


Chances

by LeiaMarie31



Series: Chances [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Black Veil Brides, Jonathan Brandis - Fandom
Genre: Drug Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 166,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaMarie31/pseuds/LeiaMarie31
Summary: Leia is twenty-two and is in a bad relationship and needs to get out. She decides to take matters into her own hands for her and her little boy. As well is the fact that her parents have disowned her when she was still pregnant with her little boy because she wouldn't marry a cheater. An ex of hers is willing to help but she doesn't want it as well as a new guy that has just moved to the L.A. area has come into her life. Her life is about to go from planned to unplanned and real fast. what will this new guy mean to Leia and her son?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Leia’s POV

It has been four years since my parents have kicked me out of their house as well as disowned me. Trust me there is a good reason why I didn’t marry the guy and it was all because he had cheated on me three times.  
Now of course this guy was none other than Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys. Anyways since Nick had cheated on me, I ended up in the arms of one of Nick’s bandmates. At first AJ and I were just talking and  
being friends, I mean come on Nick cheated on me three times and AJ was there to comfort me as a friend. So when my parents kicked me out AJ asked me to move in with him. See I lived in Texas at the time my  
parents kicked me out and AJ asked me to move in with him. Of course I accepted but I had planned to only live with him for a few months. As time went on AJ and I got closer and the rest of the group saw it. Two  
years into our relationship things started happening between AJ and me and I don’t mean for the good of the relationship. The guys had released their third album. They did a quick tour around the world for the  
release. Then there was the filming of their music videos, as well as the as the touring. Wait before you get all hateful with me don’t because I went with them when they were on tour what was so aggravating was  
that when they got done with a concert they would go out drinking. This would of course leave me on the bus with Nick Jr. Now what really sent me over the edge was when they were working on the latest single as a video AJ was introduced to drugs to help with the night shoots. Let’s just say one use and he was hooked. That there is what was causing all the issues with AJ and me. AJ did in fact go into rehab after a confrontation with Kevin. It has been another two years and AJ is back at it again and I can tell that he is using the drugs again. So now I have finally started to look for something for little Nick (what the group calls him) and  
myself. Today is the day I go for my appointment with the military recruiter but first I have to drop Nick off at my friend Jonathan Brandis’ apartment. Since I have had Nick and I was living with AJ, I have been using Jon as a babysitter for when I had things to do and Nickolas was busy with the band. Now things are about to get a little more complicated. Jon and I use to date back in the day.


	2. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for what is about to happen in the chapter and I know this one particular character is not really like this but I needed the drama.

Chapter 1: Making Plans  
Jonathan’s POV

 

Today is the day that my ex-girlfriend Leia comes over to bring her son so I can watch him while she is at her appointment. I was in the kitchen getting everything ready for my little buddy and that was when the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock on the stove to see it was to early for Leia to be coming by, so I moved towards the door to answer it. As I answered it, I was about to say something to Leia about being early till I got the door opened and actually saw that it wasn’t Leia but my parents.  
“Hey, you guys usually call,” I said as I moved out of the way so they could come in. Once they were in I shut the door and noticed that my neighbor was getting a new roommate. Looked like the roommate was in a band, with the guitar case and the dark brown hair, it just screamed rocker. When I finally closed the door I turned to look at my parents.  
“Sweetie we came here to help you talk to Leia and about what she is actually doing. By the way thanks for letting us know her plan. You know as long as she runs from her past, it will follow her no matter what,” my mom said.  
“Mom, I know but I thought we would sit and talk about this. I don’t want Leia to feel like we are ganging up on her. Besides I know her life right now is not the best and I still love her,” I said as I went back to getting everything ready for Nick to come over.  
“Jonathan, we know but she needs to know how you feel. Also what type of appointment is she going to today? Just a little heads up but you need to do something soon because we saw your new neighbor moving in and he looks like he could get Leia,” mom said.  
“Mom, one I can’t tell her because right now she is with that jerk. As for her appointment I honestly don’t know what it is for. I do know she is trying to make a better life for her and her little boy. Yeah, I saw my neighbor’s new roommate and right now she still doesn’t need me confessing my love to her. Yes that roommate can easily take her away, so why should I even try. Besides right now she needs a friend more than a boyfriend right now. I have to get her away from the guy she is with first,” I said half scared of losing her as a friend.  
“Speaking of that beautiful little boy, have you asked her who the father is of that baby is. The more I look at that baby, he looks like you when you were his age,” mom stated.  
“Honestly I have never asked her because she swears that Nick is the father. Since you have mentioned is I have noticed the resemblance between me and her little boy. You know I will ask her later who the baby’s father is,” I said as I sat down.

Leia’s POV

Today was the day I would go and talk to the military recruiter. Right now I was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for little Nick, Alex (AJ), and myself. Alex, of course was still asleep because he was out drinking again. I am so glad I have made the decision for a better life for my son and myself. I have now realized I can’t be with Alex. With the drinking and now the drug abuse again, I can’t have my little boy around this. As I was finishing up breakfast I heard someone walking in and taking a seat at the table.  
“Morning mommy,” Nick said as he was rubbing his eyes.  
“Morning baby,” I said as I placed his plate in front of him as I kissed the top of his head. I turned back to fix my plate. Once I got it fixed I sat down at the table next to my beautiful little boy. We were enjoying the quiet till we heard a crash from upstairs. “Nick, stay here, I am going to go check it out,” I said as I moved and not waiting for a response from my baby because I knew what caused the crash. I also knew what was about to happen once I made it upstairs, so I grabbed my bat to protect myself. I definitely needed to get Nick and myself out of here sooner than later.  
“Alex, are you okay?” I asked as I slowly made it into our room.  
“Why weren’t you in here when I woke up,” Alex demanded as I stood as close to the doorway as possible.  
“I was making breakfast for us. Besides you are either still drunk, high, or both from last night. I am not going to talk to you until you sober up,” I said as I turned to leave.  
“I don’t think so bitch,” Alex said as he grabbed my free hand and pulled me back into him and the room. I knew at that point I had to do something, so with the bat in my other hand I put it in between my legs and thrusted it back and up in order to make contact with Alex. When he let go of me I made a run down the stairs. I grabbed my purse, Nick’s bag, and Nick. I was out the door and in my car with Nick strapped in. I was so glad that Nick had some clothes over at Jon’s place. I just couldn’t believe that Alex would even do that again. I started the car and headed off to Jon’s place.  
“Hey baby you ready to see Uncle Jon?” I asked as I kept my eyes on the road and my mind off of what just happened.  
“Yeah!” Nick said excited to see his uncle. I knew I needed to find something and fast because I just couldn’t stand to be in that house with Alex another minute. This wasn’t the first time Alex had tried something like this but I was going to be sure that today was going to be the last time he ever tried something like that again. As I was driving I felt the tears start to fall and let me know that I was in fact crying but what got me was why I was crying. I just couldn’t figure it out. The next thing I knew I was parking my car at Jon’s apartment complex. I just parked and leaned my head on the steering wheel and just let the tears fall. I had no idea where to go or who to go to with the latest events that had just happened. I was quickly brought back to reality by a knock on my window. I slowly looked out my side window and I saw a pair of piercing chocolate brown eyes looking back at me. I was so mesmerized by this guy’s eyes I had never seen eyes like that ever.  
“Miss, are you okay?” the unknown man asked snapping me out of my own thoughts and pity party.  
“Oh yes, I am. Am I in your parking spot?” I asked as I rolled down the window.  
“No, you are not. I was coming to get more stuff because I just moved here and I saw you crying and thought you were hurt,” he said.  
“Thank you for being concerned but I am quiet alright,” I said as I got my window up and started to get out of my car.  
“Your welcome, do you need any help?” he asked as he held the door opened while I got out.  
“No thank you. You are a real sweetie. By the way I am Leia,” I said as I got in the backseat to get Nick out of his seat and put him outside the car while I got his bag and my purse as I closed the back passenger door and grabbed Nick’s hand.  
“Welcome and thank you. I am Ashley and it is nice to meet you Leia. So who is this little guy?” Ashley asked as he looked down at Nick.  
“Ashley this is my son Nick and right now I am taking him to a friend of mine,” I said as I started to lead Nick towards the apartments.  
“Wait, let me walk with you. It is so nice to meet you and your little boy. I am still new to the area, so I really don’t know where anything is at,” Ashley said as he grabbed his stuff and ran to catch up with me and Nick as we waited for him.  
“Ash it is nice to meet you as well. Are you asking me to show you around Los Angeles?” I asked as we started walking towards Jon’s building.  
“So where is your friend’s apartment,” Ashley asked?  
“Straight ahead of us,” I said as we kept walking.  
“What in the world that is the same building I am moving into. So is there a possibility that I will see you around?” he asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
“I honestly don’t know yet. Right now my life is so messed up. I am here to let my friend watch my son while I go to an appointment to help improve mine and my son’s lives. Also the guy I am with has become a complete asshole again and I have no place to go,” I said without thinking about what was coming out of my mouth as we made our way up to the same floor.  
“Really your friend is my neighbor. I am sorry to hear that and understand. Look if you ever need to talk, I am here. By the way here is my number,” Ashley said as he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.  
“I guess my friend is your neighbor and I will make sure I put it in my phone and send you a text so you can have mine as well,” I said as I put the number in my purse and then knocked on the door.  
“Okay and I look forward to your text,” Ashley said as he opened his door and disappeared. After meeting Ashley I felt like things were actually turning around for both Nick and me.  
“Leia you are here early,” Jon said as he opened the door.  
“Yeah, sorry about that but something happened at the house and I had to get Nick and me out of there,” I said as I lead Nick into the apartment. Once I was in the apartment I let Nick go and saw Jon’s parents there. “Mary, Greg, what are you guys doing here? I didn’t know you guys were going to be here because I would have scheduled my appointment some other time,” I stated in shock that Jon’s parents were even there.   
“Leia, sweetie come sit. Besides we knew you were coming over today and we wanted to see you and Nick,” Mary said as she patted a spot on the couch for me to sit down. Of course I went to sit down, even though Jon and I haven’t been together in a very long time. His parents still love me like I was. It felt great and since my parents disowned me four years ago, Jon’s parents have become a second mom and dad to me. They have treated Nick as if he was theirs. It really made me feel loved every time I saw them.  
“Really, I sure have missed you guys,” I said as I got settled on the couch.  
“So Jon told us that you have an appointment and we wanted to know what it is for,” Mary asked?  
“Well the appointment is for me is with a military recruiter. I need something to make a better life for Nick and me, especially after what happened this morning at Alex’s house,” I said as I felt the tears begin to fall. That was when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and pulled me into a half hug.  
“Awe Leia that sounds great and I am so sorry to hear things are so bad between you and Alex. Also are you really trying to join the military for you and Nick or are you running away from your problems,” Mary asked?  
“What the hell? Is this a stupid intervention?” I yelled as I quickly shot up off the couch. I couldn’t believe they were doing this. They had no idea of the physical abuse as well as the sexual abuse that Alex was putting me through.  
“Leia, baby this is not how I wanted to do this. This is not an intervention. Mom and dad are concerned about you because if you are running from your problems they are only going to follow you wherever you go. So you need to face it head on,” Jon said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.  
“No! Don’t touch me! I am not running from anything. I just can’t live with Alex anymore, so I am trying to improve mine and Nick’s living situation. I also don’t want to rely on anybody anymore but myself. Ever since my parents kicked me out and disowned me I have been relying on someone to support and help me out. Not anymore, I have been hurt to many times because I relied on people,” I screamed as I quickly moved away from everyone.   
“Leia, where are you going? I love you and please stay with me,” Jon begged.  
“What? No, Jon you don’t love me. I can’t stay here with you. I need to be able to depend on myself for Nick. Jon I need to get out of here, so please don’t follow me. I will be back later for Nick. Tell him I love him,” I said as I made it to the door. I quickly opened the door and walked out and closed it just as fast so I could get out of there. I was so upset about what had just happened that I wasn’t watching where I was going until I felt arms wrap around me.  
“Leia, are you okay? Chris and I could hear the yelling,” Ashley said as he used one hand to lift my chin to make me look at him as he started led me to his and his roommate’s apartment.  
“No, I am not. My friend and his parents that I look up to as my second parents tried to pull an intervention on me because they think I am running from my problems,” I said as the tears started to fall again. That was when I felt Ash wiping the tears away. I just couldn’t understand how I could be so open to Ashley about what was going on. It was scaring me because I have never been one to tell Nick or AJ stuff so easily like I was with Ashley.  
“Leia, it is okay. Do you want to stay here for a little while,” Ash asked?  
“Ashley, I would love to but I have an appointment to get to,” I said as I gave Ashley a hug.  
“Then let me walk you to your car,” Ash said as we pulled away from the hug.  
“Sure that would be nice and thank you. Let me see your phone?” I asked as he handed me his phone. I quickly put my number into his contacts of his phone. I knew at that point we would become really good friends. At this moment I didn’t want to jump right back into another relationship even though I haven’t broken up with Alex yet.  
“Welcome and thanks for giving me your number. I plan on keeping in contact with you,” Ash said as we reached my car and unlocked it. As I got in that was when I felt Ashley’s lips on mine. They felt so soft but I wasn’t ready for this but my body acted differently as I felt my arms wrap around Ashley’s neck. Finally, when we pulled away to get air.  
“Look Ashley right now is not a good time for me. One I am still with the asshole I was telling you about earlier, so starting something when I haven’t even told the guy we are through is just not right. Also my life is all sorts of screwed up. Right now can we just be friends?” I asked as politely as I could.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know and sure I would love to be your friend,” he said as he kissed me on the cheek and then let me get into my car. He stood there and watched me drive off and we waved bye to each other.

Jon’s POV

I just starred at the door as it closed I was afraid this was going to happen. When I told her that I loved her, she just looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I saw the fear in them and knew that I had said the wrong thing, I also think I made it worse by asking her to stay with me. That was when she screamed at me.

Flashback   
“What? No, Jon you don’t love me. I can’t stay here with you. I need to be able to depend on myself for Nick. Jon I need to get out of here, so please don’t follow me. I will be back later for Nick. I tell him I love him, “she said as she opened the door and as soon as she went through it was shut.

“Jon, baby are you okay,” my mom asked?  
“Yes and I will be right back,” I said as I made my way to the door, I heard talking on the other side. I could hear Leia talking to another male. Of course I didn’t recognize the voice of the male. So I waited till I heard they had walked away and then opened up the door. I wanted to make sure that she was okay. I was only a few feet away from them when I saw the same guy from earlier give her his phone and she quickly put something in the phone, and then handed it back to him. They started walking, I assumed to Leia’s car. Once they got to her car and she got in, I saw the unknown male lean in and kiss her. I knew right then that I had no chance with Leia but I did know she needed a place to stay in order to get away from Alex. After I saw the kiss I slowly turned around and headed back to my apartment door. That was when I heard my name and I turned around and saw my neighbor Chris.  
“Yea, what Chris?” I asked as little angry because his new roommate made a move on the girl that I was still in love with.   
“Jon, my roommate and I heard yelling coming from your apartment. Is everything okay over there?” Chris asked looking concerned.  
“Not really. My ex-girlfriend came by to drop her son off so I could watch him while she went to an appointment. My parents are here and figured they would try and do an intervention on her but it didn’t go over well with Leia. I also told her that I love her and wanted her to live with me. It is bad enough that the guy she is seeing hasn’t treated her right in a very long time,” I said looking at Chris.  
“Wait you ex-girlfriend is Leia, I never realized that was her kid that you have been watching. Crap, I have to find Ash and fast,” Chris said as he grabbed his phone.  
“Chris don’t bother, Leia made it very clear that she doesn’t want me anyways,” I said as I felt the tears come as my heart started to break.  
“Jon, you don’t understand. Ash likes her and I don’t want him to get hurt. Bad enough she has a kid. Ash is only eighteen; he is still too young and doesn’t need that type of responsibility right now,” Chris said concerned.  
“Look Chris, Leia got kicked out of her parents’ house as well as disowned by them because she wouldn’t marry the baby’s father. See while she was pregnant the guy cheated on her. So her appointment today is to see if she can join the military. My parents think she is running away from her problems. I know for a fact that she is doing this to try and make a better life for her and her son. It still doesn’t help that once she left the baby’s father she ended up with one of his bandmates and the guy has become a complete asshole,” I said.  
“Wow Jon I didn’t know that. If you need any help just let me know,” Chris said.  
“Will do and one more thing, don’t tell Ash any of this. He needs to hear it from her and no one else,” I said sternly.  
“I agree and I just hope they stay friends for a while. Still work on Leia and see if she will stay with you anyways. Sounds like the soon to be ex needs to get his life together,” Chris said as he finally put his phone away.  
“I will and think right now that is all Leia needs is friends that care about her. Yes, Alex needs to get his life together because I think he is going to be losing her sooner than later. Anyways I need to go deal with my parents, plus make sure Nick is okay,” I said as Chris and I said our goodbyes. Now to face my parents and to figure out if Nick is really my son. Once I got into my apartment and I looked for my parents.  
“Mom and dad what just happened with Leia is exactly what I was trying to avoid. It is bad enough that Alex is doing what he is to her. Also I think confessing my feelings only pushed her further away from me. Mom, I think you are right and I need to find out who Nick’s father really is, so when Leia comes back I am going to talk to her about it,” I said as I sat down in a chair away from my parents because I was thoroughly pissed off at them for pulling that intervention on Leia.  
“Jon we are sorry about the outcome, we also didn’t realize that relationship was that bad. At least work on getting her to stay with you till she can get on her feet. Now why do you think telling her how you feel pushed her away? Also just let me know what she says about Nick’s father and I will make all the proper calls for you guys,” my mom said.  
“Mom, when I left earlier I wanted to make sure that she was okay. I got outside and followed her and my neighbor’s new roommate. He gave her his phone and she put something in it and then handed it back to him. Finally he walked her to her car, after she got in he leaned in and they kissed,” I said as I felt the tears start to fall and I couldn’t make them stop. I truly felt like I had actually lost Leia for good. That was when I felt my mom wrap her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.  
“Baby, I am so sorry to hear that but are you sure she kissed him back?” mom asked with concern in her voice as she kept her arms wrapped around me. I felt a little better with her doing that.  
“It looked like it; as soon as I saw him kiss her I turned around and came back here. Mom, please I don’t want to talk about it anymore and besides I need to go check on Nick,” I said as I got up out of her arms and headed towards Nick’s room.   
“Look Jon talk to her and we will go ahead and leave you. Sorry about making Leia upset,” my mom said.  
“Bye and I will do that,” I said as I walked into Nick’s room. Yes, Leia’s little boy has his own room here. After the last time that AJ had gone into rehab I made sure that when the day came and Leia needed a place to get away from AJ. So I made sure that it was easy for her. The past few months I have talked with Leia over the phone I could hear that things were getting worse. She would never tell me the extent of what was going on.  
“Hey there Nick,” I said as I sat down on the floor next to him. I swear this kid was starting to look more like when I was his age. I mean he is only four and I can already see the resemblances between me and him. I still needed to talk to Leia and find out.  
“Uncle Jon, everything okay?” Nick asked as he jumped up and hugged me.  
“Yeah, Nick why do you say that?” I asked Nick as he sat back down playing with his Legos.  
“I heard mommy screaming at you guys. Mommy and I met someone new today and his name is Ashley. I think mommy likes him,” Nick said as he continued playing.  
“Well mommy was upset about something my parents tried as well as me because I told your mommy that I still love her. Why do you think she likes Ashley?” I asked as I felt something squeeze my heart.  
“Mommy had a sparkle in her eye as well as a smile on her face the whole time she was talking with him. He even gave her his number,” Nick said not even looking up at me but I could tell he was happy that Leia had met someone that was making her smile. I haven’t been able to make her smile like that in a very long time. She used to smile the way Nick is talking when Leia and I first got together and then after we broke up that beautiful smile went away. It has never come back till now. I guess if Ashley is making her happy I can be happy for her as well.  
“Okay, so how is everything going at Uncle Alex’s?” I asked knowing full and well Nick would tell me what was actually going on over there. Also if things are really as bad as I fear than I need to get Leia and Nick out of there fast.   
“Not good, mommy is always crying and thinks I don’t hear it. Uncle Alex scares me. This morning mommy and I heard a crash while we were eating breakfast. So mommy went to check it out. I think it was Uncle Alex being upset that mommy wasn’t around. The next thing I know mommy was grabbing me and our bags. We were out of the house real fast,” Nick said as he stopped what he was doing and came to crawl in my lap. As soon as he was in my lap he started to cry. I quickly wrapped one arm around him to soothe him while I used my other hand to pull out my phone to call my neighbor Chris. Right now the safety of Leia and Nick were more important than my heart ache.  
“Hello,” Chris said as he answered his phone.  
“Hey Chris, it’s Jon I need you and your roommate to come over here. We have to get Leia out of that place she is at right now. I think your roommate is the only one that can talk her into leaving that place,” I said as I held Nick in my lap.  
“Wow, okay we will be over there soon,” Chris said as he hung up as I was getting up off the floor and making my way into the living room. That was when I heard a knock on the front door.  
“It’s open,” I yelled as I finally made my way into the living room with Nick in my arms as I was still trying to calm him down.  
“What the hell, is he okay,” Chris asked as both he and his roommate came into my apartment.  
“I asked Nick here how the environment was in the house that he and Leia are living at,” I said as I sat on the couch with Nick in my lap.  
“Okay, Jon you never told me who or where she lives,” Chris said as he and his roommate came and sat down on the other couch across from me.  
“Nick and Leia live with AJ McLean from the Backstreet Boys. Leia use to date Nick Carter and actually that is who she says is this little guy’s father,” I said as I felt they needed to know as much as possible. As I looked down I noticed that Nick had in fact cried himself to sleep.  
“Wait, she is with AJ! Didn’t he go to rehab?” Chris asked with concern in his voice and I could tell he remembered because that was the first time I had to help Leia out and that was when Chris met her.  
“What, are you telling me that the beautiful girl that I met earlier is dating a Backstreet Boy? I don’t think I can compete with that, she will never go for me,” the roommate said sounding a little worried.  
“Sorry we haven’t been properly introduced but I am Jonathan Brandis. I use to date Leia when we were younger,” I said as I stuck my hand out to Chris’ roommate.  
“I am Ashley, wow that is awesome,” Ashley said as he started to calm down.  
“Yes, Chris he did for both drugs and alcohol. Ashley don’t worry about AJ, he thinks he is all that and he really isn’t. He is in a boy band and thinks he is a rock star and he isn’t by any means. Besides with how Nick freaked out has me worried that AJ has started using again and this time it has gotten worse,” I said as I looked down at the little angel in my lap.  
“Wow and if that is true then Ash and I will help,” Chris said.  
“What, how can I help? Chris you heard Jon, she is dating a flipping Backstreet Boy and use to date another. I know she wouldn’t even be into my music that I play,” Ashley said freaking out all over again.   
“Ashley for starters Nick told me he saw something in Leia’s eyes as well as she didn’t stop smiling while you guys were talking earlier, she likes you. Just right now is not the right time for her with everything that AJ has been treating her but I can tell you just being her friend would help her out so much more. Also what kind of music do you play?” I asked looking at Ashley and not letting him know I saw him kiss the girl that I was still in love with.  
“I play rock music. I am trying to get a band together as we speak. So if she does like me, then hell yeah I am in. What do you guys need me to do,” he asked?  
“Just talk to her and if she says anything about what exactly is going on. Then just suggest she pack her and Nick’s things,” I said.  
“Why can’t you do that,” Ashley asked?  
“I already tried and it blew up in my face. That is why you and Chris heard screaming earlier,” I said.  
“Look if she needs someone to come with for a little extra protection. I will do that, I know how to handle AJ, I have met him once or twice but it was before he and Leia started dating,” Chris said.  
“Okay, I will try. Wait what are you two not telling me about this guy?” Ashley asked concerned as he looked between me and Chris.  
“I think it is best that Leia tells you and not Chris or me,” I said as Chris nodded in agreement. That was when Ashley’s phone went off.  
“That was Leia and she is on her way back. I told her to meet me in mine and Chris’ apartment,” Ashley said as he got up to leave.  
“Okay Ash I will stay here and if she wants me to come with her when she is ready to head to AJ’s, just send me a text message,” Chris said as Ashley walks out of the door.  
“I just hope he doesn’t make any moves on her,” I said as I got up to take Nick to his room so he could finish his nap that he put himself in.  
“I don’t see Ash doing that. Especially after what we just told him,” Chris said when I came back into the room.

Leia’s POV

After my appointment with the recruiter and I felt really good about the new events in my life. So once I got into my car I quickly put Ashley’s number into my phone. I then sent him a text message telling him that I want to celebrate. I quickly got a message back from him telling me to meet him at his apartment. So I replied back as I started my car and headed back to the apartment complex. As I was driving I was thinking that after what happened this morning at Alex’s I needed to get mine and Nick’s stuff out of the house. I didn’t want Jon or Ashley involved but I knew if I go back to Alex’s house to get our things I would need some sort of protection just in case Alex is home. Finally I was standing outside of Ashley’s apartment and I quickly knocked on the door. It wasn’t very long till the door opened with Ashley on the other side. I honestly couldn’t stop starring at how hot he was looking. Since I met him earlier today I couldn’t stop smiling. With his chocolate brown eyes, short dark brown hair that almost looked black and his gorgeous high cheek bones. What girl wouldn’t want to be in this guy’s arms and keep a smile on her face every time she would be around him.  
“Leia come on in,” Ash said as he reached for my hand and pulled me into his and his roommates apartment.  
“Oh sorry for starring,” I said as I felt my face heat up as well as I came out of my own little haze.  
“It’s okay, so I figured we could sit here and talk. Just so we could get to know one another. I know and understand that you don’t want another relationship right now. Please Leia what has this guy you are currently with done to you. I want to be there to help you out,” Ash pleaded with me as we sat down on the couch.  
“I agree about getting to know one another but right now I need to break up with that asshole that I am with. Well for starters his name is AJ McLean or as I like to call him Alex. Ashley he used to be such a gentlemen when we first got together. He even took Nick and I in after my parents kicked me out and disowned me. Everything went downhill about two years ago when he got hooked on drugs. It was so horrible, now he did go to rehab and got cleaned. Things started to get better but recently he has started using again but this time he has started to get abusive to me. Please don’t tell Jon because if he finds out about the abuse, he will be out for Alex’s blood. This morning was the last straw for me so now I need to go over there and get mine and Nick’s stuff out of Alex’s house. I am just afraid of going over there by myself,” I said as I laid my head on Ashley’s shoulder. I don’t know why I did it but I felt safe with Ashley. I guess that was why I was able to tell him how I was being treated by Alex.  
“Leia, I can get my roommate Chris to go with you if you want. Also where are you and Nick going to stay?” Ashley asked as he held me closer to him as if he was trying to protect me.  
“Ash that sounds like a great idea to have Chris come with me and honestly I don’t know where Nick and I are going to stay. I just know I can’t be in that house anymore much less having my little boy in that environment. It was bad that morning when Alex woke up and I heard a crash, I went up to check on him and thank goodness I had a bat with me because once I got up to the room I shared with Alex it got bad and I had to use the bat to get him to release me,” I said.  
“Babe, what did he do? Let me send Chris a quick text so you two can get over there and get all of yours and Nick’s things. So why don’t you stay with your friend across the way till you get on your feet,” Ashley said.  
“Well Nick and I were eating breakfast and we both heard a crash. I of course told Nick to stay put while I went to check it out. I knew what it was and didn’t want Nick to see what was about to happen if anything did happen. The crash was caused by Alex because he didn’t like the fact that I wasn’t in bed with him. When he gets high or drunk and wakes up the next morning he wants sex no matter if I want it or not,” I said as I felt the tears to start to fall.  
“Oh Leia, I am so sorry to hear this. Now that makes sense when we met earlier you were crying in the car. Now the fact that Alex is doing drugs again, we defiantly need to get you and Nick out of there and fast. You know I am here for you no matter what,” Ashley said as he reached over to wipe the tears away with his thumb.  
“Thanks Ash. As for me staying with Jon, I don’t know if I can do it because Jon and I use to date. You know how I don’t want to start anything with you. I am afraid I won’t be able to tell him no. Ashley, I like you a lot and would rather date you. I just don’t want you to end up being a rebound relationship because those really don’t last,” I said as I finally got comfortable again with Ashley as I lay my head back down on his shoulder.  
“Leia, do it for right now. Right now I want you and Nick to be safe. As for you dating Jon, I don’t care about that. I respect you for not wanting to start a new relationship. You know I like you a lot as well, that is why I kissed you earlier. I knew the moment that I kissed you, you wanted me. Right now we can be friends and when you’re ready we can start to date but till then stay with Jon. I want to see you around here,” Ashley said as he wrapped his arm around me and started rubbing my arm.  
“Okay, Ashley I will do it for you and only you. When I get back we will go celebrate on how well my appointment went as well as breaking up with Alex,” I said as I leaned up to kiss his cheek. He really was a sweetheart and I could see him and I together for a long time.  
“Leia are you ready?” Chris asked as he opened the door.  
“Yea, Chris I am. Ashley I will text you when I make it back,” I said as I got up and bent down and kissed his cheek again.  
“Leia, you need to text Jon that one you are heading over there and two you are going to stay with him,” Ashley said.  
“I will text him when I get into the car,” I said as I walked out of the apartment.  
“Leia I will drive and I already know where to go,” Chris said as we walked out to his vehicle.  
“Chris, Jon told you everything, didn’t he,” I asked?  
“Yes and Ashley even knows. Leia, sweetie I know Ashley likes you. So don’t get mad that he knows. Besides I know for a fact that he wants you to be safe as well as Nick. Honestly how bad has it gotten this time?” Chris asked me as we got into his truck and started out of the complex as I sent a quick text to Jon letting him know what was going on.  
“Chris, honestly I like Ashley as well but living with Jon, I am afraid I will get back with Jon and I don’t want to hurt Ashley. As for what is going on in Alex’s house, it has gotten worse. Now Alex is physically and sexually abusive to me. This morning was the worst. I got up to fix breakfast and at one point I went upstairs with my bat in hand just in case Alex started his shit. This happens every time Alex goes out drinking or even when he gets high. He wakes up and wants me beside him so he can fuck me and if I am not there he gets angry at me. So when I get near him, he hits me and then still has his way with me,” I said as I felt those same tears that came back and start to fall again.  
“Look Leia, you have me, Jon, and Ash that are here for both you and Nick,” Chris said as we pulled into the driveway of Alex’s house.  
“Thanks Chris, now I just hope Alex isn’t home so I can get all the stuff out of here fast,” I said as we got inside of the house.  
“Welcome, now where do you want me to start? Do you want me in Nick’s room?” Chris asked as I headed off to my room to start gathering my stuff.   
“Yes, Chris please can you take care of Nick’s room,” I said. I was grateful that Alex wasn’t here because I knew if he would have been here I would have gotten hit for leaving the way I did this morning as well as because I used my bat on him. I just wanted to get out of this house as fast as possible.  
“Okay,” he said. So as we were making trips out to Chris’ truck my phone started to ring.  
“Hello,” I answered as I waved to Chris to head back to the house.  
“Hey Leia, I was calling to see if I could see Nick sometime this weekend,” Nick asked on the other end of the phone.  
“Honestly, Nick right now is not the best time. Let me get back with you on that in the next few days. By the way is Alex with you?” I asked as I was taking more stuff out to Chris’ truck.  
“Yes, he is and it looks like it will be another late night tonight because we are still working on new music. Leia, is everything okay because you sound out of breathe? Also I can deal with that but I miss that little guy,” Nick said.  
“Okay Nick and yeah I was just moving some furniture around. You know since I sit at home all day to take care of Nick,” I said as I was heading to get more stuff.  
“Sorry Leia, I didn’t realize that but look if something is bothering you please you can talk to me,” Nick said as he was trying to pry to find out what was actually wrong. Even though Nick and I haven’t been together in a long time he always could tell when something was wrong. I was just so ashamed about how things had gotten between Alex and me that I felt like I couldn’t even tell Nick.   
“Look Nick I am fine but I do need to let you go because I have a lot to do and I will defiantly call you in the next few days to let you know if you can see Nick this weekend,” I said as I hung up the phone as Chris came out with the last few things that needed to go out to the truck and I didn’t need to have Nick on the phone while Chris and I loaded up the truck. I, of course was really glad Nick and I didn’t have a lot here at Alex’s place, so the move was real easy. Finally we were all done and while Chris was checking everything out in the truck. I went back inside to write the note to Alex telling him we were done but I did leave out where I was going, taping the key for the house on the note, I then locked the door as I walked out of the door. As I walked back to Chris’ truck I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Jon. Once that text was sent I quickly dialed Ashley’s number.  
“Hello,” Ashley said as he answered his phone. I honestly cannot get tired of hearing his voice, it is so soothing.  
“Hey Ash, Chris and I are on our way back. Good news is Alex was not there; therefore I left him a note and told him we were done and I taped the key to the note. Now everything is packed up in the truck,” I said as I got into the truck and Chris started the truck up.  
“Good for you and from what I understand with what you and Jon have told me you needed to do that,” Ashley said with relief.  
“Yeah, it was really bad,” I said as Chris started to back out of the drive.  
“I take it you had a plan for this,” Ashley stated.  
“Yep, I did. It just happened sooner than I had originally planned. We should be there in about five minutes,” I said.  
“Okay, I will go get Jon and see you when you get here,” Ashley said as we hung up from each other. When Chris and I got back to the apartment complex both Ashley and Jon were out there waiting for us to arrive. As soon as we parked the truck both Jon and Ashley were there helping us to unload the truck. We all figured it would be faster with four of us instead of just me and Chris doing it. We were running between the apartment and the truck and we were making good progress till my phone started to ring. I quickly grabbed it and saw who was calling and as soon as I saw who it was.  
“Jon, Ashley, and Chris can you guys take the rest of the stuff in the apartment because my sister is calling and therefore I have to take this,” I said as I walked a distance away from everyone. “Hey Jess, what is up?” I asked as I answered my phone.  
“Leia, I am so glad that you answered and I don’t know what to do,” Jessica said in hysterics.  
“Jess, sweetie calm down and what are you talking about?” I asked as I tried to calm my sister down. It was times like this that I hated being away from my little sister but after everything blew up in my face when I decided not to marry Nick after I found out that he was cheating on me.  
“Mom and dad are trying to marry me off to that horrid family that almost married into. I don’t know what to do but I know that I don’t want to marry Aaron or even deal with that family. I am so afraid that mom and dad will do exactly what they did to me,” Jessica said.  
“Jess, you are fifteen and mom and dad can’t do what they did to me to you for a few more years. Besides it will be okay and I just wish I was there but right now I am working on getting Nick and I set up. I miss you like crazy and also I don’t think mom and dad as going to do what they to me to you. Besides I think a lot of the reason they did what they did to me was because I stood my ground and I was not going to marry a cheater much less have an apportion,” I said as I watched the guys take more clothes into the apartment from the truck. I could actually feel myself becoming happy but I knew that in a week I was going to be separated from these wonderful men for one night and then again while I will be off to training. I also knew that I needed to keep two of those wonderful men at a distance because if I did get with either one I didn’t want either one of those relationships to become a rebound. I was already feeling drawn to one and it was scaring me.  
“Okay and mom and dad are keeping tabs on you and Nick so I know you are okay,” Jessica said.  
“Wait, what do you mean that they are keeping tabs on Nick and me?” I asked getting scared that they found out about Alex and his drug abuse in the past. I hope they haven’t found out about the latest situation.   
“They have been getting reports from someone watching you and Nick. They know you have been hanging out with Jonathan for some time and they know that he has been watching Nick. They even know about Nick’s room at Jonathan’s place,” Jessica said. Hearing what Jess was telling me, there were very few people that knew about Jon watching Nick as well as him having his own room at Jon’s. All I could think was that Jon’s parents were telling my parents what was going on.  
“Well Jess I need to get off and you know when you need to talk I am here for you,” I said as I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket as I started to walk back towards Chris’ truck. That was when I saw that the guys were in fact done with unpacking the truck and were coming out to meet up with me.  
“So what is going on,” Jon asked concerned as Ashley walked up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
“She was calling because my parents are trying to marry her off to that family that I was lucky enough to not marry into. She doesn’t want to marry into that family and after everything that I went through with that family, you would think that my parents would have said no on that but to me it doesn’t sound like they have,” I said as I felt myself getting angry about the entire situation. That was when I felt Ashley tighten his grip on me. I just leaned my head against the side of his chest and of course that was when I realized that I in fact wanted to be with Ashley.   
“What the hell is wrong with your parents?” Jon asked sounded pissed off.  
“Oh it gets even better; they have been keeping tabs on me and Nick. They know I have been spending a lot of time here and they even know about Nick having his own room here,” I said looking at Jon.  
“Wow and next what is going on between you two? The only other people that know this is my mom and dad,” Jon said sounded more frustrated than anything else.  
“That was my thought process as well, so we have to watch what we tell your parents,” I said as I realize that they more than likely told my parents about the military recruiter appointment.  
“Jon, honestly nothing is going on right now between Leia and me. I am here as her friend. Leia I am sorry about all of that,” Ashley said as we all started walking towards the apartment complex.  
“Ashley it sure doesn’t look like nothing,” Jon said.  
“Ashley, don’t worry about it. My parents are the ones that kicked me out because I wouldn’t marry Nick Carter. They act like I don’t exist so why are they even caring about me and their grandson. What really pisses me off is the fact that they are trying to marry my little sister off and she is only fifteen so she can’t marry till she is eighteen. I need to go with Jon right now so I can go see my little boy,” I said as we made it to Jon’s apartment.  
“That’s fine besides we have reservations for dinner,” Ashley whispered in my ear and as he moved away from my ear he left a kiss on my cheek.  
“Okay,” I said as I stretched up to kiss his cheek. I then turned to Jon. “Where is Nick,” I asked?  
“This way Leia,” Jon said as we walked into Jon’s apartment and headed towards Nick’s room.  
“Jon, please I don’t want you taking anything out on Ashley. Right now we are just friends. He saw me this morning when I arrived here as I was crying in the car after I parked. He is really worried about me like you are. By the way sorry about yelling at you earlier but I really didn’t need to be ganged up on this morning. Also thank you for opening up your place for me and Nick,” I said as we made it outside of Nick’s room. I turned around and hugged Jon.  
“Okay, Leia but what I said earlier is true. I still love you,” he said as he hugged me back.   
“Jon, you really hurt me back when we were younger and I don’t want you hurting me again,” I said and I couldn’t believe it came out of my mouth. I walked into Nick’s room and sat down next to my little boy. “Hey Nick,” I said.  
“Mommy,” Nick squealed as he got into my lap.  
“So how was my little man,” I asked?  
“I was good. Where is Ashley?” Nick asked as he looked around his room.  
“Nick, why are you asking for Ashley?” I asked as I looked up at Jon and then remembered Chris telling me that Jon told both Chris and Ashley some of what I was dealing with.  
“I was hoping Ashley was with you,” Nick said looking up at me.  
“Leia, I will go and get Ash for Nick,” Jon said sadly.  
“No Jon I need to know what is going on. I am trying to keep certain things away from him,” I said a little upset that Nick was around Chris and Ashley when they found out.  
“Okay, Leia I need to come clean about something,” Jon said.  
“What is it,” I asked?  
“I saw Ashley kiss you earlier. Nick then told me that you also like Ashley. I was really hoping that I still had a chance with you but seeing how Ashley was responding to you after your phone call with your sister. I knew then that I don’t have a chance anymore with you. I just want you to be happy and I don’t want you joining the military either. Also I feel like we need to talk about who Nick’s father really is because I think he might be mine,” Jon said as he looked down at Nick.  
“You know Jon I think the three of us should go over there so Nick can see Ashley,” I said as I picked Nick up and we left to go over to Ashley’s and Chris’ apartment. As we walked I finally looked at Jon and saw how sad he really was. “Jon, yes I like Ashley but Jon like I told Ashley earlier I don’t want to hop into another relationship so soon after breaking up with Alex. As for the other thing, can we talk about it later,” I said. To be honest I was actually thinking about getting into another relationship but I didn’t want it to become a rebound relationship. I also wanted to get into the arms of that tall dark and handsome man that showed up at car this morning. As for finding out who Nick’s father really was, well I always thought Nick’s dad was Nick Carter but at the same time I did sleep with Jon. Nick was of course the last one I slept with. When I found out I was pregnant I immediately thought the baby was Nick’s. I know now I defiantly needed to talk to Jon about this later. We reached the apartment door and I quickly knocked on the door.   
“Leia and Jon what are you guys doing here?” Chris asked as he opened the door.  
“Well Chris, Nick here wanted to see Ashley,” I said as I put Nick down just as Ashley walked into the room and saw me and he immediately smiled as he saw me.  
“Leia I was going to come and get you later,” Ashley said as he walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug.  
“Ashley,” Nick said as he tugged on Ashley’s pants. Ashley let me go so he could pick Nick up.  
“Hey there Nick, you know we don’t have any toys over here that you can play with,” Ashley said.  
“That’s okay besides I know my mommy likes you. What is that over there?” Nick asked quietly as I felt Ashley put his free arm around my waist. It was as if he knew that I might run if I saw what Nick was asking about.  
“You want to know something Nick? I like your mommy as well but I think she wants to take it slow with me after just breaking it off with your uncle. That over there in the corner is my bass guitar.” Ashley replied quietly as he took Nick and me over to look at his bass.  
“Wait, Ashley I didn’t know you played bass guitar. Are you in a band or trying to get one started?” I asked a little scared as I stayed beside him as he was still holding my little boy.  
“Yeah, I am trying to put a band together and I am meeting a few guys tomorrow. Babe why do you look so scared?” Ashley asked as he squeezed me closer to him.  
“You know Ash that is great but the last guy I was with could play bass as well. I am okay, just a little shock. I am sorry Ashley if I am freaking you out,” I said as I leaned in closer to him to let him know that I would get over it for him.  
“Look it will be okay and you know I like the fact that you are trying to get over that guy,” he whispered in my ear.  
“Ashley, can you teach me how to play?” Nick asked all excited.  
“Sure when you are a little older,” Ashley said.  
“Wait Nick you never showed an interest when we were living at your uncle’s house and he had his bass out all the time,” I said in shock that my little boy was now showing an interest in music instruments.  
“Mommy, I didn’t like Uncle Alex. He didn’t treat you right and I like Ashley,” Nick said as he gave Ashley a hug around his neck.  
“Awe, thanks little man,” Ashley said as he hugged Nick and me tighter. I looked down at my watch and saw what time it was.  
“Nick, baby do you think you will be okay over at Uncle Jon’s tonight?” I asked knowing about his recent night terrors.  
“Yes, mommy as long as Uncle Jon will lay down with me. Why are you not going to put me to bed,” Nick asked a little sad.  
“Nick, Ashley is taking me out for a little bit and I want to make sure that you will be okay if I don’t make it back in time,” I said as I took Nick from Ashley. “Ash, I will be right back,” I said as I could feel myself falling for this guy that was so patient with my son and even willing to teach him how to play bass guitar. So I quickly walked over to Jon. “Hey Jon, I need to talk to you real fast,” I said as I made it over to him and Chris.  
“Yeah Leia, what is it?” Jon asked as I got closer.  
“So Ashley wants to take me and while I am gone Nick will be going to bed. I need to inform you about what has been happening recently with Nick. He has been having night terrors and with me going out, I need to tell you what to do in case he wakes up and I am not there,” I said.  
“Oh I didn’t know that. So what do I have to do then,” Jon asked?  
“Well for starters Nick has asked that when you put him to bed, he wants you in there till he finally falls asleep. Now if he wakes up screaming just calm him down by rubbing his back as well as give him a small glass of warm milk. That will help him go back to sleep,” I said as I looked at my little by and could tell he was going to be asleep before his bed time tonight because he already had that sleepy look on his face. He did have a big day today as well as me.  
“Leia, I got it. I just wish it was me taking you out but you know Nick is in good hands. I will see you when you get back. It looks like Ashley is ready,” Jon said as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and took Nick out of my arms, then handed me his spare key.  
“Thanks, Jon,” I said as I kissed his cheek and headed towards Ashley.  
“Is everything okay?” Ashley asked as I got closer to him and he wrapped one arm around my waist as we walked out of the apartment together.  
“Yeah, Nick just has night terrors and this is the first time that I will not be around when he goes to sleep or when he wakes up. Usually he has someone from Alex’s band that watches Nick when I would go out,” I said as Ashley moved his arm so he could grab my hand as we walked out to his car.  
“Wow, we can make this a short celebration. I know how much that little boy of yours means to you,” Ashley said as he my car door opened to let me in.  
“Ashley, Nick has been around Jon numerous times. He will be fine, besides I need to get my mind off of the horrible event that happened this morning,” I said as he got in on his side of his car.   
“You know what, as your friend let’s go out and celebrate,” Ashley said as he started the car. Once we were on our way he reached for my hand. I couldn’t believe that what happening between me and Ashley. Since I met him this morning I felt so safe around him and felt like I could tell him everything.  
“Sounds good to me,” I said as he parked the car and then got out to come opened my door. “Wait if we are just friends why are you treating me as if you want to date me. Ashley, I really do like you but I am scared to have you as a rebound relationship,” I said concerned as Ashley helped me out of the car.  
“What if I told you I really don’t mind being that rebound relationship? Leia I have liked you since I saw you this morning when you were in your car. I think you are beautiful and should be treated as such. Alex, as you like to call him, didn’t realize what he had and that is his loss,” Ashley said as he led me into the restaurant.


	3. Unexpected Happenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned of stalker and sex scenes

Chapter 2: Unexpected Happenings   
Ashley’s POV  
As Leia and I walked into the restaurant, I just couldn’t believe how this beautiful girl that I just met a few hours ago as I was unpacking my car. That was when I saw her crying and at that moment that I saw her, I knew that I wanted to date her. Then talking to Jon I knew I needed to get to know her better. So while she was moving out of the place that she was living as well as breaking up with the guy she was (at the time) currently seeing. I understood why she wanted to take it slow with us.  
“Wow, Ash this is too nice. You know I would have been fine with just going to a café,” Leia said as she looked around the restaurant. Watching her look around the restaurant and it brought a smile to my face and I was so glad that Chris told me about this place and it really isn’t that expensive.  
“Leia, I understand you just want to be friends and I am so glad that I met you today. I am so proud that you are doing the things you want to help take care of you and Nick,” I said as I reached across the table for her hands so I could hold them. It sounds so sappy but I wanted to make Leia my girlfriend but I knew the way she was treated by the last guy, I was still afraid that she wouldn’t go for it. So I am letting her make the decision.  
“Ash, thanks for understanding. I am glad I met you today as well. I am so glad to be doing something positive for both Nick and me. Besides I won’t know anything till next week when I go to take my test,” she said just as the waitress showed up to take our order. Once we ordered our food and drinks and the waitress left that was when I realized that Leia was in fact older than me. I honestly didn’t care about the fact that she was older than me; she was beautiful and was very caring which made me like her even more. “You know that waitress was flirting with you,” she said pulling me from my thoughts.  
“Wow! What happens if you don’t get this job? Also, no that waitress was not flirting with me because I am with a beautiful girl,” I said as I was trying to figure out what else I could ask to learn more about Leia.  
“Ash, yea she was flirting with you and checking you out and I can see why she was checking you out. I am guilty of checking you out as well. Honestly, I don’t know I haven’t thought about a plan B. I guess I could always follow my dream and become and actress or model,” Leia said just as our food came and I looked up at our waitress and saw that look in her eye. Leia was right the waitress was in fact flirting with me and checking me out. As we ate I just couldn’t take my eyes off Leia. She was defiantly the only girl that I could see right now.  
“Okay you were right the waitress was flirting and checking me out. You know I don’t care you are the only girl that I see. Really, you want to be an actress. I think that is awesome but what got you interested in becoming an actress?” I asked I could tell that she would be great at it and it would also keep her local unless she has to go and film on location. Once the check came I quickly paid the bill and we headed off to a local club.  
“Wow, really. I don’t think I have ever been with a guy that has ever said anything like that about me,” she said as she blushed a little and I thought it was so cute. “Yes and honestly I wanted to become an actress when Jon and I were dating. Now with a kid I need something a little steadier,” she said as we arrived at the club. Thank goodness the club was only walking distance from the restaurant.  
“I think you would be a great actress and I understand why you want something a little steadier for you and Nick,” I said as I paid for us to get into the club.  
“You really think so,” Leia said in surprised as we walked into the club.  
“Yes, really,” I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we made our way onto the dance floor. As we danced I could tell that she was a really good dancer. I guess her dating two Backstreet Boys paid off so I pulled her closer to me. So after dancing to a few songs we got off the dance floor to find a place to sit.  
“Ash, I am going to go get a drink. Do you want me to get you anything?” Leia asked as she got up.  
“Sure just get me some water,” I said knowing one I was underage and two I was driving us back to the apartment complex.  
“Okay, I will be right back,” she said as she walked off. As I watched her walk away I just couldn’t take my eyes off of her, she was just so beautiful with her tanned skin, beautiful brown eyes and dark brown hair to match.

Leia’s POV  
As I walked over to the bar to get mine and Ashley’s drinks, I started to think about what I had learned tonight about Ashley. I figured that I would give him a chance but only on a trial run for the relationship till I had to leave for my training. Once I got back from the bar with the drinks I would tell him.  
“What will it be miss,” the bartender asked?  
“A sex on the beach and water,” I said as I waited for the bartender to get done with the drinks. Once I got both the drinks I quickly paid for them and headed back to Ashley.  
“Leia,” I heard my name being called and as I turned around I saw that it was Nick Carter that had said my name.  
“Nick, I thought you told me earlier that you and the guys were going to be in the studio late tonight,” I said as I looked around in hopes of not seeing Alex.  
“We were and then Alex got a call right after I got off the phone with you. As soon as he got off the phone he left with no explanation. Kevin is so pissed and is out looking for him as we speak. Wait, why are you out at club and where is Nick?” Nick asked as he too looked around to see who I was with.  
“Wow Nick, honestly I am out with a friend. This is not good if he got a call right after you and I talked. Nick what I am about to tell you, you have to promise you won’t tell anyone,” I said scared as I kept scanning the room for Alex.  
“Cool, can I meet this friend,” he said and I could tell he was trying to find out if I was with a guy. For months now he had been trying to get me to leave Alex but I couldn’t do it because I had no place to go. “Sure does this have something to do with you being out of breathe when I called? You have nothing to worry about, I won’t even tell Brian or Kevin if it is that important,” he continued.  
“Sorry no you can’t meet my friend. When you called earlier I was packing mine and Nick’s stuff. I left Alex and broke it off. Nick I know you have been trying to get me to leave Alex for some time but this morning was the last straw, the abuse has just kept getting worse,” I said.  
“Glad to hear you finally got out of there. Where are you staying? Also I am sorry all that has happened to you,” Nick said as he tried to give me a hug but I quickly put my hand up as I had a feeling that Ashley could see where I was at.  
“Nick and I are staying with Jon for right now. Besides Nick I need to get going before my friend gets worried,” I said as I kissed his cheek and then turned around to head back to Ashley.

Nick’s POV  
I watched as Leia left and saw where she ended up at. I could tell that the friend she was with was one someone new and also a guy. Knowing what she just told me actually made me wonder if she wasn’t cheating on Alex before she made the move to leave Alex and break up with him. I was in fact going to keep my promise to her and not tell anyone about her breaking up and moving out of Alex’s house. I mean come on we all knew it was bad between them for a while. I don’t think she ever trusted him after the first time he used drugs. Honestly I am really proud for her finally moving out. That environment was not good for her or my son and like she said, I had in fact been trying to get her to move out of that house for a few months. I quickly grabbed my phone and sent her a text to find out more information about this guy she was with.

Ashley’s POV  
I watched as Leia was coming back towards me with our drinks. That was when I saw her stop and turn around to talk to another guy. As they were talking I could tell she was surprised to see him here at the club. I will admit it seeing her talking with the guy I was becoming a little jealous but then I remembered she had been living in the area, so she would know more people. So as I watched I could tell by the way the conversation was going he was defiantly someone from her past. That was when it hit me that this was in fact Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys, her son’s father. After realizing who she was talking to, I started to get up just as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek and then turned around to head back towards me. When she finally got to the booth I got up and took the drinks from her.  
“Are you okay?” I asked concerned as I placed the drinks down on the table.  
“Yeah, just a little awkward running into Nick, he called me earlier while I was moving out of Alex’s place,” she said as I let her go and I noticed that she was looking around the club for someone right before she got into the booth. Once she was in the booth I got in right beside her and put my arm around her shoulder.  
“Leia, baby who are you looking for?” I asked as I started looking as well.  
“Well when I was talking with Nick, he told me that Alex got a phone call right after I hung up with Nick when I was at Alex’s place. Nick told me after Alex hung up he left and didn’t tell anyone. I think Alex had his house watched in case I showed back up. If he knew I was packing up mine and Nick’s things, that could mean only one thing and that is he is looking for me,” she said as she took a big drink from her glass.  
“Look I am here and I am not going to let him do anything to you. Also I take it that was Nick Carter you were talking to, Nick’s dad,” I asked?  
“Thanks, babe and yes that is Nick Carter Nick’s dad as well as Alex’s bandmate. I also told Nick that I left Alex and I asked him not to tell anyone. Dammit, I should have left this with Jon,” Leia said as she looked at her phone because of a text message. As I let her read and answer the text I saw Nick staring at us. I just waved at him to let him know that I in fact see him and also being polite at the same time.  
“Is everything okay?” I asked as I turned my attention back to Leia.  
“Yeah, Nick saw me make it over here to you and so he sent me a text trying to find out more about you. Anyways I wanted to ask you something,” Leia said as she took a sip from her glass.  
“Okay, so what do you want to ask me?” I asked hoping she was changing her mind about us being a couple.  
“Are you still interested in wanting to date me?” she asked as she was still looking around for Alex. I also could tell she was scared of my answer and especially after running into Nick as well as the possibility of having Alex around somewhere.  
“Yes, Leia I still want to date you,” I said as I brought her closer to me.  
“Ash, this is only a trial basis because with me trying to go into the military and then while I am gone to training I want you to be able to date others while I am gone. I really like you a lot and after being cheated on I don’t want either of us to deal with that,” Leia said as she drank the rest of her drink.  
“Okay, I can do that but you have to promise that if you don’t join the military we stay together to see where this goes. Also you go after your dream, I am so happy to hear you are willing to give me a chance,” I said as I leaned in to kiss her. As I kissed her I could taste her drink and it made me want to taste more. So I licked her bottom lip to see if she would give me permission. That was when she put some distance between us.  
“Ash, sweetie not here, especially with Nick being here besides we don’t know who else is here. Nick has already seen you with me and I know he probably thinks I cheated on Alex with you. I promise that if I don’t get into the military I will go after my dream and stay dating you,” Leia said just as her phone rang. “Hello,” she answered her phone.

Leia’s POV  
“Hello,” I answered my phone knowing it was Nick on the other end.  
“You never responded back to my text. Besides does your friend know who I am because he waved to me earlier when you were checking your phone,” Nick said.  
“Nick, I didn’t respond because it is honestly none of your business who I am with. Yes, he knows exactly who you are and the fact that he waved to you is absolutely hilarious,” I said as I looked at Ash to let him know that I was in fact ready to get out of here and head back to the apartment. I think Ash got the message because he grabbed my hand to help me out of the booth. Once out he led me towards the door.

Unknown POV  
I stood in the shadows and watched Leia talk to Nick and then head off to a table with another guy. I could tell that she was really into this guy. I had gotten a phone call earlier from a friend that was watching my house while I was gone to the studio, so when I got the call that Leia was at the house with a guy and they were taking her and her son’s things out of the house. I quickly left and headed back to my house to beat her for what she did to me this morning. By the time I got there she was already gone and left a note on the table with the key taped to the note. I knew there was only one place she would go and that would be her friend Jon’s place. I got over there just as she and the guy she is with now were heading off to his car. I followed them to the nice restaurant and then waited till they got done. I watched them make their way to the club. As I stood in the shadows I could tell she was looking for me and it made me laugh to know she was scared of me and what I could do to her. It made me sick watching the guy she was with make out with her, when she was my girl. That was when I saw her answer her phone and I stood watching both Leia and her friend get out of the booth and head out the door. I slowly made my way out the same door.

Leia’s POV  
“Leia, if this guy is going to be around my son, then I need to know,” Nick said as I could hear him raise his voice.  
“Nickolas Gene, you know you have to prove you are Nick’s father because the doctors refused to put you on the birth certificate,” I said just as we reached Ashley’s car.

Unknown POV  
As I finally made it close enough I heard Leia yell Nick’s name. I knew then that she was on the phone with him and he pissed her off. Once I was done with her tonight no one would want her. She was mine and no one else could or will have her. I watched the guy she was with unlocked the car and opened the door for her so she could get in and then he shut the door as he made his way around to the driver’s side of the car.

Leia’s POV  
“I know that, besides I just want what is best for him. I love that little guy even if he isn’t mine,” Nick said as I looked around the area because I felt like Ash and I were being followed.  
“Nick, are you following me and my friend?” I asked as I got into the car.  
“No, I am still in the club. Shit Leia get out of here. Alex might be around and you are not safe. Get to Jon’s and I will talk to you later,” Nick said.  
“Okay talk to you later,” I said as we both hung up.  
“Hold up, Nick isn’t on the birth certificate,” Ashley said as he started up the car.  
“Ashley, please not right now and I don’t want to talk about it,” I said as I felt the tears start to fall.  
“Look Leia I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Ashley said as he reached for my hand to let me know that he really meant what he was saying. “Baby, why are you shaking,” Ashley asked as he pulled off the side of the road and parked.  
“While I was on the phone with Nick, I got a feeling that we were being followed so I asked Nick if he was following us and he told me he was still in the club. He then told me to get out of the area because Alex was more than likely watching/following us. Also Ash, baby you didn’t make me cry. Nick just wants information about you,” I said just as my phone started to ring again. I grabbed it afraid that it was Alex calling and looked down to see that it was in fact Kevin calling. “Stay parked because I have to take this. This is Kevin calling he is looking for Alex,” I said as I answered and put the phone on speaker phone. “H...hello,” I answered my phone.  
“Leia are you okay? Nick told me he saw you out tonight. Also he told me that you left Alex. Please don’t be mad at him, I actually pulled it out of him,” Kevin stated.  
“Kevin I am better now. Yeah Nick saw me and honestly I don’t care if you, Brian, or Howie find out. You three are like my big brothers. Kevin I am scared that Alex is following me and my friend back to Jon’s apartment,” I said as I looked over at Ashley to see if he was okay.  
“Good to know and look Leia you are okay. I am heading over to Jon’s apartment. You two take your time making it over to the apartment complex,” Kevin said.  
“Okay and we will, thanks Kevin. Love ya,” I said.  
“Love ya too little sister,” Kevin said as we both hung up.  
“Wow you really are close to the other guys,” Ashley said as he leaned over and consumed my lips. I really did love having him kiss me. I was starting to calm down just as Ashley pulled away from the kiss.  
“Yeah Kevin, Howie, and Brian look at me as their little sister. They have been doing that since I was dating Nick. I really don’t want to talk anymore about Nick or Alex,” I said as Ashley put the car in gear and took off towards the apartment.  
“Sweetheart, I know and I am getting to know you. I can already tell you that I don’t like seeing you cry,” Ashley said as he parked his car. Once he parked the car I quickly looked around the area and saw that is was safe so I let go of Ashley’s hand and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I honestly wanted more of what had been started at the club.

Unknown POV  
I was driving and following Leia and her friend one minute and the next I lost them. I knew they were heading over to the apartment complex. When I got over there I saw Kevin’s car there and quickly left and went someplace else till I knew Kevin was gone. I was furious that they had called Kevin and then that was when it hit me that she was on the phone with Nick and more than likely he called Kevin. I would have words with Nick the next time I saw him.

Ashley’s POV  
Once I was parked, I figured I would just walk Leia to Jon’s apartment but the next thing I knew Leia was on top of me and kissing me. This girl was full of surprises, I mean with our almost make out session at the club and the way those phone calls happened. I really didn’t think anything would happen after all that. I mean her ex was stalking her and she was shaking earlier when she realized it. I was really worried about her but I guess I was wrong because now Leia was straddling me and kissing me. Now I knew I needed to get her up to the apartment and soon because if I didn’t do it soon, we would not be making it out of the car. So I quickly turned the engine off and then opened the door.  
“Wait, what,” Leia said as I worked on getting us out of my car,  
“Baby, I don’t want anything to happen out here. I know that ex was possibly following us so I don’t want him or anyone else to see us. Do you mind if I just carry you up to the apartment?” I asked because I knew with her making the move that she made had really turned me on and I didn’t want anyone to see.  
“Sure, besides I want more of what we started at the club,” Leia whispered in my ear as she started to nibble on my ear lobe. I finally got us out of the car and quickly locked it and made a mad dash to the apartment. The entire way I was hoping that Chris was asleep. When we made it to the door of the apartment I was having a difficult time getting the door opened. So by this point Leia had found my sweet spot when we got to the door and I had let out a low sexual moan. Wow this girl sure knew what she was doing and it was driving me crazy. I quickly pushed her up against the door and then started my own assault on her. That was when I had found her spot just as she let out her own moan. Satisfied by what I did, I finally got the door opened and then closed it as well as locked it as fast as we got into the apartment. I quickly dropped my keys in bowl without even looking at it.  
“Ashley, I need you,” Leia moaned into my ear. That was all I needed to hear and I sprinted us off to my room with Leia still wrapped around my body. I got us in my room and locked the door as I kicked my shoes off. I got us over to my bed and gently sat her down on the bed so she could get her shoes off as well.  
“Leia, I need you as well,” I said as she started to scoot back on the bed as we resumed our make out session. That was when I felt her hands starting to pull at my shirt and trying to get it off. Now once my shirt was off I started unbuttoning her shirt. As I was doing that I was keeping my eyes on her the entire time just in case she wanted me to stop.

Kevin’s POV  
I got to the apartment complex and noticed that it was clear and then I saw Leia and her friend pull into the complex. I figured I would just sit here and see if Alex would show up. That was when I saw Leia holding on to the guy she was with and that guy was making a mad dash towards the apartment. I knew things were bad between Leia and Alex but I never thought she would hop into another relationship so fast. The guy must really be treating her right for her to do what they were about to do. I just shook my head and laughed to myself at the situation. There was no way in hell I was telling any of the guys this.

Leia’s POV  
I just couldn’t believe what was happening, so while Ashley was working on my shirt I was really glad that I had picked this shirt that I was wearing. When the shirt was off, I quickly went for Ashley’s belt. I don’t know what came over me but I wanted him so bad even though Alex had technically raped me many times when he was high or drunk. Even with Alex being out there stalking me, I knew Ashley wasn’t going to hurt me.  
“Leia, let me,” Ash said as he started to get the belt undone I looked up and was just admiring at how hot this man was. That was when we finally made eye contact and I saw something in them that I had never once saw in Jon or Nick’s eyes. Of course I quickly looked back down to see that not only did Ash undo his belt but also got his pants off. He quickly leaned down and captured my lips with his as he started to work on my pants. When he got them undone I lifted my hips so he had an easier time getting them off.

Leia’s POV  
As Ashley was kissing down my neck and I knew what he was on a mission to look for. So I decided to go on my own search for his sweet spot and make him moan like I did earlier. I enjoyed hearing him moan like he did and as I was going for his neck I felt Ash push me down. I immediately made eye contact with him right before he went back to work on my neck.  
“Baby, let me pleasure you like you should have always been,” Ashley whispered in my ear as he made his way down to my breasts.  
“Ashley, please stop teasing me. I really need you in me,” I whined as I moved my hips up towards him. I was now in aching for him to be in me as he was working so much on each of my breast.

Ashley’s POV  
After hearing Leia whine for me to be in her, it was actually turning me on even more and then at that moment I felt her hip move. I knew I needed right at that point just like she needed me. So I moved back up to her lips and consumed them as I positioned myself right at her entrance. As we were kissing I felt her arms wrap around my neck and then she let her fingers run down my back. Once I felt her fingers on my back, I quickly thrusted into her. Oh being inside her was everything I had imagined and even more. She felt so good around me and I didn’t want this to end at all. As I started to pick up the pace that was when I felt Leia getting into the same rhythm with me and as we kept picking up the pace, I pulled away from the kiss.  
“Oh Ashley, I am cumming,” Leia moaned as I felt her getting tight around me. That was when I felt my own release. I gently laid myself down on Leia, as not to hurt her as we both came down from our sexual high. As I laid there I felt Leia start to gently rub her hands down my back. So I looked up to see her looking down at me with a smile on her face. I stretched up to kiss her passionately on the lips. I still can’t believe that I met Leia and now have her in my arms as my girl. I didn’t really expect to have her as my girl this fast.  
“You know Leia, I am so glad that I have met you and so glad you have given me a chance,” I said as we pulled apart from our kiss. I moved off of Leia and then pulled her closer to me by wrapping my arms around her perfectly naked body.  
“Ashley, I feel the same way,” she said as she turned to face me. Then she kissed me on the tip of my nose as she turned back around and got comfortable in my arms.  
“I am so glad to hear that,” I said as I kissed her shoulder. That was when I heard her breathing start to even out and it told me that she had fallen asleep. She had a busy day and she needed all the rest she could get and within minutes of her falling asleep, sleep took a hold of me.

Leia’s POV  
I came awake to loud noises coming from outside the apartment. As I woke up I started to listen a little closer to the commotion and realized that it was Alex outside.  
“Open up you jerk, I know Leia is in your fucking apartment,” Alex screamed as he was beating on the door to Jon’s apartment.  
“No, no, no this can’t be happening. I thought we lost him, how did he make it back out here,” I said out loud as I started to shake with fear that my ex was outside the apartment making threats.  
“Mmm…Baby, are you okay?” Ashley asked as he became awake.  
“Ashley, no…Alex is here. He found Jon’s apartment,” I said as I started crying and that was when I felt Ashley pull me closer to him.   
“Leia, look at me, I am not going to let him hurt you ever again,” Ashley said as I turned to look at him in the eyes. At that moment we heard a knock on Ashley’s door.  
“Ash, is Leia with you?” Chris asked on the other side of the door.  
“Yeah, Chris she is and is freaking out because Alex is beating on Jon’s door,” Ashley said.  
“Open up the damn door and let me fucking see her,” Alex screamed!  
“Oh god, how did he find the apartment,” I said as I continued to cry.  
“Ash, keep her in there. I am calling Jon to let him know,” Chris said.  
“Okay Chris I will do that. Baby, I am right here. Alex is not going to get you,” Ashley said as he turned me to face him and started to rub my back.  
“I know she is seeing someone else because I followed them. So open the fucking door. NOW!,” Alex continued to scream at Jon’s door.  
“Oh god Ashley he saw us and he was the one I was feeling following us when I was on the phone with Nick,” I said as I started to freak out even more and tried to bury myself further into Ashley’s chest. That was when I felt Ashley lift my chin and kiss me passionately on the lips as he brought me closer to him. I quickly felt myself relax and let my body do all the talking as I felt my arms wrap around his neck. As we were kissing I felt the need again to have Ashley in me. So while we were still kissing and to let him know I wanted some I started to grind myself up against him.  
“Wow baby, are you telling me that you want another round?” Ashley asked as we pulled apart from our kiss. I knew this was happening all way to fast but being around Ashley I felt safe, the safest I have felt in a very long time.  
“Yes, I would love another round. I would love to do this with you all night,” I said as my hands went up through his short hair so I could bring his soft lips back down to my own lips. As we were kissing Ashley rolled me onto my back and positioned himself perfectly between my legs. When he was ready, he quickly thrusted into me, which made me moan into his mouth as I felt my legs wrap around his waist so I could push him further and deeper into me. I needed and wanted this man so bad and more now than earlier.

Chris’ POV  
After calling Jon to let him know that Leia was in fact over here with Ash. He asked me to call the police because Alex was one outside his door and two Alex had woke Nick up and Nick was now freaking out. Nick wanted Leia but he knew there was no way we could get her over there to him without Alex finding out she was with her new guy. So when I got off the phone with the police I figured that I would tell Ash that the cops had been called but as I walked to the door. That was when I heard moaning from both Ash and Leia. “I hope he is using protection,” I thought to myself as I just headed off to the kitchen. I knew there was no getting any sleep with that dick outside screaming and beating down Jon’s door. Much less getting any sleep with my roommate having sex in his room. Finally I heard the police sirens as they came into the complex.  
“Look asshole, if you don’t let me in to see her. I will kill you both,” Alex screamed as I heard the police make their way to him and then took him away. I couldn’t believe I heard him threaten Leia like that, much less Jon. Alex had truly gone off the deep end and I was now worried for all of us. As soon as he was gone my phone began to ring. Before I answered it I wanted to make sure that I was in fact far enough away from Ash’s room because I knew Jon was the one on the other end of the phone call. I also knew that he still loved Leia and I didn’t want him to hear the sexual moans that were now Ashley’s room.  
“Hello,” I said as I knew I was far enough.  
“Chris, is Leia okay?” Jon asked concerned and afraid all at the same time.  
“Yeah, Jon she is fine. I think Ashley has that all under control. Besides right now I think it is best that she stays here tonight,” I said as I looked towards Ash’s room. There was no way in hell I was knocking on that door again, knowing what was going on the other side of the door.  
“Good to know and I agree with you. She should stay the night over there. Right now I have Nick calmed down and asleep in my bed. So I will talk to you tomorrow,” Jon said.  
“Okay talk to you tomorrow,” I said as we both hung up. Once I got off the phone, I headed to my own bed. Again as I passed by Ash’s room I could hear the soft moans from both Ash and Leia. I just shook my head as I went into my room and shut and locked the door.

Ashley’s POV  
I had Leia in my arms after our third round. This wonderful girl that I have was defiantly giving me a run for my money and I loved it. Even though I know I told her at the club that I was willing to date her on a trial basis. After that last round and the fact that her most recent ex had showed up and started pounding on her friend’s apartment door. Then seeing her reaction to the whole ordeal I knew then at that moment one I could never let her go. I even got the understanding exactly to what extent that guy had put her through. As my beautiful girl was asleep in my arms I wanted to protect her and I could only imagine what her little boy was going through in the other apartment hearing the ex, I will admit I was becoming attached to both Leia and Nick and I was worried for that little guy. After our second round we heard the last bit of what that asshole had said. It took everything in me to keep Leia in bed with me, why we had another round because I found out it was the only thing keeping her calm. Who knows what would have happened or what he would have done to her if he saw her. Even though I know she is asleep in my arms I am honestly afraid to fall asleep. I want to make sure she is safe, that is when I start to feel her body jumping.  
“No Alex, please stop. I don’t want to do that. Please stop, what about Nick,” Leia said in her sleep. She was having a nightmare and I could tell it was really bad because she had started to cry. I knew right then I needed to get her to wake up.  
“Baby, wake up. You are having a nightmare,” I said as I lifted her chin and began to kiss her.  
“Oh, Ashley,” Leia said as I felt her arms wrap around me as she laid her head closer to my chest after our kiss ended.  
“Leia, what was the nightmare about?” I asked concerned because of the way she was acting while in my arms was not normal. I wanted her to stay in my life and I could feel myself falling for her hard and fast.  
“It wasn’t so much as a nightmare but more of a memory. Ashley, I am scared,” she said as she looked up at me and I could see just how frightened she was and all I could think was it was because of that ex showing up.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked hoping she would talk to me as I sat up in the bed and pulled up closer to me.  
“It was the first time Alex had come home high and drunk at the same time and he wanted sex. I didn’t want it because something didn’t feel right with him, so since I told him no he proceeded to force himself on me,” Leia said as I watched the tears begin to fall all over again.  
“Baby, so you are telling me that Alex raped you? I am so sorry this has happened to you. You know you are safe now and you have Jon, Chris, and me here for you,” I said as I pulled her even closer to me.  
“I know baby and I am so much happier to have you three in my life,” she said as I felt her relax and I rolled her onto her back as I started to kiss her on her neck as I moved myself on top of her. Oooohhh Ashley, I feel safe with you. I am sooo glad I am here with you,” Leia moaned as I found that sweet spot of hers. I loved hearing her moan. I then slowly moved all over her body as if I was worshiping her like she should have always been treated.

Leia’s POV  
I woke up in Ashley’s arms as our legs were in fact entangled and I was laying on his chest. I could feel myself falling for him and it started to scare me, especially after what happened last night. As I lay on his chest I started to make little circles on his abs. He had the cutest abs and I couldn’t get enough of them. That was when I felt the need to pleasure him, especially after all the times he pleasured me throughout the night last night. So I slowly untangled my legs from Ashley’s and gently rolled on top of him. I was straddling him and positioning myself just as I felt Ashley’s hands on my hips.  
“Well good morning,” he said with a smile just as I slid myself down onto him. “Oooohhh…mmmyyyy…ggggooooddd,” Ashley moaned.  
“Morning, you sexy man,” I said as I leaned down and consumed his lips as I moved on him. I just love the feel of Ashley inside of me and it was even better first thing in the morning. Once we pulled away from our kiss as I moved toward his neck.  
Ooohhh, Leia I could get use to waking up like this,” Ashley said as he moved my hips faster on him.  
“Oooohhhh ggggoooddd, Ash, you feel so good inside of me. I also could get use to waking up with you as well,” I said as I moved to his collar bone as I felt myself getting tighter around him.  
“Ooohhhh, mmmyyy…ggggooooddd…Leia, baby…please,” Ashley moaned as I started to move even faster and sat up on him to get him deeper in me. Just as I felt his hands move up to my breasts. That was when he moved the position he was in which got him even deeper in me.  
“Mmm…Ashley, baby,” I moaned as he took one of my breasts in his mouth as he played with the other with his hand. “Baby, please. I am on the edge, please,” I begged as I picked up the pace even more.  
“Leia, sweetheart, I’m…,” Ashley said as we both screamed as our orgasms hit us hard. We both collapsed as we were panting as the sweat was dripping off of us. As I lay on top of Ashley I felt him wrap his arms around me. Once they were around my body I felt one hand start to gently move up and down my back. I quickly felt a smile spread across my face. “Are you smiling?” Ashley asked as he kept rubbing my back with his hands and he kissed the top of my head.   
“I guess I am, I haven’t been this happy in a very long time. I haven’t been this happy since Jon and I were dating,” I said as I kissed his bare chest and then looked up at the wonderful man that I was with. That was when it hit me that I was never really happy with Nick or Alex and I should have never dated them but then I wouldn’t have my wonderful son that I love so much. 

One hour later  
“Baby, I need to get up and shower,” I said as I started to draw circles on his abs again as he squeezed me closer to him. He was so cute asleep and I knew by the way he was holding me he was afraid to let me go because of Alex showing up last night making the threats he was making.  
“Mmm…can I join you? I am not ready to have you leave,” he sounding so cute and pitiful. I looked up at him and saw that puppy dog look that he was giving me; I knew then that I was in trouble because his puppy dog was just too damn cute. I also knew that I would never be able to tell him no.  
“Sure, Ashley and I don’t want to leave you either but I have a responsibility called my little boy. I need to go see Nick, especially after Alex showing up here last night. I am pretty sure Nick is pretty shook up because of it,” I said as I stretched up and quickly kissed him. Then I quickly gathered the sheet around me as I got up from the bed.  
“I know you do but what happened with Alex is a lot of the reason why I don’t want you to leave me. As soon as we get done with the shower I will walk you back over there,” Ashley said as I moved across the room to gather all my clothes. We really didn’t aim where we were throwing the clothes.  
“What the hell!” I said as I picked up my now ripped panties.  
“I wanted you so fucking bad last night,” Ashley said laughing as he got off the bed and came towards me.  
“You know you can keep those. I can’t wear them anymore,” I said as I threw them at him and then headed towards the bathroom. When I got in there I put my clothes on the counter top and then dropped the sheet as I went over to the tub and turned on the water. That was when I felt arms wrap around me, just as his lips were on my neck. “Mmm…,” I moaned as I felt one of Ashley’s hands run down my body to the most sensitive area I had at the moment. With him touching my clit all I could do was stand there and lean my head back against him for the support. My arms ended up wrapping around the back of his neck for the extra support as I started to feel weak in the knees. Ashley knew all my places to turn me into mush and we had only been together for a few short hours and I couldn’t understand how he found them so easily.  
“You know baby, I can’t get enough of you,” Ashley whispered into my ear as he started to nibble on my ear lobe. I knew it was definitely not going to be long before we were at it again. It was like we were each other’s drug and we just couldn’t get enough of the other.  
“Oooohhhh, bbbaaabbbyyy please I need to get in the shower,” I said moaning just as Ashley bent over me so he could check the temperature of the water of the shower. Once he felt the water was just right he spun me around and lifted me up and when I felt I was high enough I wrapped my legs around his waist as he got us into the shower.  
“Leia, baby just one more time before you head back over to Jon’s,” Ashley said begging at the same time as he pinned me against the shower wall. All I could do was nod yes to him because I wanted him as well. That was when I felt him thrust hard and deep into me.  
“Oooohhhh…,” I moaned as I tightened my grip around his waist with my legs all the while my nails were digging deep into his back. I knew I was starting to him and I couldn’t get enough of him with all the attention that he was showing me. I was feeling myself falling in love with him and knew I couldn’t do that with Ashley right now with just how jacked up my life was at that moment.

Ashley’s POV  
The need to be in Leia as well as deeper made me thrust in her harder and faster. I could feel myself getting closer as I felt Leia get tighter around me.  
“Oooohhhh god Ashley, please baby I want more, please,” Leia moaned and begged in my ear as she did that it made me go even faster. Just as I did that both of our orgasms hit us. As we slowly came down from our sexual high I started to feel the burn on my back and I knew at that point Leia had used her nails. I then gently slid her off of me and then picked her up as she un-wrapped her legs around me so I could let her feet firmly on the bottom of the tub.  
“Leia, that was wonderful. I never want to let you go,” I said as I bent down and kissed her passionately of the lips.  
“Ashley, we need to get cleaned,” Leia said as we pulled away from our kiss. That was when she moved around me to get cleaned up. I of course just stood there as I leaned against the wall and watched her as she cleaned herself. I felt a smile slowly creep up on my face. I still couldn’t believe I was with this wonderful girl that I had only met just twenty-four hours ago.  
“Leia, what else do you have planned for today?” I asked as we switched positions.  
“I know Jon wants to talk to me about something,” Leia said as she lathered up her wash cloth so she could wash her body.  
“Well do you want to hang out again tonight?” I asked as I finished cleaning myself up and Leia rinsing off. I quickly turned the shower off as Leia grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as I did the same for me and got out.  
“I would love too, baby. I also want to spend some time with my son,” Leia said as she started to get dressed. I just starred at her and was enjoying what I was seeing.

Jon’s POV  
I woke up with Nick still in bed asleep. After last night’s incident with Alex, I had to put Nick in bed with me to help calm the baby down. So I quietly got out of bed so I could go and fix breakfast for Nick and myself. Leia never came back here last night so when Alex woke me and Nick up ponding on my door I had called Chris to see if she was there. He told me she was there so it helped me relax a little knowing that she was safe. I could tell by the way Chris was acting after the cops got Alex when I called to check and make sure she was okay he took a while to answer his phone. I think her and Ashley were together in a way that I didn’t want to know about. It still ripped me up knowing she chose him over me but I did see that when he was around her she was smiling a lot more and I haven’t seen that in years. As I was heading to the kitchen I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text message to Leia to see when she was heading back. I really needed to talk to her about who was actually Nick’s father really was. No reply came through but my phone began to ring.  
“Hello,” I answered.  
“Jon, what exactly do you want to talk to me about?” Leia asked as I heard rustling in the background. “Ashley, I said put those away, possibly somewhere where I don’t have to see them. They are yours now since you ripped them off me last night,” Leia said.  
“What the hell?” I screamed as I realized my worst fear.  
“Jon, don’t worry about it, so what was it again,” Leia asked?  
“Leia, is Nick on your son’s birth certificate?” I asked afraid of the answer.  
“No, he isn’t, by the way I think Ashley needs to come over because he needs to hear this,” Leia stated. I could tell something was definitely bothering her.  
“Sure, Leia is everything okay?” I asked as I started to gather the stuff for breakfast.  
“Yeah, everything is fine. Besides Ashley and I are heading over there now,” she said.  
“Okay, see you guys when you get over here,” I said as we both hung up.

Leia’s POV  
“Ashley, you remember my call I got from Nick last night?” I asked hoping he remembered the part where I mention Nick not being on the birth certificate.   
“Yeah baby, I remember and I also remember you crying as well,” Ashley said as he spun me around and brought me closer to him. Once I was close to him he reached down and lifted my chin just as he bent down to consume my lips.  
“Well, Jon has asked the same question. If you really want to get to know me and you are serious about being with me. You need to hear this when Jon and I talk,” I said as we pulled away from our kiss.  
“Yeah and I also remember how upset you were, so yes I want to get to know you. Let’s head over to Jon’s,” Ashley said as he reached for my hand and took it as he led me out to door and over to Jon’s place. Once we got there I grabbed the key out of my pocket so I could unlock the door. After I got the door unlocked and Ashley and I walked in.  
“Jon, Ashley and I are here,” I said as I shut the door.  
“In the kitchen,” Jon said as we made it into the kitchen.  
“Do you need any help? Also where is Nick?” I asked looking around for my little boy because he is usually up by this time.  
“Sure, Ashley would you like to help? Leia, Nick is in my room,” Jon said as I left the kitchen to go wake up Nick.

Jon’s POV  
After Leia left the kitchen and I knew she was in fact way out of ear shot. I looked at Ashley.  
“So Ash, how is Leia doing this morning?” I asked as I kept fixing breakfast.  
“She is fine this morning but last night was a whole different story,” Ashley said as he started to take care of the bacon.  
“How bad was she during the whole ordeal?” I asked as I watched his reaction to that question. Yes I know it is wrong for me to pry to see how close Leia and Ash have gotten but I needed to know especially if Leia is staying with me for the time being.  
“Well, I think you need to ask Leia but I will tell you this I have never seen anyone shake the way she was last night. Also did you know she has nightmares because of Alex? As well as we did hear some of the things Alex was saying and they were just horrid. After seeing Leia have her nightmare and what Alex did last night I now understand what you and Chris were getting at about Alex,” Ashley said as he turned to see why I asked my question.  
“I plan on it, what nightmare? What did Alex do to her when they were together? Ashley you have to tell me,” I said as I started to get real concerned for Leia because she never went into details of what that asshole did to her. All I know is I watched her change and not for the good. Some of the signs she was showing when I saw her was the fact that she was being abused but she never said anything to me.  
“She says it wasn’t so much of a nightmare but an old memory of the first time, I can’t believe I am telling you this so you have to promise you will not get mad,” Ashley said almost scared to tell me.  
“First time what?” I asked as I kept studying his face.  
He took a deep breath and said, “The first time he got high and drunk he raped her.” I watched as he said that and saw the tears and the anger come to his face.  
“Oh my god, she never told me that. I knew there was abuse going on in the relationship but I never would have thought he would have raped her. That explains why she got on the pill like she did. I will kill that asshole if I ever see him again. Did she tell you how many times he did that to her?” I asked as Ashley quietly shook his head no. I could tell then he cared for Leia a lot. “Besides that asshole, what is going on with you and Leia? Ashley, if you really care for her, please don’t hurt her. You see what one guy has already done to that beautiful girl. I saw you kiss her at her car yesterday when she left for her appointment and after mine and my parents fight with her,” I said as I kept my eyes on him to see his reaction.  
“Jon, I have fallen for Leia and I don’t want to hurt her either. I am Sorry…wait are you in love with Leia?” Ashley asked and I could tell he got his answer. I knew the best outcome was to be honest with him.  
“Ashley, yes I am still in love with her and I have the biggest regret of leaving her all those years ago. I actually did hurt her when I broke off our relationship when her and I were younger,” I said as I turned back to finish breakfast for everyone that was here in the apartment right now. I also didn’t want Ashley to see the tears forming because I wanted Leia back so much.

Leia’s POV  
As I walked into Jon’s bedroom I saw that in fact my little boy was still asleep. So I sat down on the bed and started to run my fingers through his hair. While I was doing this Nick started to wake up.  
“Morning baby,” I said as he opened his eyes.  
“Mommy! I missed you and I was so scared when Uncle Alex woke me up last night,” Nick said as he climbed into my lap.  
“Baby, I missed you as well,” I said as I wrapped my arms around my little boy. Even though last night with Ashley was wonderful, I still missed my baby.  
“Mommy, what is for breakfast?” Nick asked as he looked up at me.  
“Well Nick I don’t know, Uncle Jon is making breakfast and Ashley is here as well,” I said as I got up off the bed with Nick in my arms as we left the bedroom.  
“Really, Ashley is here! Mommy, are you happy with Ashley?” Nick asked as we made it into the living room. I sat Nick on the couch as I turned the T.V. on so he could watch his shows.  
“Yes Ashley is here and for now I am happy with him for right now. Why don’t you go ahead and watch your shows while I go see if Uncle Jon needs anymore help,” I said.   
“Okay, I love you mommy,” Nick said.  
“I love you too, baby,” I said as I headed towards the kitchen.

Ashley’s POV  
After hearing Jon tell me how he truly felt about Leia and with what Leia told me yesterday I knew she didn’t feel the same way for him. What really shocked me was the fact that he saw me kiss Leia.  
“Look Jon being her friend right now is probably what is best for her,” I said as I finished the bacon.  
“I know Ash but I still worry about her, I mean come on look at the last guy she was with and what he did to her. Also I see that you make her happy because I saw how she looks at you,” Jon said as I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
“Yes Jon, Ashley makes me very happy and honestly I am glad we were together when Alex showed up because I don’t know what I would have done if I was over here,” Leia said as I brought her around in front of me so I could have my arms around her instead.  
“Wait, are you two together?” Jon asked as I saw a glint of pain come to his eyes. He looked so sad as I saw the tears come back to his eyes.  
“Jon, yes we are but only together till she leaves for her training,” I said as I looked down at Leia in hopes that she would change her mind and not leave.  
“Leia, you know Alex is already thinking you cheated on him. Besides the fact that he saw you two together last night,” Jon said.  
“I know that Jon. I also ran into Nick last night because Alex had gotten a call while the guys were at the studio and he left. Of course that pissed Kevin off and he was out looking for him. It also doesn’t help that when I was on the phone with Nick last night I got the sick feeling I was being followed. Thank goodness for Nick’s quick thinking and he told me to get out of the area because it was more than likely Alex. Nick called Kevin and Kevin came over here to make sure it was safe before we got here. I guess it was safe but for a short time. I am just glad the window was opened that we got from the car to the apartment. I don’t know what I would have happened if Alex was here when we were heading to the apartment,” Leia said as I felt her shudder at the memory of Alex.  
“I am just so glad I got you away from Alex,” I said as I kissed the top of her head.  
“Where did you run into Nick?” Jon asked Leia.  
“Some club, I was heading back to Ashley from getting us some drinks when Nick saw me. The whole time I was talking to Nick I was looking around to make sure Alex wasn’t around. This was also before I told Ashley I was willing to give him a chance,” Leia said as she looked up at me and gave me a smile.  
“Wow, so you are telling me that Alex saw you guys at the club and followed you guys here?” Jon asked scared.  
“We don’t know he does know you live at this apartment complex but before last night he didn’t know what apartment number you lived in,” Leia said.  
“Then how in the hell did he find the right apartment,” Jon asked?  
“I don’t know and that has me fucking worried as well,” Leia said as she moved closer to me as I tightened my arms around her.  
“Anyways breakfast is ready and after breakfast I think we will talk,” Jon said as he started placing all the food on the table.  
“Sounds like a good idea,” Leia said.  
“Babe, I will go and get Nick. Where is he at?” I asked as I let my girl go so I could go and get her son. I have grown pretty attached to that little boy in the past twenty-four hours and that was when the thought went through my head of having a little one with Leia but with her wanting to join the military I knew it was not going to happen anytime soon.  
“He is in the living room watching T.V.,” Leia said as I left to go get Nick.  
“Hey, there buddy. Breakfast is ready,” I said as I walked into the living room.  
“Ashley!” Nick screamed as he jumped off the couch and ran towards me. So I got lower to the ground and put my arms out for him to run into. When he made it into my arms I wrapped them around him and picked him up.  
“So are you ready to eat?” I asked as I walked back towards the kitchen.  
“Yes and are you and my mommy boyfriend/girlfriend? I hope you and mommy last longer than my daddy and Uncle J,” Nick said.  
“Nick, honestly your mommy and I are together but I don’t know for how long because your mommy is working towards making a better life for you and her,” I said in his ear as I put him down in his booster seat. I then sat down next to Leia as we began to eat our breakfast. As we ate I kept thinking at how much I wanted to stay with Leia. I understood why she was doing it but I love her. Yeah, I know this early in our relationship but something about her and I being together just felt right.

Leia’s POV  
After breakfast was done I picked Nick up and took him back into the living room while Jon cleaned up the kitchen.  
“Mommy, how long are you and Ashley going to be boyfriend/girlfriend?” Nick asked as I sat down on the couch with him in my lap. I was in shock that Nick, my little boy, would ask me something like that.  
“Baby, why would you ask me that,” I asked?  
“Mommy, Ashley likes you a lot. He looked so sad when he told me about how you two are not going to be staying together,” Nick said.  
Well Nick right now I am trying to join the military to make a better life for you and me. With Ashley wanting to be a rock star while I am gone for training, I want him to date others while I am at training and also while I am stationed elsewhere,” I said hoping Nick understood what I was telling him.  
“Okay mommy,” Nick said as he climbed off of my lap.  
“Nick, what is wrong?” I asked as I could tell he wasn’t happy with my answer.  
“Nothing mommy and I love you,” Nick said.  
“Okay, I love you too. I need to go back into the kitchen to talk to Uncle Jon,” I said as I leaned in to try and kiss my little boy but he moved away. I knew I needed to leave him alone.  
“Okay mommy,” Nick said as he went back to watching T.V. So I got up and headed back towards the kitchen, till I ran smack into a body as arms wrapped around me.  
“Leia, are you okay,” Ashley asked?  
“No, Nick is mad at me. He asked me how long you and I were going to be together and when I told him the answer he got upset with me,” I said as I felt the tears fall because I realized that I was the one that had in fact hurt my little boy.  
“Baby, do you want me to talk to him?” Ashley asked as he started to rub my back. I couldn’t believe that Ashley was already jumping into the role of helping with Nick. I knew Ashley was only eighteen and way too young to have that type of responsibility. Don’t get me wrong I know I was eighteen when I had Nick but I was even too young to have a kid and my little boy was defiantly a blessing for me.   
“No, let him be, besides we need to talk with Jon,” I said as I wiped my eyes to get rid of the tears. I didn’t want Jon to see the tears and think Ashley had been the one that made me cry, which was not even the case by any means.  
“Okay, let’s go,” Ashley said as he got a hold of my hand and led me into the kitchen.

Jon’s POV  
After Ash helped me cleaned up the breakfast dishes as well as the kitchen, I knew he was a good choice for Leia even if I am not. When we were done he went to go get Leia. I still didn’t understand why she brought him over here, unless they are closer than they are both letting on. As I sat down at the table to wait for both of them to come back in here, I needed to find out who Nick’s father really was.  
“Okay Jon, why did you ask me if Nick was on my son’s birth certificate?” Leia asked as her and Ash came into the kitchen hand in hand. Honestly seeing those two holding hands was defiantly going to take some getting used to.  
“Well mom pointed out how much Nick looks like me when I was his age. So I wanted to know,” I said as both Leia and Ash sat down.  
“Jon the doctors refused to put Nick down because we weren’t married,” Leia said.  
“Hold up you two. What are you getting at Jon,” Ashley asked? I could tell he was confused and he was trying to figure it all out.  
“Baby, you know how I am willing to let you go when I leave for training,” Leia asked?  
“Yeah, what about it,” Ashley asked?  
“Well, Nick and I had something similar in place when we were together. When the guys were off on tour Nick and I could date others. Well a month before my eighteenth birthday I slept with Jon here. Then the next evening Nick showed up and you can figure out what happened,” Leia said as she looked up at Ashley. I could tell she was afraid of what he would think of her. That was when I understood why she wanted him over here because Nick must have said something when she was on the phone with her last night.  
“So you honestly don’t know who Nick’s father is? Also sweetheart that happened in the past. I still care about you and I adore that little boy of yours,” Ashley said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. I knew then I had no chance to win Leia back. I could tell that Ashley had in fact told me the truth that he was in fact falling for Leia and I could tell the same was true for Leia as well.  
“Ashley, when I first found out I was pregnant I thought the baby was in fact Nick’s. Now as I have watched Nick grow up these past four years I am not so sure. I am so glad you are here and now you understand why I didn’t want to talk about it last night,” Leia said.  
“Well Leia I think mom can make some phone calls to get us in to have a paternity test,” I said trying to pull her attention back to me.  
“You know let’s do it. Do you think she can get us in today,” Leia asked?  
“Let me call her and find out. Also I think you need to call Nick and let him know you are having this done,” I said as I got up to call my mom.

Leia’s POV  
I watched as Jon left the room to call his mom. I knew I needed to call Nick but honestly I was afraid of his reaction when I tell him that the little boy that he has helped raised for four years might not be his. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts as my phone began to ring. I reached for my phone and saw that it was in fact Nick calling me.  
“Hello,” I said as I answered the phone as I felt arms wrap around me. I knew it was Ashley trying to help keep me calm. I guess he picked up the nervousness I had when I told him and now I have to tell Nick the same thing but over the phone.  
“I just wanted to let you know that Alex has been found and he is in jail,” Nick said.  
“Thanks, Nick but Alex woke me and Nick up here at the apartment last night. Needless to say I was freaking out so bad that if I wasn’t with my friend I don’t know what I would have done, Nick was with Jon when it all happened. Also maybe with Alex being in jail it will help him get clean and sober,” I said as I felt Ashley lean in and kiss me cheek.  
“Baby, tell him my name and let him know we are together,” Ashley whispered in my ear.  
“Wait, you weren’t with Nick when Alex showed up?” Nick asked and I could hear it in his voice that he was getting upset.  
“No! Nickolas I wasn’t, I was with Ash,” I said as I felt myself getting upset.  
“My god Leia, are you dating him? Also were you cheating on Alex with this guy, Nick asked?  
“Dammit Nick, no I wasn’t cheating on Alex with Ash. Besides the fact Ash and I just met yesterday when I came to drop Nick off at Jon’s. You know Alex rarely let me go out by myself. So how in the hell could I have cheated on him? As for dating Ash, yes we are together,” I said as I felt myself wanting to start to yell at Nick.  
“Leia, baby calm down, I am right here,” Ashley said has he pulled me closer to him. I could tell he was getting worried about me.  
Oh god Leia, I didn’t know. I am so sorry and please be careful. Wait is Ash with you right now?” Nick asked as I could hear him start to calm down.  
“Yeah, Ash is right beside me,” I said as I turned to look at Ashley and kissed him, I then got up so I could head off to the bathroom and that was when I felt Ashley grabbed my hand so he could go with me.  
“He sounds like he really cares for you,” Nick said as I could tell that he was happy for me. Since Nick and I have not been together we have found out that we are actually better off being friends.  
“Anyways, Nick I am glad you called because I need to tell you something,” I said as I felt Ashley squeeze my hand to let me know that he was here for me as I made it into the bathroom.  
“Yeah, what is it?” Nick asked as I reached into my hygiene bag for the compact that held my birth control and as I opened it I saw that I had missed yesterday’s pill. That of course put me into a panic.  
“Crap, Ashley and I didn’t use protection at all, shit, shit,” I thought to myself as I felt Ashley closer to me than he has been since we have been together.  
“Baby, you don’t need those anymore. I am here to protect you,” Ashley said as he squeezed me just as his phone began to ring. “I will be right back I have to take this,” he whispered in my ear.  
“Okay,” I said to Ashley as he walked out of the room. “Nick, Jon thinks my little boy might be his. So right now he is on the phone with his mom to see if she can find a place that can get us in either today or tomorrow,” I said still a little shaken by what I had just discovered but calmed down knowing that I had Ashley around for right now.  
“Wait, what,” Nick asked?  
“Honestly, I don’t really know who Nick’s father really is. I never told you this Nick but right before you guys came back here from touring. Actually the night before you came to see me I was with Jon and we slept together. Of course the next evening I was with you. I just figured we should find out soon. I will send you a text message with all the information once I get it,” I said as I dropped the compact. I knew the damage was already done but I wanted Ashley to follow his dream.  
“Leia, babe you never said anything to me and yes I agree we need to find out. So you new boyfriend’s name is Ash,” Nick asked.  
“Okay, Nick I will message you when we have more information. Yes, my boyfriend’s name is Ash. Nick, please don’t tell anyone, especially Alex,” I said as I made it back to Ashley as he pulled me down onto his lap.  
“Okay and trust me I am not going to tell anyone. What if Kevin asks, I mean he was at the complex last night when you guys got there, he called me this morning and told me about Alex’s arrest,” Nick said.  
“Yeah, only Kevin he is of course like my big brother but no one else,” I said as I leaned back on Ashley as I could feel myself calm down.  
“Okay, I will talk to you later,” Nick said as we both hung up. After I hung up I turned to face Ashley.   
“Were you serious about me not taking my birth control anymore?” I asked as I studied his face.  
“Yes baby, I understand why you got on them and honestly you don’t need them because I would never hurt you the way Alex hurt you. Leia I am falling for you and hard. Seriously, give some major thought about following your dream,” Ashley begged as he leaned a little and consumed my lips.  
“So who was on the phone?” I asked as we pulled away from our kiss.  
“The phone call was from some guys that heard that I was looking to put a band together. Baby is everything okay?” Ashley asked as I felt his arms wrap around me. I could tell he wanted to keep me close to him. He actually made me smile when he told me that he was falling for me but I knew that it was going to make it that much harder to leave him.  
“Yeah, Ashley I am okay. I have you here and you know I really didn’t want to tell Nick,” I said as I relaxed more on Ashley.  
“Okay, are you going to be okay for a while,” Ashley asked?  
“Yeah, why are you going somewhere?” I asked not really wanting Ashley to leave me right now.  
“Yeah, I am meeting those guys that called me about the band. I will call you afterward to see how everything is going,” Ashley said as he kissed me passionately on the lips. It didn’t matter if he initiated the kiss or if I did I could not get enough of his kisses.  
“Okay, I will see you later, also I will let you know when we go to have the paternity test done,” I said as we pulled away from our kiss.  
“Sounds like a plan. See you later baby,” Ashley said as he kissed me on the cheek on last time and I got off of his lap so he could leave. As I watched him walk out that door I realize that I was in fact falling hard for that wonderful guy that knew exactly what to say to me to keep me calm. The moment he was out the door the panic began to set in again as I sat in the kitchen with my thoughts. My mind went back to what I realized in the bathroom and I was scared about the outcome. I also knew there was really nothing I could do but I did know that if I did find out that I was in fact pregnant, that I would keep it. What scared me was the fact that if Ashley were to find out that I was, I started to feel the same way I felt when I found out about being pregnant with Nick and I was afraid to tell Nick. I wanted Ashley to go for his dream no matter what. I love Ashley and if it meant that I sacrificed our relationship for him to follow his dream, so be it I was going to do it for him. As I sat there I felt the tears start to fall.  
“Come on Leia, get yourself together,” I thought to myself as I wiped the tears away.  
“Hey Leia mom said she would call me back with all the details. Also did you talk to Nick and where did Ashley go?” Jon asked as he came into the kitchen.  
“Okay and yes I told Nick and he is waiting for a text from me. As for Ashley, he had to meet some guys about putting a band together,” I said.  
“Leia, are you okay,” Jon asked?  
“No, I am not I just found out that I missed taking my pill yesterday because of Alex being a complete and utter dick to me,” I said as I put my head in my hands because I had a lot on my mind.  
“Look, just take yesterday’s today and in a week or two you will be back on top of it. Also you know I am here if you need to talk. I am going to go spend some time with Nick,” Jon said as he headed out of the kitchen.  
“Okay,” I said through my hands.

Ashley’s POV  
As I left the apartment I wanted Leia to stop me. Right before I left I could tell something was bothering her and it started right after she saw her birth control, when I asked her what was wrong she wouldn’t tell me. I quickly sent a message to Chris letting him know I was heading out to meet some guys about this band I was trying to put together as well as what my plans were with Leia tonight. I then headed off to my car to meet these guys. As I drove Leia was staying on my mind. I was really starting to worry and no matter what I kept telling myself that she was in fact okay. Something kept nagging at me, so once I got to my destination. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Jon’s number.  
“Hello,” Jon answered.  
“Hey Jon, sorry I left so fast but I have a meeting but when I left I felt like something is bothering Leia. It happened when she was on the phone with Nick and she was in the bathroom to take her birth control pills. Right now I am starting to worry about her because she seems to be a little panicky and I tried to calm her down but I don’t think it was working. I honestly don’t know what to do,” I said as I ran my free hand through my hair. I was falling for her and hard. The craziest thing was we barely knew one another.  
“Ashley, look take care of your business and I will take care of her. Besides I picked up the same thing and when I asked her she told me that she missed yesterday’s pill because of the stunt that Alex pulled to make her rush out of the house. Two she could have just been stressing about having to tell Nick about the paternity test. I am sure after we get it done she will be fine,” Jon said. As soon as I heard Jon tell me that she had missed a pill yesterday and then last nights and this morning’s events hit me hard. I didn’t use protection at all; I started to panic a little and then said there was no way it would happen that fast.   
“Yeah, you are right and I will see you guys when I am done,” I said. I was so glad that Jon and I swapped numbers when Leia was with Nick while we were cleaning the kitchen this morning.  
“Okay, talk to you later,” Jon said as we both hung up. I quickly made it to meet the others but what Jon told me still unnerved me and I knew as soon as I got done here I was going to have to get her something special.

Jon’s POV  
After I left the kitchen my phone rang and I saw that it was Ashley calling concerned about Leia. Honestly he wasn’t the only one that picked up something was wrong with her. I told Ashley what Leia had told me and also told him, just like I told myself it was nothing but the stress of her having to tell Nick about the paternity test. After we hung up I found little Nick on the couch with some of his toys while the T.V. was on.  
“Hey there buddy,” I said as I sat beside him.  
“Hey Uncle Jon,” Nick said as he kept playing.  
“What are you doing?” I asked as I could tell something was bothering Nick as well.  
“Just playing with my toys,” Nick said.  
“I can see that, you know I am here if you need to talk,” I said as I watched him play.  
“Uncle Jon, I don’t want mommy to join the military. I like being here and I don’t want mommy to leave Ashley. He is so good to her, I know he would never hurt her like Uncle Alex has,” Nick said as he looked up at me. I could tell just how sad he was.  
“Nick, I am sure you mommy told you the reason why she is joining the military, it is to give you and her a better life,” I said as I picked Nick up and put him in my lap.   
“I know Uncle Jon but I still don’t like it,” Nick said.  
“Nick, I already tried yesterday and you heard how that went,” I said as I wrapped him up in a hug. I felt the pain that this little boy was going through.  
“Can Ashley talk mommy out of leaving him?” Nick asked as he looked up at me with hope in his eyes.  
“Nick, I don’t have to Ashley that because I think he is working on her in a different way. I saw how he looked at her yesterday and then today. They have defiantly have gotten closer in the twenty-four hours since they have met,” I said hoping Ashley’s plan works.  
“Really,” Nick said as he got excited and I could tell that this little boy in my lap was in fact getting closer to Ashley.  
“Was I really losing the two most important people in my life to someone else,” I thought to myself just as my phone began to ring. “Nick I will be right back. It is my mom calling,” I said as I grabbed my phone and put Nick back in front of his toys.  
“Okay,” he said as he went back to playing with his toys as I left the room.  
“Hey mom,” I answered as I made it into my bedroom.  
“Jon, I got you an appointment at one this afternoon and I will text you the address. Also how is Leia doing? I know you told me she went on a date with your new neighbor as well as Alex showing up last night. Jon, where was Leia when Alex showed up?” My mom asked and I could tell she was trying to see how serious it was getting for Leia. I think she was hoping just like me that Ashley might be the one to be able to change her mind about joining the military.  
“Thanks mom, Leia seems to be doing okay. As for where she was last night when Alex showed up, she was actually with Ashley at his apartment,” I said.  
“Your welcome, so I take it her and Ashley are dating now? Also how are you dealing with all of this,” she asked? I knew what my mom was doing; she loved Leia and was in fact hoping Leia would be part of our family sometime down the road by marrying me. I knew now that would never happen, especially after watching the interaction between Leia and Ashley this morning. Leia was always smiling when he was around and he was doing the same when Leia was around him. It was so cute that I was actually getting sick of it but I knew Leia was happy.  
“Mom I am fine, I am just glad that she is away from Alex. Yes, Leia and Ashley are dating, anyways I have to go so I can give Leia the information so she can tell Nick,” I said as I walked into the bathroom and saw what looked like a compact on the floor.  
“Okay dear, I will text you the address for the appointment. Also I will be there as well,” she said as I picked up the compact and opened it to see that it was in fact Leia’s birth control and I could tell sure enough she did in fact miss a day. I still wasn’t worried, so I closed the compact and put it in her hygiene bag.  
“Okay, mom talk to you later,” I said as we hung up.

Leia’s POV  
I finally had enough of my self-pity that I got up and moved towards the living room to get Nick so I could get him dressed. As I walked into the living room I saw my little boy sitting and playing with his toys. I also knew that Nick was still mad at me about my decision of joining the military. It was breaking my heart but I needed to do something. That was when I felt my own hand go up to my stomach, it was as if my body was telling me it was true and I was in fact carrying Ashley’s child inside of me.  
“Hey Nick, let’s go and get you changed,” I said.  
“Okay mommy,” he said as he got up to head to his room.  
“Do you want me to help you?” I asked as I made it into his room.  
“No mommy, I can do it. I am a big boy,” Nick said as I watched him pick out his clothes.  
“Okay baby, I am going to change as well. I will see you back in the living room,” I said.  
“Okay mommy,” Nick said as he was changing and I left his room and headed towards Jon’s room. I honestly didn’t like it but it was only for a short time. As I walked into Jon’s room I could hear him in the bathroom talking to someone. I quickly went to where my clothes were and got me a clean shirt and new panties since someone decided to rip my panties off last night. Thinking about the events that happened between Ashley and me last night and this morning actually put a smile on my face, I just realized I hadn’t been this happy in a very long time.  
“Leia, is everything okay?” Jon asked as he snapped me out of my thoughts.  
“Yeah, I was just coming in here to change my clothes,” I said.  
“Oh, well that was my mom and she got us an appointment at one today,” he said just as a message came across his phone and a seconds later my phone dinged letting me know that I had a text message. “That’s the address you can send to Nick so he can meet us there,” Jon said as I reached for my phone.  
“Okay, now can I please go into the bathroom so I can change, also I will message Nick,” I said as I didn’t want Jon to see that I had no underwear on because if he did see that he would have known that I had sex with Ashley and I would never hear the end of it.  
“Sure and I will see you in the living room once you are done,” Jon said as he moved out of the way for me so I could get into the bathroom.  
“Okay and Nick should already be out there. I already made him change his clothes,” I said.  
“Oh good,” he said as he left the room. I quickly shut and locked the bathroom door. While I was changing I sent Nick a text message with the address and the appointment time. Once I was done changing I decided to redo my makeup as well as brush my teeth. While doing that I sent a text message to Ashley with all the information about the appointment. I then went over to my overnight bag and took all the pills in the compact out and put them in the trash. Besides the fact that I kind of already have this feeling that I was pregnant, so I figured I would start working on another plan but I need to talk to Jon’s mom for the help. I just hope she is meeting us there at the appointment. I put the compact back and made my way to the living room to see Jon and Nick playing with Nick’s Legos. I just stood there watching my son and the man that could possibly b his dad having fun. That was when my phone rang. I quickly grabbed it and saw that it was Ashley calling.  
“Hey baby,” I answered my phone as I walked away with a smile on my face.  
“Hey do you want me there because I have a few more things to do before our date tonight,” Ashley said.  
“I would like you to be there but Ashley I understand if you have other errands to do. Besides how did your meeting go?” I asked as I made it back to Jon’s room and sat on the bed.  
“Sweetheart, I will try to be there and the meeting went really well, I just need to find one or two more guys for the band. You sound a lot better than when I left, I was worried about you,” Ashley said but I could hear he was holding something back from me.  
“Ashley that is great news and yes I am a lot better. Awe you didn’t have to worry about me but you are so sweet. Are you okay because it sounds like you are holding something back,” I said as I realize that I was starting to miss him.  
“Yeah, I am fine as for what I am not saying I want to say it to you in person and not over the phone. Baby, by the way I am in my car and I need to let you go,” Ashley said.  
“Good point and I will see you soon,” I said as we both hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I then got up to head back to the living room as I looked down at my watch to see that we in fact needed to get going.  
“Leia, we need to get going,” Jon said just as I made it back into the living room.  
“Jon, I know and does Nick have his bag packed as I grabbed my purse to head out the door.  
“Yes, I got it all, come on lets go,” Jon said as I picked Nick up and we headed out of the door. As Jon locked the door I headed towards the car with Nick.  
“Mommy, where are we going?” Nick asked as I heard the car unlock.  
“We are heading to the doctor’s to have a test done,” I said as I put Nick in the car.  
“Okay,” he said as I shut his door and got in the car myself. Just as I got settled Jon got in.  
“Are you ready to do this?” Jon asked as he started the car and headed out of the parking lot. Once on the road the drive was pretty quiet. As we drove there I was hoping Mary was going to be there so I could talk to her, just in case I am pregnant. I needed to have this plan in place and fast.  
“Yeah, let’s get it over with,” I finally answered as we pulled into the parking lot and saw Mary as well as Ashley waiting for us. I felt my spirits lift up a little when I laid my eyes on Ashley. Jon quickly parked the car and I got out getting Nick when I felt those all too familiar arms wrap around me.  
“Surprise,” Ashley said in my ear.  
“Leia, I have Nick,” Jon said I could tell that he knew something that I didn’t because he just looked between Ashley and me while smiling the whole time.  
“Thanks Jon. Hey baby, I have missed you,” I said as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck as I stretched up on my toes to kiss him.  
“I missed you too,” Ashley said as we pulled away from our kiss.  
“I will be right back, I need to go talk with Jon’s mom about something,” I said as I kissed the tip of his nose.  
“Okay,” Ashley said as he let go of me so I could make my way over to Mary.  
“Oh Leia, I am so sorry about yesterday,” Mary said as I approached her.  
“Mary, don’t worry about it but right now I am going to need your help with something,” I said as I turned to see Ashley and Jon talking.  
“Sure, Leia what is it?” she asked as she watched me.  
“I am on birth control; well I was till yesterday when Alex pulled the stunt he pulled and made me make a mad dash out of the house, I forgot to take that pill. I didn’t realize it till I went to take it this morning,” I started off.  
“Leia, did you have sex with Ash,” Mary asked?  
“Yes and we didn’t use protection at all,” I said as I felt the tears start to fall.  
“Oh sweetie, what is it that you need from me,” she asked?  
“Next week I go to take the test to see if I can join the military. If at any time after that but before I leave for training I find out I am pregnant, can I move in with you and Greg for a little. Also if I do become pregnant I would like to go after my dream of being an actress and model, so I wanted to know if you would help me with both,” I asked.  
“Yes, of course Leia I will help you out but what about Ash? Are you going to tell him if you are? I am sure he would want to be in his child’s life,” Mary said with concern in her voice.  
“Mary that is the thing, Ashley wants to be a rock star and I want him to follow that dream. Nowhere in his dream is there a kid in there much less a girl that already has a kid in that picture. Mary I love him and I am willing to sacrifice my love and relationship for him to follow his dream.  
“Okay, Leia I will help you out,” Mary said as she pulled me in for a hug.

Ashley’s POV  
I watched as Leia walked over to talk to Jon’s mom, just as Jon walked up beside me.  
“Wow, why is Leia talking with my mom?” Jon asked as we watched both Leia and his mom talk.  
“I don’t know but it seemed pretty important for Leia to talk with her. Jon I don’t want her to leave and join the military,” I said.  
“Well if you love her, you could always get her pregnant. The military won’t take her then. All you have to do is keep her away from her birth control and I know Alex has already got her going that road because she missed yesterday’s pill,” Jon said.  
“Hey Jon, where’s Leia,” Nick said as he walked up to Jon and me.  
“Daddy,” little Nick said as he wiggles out of Jon’s arms.  
“Hey there little man,” the older Nick said. I could see that Nick really did in fact love Leia’s little boy.  
“Nick, Leia is over there talking to my mom. By the way this is Ash, Ash this is Nick Carter,” Jon said as he introduced us to each other.  
“Okay, it is nice to finally meet you Ash. Even though we saw each other at the club last night when you were with Leia, also thanks for being with her when Alex showed up at the complex last night,” Nick said as he situated the younger Nick so he could shake my hand.  
“Yes, it is nice to finally meet you as well and sorry about waving at you but I was being a smartass. Nick, Alex really did a number on her and you are welcome I am glad I was able to keep her calm,” I said as I turned to see my girl and Jon’s mom heading towards us.  
“Daddy, Ashley and mommy really like each other,” little Nick said as I felt my cheeks warm up. I couldn’t believe that, that little boy was making me blush because I was in fact falling for his mommy and he knew it.  
“Really, Ash is this true? Also don’t worry about anyone finding out about your name,” Nick said as I could tell he saw the blush come across my face.  
“Yeah, Nick here speaks the truth,” I said as I felt Leia wrap her arms around my waist.  
“Hey what are you guys talking about?” Leia asked as I leaned down and kissed her on her lips. I couldn’t be happier to have her around me and the fact that both her exes from her past were being so friendly to me.  
“Nothing really, I finally got introduced to Nick here and we were having a nice conversation,” I said as we pulled away from our kiss and I wrapped one arm around Leia’s waist and brought her closer to me. I just had the need to protect her with Nick around. I knew he wouldn’t hurt her but it was just a weird feeling.  
“Guys, we are all signed in and Leia the doctor wants you and your little boy first,” Jon’s mom said.  
“Thanks Mary. Babe, I will be right back. Nick, may I please have my son?” Leia asked as I let her go. I honestly didn’t like the fact that she was going to be away from me.  
“Okay and hurry back,” I said.  
“Here you go,” Nick said as he handed Leia’s son off to her. She then headed to the back.  
“Jon and Nick stay here and they will call you back when they are ready for you guys. Ash can you follow me, please,” Jon’s mom asked me?  
“Yes, Ms. Brandis,” I said as I followed her outside of the building.  
“Ash, please call me Mary. Besides how much do you care for Leia,” Mary asked?  
“Mary, I haven’t even told Leia this but I think I love her,” I said as I felt a smile come across my face.  
“Okay, next question. How would you feel if Leia was to just happen to pop up pregnant?” Mary asked as I could tell she was studying my reaction.  
“Well, one I am only eighteen so I feel that I am too young. Two if it were to happen I would take the responsibility of that. I am already in college for my degree and I am working towards getting a job real soon but I would give up going after my dream of becoming a rock star. Leia needs someone that will put her and her children before them,” I said. I didn’t understand why Mary was asking me all these questions and then it hit me what Jon had just told me about her birth control and how she had missed a pill yesterday. “Thanks a lot Alex for fucking my girl one more fucking time,” I thought to myself.  
“Ash thanks and let’s get you back in there to Leia,” Mary said I could tell she was defiantly holding something back but what I didn’t know.  
“Okay and it was nice to meet you,” I said as we walked back in and sure enough Leia and her son were in fact back in the waiting area.  
“Hey Leia, I will call you later,” Mary said as we walked in.  
“Okay, thanks Mary,” Leia said as she looked up and saw me as a smile went across her face as she saw me. I loved it when she smiled, it was as if she was lighting up the room. “Hey baby,” Leia said as she got up with Nick on her arms because he was asleep.  
“Here let me take him, since Nick and Jon are in the back,” I said as I reached to take her little boy.  
“Are you sure you want to,” Leia asked?  
“Yes, now let me hold him,” I said as I finally took him out of her arms as I leaned down and kissed her beautiful lips.  
“Awe, you two are so cute,” Nick said as he snuck up on us.  
“Nickolas Gene Carter, you know I hate it when you do that,” Leia said as she jumped away from me.  
“Sorry but Leia you know I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Also do me a favor and tell this little guy I said bye and I love him when he wakes up. Ash you take care of her,” Nick said.  
“I plan on it,” I said.  
“You are okay and I plan on doing that. Ash, I will be right back, I need to talk to Nick,” Leia said.  
“Okay, I will be right here,” I said as I watched her walk out with Nick. There was just something about Nick that got under my skin but what I couldn’t figure out. Don’t get me wrong I knew there was history between them but I just couldn’t shake the fact that he would try and take her from me.

Leia’s POV   
“Nick no matter what the results are I still want you to be part of his life no matter what,” I said as Nick and I made it outside.  
“What will Jon say? How do you think Ash will feel when you tell him this,” Nick asked?  
“I will deal with Jonathan, don’t worry about him. As for Ash, Nick right now he is trying to put a rock band together, so I don’t see us lasting very long because you know what that all in tales,” I said as I felt tears come to the surface.  
“Leia, what is wrong? You always seemed so comfortable around us. Besides I knew you were always going to be with someone in the music industry,” Nick said as he pulled me into a hug. Even though Nick had cheated on me in the past I knew a part of him still loved me and I could tell every time he hugged me.  
“Nick, I love Ash and I know that his dream is to be a rock star. Remember what it was like for you guys when you all got started,” I said not trying to let it be known of the possibility that the relationship is short lived for two different reasons.  
“Wow, Leia you have it bad for him. Have you told Ash this? I mean you both are really cute together,” Nick said and I could tell he approved of me being with Ashley.  
“Yeah, I guess I do and no I haven’t because I feel like it is way too early. You remember how long it took you and me to tell each other that we loved one another. Thank you Nick,” I said and honestly I was glad that I had Ashley in my life and I wanted to keep him in my life.  
“Well I can understand that and yes I do remember that. We were both scared that the other was going to break up with the other but I do need to get going. With the latest event that is Alex, Kevin wants to have a group meeting. Look if you need to talk about anything just call me. Also again you and Ash are really cute together,” he said as he kissed me on the cheek.  
“Okay Nick, I will see you later,” I said as I watched Nick walk to his car.  
“Hey baby,” Ashley said as he came up and wrapped his arms around me.  
“Hey yourself and where is Nick at?” I asked as I leaned back into Ashley.   
“He is with Jon. I asked Jon if I could take you because I want to talk to you about something,” Ashley said nervous.  
“Sure. I just want to tell Jon and Nick bye first,” I said as I grabbed his hand and started to head back inside till I saw Jon walking out with Nick.  
“Leia, what are you doing,” Jon asked?   
“I came to say bye to both you and Nick,” I said as I looked down at my beautiful little boy asleep in Jon’s arms. So I leaned down and kissed my baby.  
“Oh, well we will see you later,” Jon said.  
“Yeah, maybe,” I said as Ashley pulled me off towards his car and Jon headed off towards his.  
“Finally,” Ashley said as we got to his car and he pulled me in for a slow but passionate kiss. As we were kissing I could feel Ashley’s hand pulling me closer to him as he ran the other up and down my body till both hands stopped right on my ass.  
“Wow Ashley, what exactly do you have planned?” I asked as we pulled away from the kiss so we could get some air. I could tell by that kiss he was defiantly horny and yes I will admit I wanted him too.  
“Baby, I thought I would take you to the park, just so we could spend some time together and get to know each other more,” Ashley said as he opened the door for me.  
“That sounds like a great idea,” I said as I got in and he went around to his side of the car to get in.

Ashley’s POV  
Once I got into the car and started it up, it took absolutely everything in me not to take her back to mine and Chris’ apartment. The need and want to be inside her was strong but I wanted to first tell her how I truly felt about her. I just couldn’t wait to tell her that I love her. So after I got done with my meeting I decided to go to a jeweler to look for a promise ring so I could give it to her. I wanted her to know that I promised to be here waiting for her. Finally, I pulled into a parking space at the park. “Hey, sweetheart, let me get out so I can come around to help you out,” I said as I got out.  
“Ashley, you are going to spoil me to the point where I am not going to want to leave you,” Leia said as I made it around to her side and helped her out.  
“Well is it working and are you having second thoughts about joining the military?” I asked hoping she would say yes and stay. I already knew Nick (her son) and Jon didn’t want her to leave. I truly felt for them and I didn’t want her to leave either but I was going to be the supportive boyfriend no matter what, even if it meant me losing her in the very near future.  
“Yes, I am but I still need something for Nick and myself,” she said as we walked hand in hand. I was looking for the right spot to tell her how I absolutely truly felt about her.  
“Baby, I know and if you want you can start looking at going after your dream of being an actress. I will even help you find an agent,” I said as I pulled her closer to me as we kept walking. I honestly just love having her close to me.  
“You know I have already started looking into it further, thanks to Mary, but thank you so much for offering,” she said as I felt her relax against me. Feeling her relax like she just did put a smile on my face and it felt good to know that I had that reaction to her, especially after what she had just gotten out of.  
“Baby, that is awesome to hear,” I said as I stopped at the perfect spot with a beautiful pond.  
“Ashley, why are we stopping,” she asked?  
“Baby, I know we have only been together for a very short time but I wanted you to have something from me as a promise for you to know that I promise to be here waiting for you,” I said as I opened up the ring box to reveal a small diamond cut in a silver ring.  
“Oh my god, Ashley, I love it,” she said as she let me put the ring on her left ring finger. There was no way in hell I was going to let someone else take her from me.  
“I also wanted to tell you that I love you,” I said as I leaned down and kissed her lips.  
“Ashley, I love you too. I wasn’t sure you felt the same way when we have been together for such a short amount of time,” she said. When I heard that Leia felt the same I quickly picked her up and spun her around as I hugged her. I was so happy that she felt exactly like I did.  
“Baby, you just made me so happy. Can I please see your phone?” I asked as I placed her down.  
“No Ashley, I am the one that is happy. It feels so good to tell you how I feel,” she said as she pulled out her phone and handed it to me. I quickly spun her around with one arm around her to have her close to me. She must have known what I was about to do because she quickly put her hand up to the camera as I rested my chin on her shoulder since she was a tad bit shorter than me. We were both smiling from ear to ear when I snapped the picture. Once the picture was done I handed Leia her phone back. I reached for her hand as we started to head back to the car.  
“So what do you have planned to do now?” Leia asked as we continued walking back to the car, by this point I had released her hand so I could then wrap my arm around her waist as it brought her closer to me.  
“I was thinking we could stay in and watch some movies and maybe have you stay the night again. Leia, baby I really love having you near me. I wasn’t lying this morning when I told I could get use to waking up the way we did this morning,” I said as we finally made it to my car and I got the car unlocked so I could open Leia’s door.  
“I love that idea and honestly I think I would rather stay with you because if I stay with Jon, we would have to share his bed. You know I enjoyed this morning as well and loved waking up like that as well and having you next to me,” Leia said as I opened the door for her but she stretched up and wrapped her arms around my neck just as her lips touched mine.  
“Baby, I am so happy you love that idea. As for you sleeping in the same bed with Jon, I would understand but it would bother me. I know this is going to make me sound possessive over you but I don’t want anyone but me to touch you,” I said once we broke away from our kiss. With that kiss I knew I wanted her again. I loved this beautiful woman that was now getting into my car. Once she was in the car, I shut the door and quickly went around the car so I could get in. Finally when I got my car started I got out of the parking spot and headed out to the apartment.  
“When we get back I need to go and grab some things. I don’t want another panty incident to happen again like it did last night,” Leia said as I started to laugh at the memory of me ripping her panties off of her last night. That was when I felt her hand move onto my thigh and then towards the inside of the thigh. I could tell she was slowly moving towards my crouch and so I slowly took a deep breath and closed my eyes briefly. I knew if I didn’t do something soon we would be in an accident or I would have to pull over and have my way with her and neither outcome was a good one right now.  
“Leia, baby please let me get us back to the apartment in one piece. I love you so much and if I wasn’t driving I would take you right here and now,” I said as I moved her hand back on top of my thigh. I was telling her the truth. If I wasn’t driving I would have my way with her in more ways than one.  
“Sorry Ashley and I love you too. Also do you have a T.V. in your room? I just want to be alone with you,” Leia said sadly.  
“Yes, baby I do and besides being alone with you in my room is a wonderful idea. Is everything okay?” I asked as I pulled into a parking space.  
“Ashley, everything is fine, I just have a lot on my mind,” Leia said. I could tell that something was defiantly bothering her but I chose to just drop the subject as I got out of the car and quickly went around opening the door for Leia.  
“Baby, you are always such a gentleman. You are really going to make it hard for me to leave and join the military,” Leia said as she got out of the car and shut the door.  
“Only for my girl,” I said as she came up beside me. I quickly reached for her hand as we made our way towards Jon’s apartment. While we were walking to the apartment I felt Leia lace her fingers with mine. I looked down and I saw her looking up at me with a smile on her face. I just leaned down and consumed her lips. I really loved kissing those lips of hers.

Leia’s POV  
After we pulled apart from our kiss I knew I was not going to be able to break up with Ashley if I did leave to join the military or if I am pregnant. I honestly couldn’t believe how fast I had fallen for him. Ashley saw me at my lowest, I am grateful for him to show up at my car door window.  
“Baby, do you want me to knock or do you want to unlock the door?” Ashley asked as I came out of my thoughts.  
“Oh, I have the key,” I said as I pulled the key out of my pocket so I could open the door.  
“Mommy,” Nick screamed as I opened the door.  
“Hey there sweetie, do you mind if I spend more time with Ashley tonight?” I asked as I picked my little boy up in my arms.  
“Sure mommy, does that mean you are not joining that yucky military?” Nick asked as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.  
“Nick, I don’t know,” I said as I walked further into the apartment looking for Jonathan.  
“Leia, you’re back,” Jon said as I made it into the living room.  
“Yeah, I am here just to get some necessary things and then I am heading over to Ashley’s to watch some movies,” I said as I put Nick down and headed back to where my stuff was at. I quickly grabbed a bag to pack some of my things as well as my hygiene bag. When I got done I headed back to the living room.  
“Okay, so when the movies are done, are you coming back here?” Jon asked as he watched me come back into the living room and make my way over to Ashley. I knew once we got over to Ashley’s we weren’t going to be watching a lot of movies but paying more attention to each other. I don’t know what it was with Ashley but every time I was near him I became horny.  
“Honestly, Jon I don’t feel comfortable sharing a bed with you since Ashley and I are dating,” I said as I felt Ashley wrapped his arms protectively around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
“Leia, I will give you my bed and I will sleep on the couch,” Jon said trying to keep me over here.  
“Jon, please Ashley and I are together. Can you please let me enjoy some happiness, even just for a short time,” I said knowing I wasn’t joining the military because deep down I already knew I was pregnant with Ashley’s child.  
“Sure, Leia but I am sure Nick misses you,” Jon said as I felt Ashley’s hands move over my stomach and that was when I felt a little flutter. I knew at that point I would have to say bye to Ashley so he could follow his dream.  
“Jon, calm down and I will see you and Nick later,” I said.  
“Okay, see you later,” Jon said as Ashley and I turned to head back to his apartment. Once we were in the apartment, Ashley quickly picked me up bridal style. “Ahh, Ashley, baby I can walk,” I said even though I love the fact that he wanted to do this.  
“Baby, I want to carry you, besides I don’t want Chris to know I am back,” he said as he opened the door to his room. Once we made it in the room, Ashley quickly closed the door. I then leaned up to kiss his cheek; I was truly falling for him.  
“Awe you are so sweet and I am glad you are in my life,” I said.  
“No, Leia I am so happy to have you in my life,” he said as he kissed me passionately as he gently put me down on his bed. As he laid me down on his bed I kept my arms wrapped around his neck. I knew we were moving too fast but the way he was treating me felt so good. It also didn’t help that I was horny as fuck and wanted him in me so bad. I don’t know what it was but Alex and Nick never treated me the way Ashley has since we have met. He slowly started to move from my lips to my neck as his hands started to work on getting my shirt off. I knew there was going to be no movies tonight and this is exactly what I wanted and needed from the man that made me feel so special.


	4. Testing/Results

Chapter 3 Testing/Results  
*A Week Later*  
Leia’s POV  
So it has been a week since I have met Ashley Purdy, yes when he wasn’t with his band we were spending time with one another. That was when I learned his last name and for some reason every time I would say it my southern drawl would come out and he would laugh. His laugh was infectious, I absolutely loved hearing it. Nick was actually happy with the fact that I was with Ashley and that he was staying with Jon. We still haven’t heard if my little boy is Jon’s or Nick’s, hopefully we find out soon. Today is of course the day that both Jon and Nick have been dreading, the day I go back to my recruiters office to be taken some place else to take a test to see if I can join the military.  
“Hey Leia,” Jon said as he walked into the room.  
“Yeah, what is it?” I asked as I finished packing the last bit before I left for the recruiter’s office.  
“Ashley is here to see you,” Jon said and I could tell that Jon didn’t like the fact that I was still with Ashley and I was also still going through with my plan.  
“Okay, I am coming now,” I said as I zipped up my bag and followed Jon back into the living room.  
“Hey baby,” Ashley said as I came into the room.  
“Hey Ashley, I thought you had practice with your band this morning?” I asked as I made my way to him and into his arms.  
“I rescheduled for later today because I wanted to see my girl. I am going to miss you while you gone. I will really miss you tonight when you aren’t in my arms,” Ashley said as he whispered the last part in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. I could tell he didn’t want me to leave but he wasn’t going to be like my son and Jon and keep begging me not to leave. He was trying to be the supportive one.  
“Ashley, baby I am only going to be gone over night. I will be back tomorrow and tomorrow evening I will be in your arms again,” I said as I reached up and kissed him passionately. I was falling for this wonderful guy way too fast and the last time this happened I had my heart broken. By the way that one guy that broke my heart was in fact Jon. I have never told anyone much less telling Jon just how much he hurt me.  
“I know baby and with you going today is telling me that before I know it we will be breaking up. I don’t want to lose you,” Ashley said sadly.  
“Ashley, baby I love you and I don’t want to lose you as well. I will make a deal with you. If the offer me to get stationed near here I will take it,” I said. I knew as soon as the recruiters find out I am pregnant I will have to have another plan. So I have been in constant contact with Mary to have my back up plan in place. Jon doesn’t even know any of this. The reason is because within the last week Chris and Jon have been hanging out a lot and I know if I told Jon he would tell Chris, which in turn would tell Ashley and right now I didn’t need that.  
“Oh baby will you do that for me?” he asked as he squeezed me tighter to him. I just hope he forgives me down the road when I do leave him.  
“Yes, I will do that for you,” I said as I laid my head against his chest.  
“Leia, it’s time to go,” Jon said.  
“Oh, okay, I love you Ashley,” I said as I kissed Ashley again and then turned to see Jon holding Nick in his arms.  
“Mommy, don’t leave,” Nick said looking at me with sad eyes.  
“Nick, I have to, please don’t give me that look. Besides remember I will be back tomorrow,” I said as I kissed his forehead.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off?” Jon asked as I got my keys.  
“Jon, yes I am sure,” I said as I hugged Jon bye.  
“Let me walk you out to your car babe,” Ashley said as I came out of the hug I had given Jon.  
“Sure, I would love that,” I said as I felt Ashley’s arm wrap around the small of my back as we headed out the door.

Ashley’s POV  
I couldn’t believe she was still going through with joining the military but I was going to be the supportive boyfriend and friend, even though I wanted to beg her to stay. “Baby, be safe and give me a call when you get up there,” I said as we reached her car.  
“Ashley, I love you and I will either call or text you when I get up there or when I get done with the test,” Leia said as she stretched up to kiss me.  
“I love you too,” I said as we pulled away from the kiss and she got into her car. I watched as she got situated in the car and started it up. As she was backing up she looked at me and waved bye to me and I waved back. I was going to really miss having her beside me tonight. I watched as she drove out of sight, as I turned to head back to the apartment to get ready when my phone rang. I grabbed it to see it was in fact one of my band members.  
“Hey Sam, what do you need,” I asked? I honestly didn’t feel like dealing with the band. I knew we had practice so we could get ourselves out there.  
“Well, I heard back from a club that wants to book us next week,” Sam said.  
“What, really that is awesome. Let me get changed and I will be over there soon so we can get to planning before practice. Also do me a favor and call Caleb and Frank,” I said as I picked up my pace so I could get cleaned up.  
“Okay Ash I will do that. See you when you get here,” Sam said.  
“Okay, see you soon,” I said as we both hung up. As soon as I hung up I wanted to call Leia but that was when it hit me all over again that she was gone for the night.  
“Hey Ashley, are you okay?” Chris asked as I walked through the door.  
“Yeah, Chris, I just have to get cleaned up and head over to Sam’s place,” I said as I made my way to my room. I will admit I was still upset that I was losing my girl and there was nothing that I could do to stop her.  
“No you are not! Ash for the last week since you have met Leia, you and her have been inseparable. The only time you two weren’t together was when you were at band practice or modeling,” Chris said.  
“FINE!, Chris I am not okay. My girl just left to take a test to see if she can join the military, so everything I did for the last week to try and change her mind has failed,” I yelled as I reached me room. I quickly slammed the door. Honestly I just wanted to be left alone till Leia got back. I knew that I needed to pull myself together soon because if Leia found out that I became this way for just one night of her being gone, she would never forgive herself. So I got it as close to together as I could and grabbed some change of clothes and then headed for the shower. Once I got dressed and headed out of my room. “Chris, I am heading towards Sam’s. I will see you later,” I said as I grabbed my keys and left the apartment.

Chris’ POV  
Today is the day that Leia was heading back to the recruiter’s office so she could get tested and find out if she could join the military. Last night she was over here with Ash and I could see that both she and Ash didn’t want her to leave today. I could also tell that they both had fallen for each other and I could tell that Leia was holding something back from Ash, what I didn’t know just yet. I mean come on they just met last week as well as started dating, their first night as a couple and they were already having sex and they were having every time they have been together. I swear Ash was doing it to get Leia pregnant but I talked to Jon about it. Jon informed me that Leia was in fact on birth control but he did tell me that he also didn’t want her to leave and the same was for her son. It was bad that the three most important guys in her life right now all didn’t want her joining the military. I plan on talking with Leia tomorrow when she gets back. Right now I need to make sure Ash is okay. That was when I heard the door to the apartment open and closed. I knew it was Ash because he left to go say bye to Leia and maybe try one more time get her to not leave today. “Hey Ashley, are you okay?” I asked as he came through the door.  
“Yeah Chris, I just have to get cleaned up and head over to Sam’s place,” Ashley said. I could tell he wasn’t because he wasn’t supposed to go over there for a few more hours.  
“No, you are not. Ash for the last week since you have met Leia; you and her have been have been inseparable. I can see that you have fallen for her. The only times you two are not together are when you are at band practice and when you are modeling,” I said.  
“FINE!, Chris I am not okay. My girl just left to take a test to see if she can join the military, so everything I did for the last week to try and change her mind has failed,” he yelled and then I heard him slam his door. I just sat on the couch and shook my head. I knew he was hurting so I decided to leave him alone. It wasn’t very long I heard his bedroom door open. “Chris, I am heading towards Sam’s. I will see you later,” he said and was out the door. He didn’t even give me a chance to respond. I finally decided I would just go next door to see if Jon would need any help with Nick. Jon was still sitting by the phone waiting to hear about the paternity test that was done last week to see if in fact Nick is his. So I got changed and headed over there.

Jon’s POV  
As soon as Ashley and Leia left I took Nick into the living room so we could watch some T.V. together. Once I sat him on the couch I looked to see how he was doing. “Nick what do you want to watch?” I asked as I looked down at the wonderful little boy that I was still waiting to hear back from the doctor for the results.  
“Uncle Jon, I don’t want to do anything. I miss my mommy,” Nick said as he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.  
“Awe Nick it is okay. She will be back tomorrow. You know I miss your mommy as well. I know Ashley is going to miss your mommy as much as you, if not more,” I said as I picked him back up and placed him in my lap.  
“You really think Ashley does miss my mommy like that?” Nick asked with hope in his eyes.  
“Yes, I do. When he came over here earlier he looked like he had been crying. You know your mommy and Ashley have gotten real close,” I said still hoping that Ashley had something up his sleeve to get Leia to not join the military.  
“Uncle Jon, Ashley doesn’t need to be alone tonight. Let’s have a party and invite him and Mr. Chris over here tonight,” Nick said excitedly.  
“You know Nick that sounds like a great idea,” I said as I heard a knock at the door. I got up with Nick in my arms to answer the door. As I opened door I saw that it was Chris on the other side. “Chris what is it?” I asked as I put Nick down so he could go back into the living room.  
“I came over to see how you and Nick are doing,” Chris said as I moved out of the way so he can come in.  
“We are okay but Nick is upset more than I am. He really doesn’t want Leia to join the military,” I said.  
“Yeah, I think it is the same for Ash. He says he is okay but before he came over here earlier I heard him crying in his room,” Chris said.  
“I saw that and told Nick. Nick came up with the idea to have you and Ash over here tonight. I know Ashley adores Nick. So I think it would be great to have him over tonight,” I said as Chris and I made it into the living room.  
“That sounds like a great plan. Right now Ashley isn’t even at the apartment. He came in and said that he was heading over to Sam’s place. I know for a fact that he rescheduled practice for later today, so I don’t know why he left so early,” Chris said concerned.  
“Maybe they got a gig or something coming up and they just found out about it today. Wait Sam is his drummer of Ash’s band?” I asked as I sat down on the couch and noticed that Nick wasn’t in the living room. “Nick, where are you,” I yelled.  
“Uncle Jon, I am in my room,” Nick said.  
“Wow, he does really not like Leia being gone. Yes, Sam is the drummer in the band,” Chris said.  
“Yeah and I am really worried about it because if she does get in the military and goes off to training he is going to be a pain,” I said as I got up to go check on Nick.  
“You know maybe I should text Ashley to see when he will be back. Then I will go get some stuff for tonight,” Chris said.  
“Yeah, do that and tell Ash that it was Nick’s idea as well as staying the night over here. Let me know what Ash says, Nick is miserable right now and I need to take care of him,” I said as I left the living room.  
“Okay and I will see you and Nick later,” Chris said.  
“Okay,” I said as I heard the door shut. “So Nick you want to talk. Also Chris is going to text Ashley about him coming over tonight,” I said as I walked in and saw Nick playing with a compact, which looked an awful lot like Leia’s birth control compact. “Nick, let me see that,” I snapped.  
“Okay,” Nick said as he handed it to me and I quickly opened it and saw that it was in fact empty.  
“Did you open it,” I asked?  
“No, Uncle Jon,” he replied.  
“Good, so do you want to talk? Did you hear me when I told you that Chris is going to send Ashley a text message about coming over here tonight?” I asked as I put the compact in my pocket.  
“No and I can’t wait to see Ashley tonight. He makes mommy really happy,” Nick said as he started to play with some of his toys. As I was watching him my phone started to ring. I quietly went out in the hall to answer it.  
“Hello,” I answered.  
“Is this Jonathan Brandis?” the lady on the other end asked.  
“Yes this is. How can I help you,” I asked?  
“Well this is Nurse Myers from Dr. Butler’s office. We are calling to let you know that the results from the paternity test that you had done last week and they are in,” Nurse Myers said.  
“Okay and what do they say?” I asked excited and afraid at the same time.  
“Well you have to come in and pick them up. When would be a good time to come by,” she asked?  
“I am on my way,” I said.  
“Okay, when you get here we will need to see some identification,” she said.  
“Thank you very much,” I said as I hung up. “Nick, we need to go somewhere real fast. Go get your shoes,” I said as I poked my head in his room and then headed off to get my shoes and Nick’s bag.  
“Uncle Jon, I need help with my shoes?” Nick asked as he came in the room with his shoes on but not tied.  
“Come here and let me help you out. When we get back I am going to teach you how to tie your shoes,” I said.  
“Thank you,” Nick said as he climbed up on the couch next to me so I could tie his shoes. Once I was done, I got up and gathered all my things.  
“Come on Nick let’s get going,” I said as I grabbed his hand and closed and locked the door. Then we headed off towards my car.

Leia’s POV  
Once I got to the recruiting office I walked in and sat down. As I sat down I got this weird feeling that something just wasn’t right. I just pushed it to the back of my mind and waited for my recruiter.  
“Hey Leia, you ready to go,” my recruiter asked?  
“Yes, let’s get this over with,” I said as I stood up and followed him out the door.

Ashley’s POV  
When I finally got to Sam’s place I noticed that Frank and Caleb were already here. Once I parked and turned the car off, I quickly headed up to Sam’s door and knocked on it.  
“Hey Ash, so glad to you here,” Sam said as he opened the door to let me in.  
“Hey Sam, so let’s get down to business,” I said as I walked in and started to head towards the rest of the guys but Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bedrooms.  
“Ash, is everything okay? Before you tell me you are. I can look at you and see something is bothering you,” Sam said as he got us far from the others.  
“Honestly Sam no everything is not okay, see Leia left today to go take that test to see if she could join the military. For one I thought I could do this by letting her go when she did leave. Ever since I have been with her I don’t want her leaving. It is as if I am drawn to her. I have tried everything I could think of to keep her from leaving,” I said as I felt the tears come to the surface.  
“Is that why you rescheduled practice today, so you could see her off,” Sam asked?  
“Yes,” that was all I could say.  
“You know what let’s get these plans down for next week’s show. Don’t worry about practice today and me and the guys will see you Thursday after she comes back,” Sam said.  
“You guys are the best. Besides she will be back sometime tomorrow,” I said.  
“Okay so let’s get out there and get these plans figured out for this show. You should have your girl come to the show next week,” Sam said as we got up and headed back to the living room so we could get started planning on next week’s show. Sam had a point; I should have Leia come to the show next week. Once we made it into the living room I sat down and we began planning. That was when I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly got it out of my pocket to see who it was. That was when I saw it was a text from Chris.

Chris’ POV  
After I left Jon and Nick I made it back to my apartment so I could make a list of stuff I needed to get for the sleep over at Jon’s. Once I got into my apartment I quickly sent a text to Ashley:  
C=Chris A=Ash  
C: When will you be back?  
I figured he would reply when he had a chance so I put my phone in my pocket and started working on that list. While working I heard the ding from my phone, I grabbed my phone and opened it up to see the message.  
A: Don’t know, why?  
C: You are not the only one upset and missing Leia.  
A: Who?  
C: Nick and he wants you to go over to Jon’s tonight. That kid has really gotten attached to you.  
A: You know I think I will take that little man up on that invite.  
C: I will let Jon and Nick know once I get back from the store.  
A: Thanks Chris and sorry for how I reacted earlier. I am really missing Leia.  
C: Welcome and Ash I know. Got to go and see you when you get back.  
A: Okay see ya.  
I put my phone back down and quickly finished my shopping list so I could get back and help Jon.

Jon’s POV  
Finally Nick and I got to the doctors. I quickly parked and got Nick out of the car. We walked into the building and I saw a kids section, so I let Nick go and play while I checked in so I could get those results.  
“Next,” the receptionist said. I quietly walked up to the counter and handed her my driver’s license.  
“I got a phone call saying the results for the paternity test that happened last week were in,” I said.  
“Yes, Mr. Brandis. If you will please have a seat and Dr. Butler will be right with you,” the receptionist said. She handed my license back and I went to sit near the kiddie area. As I watched Nick I could see he was playing with another little boy and was getting along really well.  
“Is that your little boy playing with my son,” a blonde woman asked?  
“Don’t know yet, his mom and I had a paternity test done last week to find out,” I said not taking my eyes off of Nick.  
Oh, are you and his mom together. I can see he does sort of resemble you,” she said trying to flirt with me.  
“Actually, no we are not. Her and I are just really good friends now. Besides she is seeing someone,” I said as I finally looked up to see those beautiful blue eyes looking back at me.  
“That is such a shame. You are a real cutie,” she said as she smiled at me.  
“By the way, I am Jon and that little one over there is Nick,” I said as I smiled back. I couldn’t get over how cute this girl was that I was talking with.  
“I am Megan and that is Jason playing with Nick,” It is so nice to meet you Jon,” Megan said.  
“Nice to meet you as well Megan, you know let’s swap numbers so we can schedule some play dates for these two since they are getting along so well,” I said.  
“That sounds like a great idea,” Megan said as we quickly swapped phones so we could put our numbers in them.  
“Jon Brandis,” I heard my name being called.  
“Right here,” I said looking as the nurse. “Megan, it was nice talking with you and I will talk to you later,” I said. “Come on Nick,” I said walking over o Nick.  
“Alright Jon and it was nice to meet you and talk to you as well,” Megan said.  
“Okay Uncle Jon. Bye Jason,” Nick said as he reached for my hand and we followed the nurse to the back. She then brought us back to an office.  
“Please, have a seat and Dr. Butler will be right with you,” the nurse said. I sat down and put Nick in my lap as we waited.  
“So I see you made a new friend,” I said holding Nick on my lap.  
“Yes, his name is Jason and we are the same age,” Nick said as he turned to look at me with a smile on his face.  
“Nick that is awesome, you know I met Jason’s mommy,” I said.  
“Really, do you like her?” Nick asked a little too excited over the fact that I met someone. I swear this kid knows too much or he is listening to my conversations with others when he is around.  
“Yes really and honestly I think she is very pretty. I also got her phone number so we can schedule a play date with her and Jason,” I said just as the office door opened up.  
“Mr. Brandis,” the doctor asked?  
“Yes,” I said.  
“I am Dr. Butler. I called you in here today to personally hand you the paternity test results. I first want to say congratulations,” he said as he handed me the results. I politely took them out of his hand and then looked down to see the results confirmed that I was in fact Nick’s father.  
“Thank you so much Dr. Butler,” I said.  
“One more thing before you leave,” he said.  
“Yes,” I said.  
“We have tried to get in contact with a Ms. Leia Marie Brandis but it seems that she is either not answering or her phone is off. Do you know any other way we could reach her,” Dr. Butler asked?  
“She is actually staying with me because right now she is trying to find herself a job to support this little guy right here,” I said looking down at Nick with a smile on my face knowing once and for all that Nick was mine. I just wish I could call his mom mine as well but I know that will never happen.  
“Well technically I am not supposed to do this but since she is staying with you, can you please give her this,” Dr. Butler said as he handed me an envelope with Leia’s name on it. Yeah I know she has my last name already but when her parents kicked her out and disowned her name she didn’t want anything else to do with her parents so she went to court and had her name changed to my last name. When she did that it was right after Alex had gone into rehab for the drugs the first time and it pissed him off that she did that.  
“Again thank you so much and I will make sure Leia will get this,” I said as I let Nick down so I could get up from the chair.  
“You are very welcome. Again congratulations,” he said as we shook hands and Nick and I walked out of the office. We headed to the car and my mind quickly thought about Megan. Once we got to the car I got Nick in the car. Right before I shut his door I looked up Megan’s number and sent her a text.  
M=Megan J=Jon  
J: Got the results, I am Nick’s father.   
I decided not to wait on a reply and got into the car so we could get back to my place.  
M: That is great and Jason has not stopped talking about Nick.  
J: Okay cool, I am about to pull out of the parking space. I will talk to you later.  
M: Okay bye and drive safe.  
I quickly put my phone away and pulled out of the parking lot. For the first time in a long time I was finally feeling happy. I knew I wanted to ask Megan out but I hadn’t been on a date in a really long time.

Leia’s POV  
When I got up to the Military Entrance Processing Station (MEPS), my recruiter got me signed in. I was then taken by another military personnel so I could proceed to take my test.  
“No phones, you will have to have it on silent or completely off,” the MEPS guy told me. I just nodded my head as I turned it off. I knew the only people that would call me would be Jon and Ashley. Those two won’t be calling me till I messaged them saying that I made it. So I sat down in front of the computer and started the test. Finally an hour later I was finally done with that test. I quietly got up and with my bag in hand as I headed to the common area to wait to be taken to the hotel for the night. As I was sitting there I reached for my phone to turn it back on. Once it was on I noticed that I had a voice mail. I quickly checked it to find out that it was the doctor’s office from the week before. I deleted the message; they can wait till I get back tomorrow. I then looked at the time and figured Ashley was at band practice so I decided to send him a text message.  
L=Leia A=Ashley  
L: Hey baby, made it up to MEPS and just got done with the test. I hope you are kicking ass at practice. I love you.  
I figured I would call Jon once I got to the hotel so I could talk to Nick before he went to bed.

Ashley’s POV  
C: When will you be back?  
That was the text that I received from Chris.  
“Ash is everything okay?” Sam asked as he saw me look at my phone.   
“Just my roommate wanting to know when I will be back,” I said as I responded back to Chris’ text.  
A: I don’t know, why?  
“Why would he message you?” Caleb asked as he looked up from the plans we had just discussed and we were almost done.  
“Well, I sort of left the apartment a little pissed off at him,” I said as Chris’ reply came through.  
C: You are not the only one upset and missing Leia.  
A: Who?  
“Wow Ash,” Caleb said.  
“Yeah as you guys know my girlfriend left today to take a test to see if she could join the military,” I said as I started looking over the plans again.  
“Ash, man I am sorry to hear that. This is going to make me sound like such an ass but for your sake I hope they won’t let her in,” Frank said as my phone dinged.  
C: Nick and he wants you to go over to Jon’s tonight. That kid has really gotten attached to you.  
“Frank you are fine, also don’t worry about it. Honestly I have been trying to get her pregnant so she would stay,” I said as I read the message. “Dammit,” I said.  
“What!” They all screamed.  
“Ash you are too young. Just let her go and when she comes back you two can settle down then,” Sam said trying to be the reasonable one.  
“I never told you guys this but Leia has a four year old little boy named Nick. He also doesn’t want Leia to join the military either,” I said as I replied back to the text.  
A: You know I think I will take that little man up on that invite.  
“Ash, forget what I just said. Caleb and Frank we need to help Ash out.” Sam said as he looked between the rest of us.  
“What can we do Sam,” both Caleb and Frank asked?  
“Sam it is okay,” I said as I got another text.  
C: I will let Jon and Nick know once I get back from the store.  
A: Thanks Chris and sorry for how I reacted earlier. I am really missing Leia.  
“Well, what I was thinking is one bring Leia and her little boy here when we practice on Thursday,” Sam said.  
“I am liking this idea,” I said. I already knew Nick was interested in music because he saw my bass.  
“Ash, surprise them both,” Caleb said.  
“Planned on it,” I said as another text came through.  
C: Welcome and Ash I know. Got to go and see you when you get back.  
A: Okay see ya.  
“Looks like we are good on the plans,” I said as I got up to go get my bass so we could get started practicing. I know I told Sam that I would go back to the apartment but honestly I needed to practice to get my mind off of Leia being gone.  
“Where are you going?” Sam asked as he followed me out to my car.  
“I am getting my bass for practice,” I said as I reached my car to get my instrument out.  
“No, I told you that you don’t need to worry about practice today. I can tell and I am sure that Frank and Caleb can see that your heart is not even into it. We understand why,” Sam said. I honestly didn’t want to go back to the apartment just yet because one Chris was more than likely already gone.  
“Sam just let me practice for a little bit. Chris isn’t even at home right now,” I said.  
“Ash what about your girlfriend’s little boy? Who is he staying with?” Sam asked as we started to head back into the house.  
“Sam, he is staying with my neighbor, for one Leia and him use to date but now they are only friends. Last week Leia got away from her drug and alcoholic abusive boyfriend. Which by the way she broke up with and the same day she left that guy she and I started dating,” I said.  
“Wait, was he abusing her,” Frank asked?  
“Yeah and right now I don’t want to go into it,” I said.  
“Wait, who did she break up with,” they all asked?  
“Do you guys really want to know? Honestly when I found out I freaked out,” I said.  
“Yes,” they all yelled.  
So I took as deep breath. “She was living with and dating A.J. McLean from the Backstreet Boys.  
“What the hell,” Sam yelled! “I know him and he is a really good guy,” Sam said.  
“Sam if you say so but the only time I have heard him was the night Leia and I got together. We were woken up by him beating on my neighbor’s door. She was so scared the whole time he was hitting the door and screaming. It also doesn’t help that he was stalking her that night as well,” I said as I sat down on the couch.   
“Wow, sounds like he fell off the wagon,” Sam said.  
“I guess,” I said.  
“Wait, I think I might have met her. Her little boy is Nick Carter’s son, his name is Nick with blonde hair and blue eyes,” Sam said.  
“Really and yes the supposed dad that I know of right now is Nick Carter. See just last week Nick and my neighbor had a paternity text done to find out who Nick’s dad really is. I actually met Nick Carter last week he seems like a really good guy,” I said.  
“Oh my god, Ash you should be proud that you got her away from him. What I heard was that when she was pregnant with her little boy Nick had cheated on her,” Caleb said.  
“Yep, that is true,” I said.  
“Nope, we are going to help you out. Go home and we will see you with Leia and Nick on Thursday,” Frank said.  
“Okay fine I will see you guys later,” I said as I got up to leave. That was when another text came through and I smiled knowing who it was.  
“Wow Ash you are popular today,” Caleb said with a laugh.  
“Yeah but this text is from Leia,” I said as I looked at my phone.  
L: Hey baby, made it up to MEPS and just got done with the test. I hope you are kicking ass at practice. I love you.  
“Awe, she sounds like she is in love with you like you are with her,” Frank said as he looked over my shoulder.  
“Thanks Frank,” I said as I quickly dialed Leia’s number.  
“Hello,” Leia said as she answered her phone.  
“Hey baby, how did the test go?” I asked as I heard the guys start making kissing noises as they headed to another room so they could practice. I just shook my head at them doing that to me.  
“It went okay. I am really not looking forward to tomorrow,” Leia said.  
“Sweetheart, why is that?” I asked as I grabbed my bass and I followed the guys. I knew they would protests but I really did need to practice with them.  
“I have to do the physical tomorrow. I really don’t like doctors,” she said sounding a little scared.  
“Baby if you are that scared; call your recruiter back to come pick you up. I am sure they will understand,” I said hoping that she would do that.  
“I would do that but they just called a bunch of us to load up on the bus so we could go to the hotel. I need to let you go. I love you,” she said.  
“Okay and I love you too,” I said as we both hung up.  
“Dude, what do you think you are doing,” Caleb asked?  
“Practice,” I said as I walked further into the room.  
“I don’t think so. We discussed it while you were on the phone with Leia. We are all on the same page, you are to go back to the apartment and spend time with Leia’s little boy. We will see you three on Thursday at one for practice,” Frank said sternly.  
“But…,” I tried to say.  
“No buts go,” Sam said.  
“Fine, see you guys on Thursday,” I said as I walked out of the room and headed for my car. As I got to my car and got in, I knew that I didn’t want to go back to the apartment so I figured I would just drive around for a little.

Chris’ POV  
I was pulling back into the complex parking lot when I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jon was right behind me. I quickly pulled into a parking spot with Jon pulling in beside my car. I got out just as Jon did.  
“Hey, Jon, where did you go?” I asked as I got the trunk opened.  
“After you left I got a call from the doctor’s office about the results from the paternity test,” Jon said as he helped get Nick out of the car.  
“And what were the results,” I asked?  
“This guy here is my little boy,” Jon said as he held Nick’s hand and walked over to help me unload after he locked his car.  
“You know that calls for some celebration and I am glad I got this case off beer,” I said as Jon got some of the bags and I got the beer and the rest of the bags.  
“Wait, Ash is eighteen and I don’t want to drink in front of Nick here. I am a dad now. Also I met someone today,” Jon said.  
“Look we won’t start drinking till after Nick goes to bed. Hell Ash will be fine doing it for one night. Really, where did you meet this new someone,” I asked?  
“Yeah, I guess you are right and her name is Megan. She has a little boy that is the same age as Nick,” Jon said with a smile on his face as we walked back to his apartment.  
“That is awesome. So did you get her number?” I asked hoping that he did. The whole time I had known he didn’t date. It was rare to see him on a date if he did go on one. I think he was holding out that Leia and he would get back together but within the last week I had seen a change in him. I guess you can say he finally realize that he was never getting Leia back.  
“Chris, yes I did and I think I am going to schedule a playdate with her for the boys,” Jon said as we made it to the apartment, then he opened the door as we all made it into the apartment.  
“Sounds like a great plan. Also I texted Ash and he will be coming as well. I just don’t know when he will be coming by,” I said as I took what I was carrying into the kitchen.  
“Yeah but Chris I haven’t been on a date in a really long time,” Jon confessed to me.  
“When Leia gets back, are you going to tell her about Megan,” I asked?  
“Not right away. First I would give her the results of the test. I mean come on Leia and I have a kid together. Also I am glad to hear Ash is coming that will make Nick very happy,” Jon said as he watched Nick go off and play with his toys.  
“Wow, Jon you need to let her know. Besides I know Leia would be happy that you found someone that you want to be with,” I said.

Jon’s POV  
I have to say that I was glad to have Chris around right now because he was right. I did need to tell Leia about meeting Megan but now that I knew Nick was my kid Leia and I needed to discuss what to do next. I knew we were going to need to get me on Nick’s birth certificate. “I know and I will but first Leia and I need to take care of business dealing with Nick first,” I said  
“You know taking care of Nick is first priority. Are you getting Nick’s name completely changed or just changing his last name,” Chris asked?  
“Honestly Chris that will be Nick’s choice when he gets older if he wants to change it completely but as for him having my last name he technically already does have it. When Leia’s parents disowned her, she went to court and had my name as her last name so when she had Nick and the doctor’s didn’t put Carter as the father Nick got my last name by default. Anyways I haven’t even discussed why we had to go to the doctor, much less told him the news. I am hoping Leia will help me once she finds out the news tomorrow when she gets back,” I said.  
“Well I hope she comes here first, so you two can take care of business because you know once she sees Ash, she will not be leaving his side for nothing,” Chris said.  
“Oh she will come by here first so she can see Nick. I won’t be to surprise that she doesn’t call. Even though she has been staying with Ash, when it comes to the time for Nick to go to bed Leia was coming over to tuck him in,” I said just as my phone started to ring. “Hello,” I said as I answered the phone.  
“Hey Jon, I am at the hotel. I wanted to know if I could talk to Nick,” Leia said on the other end of the phone.  
“Yeah, but can we talk first?” I asked as I got up and headed to my room so we could talk in private.  
“Sure, what is wrong,” Leia asked?  
“Well, I got the results to the paternity test. Also they tried calling you but I guess your phone was off. So I have your copy of the results as well,” I said as I sat down on the bed.  
“Jon, that is great and who is Nick’s father,” she asked?  
“Leia, I am,” I said as I felt a smile creep across my face.  
“Jon, have you told Nick about the results,” she asked?  
“No, I haven’t and I figured we could do it together,” I said as I got up and headed to Nick’s room so Leia could talk to our son. It still felt weird calling Nick my son.  
“That’s fine, we can tell him together when I get back tomorrow,” she said just as I walked into Nick’s room.  
“Hey Nick, your mommy is on the phone,” I said.  
“Really,” he said as he made his way towards me.  
“Leia, I will talk to you later,” I said.  
“Okay, I will see you tomorrow,” she said as I handed the phone to Nick.

Leia’s POV  
“Hi mommy,” Nick said.  
“Hi baby, how was your day?” I asked as I got comfortable on the bed. I was missing my boyfriend and my little boy. I was definitely having second thoughts about joining the military. I think Mary and Greg were right about me running away from my problems. I already had an agent in line but my appointment to meet the agent was not till next week.  
“It was okay. Uncle Jon and I went back to the doctor’s office and I made a new friend. Also Uncle Jon told me Ashley is missing you. Mommy please don’t leave me and Ashley,” Nick said. Hearing him say the last line was breaking my heart.  
“I am sorry baby but I am trying to make a better life for you and me. I am glad your day was okay. I want to hear about your new friend,” I said as I tried the change the subject.  
“Well his name is Jason and he is my age. Also Uncle Jon met Jason’s mommy and I think he likes her,” Nick said.  
“That is good to hear and do you know if your uncle got her number so you and Jason can have a play date? Also I will talk with your uncle more tomorrow about Jason’s mommy,” I said.  
“I think so but mommy I miss you and I want you home,” Nick said and I could hear he was about to cry.  
“Nick, baby I will be back tomorrow. I love you, now give the phone back to Uncle Jon,” I said.  
“I love you too mommy. Okay, here is Uncle Jon,” Nick said as I heard him handing Jon the phone.  
“Leia, is everything okay,” Jon asked concerned?  
“Yeah, everything is fine. Nick told me you met someone. Also he told me you told him that Ashley is missing me,” I stated.  
“Yes, Leia I did meet someone but I wanted us to take care of Nick first before I told you about Megan. As for Ashley when he came over earlier I could tell he had been crying. Leia, Ashley loves you. You need to stay here and not leave to join the military,” Jon said. I knew right then I needed to tell him what was going on.  
“Jon, I love Ashley as well and I really want him to follow his dream and become a rock star. Also your mom is helping me get an agent in case this falls through,” I said but what Ashley and Jon didn’t know is that I had already sabotaged the test.  
“Then why did you go. I could have helped you find an agent,” he said.  
“Jon, there is more to it than just me having a backup plan. The day Alex pulled his stunt and I got Nick and myself out of the house. I didn’t realize this till the next day but I had miss taking my pill the day of Alex’s stunt. Please don’t tell Ashley this,” I begged Jon.  
“Leia, are you telling me that you are pregnant with Ashley’s kid,” Jon asked quietly?  
“Yes, that is what I am saying and please don’t tell Ashley, Jon I am begging you. Right now you and your mom are the only ones that know,” I said.  
“God Dammit Leia you need to tell him,” Jon said.  
“Jon, no because if I do he will stop going after his dream and me and this baby are not going to be the cause of him not going after his dream. I don’t want him to have any regrets or worse recent me and the baby for the choice he made,” I said.  
“How in the world do you know that? Have you asked him? Look at what you and I are going through right now with Nick here,” he stated and I could tell he was getting upset with me.  
“No, I haven’t asked him but your mom did and she told me,” I said as I felt myself getting angry at Jon.  
“Okay, Leia I am sorry I didn’t know. Look we will talk more about this tomorrow,” Jon said.  
“Yeah, we will,” I said as I realized that I needed to go get something to eat.  
“Alright see you tomorrow,” Jon said.  
“Bye Jon and give Nick a kiss goodnight for me,” I said as we both hung up our phones. I then left my room to go get something to eat.

Ashley’s POV  
While I was driving around I ended up at the beach. It is so peaceful and now I understand why Leia likes coming here so much. Finally, I looked at my phone to see the time and realize that I needed to get back to the apartment so I could spend some time with Nick before he goes to bed. So I slowly got up and headed off to my car. Once I got in the car I headed off to the apartment. While I was driving I kept thinking what it would do if Leia didn’t join the military and was in fact pregnant. I will admit the last part did scare me just a little but I love her. I got to the complex and parked my car. I quickly got out with my bass in hand. I made a run to my apartment to put the bass away. I then made it over to Jon’s apartment and knocked on the door.  
“Hey Ash! How are you doing?” Jon asked as he opened the door and moved out of the way so I could make my way in.  
“Hey Jon and I am doing a little better since I have talked with Leia but I still miss her,” I said as we made it into the living room.  
“ASHLEY!!” Nick yelled as he got up and ran towards me. So I squatted down so Nick could run into my arms. It is so funny I never once thought of myself wanting to have kids and in just this short amount of time that I have been with Leia, I not only have fallen for her but her little boy as well.  
“Hey there buddy. So someone told me you are missing your mommy,” I said as I wrapped my arms around him and stood up with him in my arms.  
“Yeah and I got to talk to mommy already and I think she is missing you and me,” Nick said.  
“That is great to hear. Why do you think she is missing us,” I asked? I looked around the room and noticed that Chris and Jon were nowhere around.  
“Mommy sounded sad,” Nick said.  
“Oh well I got to talk to your mommy too and she sounded more scared than sad earlier,” I said.  
“Really,” Nick said and I just nodded my head. “Also mommy talked with Uncle Jon and he asked her if she is pregnant with your kid. Ashley what was he talking about. Uncle Jon was trying to be quiet about it when he was talking to mommy,” Nick said.  
“You know I will have to talk to your uncle about this later but right now this is just between you and me,” I said as I started to wonder why she wouldn’t tell me the news much less why she would go through with trying to join the military.  
“Alright Nick, it is time for bed,” Jon said as he came in from the kitchen.  
“Okay Uncle Jon,” Nick said as he got down off my lap and headed off to his room.  
“Hey Jon, can I talk with you for a few,” I asked?  
“Yeah sure what is it Ash?” He asked curious.  
“Well I guess Nick overheard some of your conversation with Leia earlier. So he was telling me that he heard you ask Leia if she was pregnant with my kid. Jon, is this true?” I asked as I watched Jon’s face pale.  
“Crap, I thought I was quiet enough but yes I did ask that. I am not supposed to tell you because she wants you to follow your dream. Promise me you will keep this to yourself. My mom also knows and I plan on calling her tomorrow. If Leia is pregnant and doesn’t tell you I am sure my mom will help but I will keep you up to date what will be going on,” Jon said.  
“Jon, it is fine but she doesn’t need to be joining the military. I also can’t believe she wants me to keep going for my dream,” I said as I played back the conversation with Jon’s mom, just the week before. That was when it hit me; I got her pregnant the first night we were together. Jon must have seen my expression on my face because he put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Ash, she already has a plan in place. Besides it was bound to happen sooner or later but right now we can thank Alex for this. The reason being that if he wouldn’t have tried to force himself on her the day you two met. She would have never left the house in a rush and forgotten to take that pill,” Jon said.  
“Wait, is she getting an abortion,” I asked scared?  
“Ash, I know Leia and she would never think to do that. You see that little boy that you are so fond of. After her and Nick broke up her parents wanted her to abort the baby and she refused, that is the true reason why they disowned her,” Jon said.   
“Wow, I can’t believe they would do that towards their own grandchild,” I said as I couldn’t even wrap my brain around that.  
“Well now you understand why she is so close to my mom and dad. Let me go tuck Nick into bed and I will fill you in on Leia’s parents,” he said.  
“You know let me come and help,” I said.  
“Come on this will give you some practice,” Jon said as I followed him to Nick’s room.  
“Okay, by the way did you get the results from the paternity test from last week?” I asked as we made it into Nick’s room.  
“Yeah, I did but I will tell you later because Leia and I will tell Nick tomorrow when she gets back,” Jon said. As we noticed that Nick was in fact already asleep.  
“Poor little guy,” I said as I bent over and kissed his forehead. He had a long day as well as missing his mom. He wasn’t the only one that was missing her.  
“Yeah, I guess, with Leia leaving and then me taking him to the doctor’s office. I can say that Nick made a new friend as well as I met the kid’s mother,” Jon said as I saw a smile creep across his face.  
“Really, so did you get her number?” I asked as we walked out of Nick’s room.  
“Yeah, I got her number. Also yes I found out Nick is in fact my son. Leia and I plan on telling Nick tomorrow, as well as discussing a few other things dealing with Nick,” Jon said.  
“Well congratulations on the news. I understand that you and Leia have things to discuss. Thursday I am taking Leia and Nick to meet my band but I am surprising them both,” I said and after hearing that Nick is Jon’s I knew I was going to have to keep him informed when it comes to Nick. That is as long as Leia and I are together.  
“Thanks and you know that sounds like a great idea. This way you and Nick can start bonding. Besides Nick already looks up to you, also since you and Leia have been together she has not stopped smiling. You really do make her happy. She never smiled this much when she was with Nick or Alex,” Jon said as we finally made it into the living room.  
“Hey Ash,” Chris said as I sat down on the couch.  
“Hey Chris, Jon I want to be with Leia as long as she will have me. I love her so much,” I said as I turned between Chris and Jon.

Chris’ POV  
“Ash, when did you get here?” I asked I could tell that Jon and Ash had been talking for some time.  
“I got here about an hour ago. I got to spend some time with Nick and even helped tuck that little guy into bed,” Ash said.  
“Oh wow I didn’t realize it was that time. You know I am going to go get a beer. Jon and Ash do you guys want one?” I asked as I got up from my seat.  
“Sure and thanks,” Jon said.  
“Just water for me,” Ash said.

Jon’s POV  
“Okay Ash now that Chris is out of here, we need to keep the fact that Leia is possibly pregnant. Chris has already been asking me if that is what you and she were trying to do and I told him that she was on the pill. Right now you don’t need that from Chris. Just keep concentrating on the band. The next time you are alone with Leia, ask her about her parents,” I said just as Chris came back in with the beers and water for Ash.  
“Thanks,” both Ash and I said as Chris handed us our drinks. That was when Ash’s phone started to ring. He quickly grabbed it and saw who was calling.  
“Jon, where can I go to talk to Leia,” Ash asked?  
“Straight back is my room. Also shut the door so you don’t disturb Nick,” I said as he got up and headed to my room.

Leia’s POV  
“Hello,” Ashley said over the phone as I sat down on the bed once I got into my room.  
“Hey baby,” I said I sure do miss him and I knew tonight was going to be so hard on me and I knew it was going to be the same for him as well.  
“I am so glad you called, by the way I am over at Jon’s. I also tucked Nick into bed for you,” Ashley said. I could tell he was sad.  
“Ashley, baby I wanted to hear your voice before I headed off to bed. Why are you over at Jon’s? Also thanks for doing that and I am sure Nick loved that, I miss both of you so much,” I said as I placed my hand over my stomach. I know it is still too early to tell if I was pregnant but my gut feeling was telling me it was true.  
“Awe, Leia I miss you too and Nick found out I was missing you and invited me over. You are very welcome and it is the least I could do for my girl. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you but Orgasm got a gig next week and I want you there at the show,” Ashley said.  
“Wow Ashley that is awesome and of course I will be there. I l-love you so much,” I said as I tried to stop myself from yawning.  
“Baby, go to bed and I will see you tomorrow when you get back. I love you and sleep tight,” Ashley said.

*Next Morning*  
I woke up in the hotel room. I was dreading the physical. All I wanted right now was to be with my little boy and hot sexy boyfriend. Right now all I want is to be in his arms, so I quickly got dressed and repacked my bag. I knew once I got back to the apartment I needed to call my doctor to get an appointment. Finally, I went down to the lobby to get some breakfast as well as turn in my key for the room.

Ashley’s POV  
I woke up on the couch, right where I had fallen asleep last night. I was still at Jon’s. Chris of course went back to the apartment but Jon told me that I could stay the night. I guess he knew if I went back to the apartment I wouldn’t get much sleep because I didn’t have Leia beside me.  
“Morning Ashley,” Nick said as he climbed up on me.  
“Morning Nick,” I said as I wrapped my arms around him. It is so true in the short time that I have been with Leia I have in fact gotten attached to Nick.  
“Is Uncle Jon still asleep,” Nick asked?  
“I believe so, besides we had a late night but I do need to get up. Your mommy doesn’t know this and you can’t tell your mommy,” I said as I slowly sat myself up on the couch.  
“Okay and I won’t tell her,” Nick said.  
“Well, I got an agent and I am now modeling as well as I am going to school. I think I want to do a little tattooing down the road,” I told him as I knew I needed to get going soon.  
“I won’t tell mommy but I know when and if she did find out she would be very proud of you. I know before Uncle Alex started hurting mommy they were talking about tattoos,” Nick said as he gave me a hug. I could tell this little boy was defiantly attached to me as well.   
“Are you telling me that your mommy wants a tattoo? Also your Uncle Alex has some as well?” I asked as Nick just shook his head.  
“Morning,” Jon said as he headed into the kitchen.  
“Morning,” both Nick and I said together.  
“Nick, why don’t you watch some Disney and I will go and talk to your Uncle Jon. I will also see you later,” I said as I sat him down on the couch. Before I left I kissed the top of his head as I turned the T.V. on and put it on Disney for him. I then headed off towards the kitchen.  
“Hey Jon,” I said as I made it into the kitchen.  
“Hey Ash, so what do you have going on today,” Jon asked?  
“Well, I have to go do a photoshoot and then I have a class or too later. After that I think I am going to take Leia out for dinner,” I said. I wasn’t going into details with Jon on what exactly I was doing.  
“Oh have fun and taking her out for dinner is a great idea. By the way what time is practice for you tomorrow?” Jon asked as he started making breakfast.  
“Practice starts at one so I will get Nick around eleven thirty or twelve,” I said.  
“Oh okay,” Jon said.  
“Yeah, so I will see you later,” I said.  
“Bye,” Jon said as I headed out of the kitchen and then out of the apartment towards mine so I could get cleaned up. Once I was done I quickly grabbed my books for my class and I was off to the photoshoot.


	5. 4 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have a Prologue this has messed all my chapters up. This is technically Chapter 4 of the story.

Chapter 4  
4 Months Later  
Leia’s POV  
So it has been four months since I went for the test to see if I could join the military, which did not happen. Three weeks after I went for that military test I found out that I was in fact pregnant with Ashley’s baby. I am so glad that I talked to Mary when I did because with her help I got me an agent and she started me out with modeling. At first it was photoshoots of regular clothes was fine but within the last couple of weeks I have started to show. With that being said Jon and his parents moved me out in the middle of the night so I wouldn’t get twenty questions by Ashley. I love him so much I also knew that if I saw him in the condition I was in I would’ve told him the truth. This was better for me and him if I left in the middle of the night. Nick is staying with Jon till I am able to get enough money saved up to buy a house for the three of us. Chris ended up finding about me being pregnant and is not happy that I am keeping the truth from Ashley. Ashley did surprise me and Nick by taking us to one of their practice days and Nick had the time of his life. Ashley ended up taking me to his band’s first performance. The entire time Ashley was on stage I could tell he loved being up there and entertaining. Right now at this point in his life he didn’t have a place for a baby.  
“Morning Leia,” Mary said brining me out of my thoughts.  
“Morning Mary,” I said with a smile as I walked into the kitchen to get me some breakfast before I headed off to my photoshoot.  
“Jon is bringing Nick over today,” Mary said.  
“That is great, I have a photoshoot today. Then I have a doctor’s appointment this afternoon. I should be back around three. This evening I am heading to a club to see Orgasm perform, I need to get pictures of Ashley for the baby’s room,” I said. I sure did miss my little boy but he was with his daddy and I couldn’t be happier that he with Jon. The day I came back from MEPS, Jon and I sat Nick down and explained that Jon was in fact his daddy.  
“Okay, well I think Nick is staying the night because Jon has a date tonight. Are you sure that is wise to go see Ashley and his band? What happens if he sees you?” Mary asked concerned and I understood why as well.  
“Good, I miss my baby. Mary, I need to do this besides I will be behind the camera the entire time and I am not going to be staying the whole time,” I said as I sat down with my breakfast.  
“Well that is good. I still wish you would have told him about the pregnancy. Leia, sweetie I know how much you love him,” Mary said trying to plead with me as I finished my breakfast and put my dishes away.  
“Mary, I need to get going. I will talk to you later,” I said as I grabbed my keys and purse as I headed out of the house.  
“Okay,” Mary said as I walked out the door.

Ashley’s POV  
I still couldn’t believe that Leia left me. I understood why she did but I still love her and would have been willing to work something out with her. Since she left a few weeks ago I have been throwing myself into the modeling, school work, and band stuff but now that school is done I just have to worry about the band and modeling. As for the band we have another gig tonight. When I am not with the band and job, I have been spending more time with Nick. So before she left she had gotten herself an agent and I could tell that she was happy about her choice. I still miss her like crazy. I quickly got up out of bed so I could get ready for the day. I had a small photoshoot to do today and then I had to head over to Sam’s place to help get everything ready for tonight’s show. As I left my room to go get my breakfast, my phone went off letting me know that I had a text message.   
A=Ashley M=Mary

M: Ashley, Leia has just left the house for a photoshoot. She also has a doctor’s appointment today dealing with the baby. Do me a favor and keep an eye out for her tonight, she told me that she will be at the show with a camera. Remember she still loves you.  
A: Thanks, I just wish she would have told me. I want to be in my child’s life.  
M: Ash, she is going to have you in the baby’s life by having pictures of you in room. Once the baby is born Jon and I will send you pictures of the baby so you can watch it grow up. When we find out what she is having, either Jon or myself will let you know.  
A: You know thank you so much. I will wait till she comes back to me.  
M: Welcome  
“Hey Ash,” Chris said as I walked into the kitchen.  
“Hey Chris,” I said as I got me some cereal.  
“So who was on the phone,” Chris asked?  
“Just a friend,” I said not sure I could trust him. See after Leia had moved out of Jon’s apartment I overheard him talking to someone one day over the phone and I believe it was with Leia. I couldn’t hear everything that was being said but at that time Chris knew my whole schedule.  
“Oh okay. Well I know Jon is taking Nick over to his parents for the night because he has a date tonight with Megan. It also doesn’t help that the little guy is missing Leia,” Chris said as if hinting to me that is where she is living, was with Jon’s parents but again I already knew that. It is times like this that I think Chris is trying to get Leia and me back together. Honestly when she moved out of Jon’s in the middle of the night like she did I have gotten the subtle message that we were no longer together. So lately since she moved out I have been hanging with the band a little more, of course that means strip clubs and yes I have even been sleeping around. Hey a guy has needs besides Leia and I are over.  
“I got to go and get ready for the photoshoot today. I will see you later,” I said as I cleaned up my dishes.  
“Okay see you later,” Chris said as I got my keys and headed out the door.  
“Ashley,” Nick said as I came out of the apartment.  
“Hey there buddy,” I said as I closed the door.  
“Hey Ash, how are you doing,” Jon asked?  
“Jon, I am doing well,” I said as I picked up Nick in my arms.  
“I get to see mommy today,” Nick said excited as he hugged my neck.  
“That’s great Nick. I wish I could see your mommy. I miss her so much,” I said as I felt the tears.  
“Ashley, mommy loves you and I will tell her you miss her,” Nick said as he hugged my neck tighter.  
“Ash, you know my mom and I are in your corner,” Jon said as we walked towards our cars.  
“I know Jon but it still doesn’t ease the pain that she left me. She didn’t feel the need to trust me to tell me that she is pregnant with my child,” I said as we reached Jon’s car.  
“Ash, I am sorry. I really did try to get her to tell you but she is just so stubborn once her mind is made up,” Jon said as he opened the door so I could get Nick strapped in the car.  
“Jon, don’t worry about it. I just hope when she and I become successful we will find each other again,” I said as I closed the door to Jon’s car that way he could leave to do what needed to be done. I didn’t want Nick to hear anything else; besides the fact I wasn’t even sure that I would take her back. Only time would tell.   
“For both of your sakes I hope so too. I have to get Nick to my mom’s so I will see you later,” Jon said as he got into his car.  
“Okay see you later,” I said as I headed towards my car so I could go about my day.

Jon’s POV  
After talking with Ash I could really tell that Leia messed him up bad. Every time I talk to him, he seems even sadder than the last time. I just sat in the car as I watched him walk towards his car. I remember the night my mom and dad helped Leia move out in the middle of the night.  
*Flashback*   
Couple of weeks earlier  
“Leia, I really wish you would tell Ashley about the baby,” I begged as she was packing.  
“No Jon I told you if he finds out about the baby he will quit the band,” Leia said.  
“Leia, he is the baby’s father. He has a right to know. How do you think he will feel when he does find out years down the road?” I asked as I stood in the doorway.  
“Jon, please just stop. What I am doing is for the best for both Ashley and myself,” Leia said as she turned to look at me with tears in her eyes.  
“Leia, babe I will not stop. I can tell you still love him and you really don’t want to do this,” I said.  
“Yes, I do love him but as far as not wanting to do this is not true,” Leia said as she wiped the tear away.  
“Fine Leia but I know in time Ashley will be pissed when he finds out he missed so much of the baby’s life,” I said as I walked back into the living room knowing I wasn’t going to get through to her.   
*End Flashback*  
I just shook my head as I started my car up and headed off towards my parents place. I needed to get Nick there because I had a lot to do before my date with Megan tonight. Megan and I have been seeing each other for about two months now, of course the months before were just us having playdates for our boys and we were getting to know each other. Megan and I talked about everything from her childhood all the way to me and how I grew up. It was so funny because she told me she knew exactly who I was when we first met. She just wanted to get to know who I was and with our boys becoming fast friends. Finally, I arrived at my parents’ house and I noticed that Leia was actually gone already.   
“Come on Nick. Let’s go and see your grandparents,” I said as I got out of the car. I opened Nick’s door and he has already unbuckled and was waiting for me to let him out.  
“Yeah, I love Grandma Mary. Is mommy here, daddy,” Nick asked?  
“Doesn’t look like it. Maybe she had a photoshoot today,” I said as we walked up to the door. Leia and I still haven’t told Nick about the up and coming baby. I mean I already knew that Nick knows about the baby because he was the one that told Ash. Honestly I am glad that Nick told Ash because now mom and I are letting him know how the baby doing and growing as well as going to send him pictures of the baby as the baby grows up.  
“Okay,” Nick said sounding a little sad as we knocked on the door.  
“Jon, you boys are here early,” my mom said as she opened the door.  
“Yeah, I was trying to get Nick here so he could see Leia,” I said.  
“Grandma Mary,” Nick yelled as he jumped into her arms.  
“Hey Nick, how is my little man doing,” my mom asked?  
“I miss my mommy and Ashley is missing her also,” Nick said sadly.  
“You have nothing to worry about; your mommy has a photoshoot this morning and then a doctor’s appointment. Nick, your daddy and I are letting Ashley know what your mommy is doing. So we both know how much he is missing her,” my mom said as we made our way into the house.  
“Okay,” Nick said still sounding sad. Out of Nick and Ashley, I think Nick is taking it the hardest.  
“You know what Nick; I have some toys in the living room for you. Why don’t you go in there and play with them while your daddy and I talk,” my mom said as she put Nick down on the floor.  
“Okay,” he said with a smile and ran off towards the living room.  
“Jon, I tried to talk to Leia this morning. She is going to the club tonight to see Ashley’s band. I also asked her if that was a wise idea. I mean what if he sees her. I also gave him a heads up about her going to be at the club tonight. By the way how is she finding out about when his band is performing?” my mom asked me as we sat down at the kitchen table.  
“That is all Ashley’s roommate, Chris. The day after Leia moved in here I told Chris about the baby and what Leia did the night before. Needless to say Chris was pissed off that she did that to Ashley. See mom Chris ended up getting Leia’s number from her the day that he went with her to help her move out of Alex’s house. Chris is just like us and has Ashley’s back and he wants Leia and Ashley back together. So he has been feeding her Ash’s band schedule. Chris is also letting Ashley know when I come over here,” I said as I smiled at how the three of us where working together in our own way.   
“So you are telling me he is playing both sides,” my mom asked? I just nodded and smiled. “You seem to be happy about this,” my mom stated.  
“I am and mom I think she is making a huge mistake,” I said and I knew Leia wasn’t happy and Ashley made her happy. Since she left I have not seen neither one of them smile.  
“I agree but I just say let it run its course,” mom said and I nodded in agreement.

Leia’s POV  
Finally, I had arrived at where the photoshoot was happening. I quickly got out of my car and headed into the building to meet the photographer. As I walked into the building I heard someone say my name. I turned and saw.  
“Kristin Richardson, what are you doing here,” I asked? I couldn’t believe I was running into Kevin’s wife.  
“I am the photographer today. Wait, I was about to ask you the same thing. You know the guys miss you,” she said as she gave me a hug. Kristin and I were never really that close when I was with Nick or even Alex. I was always hanging with Leighanne when I was with those guys but ever since she and Brian had Baylee I haven’t seen or talked to either of them. It also doesn’t help that all three of them live in Atlanta, GA.  
“Oh good that makes me feel a little bit better. Kristin, I don’t know if seeing the guys in my position is such a good idea, especially Alex,” I said as I placed my hands on my belly.  
“You know Nick, Kevin, Howie, and Brian are the only ones that know about the baby. They haven’t told Alex because they are afraid of his reaction. Besides the fact that after you left him and he got arrested we all made him go back into rehab,” Kristin said.  
“How did the guys find out?” I asked in shock that the guys knew about me and the baby. I only told Leighanne when I found out.  
“Brian told the others,” Kristin said with a smile on her face.  
“Figures, look let me go get ready,” I said as I made my way back to makeup. Once makeup was done they quickly got me into wardrobe. When it was all done I came out to Kristin.  
“Wow girl why didn’t you get into modeling sooner,” she asked?  
“Well one I was with Alex and two I had Nick and at that time I had no one to watch him,” I said.  
“Girl you are stunning,” Kristin said as she put me in the exact position she wanted me and then she stepped back. She started taking shots and every so often she told me to move a certain direction and of course I followed her directions.  
“So Kristin, I didn’t know that you were a photographer,” I said as I got a little break.  
“Yeah, it started out like a hobby and after Kevin and I got married I started doing it more than acting,” she said  
“Thanks Daniel, I will see you later,” I heard an all too familiar voice. I turned to see Ashley walking out where I was earlier.  
“Crap,” I said under my breath and turned to face Kristin.  
“Leia what is up, do you know that guy?” Kristin asked as she watched Ashley head towards the door.  
“Kristin, please don’t call him over here, that is the baby’s father,” I said almost to tears.  
“Bye Ashley,” Kristin said as I quickly put my back to Ashley.  
“Bye Kristin, I have to get going. My band has a gig tonight,” Ashley said as he walked out the door.  
“Wait, are you telling me Ashley Purdy is not only the guy that is the father of your baby but also the same guy that got you away from Alex. So how far along are you? When Leighanne told me you were pregnant she never told me who the daddy was and you just told me. Does Leighanne know who the father is,” Kristin asked?  
“Well Kristin I am only four months along. Yes, Ashley is not only my baby’s father but yes he was the one that talked me into leaving Alex. Kristin please don’t tell him about the baby, he doesn’t know. I want him to follow his dream at being a rock star. As you heard him say his band is performing tonight at a club called Echo and I am going to go to take pictures of him for the baby’s room,” I said afraid she would judge me like everyone else has done because I wouldn’t tell Ash. I felt it would be worse coming from her now that I knew she knew Ashley.  
“Wow girl you are so sweet to let him to keep following his dream. I am not judging you but don’t you think you should have told him. Wait did he talk you into becoming a model? Nick has met Ashley as well am I right?” Kristin asked as I saw that she was starting to put it all together.  
“Yes, Nick has met Ashley and also yes he was the one that asked me what my dream was and help support me once I got the agent. Don’t worry about it Kristin, I get enough judging from Jon and his mom. You are not the only one to tell me that I should have told Ashley about the baby but I am afraid if I do tell him he will stop going for his dream. Anyways that is all about to change because I am about to buy a house off of Benicia Ave,” I said. I needed my own place for me and my kids.  
“Wow, sorry to hear that and that is so good to hear that he was supporting you so much. As for you getting your own place that is great to hear and I can’t wait to see it. By the way do you want me to come with you tonight, I can help you with the pictures,” Kristin offered.  
“That would be awesome and I can come and pick you up. That also gives me a chance to see Kevin. I have to admit I do miss my BIG Brother. I have a doctor’s appointment later to find out what I am having,” I said as I got up because it was about that time for me to get more photos done.  
“Awesome and I know Kevin will be excited to see you. Please let us know what you are having. I would love to throw you a cute little baby shower,” Kristin said as we both started again.  
“Hey Kristin and Leia, you know Ashley was eyeing both of you girls earlier,” Daniel said.  
“Really,” Kristin said as we were finally done for the day.  
“Yeah he kept looking over at you Leia and saying that she never told me. Do you know Ashley,” Daniel asked? I just looked down at me feet and shook my head yes.  
“Daniel, Ash and I use to date till a few weeks ago when I left him because I started to show,” I said as I rested my hand on my belly. “Please don’t say another thing to Ashley, it means he now knows that I am pregnant with his kid,” I said.  
“Oh wow and your secret is safe with me,” Daniel said.  
“Leia, go ahead and get changed,” Kristin said as I headed off to get changed back in my regular clothes and I will admit I am glad that I got to see Kristin but I am still a little bummed that I saw Ashley and he saw me. To be honest since I moved out of Alex’s house I really hadn’t talked to the other guys from Backstreet except for Nick and lately that wasn’t happening because I was so busy with modeling and my son was with Jon. So Nick and Jon were talking more. As I came back up front I saw Kristin waiting on me.  
“What’s up Kristin,” I asked?  
“I talked more with Daniel and he promised that he wouldn’t even mention you to Ashley. Also I wanted you to have my number as well as mine and Kevin’s address for when you come and pick me up tonight,” she said as she handed me a piece of paper with all the information that I needed.  
“You want me to walk you to your car,” Kristin asked?  
“Sure, are you all packed up,” I asked?  
“Yeah, let’s go,” she said as she grabbed her bag and we both headed out the door towards my car.  
“Sorry for not getting to know you better Kristin. I always thought you hated me because it always looked like Kevin and I had something going on. Honestly, I went to him for advice. Kevin has always been like a big brother to me,” I said as we made it to my car and I saw a note on right under my windshield wiper. “Great, to know he still knows what my car looks like,” I said as I reached for the note. I knew it was from Ashley and it proves that he did in fact see me in the building.  
Dear Leia,  
You looked so beautiful in there and were glowing. I just wish you would have told me that you were pregnant. We could have worked something out. I still love you and I miss you so much. How do you know Kristin? You two seemed to have been catching up on a lot of stuff. Also I am so proud of you for following your dream.  
Love,  
Ash  
As I read the note I started to cry. I just couldn’t believe that after everything I did to him he still loved me. I was starting to regret what I did to him.  
“Awe, see he still loves you. I never told him who I was married to, that is why he is confused as to how we know each other. Also Leia I am sorry I came across like that. I wanted to get to know you and I felt a little intimidated by you,” she said.  
“Yes he still does after everything that I have done to him. Why? I was nobody at that time in my life, I mean come on I dated two Backstreet Boys,” I said in shock that her, Kristin Richardson was in fact intimidated by me.  
“Leia, stop selling yourself short, you are a beautiful young lady with a guy that is still pining over you. In that note alone I can tell that he is proud of you for following your dream like you are trying to let him do. That guy that wrote that note is a real keeper,” Kristin said as she pointed at that note.  
“He is but I still didn’t want him to give up on his dream. I remember what I felt like when I gave up on mine and I was miserable with Alex,” I said.  
“Wow, I better get going and I will see you later tonight,” she said.  
“Okay see ya later,” I said as I got into my car as I waved bye to Kristin. We both drove off and I headed off to my doctor’s appointment to find out what I was having. It was now that I wish I wouldn’t have left Ashley so he could be here with me today. Now I wish I would have said something when I saw him as well. I honestly really did miss that man but I wanted him to follow his dream. I didn’t want him to have any regrets or even recent me and the baby if he didn’t follow that dream.  
*Doctor’s Office*  
Finally, I made it to my doctor’s office. I quickly made my way in to get checked in.  
“Ms. Brandis, Dr. Peltier will be right with you,” the nurse said as she handed my identification back to me.  
“Thank you,” I said as I took my identification back and then went to sit down.

Ashley’s POV  
Finally the photoshoot was done and it was a little unnerving to see that Leia was there as well and being photographed by one of the photographers that had done a photoshoot with me before. I kept looking over at the girls; they seemed to have known one another.  
“Ashley, we are almost done,” Daniel my photographer stated trying to get me back to what we were doing.  
“Sorry Daniel, she never told me. She sure seems to know Kristin pretty well,” I said as I kept glancing at Kristin and Leia.  
“Okay, all done. Ash do you know who Kristin is married to,” Daniel asked?  
“No, who,” I asked?  
“Kristin’s last name is Richardson. She is married to Kevin Richardson from the Backstreet Boys,” Daniel said.  
“Shit, that is Leia’s older brother,” I said as I watched as the two went to sit down and were talking some more. She was defiantly glowing and as gorgeous as ever; I would give anything to have her in my arms. I just shook that thought out of my head and headed to the back to get changed so I could leave. Once I got to the back, I quickly changed and then grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note to Leia. I planned on leaving it on her car.   
Dear Leia,  
You looked so beautiful in there and were glowing. I just wish you would have told me that you were pregnant. We could have worked something out. I still love you and I miss you so much. How do you know Kristin? You two seemed to have been catching up on a lot of stuff. Also I am so proud of you for following your dream.  
Love,  
Ash  
Once the note was done I got up and headed out.   
“Thanks Daniel, I will see you later,” I said as I headed towards the door.  
“Leia what is up, do you know that guy?” I heard Kristin asked and I just had to smile to hear her question Leia like that.  
“Kristin, please don’t call him over here, that is the baby’s father,” Leia said and hearing Leia tell Kristin who I was to her but a smile on my face.  
“Bye Ashley,” Kristin said.  
“Bye Kristin, I have to get going. My band has a gig tonight,” I said as I walked out the door. Once I got out the door I quickly found Leia’s car and left my note on her car. I then proceeded to go for my car so I could get to Sam’s place so we could get everything packed for the show and head to sound check.  
“Hey Ash are you ready for tonight’s show?” Sam asked as I got out of my car and started to get my bass and amp out of the trunk of my car.  
“Hey Sam, I guess so. I found out that Leia is going to be there,” I said as I made my way over to Sam with everything in hand.  
“What!? Frank can you take Ash’s things. I need to talk to him real fast,” Sam said as he took my bass and amp, and then quickly handed them off to Frank. Once Frank had my stuff and was going to go pack it up. Sam dragged me off away from the guys. “What do you mean she is going to be there,” Sam asked?  
“Well I haven’t really been completely honest with you guys but I found out the night I stayed at Jon’s apartment, thanks to Leia’s little boy,” I said trying to gather the courage to tell Sam the rest.  
“And,” Sam stated encouraging me to continue.  
“Leia is pregnant with my kid. I wasn’t supposed to find out. Well, I saw her at my photoshoot today, I guess our photoshoots were happening at the same place and god she was so beautiful and pregnant with my baby. Anyways, you know how I told you guys when she moved out of Jon’s place in the middle of the night,” I said as I remember watching her in those maternity clothes at the photoshoot.  
“Wow, Ash I am sorry to hear that but at least now you have seen her so she can’t act like you don’t know she is. Next do you know how far along she is? Also how did you find out she is going to be there tonight,” Sam asked?  
“Don’t worry about it and yes now I know she is pregnant. I honestly don’t know but based off her leaving a couple of weeks ago and then seeing her today I would guess and say that she is either four months or coming close to being four months along. Jon and his mom have been giving me updates. It was Mary, Jon’s mom, that text me this morning about Leia’s plans for tonight,” I said.  
“Okay, you know what. I will keep an eye out for her,” Sam said.  
“One more thing, I don’t want the guys to know about the baby or the fact that Leia is going to be there,” I said.  
“Sure, not a word,” Sam said as we both saw that the guys were ready to leave. So we headed off towards the van and then towards the club.

Leia’s POV  
“Leia Brandis,” the nurse said.  
“Here,” I said getting up as I put the magazine I was reading away and then started following the nurse.  
“Here you go and Dr. Peltier will be right in,” the nurse said as she handed me a towel.  
“Okay and thank you,” I said as I got on the table. While I waited for the doctor to come in I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Jon.  
L: Hey I am at the doctors to find out what I am having. Do you want to know as well?  
Once I hit send I put my phone away and then settled back on the table as I waited for the doctor. Finally I heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” I said.  
“Ms. Brandis, I am Dr. Lynsay Peltier. Are you ready to see your baby? Also is the baby’s father coming,” Dr. Peltier asked?  
“Yes, I am ready and no he will not be here. I never told him about the baby,” I said as I turned away from the doctor so I wouldn’t get judged by her. Honestly I was getting sick and tired of being judged for not telling Ashley about our baby.  
“Well then, let’s get started,” Dr. Peltier said as I lifted up my shirt so the doctor could squeeze the gel on my stomach. “This is going to be a little cold at first,” she said as she squeezed the gel. The doctor started doing the normal check by doing the measurements. “Well so far everything looks good. Do you want to know the sex of your baby,” she asked?  
“Yes, please and can I get two prints as well,” I asked? Even though I asked Jon not to tell Ashley, something told me that as soon as I was in his parents’ house he told Ashley about the baby. That would explain why he said what he said in the note.  
“Okay, well it looks like you are having a little girl. Also here are your prints,” she said as she handed me the prints as I cleaned my stomach off.  
“Thank you so much,” I said as I took the prints and shook Dr. Peltier’s hand.  
“Welcome and I would like to see you in a month,” she said as she shook my hand.  
“Okay,” I said as I gathered my things and headed back to the front desk to schedule my next appointment.

Jon’s POV  
After spending some time with my mom, I found out that Leia had a doctor’s appointment for the baby. While I was out doing errands to get ready for my date for Megan, I received a text message from Leia.  
L=Leia J=Jon

L: Hey I am at the doctors to find out what I am having. Do you want to know as well?  
J: Sure and I still wish you would have told Ashley. I know he would have wanted to be there with you. Leia he loves you and is so hurt. By the way I know the plan was for us to share a place. Sorry but I am staying at my apartment.  
I noticed that it was taking her a while for her to respond. I took it as a point that she was with the doctor, so I kept on with my errands. As I was walking around the store that was when I felt the vibration from my phone letting me know that I had in fact received a text message. I grabbed my phone to see who it was.  
L: Okay I have a picture of her. Jon, he would have quit Orgasm. I also figured you would do that but I close on a house in the next couple of weeks. I also saw Kristin (Kevin Richardson’s wife) today and right now I am heading back to your parents’ house. I have to get cleaned up. Then I am going to spend some time with Nick before I head over to Kristin and Kevin’s place.  
J: Leia, do you really think he would have left the band after all the shows they have done with you around. He misses you so much; it reminds me of what you looked like when I broke up with you. Enjoy your time with our little boy and I am glad you are going to hang out with Kevin and his wife.  
L: Jon, stop it and I will talk to you later.  
J: Bye  
I still couldn’t believe she was keeping Ashley out of their daughter’s life. I knew I had to do something, so I called Ash to let him know.

Ashley’s POV  
“Hello,” I answered my phone when I saw it was Jon.  
“Hey Ash, are you alone,” Jon asked?  
“No, I am actually in the van with the guys,” I said afraid of what he might have to tell me.  
“Do they know about the baby?” Jon asked as I looked to see Sam staring at me as Frank was driving the van.  
“Only Sam knows because I told him about tonight,” I said looking at Sam.  
“Well you might want to tell the other two because Leia sent me a text telling me what she is having,” Jon said.  
“Okay, I will do it right now,” I said as I put Jon on speaker phone. “Hey Frank and Caleb,” I said as I waited for them to respond.  
“Yeah, what is it,” they both asked?  
“Well, Leia is pregnant. I found out the night she was up taking that test to join the military. Her little boy is who told me, and then Jon confirmed it,” I said.  
“Are you sure it is yours,” Frank asked as he kept his eyes on the road.  
“Yes because a few weeks later she went to the doctor and got the confirmation that she was in fact pregnant. Besides I had been the only one that she has been with. She was on the pill while she was with Alex but we can all thank him for freaking her out like he did four months ago so she wouldn’t have forgotten to take that pill. So yes I am sure the baby she is carrying is mine,” I said.  
“Damn Ash,” Sam, Caleb, and Frank said.  
“Sorry guys, just a very sensitive subject. Anyways you know a couple of weeks ago Leia moved out of Jon’s place. See I wasn’t supposed to find out about the baby,” I said.  
“What, why would she do that to you,” they all asked?  
“She was afraid that if she told him, he would have left the band,” Jon said.  
“Crap, that is what I told your mom that day you guys had that paternity test,” I said as I put my head in my hands.  
“Look Ash the reason I called is as you know Leia had a doctor appointment today. Well she sent me a text asking if I wanted to know what she was having. I told her yes,” Jon said.  
“And,” I said.  
“Ash, you are going to have a daughter,” Jon said. I could feel tears well up as well as a smile spread across my face. I was going to have a little girl.  
“Thank you Jon,” I said.  
“Welcome Ash, oh and one more thing and this goes for the rest of you as well. Leia will be at the show, Ash you already knew that but here is the kicker. Her photographer today was Kristin Richardson…,”  
“Kevin Richardson’s wife, I know. I saw them today at my photoshoot,” I said interrupted Jon.  
“Damn, Ash sorry to hear that but anyways she told me she was going to hang at Kristin and Kevin’s place. I am pretty sure one if not both of them will be with her,” Jon said.  
“Jon, don’t worry I know all the guys from Backstreet. I will just give Kevin a call,” Sam said as he reached for his phone.  
“Sam, I don’t want anything to happen to her,” Jon said.  
“Don’t worry about it Jon I am calling Kevin right now and we will not do anything,” Sam said.  
“Thanks Sam and Ash I will talk to you later,” Jon said.  
“Talk to you later,” I said as we both hung up. I was going to be a daddy and not be able to watch my little girl grow up. I just laid my head back and closed my eyes to help me clear my mind.

Kevin’s POV  
“Hey Kevin, I am home,” Kristin said as she came through the door.  
“In the living your, Kris,” I said as I sat up on the couch waiting for Kristin to come sit down beside me. “So how was the photoshoot?” I asked once she came in and sat down beside me on the couch.  
“It was fun and why didn’t you guys suggest to Leia to be a model,” Kristin said with a smile on her face.   
“What? Did you see Leia today,” I asked? The guys and I had all lost contact with Leia after she left Alex. I mean we were getting reports from Brian because Leighanne and Leia were still close friends. That was how we all found out that she was pregnant, every one of us that found out about the pregnancy were shocked about it but Nick. It was almost as if he knew what had happened and who the father was but he wouldn’t say a word.  
“Yep, she was my model that I was photographing. I also got to see the baby’s father, which I did not know he was the father till she heard him say something to his photographer. Leia heard his voice turned and looked to see and then tried to hide from him. Kevin he saw her while we were working,” she said.  
“Okay, one how is she? Two, you are acting like you have taken photos of this guy,” I stated concerned for my little sister.  
“She seems okay but you can be the judge when you see her later. Wait here I think I still have some proofs of his in my office,” she said as she ran upstairs to look. “Found them,” Kristin said as she ran down the stairs. “Here these are the proofs of Ashley,” she said handing me the proofs.  
“Kristin, this is the guy that she was with the night that Alex was stalking her and the night that Alex got arrested. I saw her with him but you can’t tell Nick and the guys,” I said as I remembered the night that I saw them getting out of his car.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked as she slapped me on the arm.  
“Kristin, baby I was in my car and I didn’t want them to know I was there besides they were both a little busy. Really, why is she coming over here?” I asked a little excited and also ashamed that I saw my little sister making out with the now father of her baby.  
“God Kevin why didn’t you tell me? Yeah, she and I are going to a club called Echo to watch Ashley perform with his band. I think she wants to get pictures of him performing,” she said.  
“I am going with you girls. I think that club is in a bad area as well I want to see Ashley again,” I said hoping this time I was going to try and talk to him. I did in fact keep the part that the drummer was a friend of mine and Kristin’s as well as the guys.  
“I was hoping you would say that because maybe her big brother might talk some sense into her,” Kris said disappointed about Leia.  
“Wait, what is going on?” I asked concerned.  
“She left Ash and she didn’t even tell him that she was pregnant with his kid. I guess you can say he found out today when he saw her,” she said.  
“Crap, history repeating itself. Back when she found out she was pregnant with Nick, she was afraid to tell Nick because she thought he was going to leave her,” I said knowing I was going to have to have a talk with Leia.  
“No, Kevin baby she left him and didn’t tell him because she wanted him to follow his dream of being a rock star. This is the same guy that talked her into following her dream,” Kristin said.  
“Wow, then we need to get them back together,” I said just as Kristin’s phone dinged and my phone started to ring. I looked at my phone and saw that Sam was calling. “Hello,” I answered.  
“Hey Kevin, are you coming to the show at Echo tonight,” Sam asked?  
“OH MY GOD, Leia and Ash are having a little girl,” Kristin screamed. “Oh sorry babe didn’t realize you were on the phone,” Kristin said embarrassed.  
“Wow sounds like someone else got the same news we did,” Sam said.  
“Yeah Sam I will be there. Yeah Kristin just found out what Leia is having. Wait a minute you guys found out as well. How,” I asked. I then turned to Kristin. “Kris it is okay, besides it is just Sam on the phone,” I said as I put him on speaker phone.  
“Oh hey Sam,” she said.  
“Hey Kris! Kevin does she know what band I am a part of?” Sam asked as I saw Kristin looking at me funny and then it clicked.  
“Sam, are you with Ashley Purdy,” she asked?  
“Hey Kristin,” another guy said and I was assuming that it was Ashley.  
“Ashley I am so sorry I didn’t know about you two till today. By the way she got your note that you left on her car,” she said.  
“Kristin, don’t worry about it and besides I know why she left, I just wish she would have told me so we could have talked about it. I still love her and I am sorry I never realized who you were married to,” Ashley said as I could hear he was a little embarrassed by the knowledge he got today.  
“Kristin, baby you can’t tell Leia any of this,” I said.  
“Kevin you know I am not going to tell her this. Especially after I saw the look on her face when she watched Ashley leave, now that was funny when she heard your voice Ashley she was one trying to hide from you as well as watch you. When I saw you and asked her about it she basically begged me not to call you over,” Kristin said as she smiled.  
“That was why you said bye to me,” Ashley asked?  
“Yep and it was funny to watch her squirm. Anyways you two belong with each other. Kevin and I are on your side. I am still in shock Leia did this,” Kristin said.  
“Don’t worry about it and when I saw you two together I could not take my eyes off of her because of how gorgeous she was looking and I could tell she was glowing,” Ashley said sounding so sad.  
“Yeah I saw that as well and especially since she is four months pregnant,” Kristin said.  
“Yeah we found out because Jon called Ash to let him know what Leia was having and also to give him the heads up about her having Kristin or both of you with her tonight,” Sam said.  
“Okay, Sam I will send you a text when we get there because I will be driving,” I said.  
“Awesome, see you later,” Sam said.  
“Yeah, see ya,” I said as we both hung up. Then Kristin and I went to get cleaned and ready for Leia to show up.

Leia’s POV  
I got back to Mary and Greg’s. I still couldn’t believe Jon was still pushing the subject of me telling Ashley about our baby.  
“Mary, I’m back,” I said as I opened the door.  
“Mommy,” Nick said as he ran around the corner and I squatted down to pick him up.  
“Hey baby,” I said as I stood up with my little boy in my arms.  
“I missed you. Can you please move back with daddy and me? Ashley misses you too,” he said as he hugged me.  
“I miss you too. Nick, baby I need to tell you something,” I said. I knew Nick wouldn’t understand completely but he needed to know about his baby sister.  
“What is it mommy?” he asked as he looked at me.  
“Nick, I am having another baby and daddy doesn’t have room for me and the new baby. So I moved here till I could get a bigger place,” I said.  
“I am going to be a big brother. What about Ashley?” Nick asked concerned and I could tell that he wanted Ashley back in my life.  
“Yes, you are going to be a big brother. Nick, Ashley has his band and he wants to be a rock star. His dream right now doesn’t have a baby and a family in the picture,” I said as I felt the tears come to the surface.  
“Mommy, you don’t know that. Ashley loves you. Why are you crying?” Nick asked as he hugged me as I finally made it into the living room and sat Nick down on the couch.  
“Nick baby I do know that. How do you know Ashley loves me? Baby, I just miss you and also I am emotional because of your baby sister,” I said as I lied to my son about the true reason I was crying because the truth was I was in fact missing Ashley and especially after I saw him today at my photoshoot. It was defiantly obvious that I still loved Ashley because I haven’t taken the promise ring off that he gave me. I just couldn’t bring myself to do that.  
“Mommy he is always sad when I see him, like you are right now,” Nick said.  
“Nick, don’t worry about it. Right now I need to go and get ready so I can go see Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kristin,” I said as I kissed the top of his head.  
“Okay mommy,” Nick said as I headed off to get cleaned and changed.  
“You know you lied to that baby about why you were really crying,” Mary said as I walked into the kitchen to get some water.  
“Honestly, Mary he is too young to understand. Right now he just needs to enjoy being a kid,” I said as I got water out of the fridge.  
“Okay, good point but you also need to quit lying to yourself. Jon and I both know you miss Ashley. Obviously Nick sees that Ashley misses you as well. So I overheard you are going to see Kevin and Kristin,” Mary said.  
“Okay, fine I miss Ashley Purdy and I regret leaving him. Mary he won’t take me back because of what I did to him. I am sure he feels like I lied to him by not telling him about our baby. Besides Kristin was my photographer today, so she is coming with me when I go see Orgasm perform tonight,” I said as I left the room to shower.

Ashley’s POV  
We finally made it to the club and started to unload the van, when I got a call.  
“Hello,” I answered.  
“Hey Ash, it’s Mary and Leia is here and she is talking to Nick. Do me a favor and mute yourself and I want you to listen in,” Mary said.  
“Okay,” I said and quickly muted as she put me on speaker phone.  
“You know you lied to that baby about why you were really crying,” Mary said.  
“Honestly, Mary he is too young to understand. Right now he just needs to enjoy being a kid,” Leia said as I agreeing. Hearing her voice did things to my heart.  
“Okay, good point but you also need to quit lying to yourself. Jon and I both know you miss Ashley. Obviously Nick sees that Ashley misses you as well. So I overheard you are going to see Kevin and Kristin,” Mary said.  
“Okay, fine I miss Ashley Purdy and I regret leaving him. Mary he won’t take me back because of what I did to him. I am sure he feels like I lied to him by not telling him about our baby. Besides Kristin was my photographer today, so she is coming with me when I go see Orgasm perform tonight,” Leia said. When I heard her say she missed me I just slid down the wall. Her regret tore through me. After I heard nothing I hung up and put my phone away and then put my head in my hands. That was when I just let it all out. “How could I be mad at her when she was kicking her own ass for leaving me and not telling me about our little girl? I still loved her,” I thought to myself as I cried.  
“Hey Ash, you okay?” Sam asked as he got closer to me.  
“I will be. I just got a call from Jon’s mom and she got Leia to admit that she misses me as well as the fact that she regrets leaving me. She thinks I won’t take her back. Sam, she is hurting just like I am,” I said as I looked up at Sam.  
“Wow, man would you take her back if she stood right in front of you and told you everything you heard her say over the phone,” Sam asked?  
“If it were to happen right now I really don’t know. Honestly more than likely I would probably not,” I said as I stood up.  
“Okay, you know it might take her a few months or a few years for her to ever admit it to you,” Sam said.  
“I know,” I said as we headed inside.

Leia’s POV  
I couldn’t believe my baby boy wanted me back with Ashley. To hear that Ashley was missing me as well, I still couldn’t believe Mary was still trying to get me to admit my true feelings for Ashley. It was almost like she had him on the phone to listen in on the conversation. I just shook my head as I kept looking through all my clothes till I finally found the perfect outfit. I then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out I straightened my hair and did my makeup. I then proceeded to get dressed. After all that I grabbed my phone off the charger and was going to send a text to Kristin till my eyes landed right on Ashley’s name in my contacts.  
“Nope not today,” I told myself as I scrolled down to Kristin’s number.  
K=Kristin L=Leia

L: Kristin I am about to leave the house.  
K: Okay, see you when you get here. Kevin can’t wait to see you.  
L: Okay and I can’t wait to see him either.  
I quickly put my phone away and went to gather the rest of my things. I walked into the living room and saw Nick sitting on the floor playing with his toys.  
“Bye baby,” I said as I kissed the top of his head.  
“Bye mommy. Tell Uncle Kev I said hi,” he said without looking up at me.  
“I will and I love you,” I said.  
“Love you too, mommy,” he said as I walked out the front door.

Kevin’s POV  
“Kevin, Leia is on her way,” Kristin said as she came into the room to get ready so she could go to Echo with Leia. “Do you think she knows Sam,” she asked?  
“Okay and I don’t know. I am sure she has, I mean he is the drummer for the band that Ash is in. I know Sam was around her when she was with AJ,” I said.  
“Oh so he knows Nick,” Kristin asked?  
“Yep,” I said as I left Kristin to finish getting ready. I was heading down the stairs when the doorbell rang. “Kristin I got it,” I said as I opened the door.  
“Kevin,” Leia said as she practically tackled me once I got the door opened.  
“Hey Leia,” I said as I hugged her back.  
“I have missed you. Oh and Nick says hi,” she said as she pulled away from the hug so I could close the door.  
“How is that little guy doing? You know Nick, Brian, and Howie miss you as well. Do you want something to drink?” I asked as I headed to the kitchen.  
“He is great and living with Jonathan right now because I am living with Jon’s parents. Really the guys miss me that much. Nick and the others can call me and water please,” she said as she followed me into the kitchen.  
“There you two are,” Kristin said as she walked in just as I handed Leia her water.  
“Hey Kristin,” Leia said with a smile on her face as she looked down at her watch. “Thanks Kevin but Kristin and I need to get going,” she said.  
“Nope, I am coming with. I am not by no means necessary letting my wife or little sister go to that club without me. Besides I want to see this Ash guy. I mean he did knock my little sister up, which I am now going to have a little niece to spoil,” I said jokingly.  
“Okay,” she said as she looked at Kristin and she knew she couldn’t argue with me.  
“Leia, I told you the guys missed you and yes I told Kevin about you seeing Ash at the photoshoot today. Kevin is also driving us to the club,” Kristin said.  
“That is fine. Did you show him a picture of Ash?” Leia asked as we gathered our things.  
“Yes I did because I still have proofs of his first photoshoot he did with me,” Kristin said as we walked out of the door. While the girls went ahead of me I locked up the house and sent Sam a text.  
Ke: Hey we are leaving the house now and should be there in about twenty minutes. Have Ash outside so he can see her.  
S: Okay but I don’t think he will want to see her. He heard her over the phone earlier saying that she misses him and has regrets of leaving him. Jon’s mom had Ash on the phone.  
Ke: Wow, I will see you guys when we get there.  
S: Okay  
As I got into the car after sending the text I noticed that Kristin let Leia sit in the front seat. “Hey Kris when we get there I want you girls to go ahead and go in without me. I have to take care of something,” I said.  
“Okay, babe is everything okay?” she asked as I gave her the, ‘I will text you look.’ She just nodded as I started the car and headed off towards the club.  
“So Leia, how have you been? You look amazing,” I said.  
“I am good, just been busy with the modeling till I have my little girl here,” she said as I could see out of the corner of my eye I saw a tear fall as well as her rubbing her stomach.  
“That’s good to hear, Leia are you sure you are okay doing this? Kristin told me about Ash. He sounds like a really great guy. I mean he got you to follow your dream,” I said as I reached out for her hand to let her know that I wasn’t judging her for her decision. I looked at her as my little sister and had promised to always be there for her.  
“Yeah, I need to do this for Cleo, so she can see her daddy as she grows up. Yes, Ashley is a wonderful guy and I still love him but he would never take me back. Kevin, I broke his heart by packing up in the middle of the night and not telling him that I was pregnant. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t trust me,” she said as she started to play with something on the hand that I was holding.  
“What is this?” I asked holding Leia’s hand up so Kristin could see it as I finally parked the car. I knew it was a promise ring and I had an idea at who gave it to her and seeing that ring I knew she belonged with Ash and I was going to secretly help get them back together.  
“Oh my god, Leia did Ash give you that?” Kristin asked as she came around the back of the seat and hugged Leia.  
“A promise ring and yes Ash gave it to me when he told me he loved me,” she said sadly as if she was remembering the day.  
“You know he is here, why don’t you text him and see if he will talk to you,” I said.  
“I c-can’t h-he h-hates m-m-me,” she said as she started to cry. I quickly pulled her into a hug.  
“Leia, baby I don’t hate you,” Ashley said as I pulled away from Leia and turned to see that he had the door opened.  
“ASHLEY!” Leia screamed as she turned away from me and Ashley.  
“Leia, Kris and I are going to let you two alone to talk,” I said as I leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You be nice to my little sister,” I said as I glared at Ashley.  
“I will,” he said as he climbed into my seat and closed the door as Kristin and I walked away.  
“Kevin, are you sure this is the right thing we should be doing to help them get back together,” Kristin asked?  
“Yes, they need to talk as the first step for them to get back together. Besides we are not that far if Leia needs us,” I said as we watched the car.  
“Okay,” Kristin said.

Ashley’s POV  
“Sam, who was the text from,” I asked as I got closer.  
“That was Kevin letting me know that they will be here in about twenty minutes because he wanted you to see Leia. I told him that I didn’t think that you would want to see her,” Sam said.  
“Sam I need to see her and also what does Kevin mean to her?” I asked as I looked to make sure that I looked okay.  
“He considers her his little sister and he would kill anyone that would hurt her,” Sam said.  
“So he doesn’t know the extent of the damage that Alex has done to her,” I said with the vivid memory of the nightmare she had the first night we were together. When Leia told me that Alex had raped her I wanted to kill him myself.  
“No, Ash what do you know?” Sam asked scared of what my answer would be.  
“Alex raped her when I imagine the first time he ever got high. I am pretty sure that wasn’t the only time that he raped her. Also I think he might have beaten her as well. The night that he followed us and then showed up at Jon’s door, she was shaking the entire time. Also please don’t tell Kevin this?” I asked as I started to walk towards the door.  
“No, none of us knew that and yes he would have killed Alex for sure. Don’t worry I won’t tell,” Sam said as he followed me outside. “They just pulled in,” Sam said as we both saw a car pull in.  
“How can you tell,” I asked?  
“Kevin and his cousin Brian are from Kentucky. Do you see that big UK sticker on the back?” Sam stated as I made a run to that car. I really didn’t care about the sticker just the fact that I needed to see Leia. I noticed that the door was unlocked so I quietly opened the door and saw Kristin in the backseat about to say something so I put my finger to my lips. She quickly nodded as I listened to what was being said.   
“You know he is here, why don’t you text him and see if he will talk to you,” Kevin said. I could defiantly see the big brother coming out towards her.   
“I c-can’t h-he h-hates m-m-me,” she said as she started to cry. That was when I saw Kevin quickly pulled her into a hug. To hear her like this tore me up.  
“Leia, baby I don’t hate you,” I said as Kevin pulled away from the hug he had given Leia.   
“ASHLEY!” Leia screamed as she turned away from me and Kevin.  
“Leia, Kris and I are going to let you two alone to talk,” Kevin said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You be nice to my little sister,” Kevin said as he glared at me. That glare alone scared me and I now understood what Sam was saying.  
“I will,” I said as I climbed into Kevin’s seat and closed the door.  
“Leia, look at me please,” I said begging her to turn and look at me. I slowly reached for her hand and I felt the ring that I had given her the day that I confessed that I loved her. “You knew that day?” I asked scared of what she would say.  
“Yes, I realized there was a possibility when I was on the phone with Nick and I noticed that I had missed a pill,” she said almost too quiet for me to hear.  
“Baby, why didn’t you tell me you thought you were pregnant?” I asked as I reached for her chin to get her to turn and look at me. As I turned her face I saw the tears falling and it was breaking my heart.  
“I-I w-was s-scared. I-I w-wanted y-you t-to g-go f-for y-your dream I understand how much being in a band means to you,” she said through tears as I placed a hand on her belly.  
“Leia, I love you, you had no reason to be afraid. As for my dream it changed the moment I met you. Yes, me being a rock start is my dream but I want you with me every step of the way,” I said as I smiled at her. It was true I wanted her by my side but I just couldn’t bring myself to trust her just yet.  
“Ashley, I love you too but you are eighteen. You are too young to be a dad. I also don’t want you to recent me or little Cleo,” she said as she placed her hand on top of mine.  
“Oh Leia I helped create this little bundle. How could I recent either one of you? Wait, did you already pick her name out?” I asked as I watched as a smile spread across her face as she nodded her head.  
“Her name is Cleo Elizabeth Purdy,” she said.   
“You were going to give her my name. Leia, I love you so much, I love you too little Cleo,” I said as I bent down and kissed her belly and then I looked up to see those beautiful brown eyes looking back at me. So I moved up and kissed Leia softly on the lips.  
“Yeah, I did and it was the least I could do so she could have a piece of her daddy with her. Ashley, I know I hurt you and I am sorry, so let me text you Kevin’s address and if you want you can meet me there after the show so we can talk more. Kevin, Kristin, and I am sure Sam was in on this. Right now they are the only ones that need to know we are talking,” Leia said as she sent me the text with Kevin’s address.  
“Thanks and I am sure my band is worried about me,” I said as I kissed her cheek and got out of the car. As I made my way past Kevin I stopped. “She only wants you, Kristin, and Sam to know about her and me talking. She doesn’t know this but right now I just can’t trust her but I do still love her,” I said.  
“Ash, that is fine and I understand. We will help her out,” Kevin said.  
“By the way she gave me your address. I am not coming by after the show, she did give me a choice if I wanted to come by or not,” I said.  
“What?” Kevin screamed.  
“Kevin, calm down, Leia did leave him and not tell him about the baby. I think I am going to take Leia to see Leighanne. Ash, take care of yourself,” Kristin said.  
“Thanks Kristin and again Kevin I am sorry,” I said as I ran off.

Leia’s POV  
I watched as Ashley left the car and walked towards Kristin and Kevin. It looked like everything was okay till I saw Kevin about to go for Ashley’s throat I quickly got out and locked the car. I started to head over to them when I saw Kristin have her hand on Kevin’s shoulder. I then watched as Ashley ran off.  
“What happened?” I asked as I got closer to both of them.  
“Leia let me see your phone?” Kristin asked as I handed her my phone and I glared at Kevin.  
“Kevin, answer me,” I said getting pissed as he pulled me into a hug. He only ever did this when he had bad news to tell me and doesn’t want to. Kristin left with my phone for what reason I didn’t know.  
“Leia, I am so sorry but Ashley says he can’t trust you but he still loves you,” Kevin said as he kept me close as the tears began to fall. My heart was breaking and I didn’t know what to do. This was my entire fault and I was the only one to blame for this.  
“Kevin, Leia and I are all set. Leia, I called Mary and told her you are moving in with Kevin and me till you get your place,” Kristin said as she handed me back my phone.  
“Okay, Leia do you still want to go in there,” Kevin asked?  
“Yes, Cleo needs to see what her daddy looks like as she gets older,” I said as I calmed down and knew I had more than likely lost Ashley.  
“Wow, Leia I am really proud of you and how mature you are handling this,” Kevin said.  
“Well, if I don’t go in there, then Ashley has won. Besides I have a better way to hurt him. I know I broke his heart by not telling him about the baby but what he just did was worse,” I said.  
“Good point and I am not even going to ask,” Kevin said as the three of us went into the club.  
“Leia, you enjoy the show. Tomorrow we leave for Atlanta to see Leighanne and little Baylee. I am going to take the pictures of Ashley for you,” Kirstin said.  
“Kristin, thank you so much,” I said as I hugged her just as the guys were about to come onto the stage.

Ashley’s POV  
I made it back into the building. I still couldn’t believe what I told Kevin but it was true, I just couldn’t trust her. I still love Leia and hopefully down the road I will be able to trust her again and we can be together for my little girl.  
“Hey Ash, ready to start the show,” Frank as he caught up with me?  
“Hell yeah I am,” I said as I started to jump up and down to get hyped up to go on stage.  
“Ash, can you come here,” Sam asked?  
“Yeah, what is it?” I asked as I got closer to him and he shoved his phone in my face and I saw a text from Kevin.  
Kevin: Hey Sam Leia gave Ash my address so they could talk more. He told me he isn’t coming and I understand that he doesn’t trust her but what about the baby. Also the five of us are the only ones that know Leia and Ash talked. Leia is moving in with Kristin and me till she gets her own place. As of tomorrow Leia and Kristin are heading to Atlanta for a week. She is really hurt and needs to get away from Los Angeles.  
“What the hell? Kevin is pissed,” Sam said glaring at me.  
“It is exactly what he said. I can’t talk to her, you were right I shouldn’t have seen her. I still love her. Wait, what is in Atlanta? Kristin mentioned something to Kevin about taking Leia to go see a Leighanne,” I said confused just as I felt something rip right through my heart.  
“I know you do but you didn’t have to tell Kevin that. As for Atlanta, her best girlfriend lives out there and yes that is Leighanne that Kristin was talking about,” Sam said just as they called for us to come out on stage.

Leia’s POV  
I stood next to Kevin as Kristin got into position to take pictures of Ashley for me. That was when I saw Ashley talking to Sam and he put his phone in Ashley’s face. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Kevin putting his phone back in his pocket.  
“What the hell did you do?” I asked as I glared at him.  
“I felt like Sam needed to know what happened as well as how it is only the five of us that know that you and Ashley talked,” Kevin said as he put his arm protectively around me.  
“Well Sam looks pissed off at Ash now,” I said as I pointed towards Ashley and Sam.  
“Look let’s enjoy the show,” Kevin said as they started to announce the band to the stage. As Ashley came out on stage we made eye contact and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. That was when he mouthed that he was sorry and that he loved me. I just nodded back at him as I felt movement. It was as if Cleo knew Ashley meant what he said and she knew her daddy was close by.  
“Kevin, she just moved,” I said as I broke eye contact.  
“Really, can I feel,” he asked?  
“Sure,” I said as I looked up and saw Ashley jumping around, just as Kevin reached to touch my stomach. I felt a little sad that my big brother was feeling his niece move before Ashley but I knew Ashley would never get that chance.   
“Leia, how are you feeling? I think I got a lot of good photos of Ashley,” Kristin said as she came up to Kevin and me.  
“Okay but I am starting to feel a little tired,” I said.  
“Let’s go,” Kevin said as he led Kristin and me out of the club.

Ashley’s POV  
When I got out on stage I quickly scanned the crowd for Leia. When I finally found her our eyes locked I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I also noticed that Kevin had an arm around her protectively and I knew she was going to be okay. As we looked at each other I mouthed to her that I was sorry and that I loved her. All she did was nod to me. I took that as an okay and she understood. That was when I saw her say something to Kevin and the next thing I saw was he touched her belly. All I could think is that my little girl had moved and Kevin was getting a chance to feel little Cleo move. Honestly that was ripping me up inside but I know I had a performance to do. Within a few minutes Kristin was talking to Leia and they all walked out.

*Next Day*  
Leia’s POV  
I was woke up to my phone ringing; I slowly moved to answer it.  
“Hello,” I answered slowly.  
“Leia, why am I hearing from mom that Kevin and Kristin moved you to their place,” Jon said sounding upset.  
“Jon, I don’t want to talk about it. Besides let me go back to sleep,” I said as I felt myself fall back to sleep.  
*Two Hours Later*  
“Leia you need to get up,” Kevin and I got your stuff and your bag is packed,” Kristin said as she shook me awake.  
“Okay, I am up,” I said as I saw my phone on my pillow.  
“Who called?” she asked as she eyed my phone.  
“I think it was Jon but I really don’t remember what it was about,” I said as I stared at my phone. I was trying to figure out why Jon would call me till my phone started to ring again. This time it was from Ashley and right now I knew I couldn’t talk to him.  
“Leia, do you want me to answer it,” Kristin asked?  
“Yes, please and tell him I am in the bathroom. After what happened at the club last night I really don’t want to talk to him. But can you put it on speaker for me,” I asked?  
“Sure,” she said as she answered the phone and hit the speaker button. “Hello,” she said.  
“Kristin?” Ashley asked confused as to why she was answering my phone.  
“Yeah, Ash Leia is in the bathroom.” She said as she looked at me.  
“Oh okay, I just wanted to see how she and the baby were doing,” he said.  
“They are both fine besides the fact that Leia and I will be leaving in a couple of hours to see our friend Leighanne. Also please let Leia be the one to call you,” Kristin said. I could tell she was pissed by Ashley hurting me.  
“Okay, Kristin just tell her that I still love her and our little girl. I won’t call again,” Ashley said sadly as both Ashley and Kristin hung up. That was when I felt the tears start to fall.  
“Leia, are you okay? Also, go take a shower so we can get going to the airport,” Kristin said as she came and hugged me.  
“Okay, Kristin I just love him so much,” I said as I stepped away from the hug so I could get my clothes to go take my shower.  
“Sweetie, Kevin and I know that and that is why you and I are getting out of here for a week,” she said as I headed off to the shower.

Ashley’s POV  
I woke up this morning with a girl in my arms and no memory of how I got here. As I woke up more I realized I was one naked with this unknown girl as well I was at Sam’s place. I quickly sat up and saw condoms, drugs, and beer cans everywhere. That was when I felt the hangover headache hit me full force. So I gathered my clothes and slipped quietly off to the bathroom for a shower. Once I got in the bathroom for the shower I looked in the medicine cabinet for some aspirin to help with the headache. As I found what I was looking for I took what I needed and then hopped into the shower. While I was in there my mind kept wandering back to Leia. Even though I was hurt by her and I couldn’t trust her anymore, I needed to hear her voice. I knew she was leaving today for a week to spend time with her best friend that lived in Atlanta.  
As I got out of the shower I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Leia’s number.  
“Hello,” Kristin said as she answered Leia’s phone. I could also tell the phone was on speaker for someone else to hear. I was just hoping it was Leia.  
“Kristin?” I asked a little confused as to why she was answering Leia’s phone. I felt terrible about what I did to Leia as well as what I did the night before with the unknown female in the other room.  
“Yeah, Ash Leia is in the bathroom,” she said.  
“Oh okay, I just wanted to see how she and the baby were doing,” I said knowing that was a lie and I really just wanted to hear her voice and tell her I was sorry.  
“They are both fine besides the fact that Leia and I will be leaving in a couple of hours to go see our friend Leighanne. Also please let Leia call you,” Kristin said and I could tell she was pissed at me and I couldn’t blame her.  
“Okay, Kristin just tell her that I still love her and our little girl. I won’t call again,” I said as I felt tears come to my eyes as both Kristin and myself hung up. I knew as soon as I hung up I would never hear from Leia again but I did do a quick search on the group Kevin was a part of. I now knew who Leia’s best friend was. Leighanne was married to Brian who was best friends with Leia’s ex Nick. That explains why she is so close to Leighanne,” I said out loud as I noticed that Brian and Leighanne just recently had their first kid. I quickly closed out of the search engine and got dressed so I could head back to my apartment.  
“There you are?” Sam asked as I came out of the bathroom.  
“Yeah, I had to take a shower and I need to get back to the apartment so I can change my clothes. I have another photo shoot to do today,” I said as I made it back to the room I was in to make sure that I had gotten everything out of the room and that was when I noticed the female I woke up next to reminded me of Leia.  
“Wow, Ash you partied hard last night,” Sam said as I got everything that was mine and quickly shoved some drugs in my pocket and then headed out of the door to my car.

Leia’s POV  
Kristin and I were finally in the air heading to Atlanta. I was so excited to get to see my best friend and her new little baby. Before we left Kevin told us that Brian was going to be at the airport to pick both Kristin and me up. I had fallen asleep on the flight till I felt someone shake me awake.  
“Leia, we are about to land. You need to wake up,” Kristin said as she was shaking me.  
“Kristin, five more minutes please,” I said.  
“No, you need to get up now,” Kristin said firmly.  
“Okay, I am up,” I said as I sat up straighter in the seat and looked around.  
“Wow, this pregnancy is sure kicking your ass,” she said with a giggle.  
“I guess so,” I said as I remembered when I was pregnant with Nick. I was never this tired with him. “It must be because I am having a girl,” I said with a giggle.  
“So you can tell the difference between the two already,” Kristin asked?  
“Yeah, I can. She just sucks all my energy,” I said as we got off the plane and headed off towards baggage claim.  
“Well, I forgot to tell you but while we are here I want to take some photos of you to help build your portfolio,” Kristin said as we got our bags.  
“Kristin and Leia,” I heard Brian’s voice yell to get our attention. Even in my condition I took off towards him. I felt like I was eighteen all over again. He had his arms opened for me to run into for his hug. I didn’t realize just how much I missed him and his hugs.  
“I missed you so much,” I said as the tears came to the surface.  
“Let me take a look at you,” Brian said as he pushed me an arm’s length to really get a good look at me.  
“Brian, please you have seen me,” I said as I blushed.  
“My little sister is pregnant again and I miss you,” Brian said as he pulled me back into a hug. “How far along are you,” he asked?  
“Four months and I am having a little girl,” I said.  
“Wow, let’s get you girls to the house and settled in,” Brian said as he helped Kristin and me with our bags. So far I was so glad Kristin came up with the idea for her and me to come out here. Once we got into the car and headed towards Brian and Leighanne’s house.  
“Brian, do you know any good places I could take Leia to help build her portfolio?” Kristin asked as we got on the interstate.  
“We have some really nice areas on the property,” Brian said as he kept his eyes on the road. That was when my phone rang. I looked down to see it was Jon calling.  
“Hello, I answered.  
“Leia, are you okay? You fell asleep on the phone with me earlier,” Jon said sounding concerned.  
“Yeah, I am fine,” I said.  
“Well mom called and told me you moved in with Kevin and Kristin till you get your own place,” Jon said.  
“Yeah, Kevin thought it would be best to stay with them for the time being. You know Kevin has to pull the protective older brother,” I said as I smiled and still not telling Jon the truth as to why I moved in with Kevin and Kristin.  
“True, so I take it you are at Kevin’s right now,” Jon asked?  
“Actually, no I am not. Please don’t be mad but Kristin thought it was best for me to get out of Los Angeles for a while. So her and I got on a plane to Atlanta, that way I could see Leighanne and Baylee,” I said just as Brian pulled into the driveway of his house.  
“You know I am not mad but I think Kirstin had the right idea to get you out of the area for a little. Enjoy your time with Leighanne, Baylee, and Brian. Also how long are you going to be in Atlanta?” Jon asked as we all got out of the car while Brian and Kristin got all the bags out of the trunk.  
“I am glad you are not mad. Besides I have not seen Leighanne in quiet sometime and coming out here to see all three of them is what I might even need right now. Kristin, told me we are here for a week,” I said as we got to the front door.  
“A week sounds like fun, enjoy the area there is a lot to see out there,” Jon said.  
“Will try but I need to let you go. We just got to Brian and Leighanne’s house,” I said.  
“Okay, talk to you later,” Jon said as we walked into the house as Jon and I hung up.  
“Leighanne, I am back,” Brian said quietly as we came into the house.  
“Brian, quiet, I just got Baylee down,” Leighanne said as she came down the stairs. I was just in awe at how the house looked.  
“Sorry babe, Kristin and Leia let me show you two to your rooms,” Brian said as Kristin and I followed him up the stairs. “Leia, here is your room and Kristin you are right next door. The bathrooms right across the hall. I am going to head back downstairs to check on Leighanne,” Brian said as I made it into my room. I sat down on the bed and slowly went through all the pictures that Ashley and I took of each other on my phone. The memories of when they were taken all flooded back to me. I quickly sent everyone to my e-mail so when I got back home I could get them printed up for Cleo’s room. I then laid down on the bed to take a short nap.

Brian’s POV  
“Brian how is she?” Leighanne asked as I came back down stairs.  
“Leia, she seems fine but I think it is a front because from what Kevin told me last night was pretty rough on Leia,” I said.  
“Okay, maybe she will open up to her best friend,” Leighanne said as she headed up to Leia’s room. I will admit something had defiantly changed in Leia but I wasn’t sure if it was because of Alex or this new guy. So I grabbed my phone to call Nick.  
“Hello,” Nick answered on the other end of the phone.  
“Hey Nick,” I said.  
“Brian,” Nick asked confused?  
“Yeah, what can you tell me about the guy that Leia was with after Alex,” I asked?  
“Well, every time Leia was around him or when she would talk about Ash she was always smiling. Brian what is going on? Why are you asking about Ash?” Nick asked concerned.  
“Well she was out with Kevin and Kristin last night; I guess something happened while they were out. So now Leia and Kristin are out here visiting,” I said.  
“Wow, I don’t know, I do know she loves Ash, if she hasn’t already fallen in love with him yet,” Nick said.  
“Nick…,” I was quickly interrupted.  
“Brian, we need you up here now,” Leighanne said.  
“Nick, I got to go,” I said as I hung up quickly and I made a run up the stairs.  
“Leighanne…,” I started as I heard screaming from Leia’s room.  
“Brian, I don’t know. It sounds like a nightmare,” Leighanne said concerned for her best friend.  
“Guys I got her phone. I am calling Ash from my phone,” Kristin said.  
“I am going in there to try and wake her up,” Leighanne said as she went in and then shut the door behind her.  
“Ash, this is Kristin, I need you to call me back ASAP,” Kristin said as she proceeded to hang up. “Voicemail,” she said under her breathe as she went looking for another number.  
“What’s up?” I asked as I watched Kristin call another number.  
“Kevin, call Sam and give him my number,” Kristin said as Leia screamed again. “Kevin we don’t know. I am trying to get a hold of Ash to find out,” she said as she looked me. I could tell she was holding something back from Kevin.  
“Kristin, what is going on,” I asked? I was getting scared for the girl that I have known for seven years and considered my little sister.  
“Kevin, I have to go and I love you,” Kristin said as she hung up her phone and turned her attention back to me. “I think Leia is having a nightmare of Alex raping her. I don’t want Kevin to find out because we all know he will kill Alex. I figured I would call Ash to find out anything,” Kristin said as her phone started to ring and she answered it by putting it on speaker. “Hey Ash, what do you know about Leia having nightmares of Alex raping her…,” Kristin asked?  
“Alex…please stop you are hurting me,” Leia screamed. Hearing her like this was breaking my heart.  
“Shit! Get me in the room. Kristin, please they went away a week or two after Leia and I were together,” Ash said. He sounded like I felt as Kristin and I walked into the room.  
“Okay, I am in the room,” Kristin said.  
“Please put the phone by her,” Ash asked?  
“Okay,” it is by her,” Kristin said as I watched her step away.  
I don’t know what he does to make you cry  
But I’ll be there to make you smile  
I don’t have a fancy car  
To get to you I’d walk a thousand miles, Ash started singing.  
I don’t care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart?   
I don’t know  
But if you were my girl  
I’d make it so we’d never be apart, I sang  
“Ashley,” Leia said still asleep but she was calmer.  
“How did you know that would work?” I asked as I felt the tears fall.  
“Leia, baby I am here and I am not going to let Alex hurt you ever again. She told me that was her favorite song from you guys. Kristin, she needs me if they are coming back,” Ash said and I could hear the sadness in his voice.  
“Ashley, I am sorry I never told you about Cleo. I am sorry I moved without telling you, I love you. Go be that rock star I know you can be,” Leia said as I saw the tears fall from her eyes.  
“Ash, I don’t think that is wise,” I said as I went to hug my little sister.  
“Okay, just please don’t tell Kevin,” he asked?  
“Oh, trust us we won’t tell him,” I said as the three of us knew what would happen if Kevin did find out.  
“Leia, I love you,” Ash said as he hung up.  
“I love you too,” she said still asleep.  
“Guys, right now we are making a pact right now. We do not talk about what just happened here today,” I said as I kept Leia close to me.  
“Agreed,” Kristin and Leighanne said in agreement. All three of us were worried about Leia and her future. I did in fact pick up that Ash and Leia were meant to be with one another.


	6. May 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is technically Chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy. Right now I have a few reads reading this story and proof reading it. Once I get the corrections back I will be going back through and revising this. I just want to get it up for now to see how everything is going. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 5  
Leia’s POV   
(May 2003)  
It’s been five months since I went to Atlanta to get to see my best friend and her baby. I finally got Nick back from Jon in January. Nick and I moved into our new home on January 28th, yeah I know my exes birthday that I originally thought was my son’s father. I will say this since we found out that Jon was in fact Nick’s biological dad. Both Jon and Nick have been sharing the responsibility of raising my little boy. It has even helped me out when I have gone out of town for photo shoots. Kristin has become my very own professional photographer. Right now I am off till I have this little bundle of joy. I am only a few days from having her. Cleo’s room is all ready for her arrival, Kristin even helped me with all the pictures I had of me and Ashley while we were together. Back in March when all the guys, except for Alex, came with their significant others to the baby shower that Kristin put together. They all saw the pictures of Ashley and me and they all said they could see how much Ashley and I truly loved one another. They all told me that Ashley and I would end up finding each other again. As for right now I am out shopping for more clothes for little Cleo with Kristin. I think she is doing this to help keep my mind off of Ashley. See I haven’t talked to Ashley since that night I was with Kevin and Kristin. I still get reports from Chris and I just started to get reports from Sam as well. Let’s just say the reports are heart breaking and I don’t know if Ashley and I will ever get back together now.  
“Earth to Leia,” Kristin said as she was holding up a cute little pink and black dress.  
“Oh, what, sorry Kris I must have zoned out,” I said as I shook my head to get back on task and pay a little bit more attention to Kristin.  
“Are you okay,” she asked?  
“Yeah, I am fine just a lot on my mind. That is all. What was it that you asked me?” I asked as I started to go through more baby clothes. That was when we heard fan screams. I looked up and saw a mob of girls chasing after some celebrity. “Someone is having a rotten day,” I said with a giggle as I remember when the guys use to have to run like that from their fans.  
“Leia, I wouldn’t be laughing, those mob of girls are chasing Alex and no one has told him about you and the baby,” Kristin said concerned not only for me and Cleo but also for Alex.  
“Kris, he can’t see me. I mean come on I am only days away from having her.” I said a little panicked that Alex would see me and it would send him back into the drugs.

Alex’s POV  
I was out and about shopping at a local store and I noticed that Kristin and Leia were shopping in the baby section. I couldn’t understand why they were shopping in the baby section because I knew Kristin wasn’t pregnant and no one told me that Leia was. I just figured that my plan to get her pregnant didn’t work. As I moved a little closer to the girls I did in fact see that Leia was indeed pregnant. I could tell she was happy but something deep inside said that the baby she was carrying was not my child. Also almost nine months ago I was a down right horrible boyfriend to her. I didn’t treat her right or even take care of her. I was in my own little destructive world. I could tell she had moved on and that was when it hit me she got pregnant because of me messing with her birth control pills but who could the father be. That was when it hit me the guy she was with in the club the night I was stalking her.   
“IT’S AJ MCLEAN!!!!!!” I heard a bunch of fans scream and that of course made me make a mad dash out to my car. I was so glad to be healthy again.

Leia’s POV  
“Leia, I know, so what do you think of this dress?” Kristin asked quickly changing the subject, which by the way I was very grateful for the change of subject. Till my phone rang, I grabbed my phone to see who it was calling and I saw that it was in fact Chris.  
“Kristin, I have to take this,” I said as I quickly stepped away to answer my phone. “Hello,” I said as I answered it.  
“Leia, thank goodness,” Chris said.  
“Chris, what is wrong,” I asked?  
“It’s Ashley, he found out your due date for Cleo. Also he got himself hooked on drugs and had some slut over here in the apartment last night,” Chris said.  
“Well, Chris I knew all of this was going to happen eventually. I mean come on he wants to be a rock star and the sex and drugs come with that profession,” I said casually.  
“What makes it worse and the reason I am calling is because he is heading over to Kevin and Kristin’s place to talk to you,” Chris said as I walked back over to Kristin.  
“Kris, call Kevin and tell him to go to Nick’s. Ashley is high on drugs and wants to talk to me,” I said as Kristin got on her phone and called Kevin.  
“Wait, you are not at their place,” Chris asked?  
“No, I moved out months ago,” I said.  
“Where did you move to,” he asked? I could tell that he wasn’t alone with all the pounding going on in the background.  
“Look Chris I will call you later and thanks for the heads up,” I said as I hung up the phone.  
“Is everything okay,” Kristin asked?  
“No, Chris sounded off; I think Ashley is trying to find me. I have known for some time that Ashley had started to use drugs,” I said.  
“You, what? Cleo can’t be around that,” Kristin said.  
“I know and that is why I am making sure that only the fake birth certificate gets released. I already talked with the hospital about doing this. I have to protect my baby,” I said. I mean I miss Ashley like crazy but when Sam told me about the night after the show where Kevin and Kristin were with me. He told me there were drugs, condoms, and beer cans all over the room Ashley has slept in the night before. The girl that shared the bed with Ashley could have passed as my twin. When Sam told me that, I had just come back from seeing Leighanne and that caused me to lock myself up in my room and cry because I blamed myself for Ashley going down this road he was going down.  
“Wow, Leia what made you do that,” Kristin asked?  
“Kristin, after living in the hell that was Alex’s when he was abusing the drugs and Nick was around it. I knew then that I needed to get Nick out of there because he didn’t need to be around it. So I learned from my mistakes,” I said as we got in line to check out.  
“Leia, now I see why Kevin, Howie, and Brian have been so protective of you in the past as well as so proud of lately,” Kristin said.  
“Really,” I said as I started to put the clothes on the counter so I could pay for them.  
“Yes really and what do you think you are doing,” she asked?  
“I am paying for my part,” I said.  
“No, my treat and I got this,” she said and I knew there was no arguing with Kristin. Since we came back from Atlanta, Kristin and I have actually become really close friends. That was when my phone rang with mine and Nick’s song; it was specific to let me know when Nick was calling. All the guys knew I was casually dating since I came back from Atlanta but within the last month Nick and I had started talking and we hadn’t told anyone.  
“Kristin, I have to take this,” I said.  
“Okay,” she said as she was eyeing me trying to see who was calling me as I went a distance away to answer my phone.  
“Hey, this is a bad time to be calling me. I am with Kristin and I think she suspects who is calling me,” I said.  
“Babe, Kevin knows,” Nick said.  
“What, shit,” I said as I saw Kristin with the bags and on the phone with who I could guess be Kevin again but this time she was glaring at me.  
“Leia Marie Brandis, what the hell,” Kristin said as she got closer to me.  
“Nick, I am in trouble. I think Kevin just told Kristin,” I said over the phone.  
“That was why I called because he is telling her to bring you to my house so the four of us can talk,” Nick said and I could tell he was scared of the outcome and so was I.  
“Okay,” I said as we both hung up.  
“Look, Kristin we are only talking. He is still dating other girls and he knows right where my heart lies. See, I am still wearing the promise ring Ash gave me,” I said as I held my hand up were Kristin could see I still had it on. I had fallen in love with Ashley and ever since the day he put the ring on me I have never taken it off.  
“Okay, let’s get to the car and head to Nick’s place,” Kristin said as we left the store and headed to the car. Once at the car we quickly put the bags in the trunk and got in to head off towards Nick’s place. The drive there was real quiet so I opened up my phone and started looking through my pictures that was when I ran across the very first picture that Ashley and I took together as a couple. It was the day he gave me the promise ring. The area was beautiful, with the gorgeous pond in the background. Ashley had one arm wrapped around me; he even had his chin resting on my shoulder. I, of course had my hand up with the ring on it. Ashley had to be the one to take it because he had the longer arms. We were both smiling when the picture snapped. That day was really my happiest I had been in a very long time.  
“Leia, are you okay,” Kristin asked? That was when I realized I was crying.  
“Kristin, I fucked up,” I said as I turned my phone for her to see the picture I was looking at.  
“Oh god, Leia I am so sorry. Is that the day he gave you the ring,” Kristin asked?  
“Yeah and we were both so happy. That was also the same day that we both told each other that we loved each other,” I said just as another round of tears began to flow from my eyes.  
Awe and I can see that. Leia you know I am sure Ashley still loves you as much as you do him but it is going to take him sometime. Right now just concentrate on taking care of Cleo and Nick,” Kristin said.  
“Okay,” I said as I wiped away the tears. I was really kicking my own ass for leaving Ashley the way I did. I love him and I miss him more and more every day.  
“Look take a few minutes for you and then come into the house,” Kristin said. I just nodded my head. I felt the car go into park so I knew we were at Nick’s.

Nick’s POV  
After Leia and I hung up, I knew Kristin was going to give her an ear full. Honestly I was afraid of coming out of my room because Kevin was so mad at me. He scares me when he gets mad and the last time I saw him like this was when AJ left the studio after he received a phone call. I later on found out that AJ had someone watching his house in case Leia showed back up and of course she did with back up as she moved out of his house.  
“Kristin, where is Leia?” Kevin asked which brought me out of my thoughts. I quietly opened my bedroom door to hear more.  
“Kevin, she is out in the car. She is a wreck right now. It doesn’t help that we found out about her and Nick was not a good thing. She told me that Nick and her are only friends. He won’t even make a move on her because of the promise ring she still wears. On the drive over here I caught her looking at pictures on her phone. Kevin she was looking a specific one and was crying,” Kristin said. It was true I wouldn’t kiss or even make a move on Leia because of that damn promise ring Ash gave her. I mean I took Leia on dates but nothing would work. Hearing that she was crying over a picture, I was downstairs and out the door going to check on her.  
“Hey where are you going,” Kevin asked? Of course I ignored him and headed straight for Leia. She needed me as her friend, she didn’t need Nick (trying to get into her pants). When I got there, I opened her door up and quickly pulled her into a hug.  
“Nick, what are you doing,” Leia asked?  
“I heard Kristin tell Kevin. What picture was it that made you cry,” I asked?  
“Nick, please don’t, you won’t like it,” she said as the tears started.  
“Leia as your friend let me see,” I said as I went for her phone.  
“N-Nick, please,” she begged but it was too late as I had already got a hold of her phone and saw the picture with Ash in it. It broke my heart to see her so happy. She never looked that happy with me. Her smile actually touching her eyes, now I understood why the ring hadn’t come off and more than likely never will.  
“Leia, do you remember the day we had the paternity test done on Nick?” I asked as I moved her chin to get her to look at me.  
“Yeah,” she said.  
“Remember me telling you how cute you and Ash looked together,” I asked?  
“Yeah,” she said as I saw the tears stop.  
“Well, there is your proof of the cutest couple,” I said pointing at the picture.  
“But Nick I fucked up so bad,” she said.  
“Leia, what do you mean?” I asked as I started to get scared.  
“When the picture was taken I had a feeling I was pregnant. I had just found out that I had in fact missed a pill because of Alex’s stupid stunt the day before,” Leia said as my eyes had gotten wide when I realized that she had one slept with Ash and also two the fact that her birth control had in fact been tampered with.  
“Oh Leia, why didn’t you say something? Also I have to tell you something and please don’t be mad at me,” I said.  
“Nick, I wasn’t sure for one and two, I was scared. Why would I be mad? Wait, what the fuck did Alex do to my pills,” she asked? I knew then there was no turning back.  
“Leia, Alex wanted to get you pregnant so he tampered with your birth control about three months before you left him. What I am trying to say is you were supposed to be carrying Alex’s kid right now and not Ashley’s,” I said as I knew what happened the day Leia left Alex. She had confided in me about the entire day to me.  
“Nick, are you telling me that Alex was planning on raping me that day,” she asked? All I could do was shake my head yes as I felt the tears come to the surface.  
“From the understanding yes if you weren’t going to cooperate with him,” I said. I saw her face change, so I quickly picked her up as I shut the car door. I carried her back into my house where Kevin and Kristin were at.  
“Oh god, Nick I can never be alone around Alex ever again,” she said.  
“Nick, what is going on? Why are you carrying her?” Kevin asked, just as I come into the house with Leia in my arms.  
“I know Leia; let me put you on the couch. I will be back, I need to talk to Kristin and Kevin,” I said as I laid her down on the couch and cover her up with a blanket as I kissed the top of her head. “Kevin and Kristin can you two follow me to the kitchen,” I asked?  
“Okay,” both Kristin and Kevin said as they followed me. Once we made it into the kitchen, Kevin quickly spun me around to face him. “Nick, what the hell is going on? I find out you and Leia have gotten close. Then Kristin fills me in about the drive over here between her and Leia,” Kevin said. That was when I felt Leia’s phone in my pocket.  
“Well Kevin what Kristin said about Leia and me only being friends is true and yes I want her back. I know it will not happen as long as she has that ring on, till I saw this,” I said as I showed Kevin the picture of Leia and Ash together.  
“Wait, is that the ring she has been wearing,” Kevin asked?  
“Yep, and I am going to hazard a guess and say it was the day that I met Ash when we had the paternity test done. That was also the day that I told her that her and Ash made a really cute couple. After seeing this I know I will never get her back, I should have never listened to my mom and cheated on Leia but looking at this picture I never made Leia as happy as Ash has made her. I also know that she doesn’t believe in soulmates any more but Ash is her match,” I said as I felt the tears.  
“Damn Nick, right now both Leia and Ash are on two different paths. She is trying to make a life for her and her kids. Ash has started living the rock star life style, sex and drugs,” Kristin said.  
“I know that but from now on we cannot have Leia alone with Alex,” I said and I knew once Kevin heard what I was about to say he would lose his mind.  
“Nick, what are you trying to say?” Kevin asked as he eyed me.  
“No, he wouldn’t have? Shit, Cleo was supposed to be Alex’s,” Kristin said as she put it together before I could even say anything.  
“I am done with Alex hurting her. Now she is hurting and blames herself for Ash going down the path he has gone down,” Kevin said.  
“Kevin, right now she needs her friends more than ever,” Kristin said as she put her hand on his shoulder to help calm him down.  
“Yes Kristin he did, Alex messed with Leia’s birth control about three months before she left him. He was trying to trap her in the relationship with him. Yep, Cleo was supposed to be Alex’s and not Ash’s. Leia told me the day she moved out she went to see a military recruiter. That morning Alex tried to make his move and force himself on her but Leia had a bat and used it on him. So she rushed out of the house with Nick in hand. When she got to Jon’s apartment complex, which was when she broke down and started crying. While she was crying, her knight (Ash) showed up at her car window,” I said as I smiled. I remember when Leia told me how she and Ash had meant. She just could not stop smiling.  
“Kristin, you are right. Nick thanks for telling me this but that explains what was wrong with him that day. I am really proud of her,” Kevin said.  
“Uh, guys I need to go to the hospital,” Leia said as she came into the kitchen. I quickly picked her up and carried her to my car. While I carried her I could feel her pants were in fact soaked and I knew her water had broken.  
“Leia, where is the hospital bag,” I asked? I had been trying since me and her had started hanging out to get her to pack two extra bags just in case this happened. She had been spending more time at mine and Kevin’s place over her own place.  
“The bag is in my car,” Nick, get her to the hospital. Kevin will call Jon and the others. We will be right behind you guys,” Kristin said.  
“Kevin, call Sam I want Ash to know that his daughter is coming,” Leia said as I got her into the car.  
“I planned on it,” Kevin said as I shut her door and made my way to my side of my car.  
“Nick, why did I think I could do this without Ash?” Leia asked as the tears started to flow. I quickly started the car and got on our way.  
“Leia, you have all of us to help you out. Besides you are one of the strongest people I know. Look you got yourself and Nick away from Alex as well look at the name you have started to make for yourself with the modeling. Trust me when I tell you that you and Ash will make it back together. Keep that picture of you and him. He loves you just as much as you do him,” I said as I kept my eyes on the road. Of all days the traffic in LA had to be utter crap.  
“Nick, I need A-A-Ashley,” Leia screamed and I could tell a contraction had hit her.  
“Come on Leia, just breath. I am right here,” I said as I reached for her hand to help her through the contraction. As I was helping her with this it brought back memories of when she having Nick.  
“N-N-Nick, I-I-I a-a-am,” she said through breathes and tears.  
“Leia it is going to be okay. I am right here. Little Cleo is going to come into this world knowing that she is loved,” I said as I squeezed her hand.  
“I-I-I k-know (sigh) but Ash should be here and it is my entire fault,” she said as I could tell the contraction had subsided.  
“I know Leia but right now with him using and just plan living like Alex was for a while,” I said as I kept a hold of her hand. We all knew she was getting reports about how Ash was doing. Kevin, Brian, and I were also getting reports from Sam (Ash’s drummer). The guys in the band were actually getting sick of how Ash was living. It was so bad that the band were talking about kicking him out if he didn’t straighten up.  
“Nick, I know I talk to Chris almost every day. Oh shit, I need to call him,” she said.  
“Here call him and put it on speaker so I can hear what is going on,” I said as I handed her the phone. I swear the traffic was getting worse as I was driving, of all days it had to do it today.  
“Okay,” she said as she took her phone back and quickly called Chris.  
“Hello,” a male voice said.  
“Hey Chris, it’s Leia I wanted to let you know that I am heading to the hospital,” she said.  
“Okay and Leia sorry about earlier. Ash woke up this morning talking about how he knew the due date was a few days from now and he wanted to talk to you. Of course I thought he was high because he had been acting really strange lately. He just started bringing his flavors here at the apartment,” Chris said.   
“Chris it is okay. Speaking of Ashley is he around?” she asked as I quickly looked over and saw the tears falling down her beautiful face.  
“Leia, don’t,” I said.  
“Leia, who are you with,” Chris asked?  
“Nick, I have to,” she said.  
“Leia, the guy you are with is right. Besides Ashley isn’t here, I think he left to go look for a new flavor,” Chris said and I could tell that he wasn’t happy any more than the rest of us about how Ash was acting.  
“Fine,” she said. I could defiantly tell she had enough of hearing about him and his bimbo’s he brought back to either Sam’s place or his apartment.  
“Leia, I am really sorry about all of this. Just let me know when you have her. Also I want pictures,” Chris said.  
“Chris, don’t worry about that, with everyone that is going to be there I am sure there will be plenty of pictures,” I said.  
“Thanks and Leia, I am really, really sorry. He might not be in his right mind but I can still tell that he does still love you,” Chris said.  
“I know and I still love him,” she said just as we finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. “Chris got to go. Nick and I just got to the hospital,” Leia said.  
“Okay talk to you later,” Chris said as they hung up and I parked my car. Once I shut the car off. I quickly got out of the car and went to Leia’s side of the car and opened the door.  
“Don’t even think about getting out Leia, I have got you,” I said as I gathered all of her things I and put them in her lap as I picked her up out of my car. I then used my foot to shut the car door and with my keys in one hand I locked the car as I made my way towards the hospital. When I got closer I was greeted by a nurse with a wheel chair for Leia.  
“Where to,” the nurse asked?  
“Labor and delivery,” I said.  
“Are you the soon to be father,” the nurse asked?  
“No, just a friend that is considered to be family,” I said even though with what just found out I wish I was the soon to be dad.  
“Nick, please don’t leave me,” Leia begged.  
“Leia, I have to wait for your big brother and Kristin,” I said trying my best to keep her calm.  
“Okay,” Leia said as I could tell another contraction was about to hit.   
“Sir, are you going to be in the room when she has the baby,” the nurse asked?  
“No our big brother’s wife will be in there,” I said.  
“Nick, please you are the closest person next to Ash that I want in the room with me and I am sure your niece would love to see her uncle,” Leia said as she begged for me to be in the room with her.  
“I am sor-,” I said but was interrupted.  
“Leia, we’re here and I am going with,” Kristin said as all three took off towards labor and delivery.  
“Nick, are you okay?” Kevin asked as he got closer to me.  
“No Kevin I am not. I mean I get it Leia hurt Ash but what he is doing is a whole hell of a lot worse because yes he is hurting Leia but what about Cleo this will hurt her in the long run,” I said as I felt myself getting angry.  
“Nick, what are you planning?” Kevin asked concerned.  
“Nick, whatever you are planning, it is not going to work. Frank, Caleb, and I had tried. He has slowed down on the drugs but it seems the strip clubs and the sex is in full effect,” Sam said as he approached.  
“Wait, how did you know it dealt with Ash?” I asked as I turned from looking at Kevin to Sam and the other two guys that was with Sam.  
“Because the look on your face is the same look all three of us have worn since Ash has gone down this path. Needless to say it is not good whatever you are planning in that head of yours,” Sam said.  
“Wow, you are good Sam. By the way have any of you told him that she is having Cleo? I know he found out about the due date,” I said.  
“I know I did and I think Frank and Caleb both did once they found out. When I called mine went straight to voicemail and I am just hoping that he is not with some new bimbo,” Sam said as he shivered a little.  
“I swear if I ever see him, I am going to hurt him. This is his daughter that is being born and she needs to have her daddy here,” I said almost wishing that Cleo was mine because I know come hell or high water the moment that I found out that Leia was pregnant with my kid I would have been fighting. I knew then that I let my mom ruin the best thing that I ever had and now Ashley was doing it to Leia.  
“Look guys let’s get up to where Leia and Kristin are at. Jon said that he will be here soon because he had to drop Nick off at his parents. Brian is of course in Atlanta with Leighanne and Baylee. Howie said he was on his way but that was nearly twenty minutes ago when I talked to him,” Kevin said.  
“I agree, let’s go,” I said as we all headed towards the elevators. When the elevator doors opened we all filed in and I was even surprised that we all fit in one elevator. Kevin then quickly pushed the button for the floor that was needed. The ride up to the floor was quiet and we were all feeling the tension because we all knew Ashley needed to be here. Most of us were upset with Leia but we all were down right pissed off at Ash. In my opinion I felt like Ash didn’t fight hard enough to get her back or even try, I knew if I was in his position I would have been fighting every day to get the girl that I gave a promise ring to as well as told her that I loved her only the second day of being together. Finally the doors opened and we all filed out as Kevin made his way up to the receptionist to find out where exactly Kristin and Leia were at.  
“How is she?” Jon asked as he came up behind me.  
“Don’t know, when I was bringing her here she kept saying she wanted Ash here and then she called Chris. I am not even going into that detail. She questioned why she even thought she could do this without Ash. Jon, she is a complete and utter wreck right now. She wanted me in the delivery room with her because she said I was the next closest person next to Ash that she wanted in the delivery room with her. A few days ago Kevin, Kristin, and I had sat down and discussed that Kristin was the best choice to be in the room with her since we had a feeling there was no way in hell we were going to get Ash here,” I said.  
“Damn, that was why I told him about her due date. I was trying to get him to snap out of it. I knew she was regretting leaving him. It has been so bad that I had caught her actually try and call him but quickly change her mind on the situation,” Jon said.  
“Wow,” I said.

Ashley’s POV  
After my bender last night and waking up with another different girl, luckily I was in my room so I gathered some fresh clothes as I looked at the calendar and saw that in a few short days Leia would be having my daughter. I knew the last time Leia and I saw each other, I ended up hurting her. Between the modeling and the band performing I started to pick up some things that would keep me going. Of course I have gotten hooked on some. It had also been a routine after the band and I would perform we would go back to the house to drink and party. Every so often I would bring a girl back with me. Finally, I made it to the bathroom so I quickly started the shower. Once I got the water the right temperature I slipped in and just let the water run over me. Oh the memories in this shower with Leia were flooding back to me. I would do anything to have her back in my arms. I just knew that I didn’t want to do what her ex before me did. I quickly got cleaned and clothes on then headed out of the bathroom towards the kitchen. When I got in the kitchen I saw Chris in there.  
“Morning Chris,” I said.  
“Morning Ashley, wait are you sober,” Chris asked?  
“Yes I am, why would you a-,” I said but was interrupted.  
“Baby where did you go,” the unknown female said.  
“Shit,” I said under my breath.  
“What the hell Ashley. You need to get that girl out of here before Nick sees her,” Chris said. I quickly turned and walked out of the kitchen and met up with the newest blonde that was in my bed when I woke up. I defiantly didn’t want Nick to see this because I knew if he did he would turn around and tell Leia, right now I didn’t want that to happen.  
“Sweetie, I have things to do today. I will call you later,” I said as I lead her to the door.  
“Okay, see ya later,” she said as she stretched up to kiss me and then she was out the door. Once she was out the door I went back into the kitchen.  
“Hey Chris I think I am going to Kevin’s. Leia’s due date is any day now,” I said as I knew I needed to be there.  
“Ashley, no and I believe you are still high,” Chris said as he quickly headed off to his room to call Leia. I honestly was sober and not high. I was trying to get myself cleaned up for my little girl. So this time I was actually thinking straight for once but I followed Chris to his room. By the time I got there he had already closed and locked the door so I leaned my head on the door to hear the conversation.  
“Leia, thank goodness,” Chris said. Silence. “Ashley, found out about your due date for Cleo. Also he got himself hooked on drugs,” Chris said and I just couldn’t believe he said that too her. She was dealing with enough without knowing about my issues.  
“Chris let me in and talk to her,” I screamed as I started beating on the door. I needed her and I felt like Chris was pushing her further from me as I felt the tears come to the surface.  
“Well he is heading over to Kevin and Kristin’s place to talk to you,” I heard Chris tell her. “Wait, you are not at their place,” Chris asked? I could tell he was now fishing for more information for me. I had heard she moved out of Kevin and Kristin’s place about a month after she came back from Atlanta. While she was there, Kristin had to keep calling me every time they got woken up by Leia because while she was there her nightmares of Alex came back and I feel like it is my fault but at that time I just couldn’t really bring myself to care after they told me it wasn’t a good idea for me to hop a plane to be there for her.  
“Where did you move to,” Chris asked? That put a smile on my face knowing he was trying to help me out but the next thing I knew he was opening up the door. “Ashley, what the hell,” Chris stated.  
“What?” I asked as I followed Chris back into the kitchen.  
“She’s scared of you and she knows about your drug use,” Chris said.  
“Oh god, what have I done? I need to go,” I said as I headed to get my wallet and keys so I could leave.  
“Ashley, she is not at Kevin’s besides I think she is out with Kristin. Stay here and we can talk,” Chris said.  
“No, I need to go so I can think. I love her,” I said as I walked out of the apartment and headed towards my car. I really didn’t know where I was going but the next thing I knew I was at the beach and just sitting in the sand watching the surf. I really don’t know how long I had been there but my stomach was telling me that I needed to eat. So I got up and dusted myself off and headed back to my car. When I got in I looked at me phone because I left it in the car so I wouldn’t be bothered. That was when I saw three missed calls as well as three voicemails; each one was from Frank, Caleb, and Sam.  
Voicemail  
“Ashley, please tell me you are not high or worse yet fucking a whore. Kevin called to tell me Leia is in labor and they are headed to the hospital now. Leia is with Nick. Dude I don’t know what is going on with you but your daughter is about to be born without her daddy around,” Sam said. I then checked Frank’s and Caleb’s messages it was pretty much the same messages. I quickly dialed Sam’s number.  
“Ashley, where are you?” Sam asked as I heard Nick in the background.  
“Sam, I am in my car and what is Nick’s problem? Why isn’t he with Leia,” I asked? Sam had recently told me that Leia and Nick had gotten closer.  
“Well I think he is sick of you and your sleeping around. He believes you should be with Leia. Besides I think he wants to kick-,” Sam was interrupted.  
“Why aren’t you here, you are such a fucking ass to only be thinking of yourself. The whole way I was driving she was saying how much you should be here. Then she called Chris and he said that you left to go look for your next flavor. Ashley don’t you fucking come here with your newest bimbo,” Nick said.  
“Nick calm down and look I wasn’t looking for another one. I was at the beach thinking, so there is no one with me. Nick, I am so sorry that I have hurt her and I deserve every abuse you have towards me. Look I won’t come by I know you all hate me. Just send me pictures of her once she is born,” I said as I hung up and started to cry. I had messed up so bad in the last five months and all of Leia’s friends hated me for it.

Nick’s POV  
“Wow, I can’t believe you did that,” Kevin said as I handed Sam back his phone.  
“Sorry Sam but when I heard you on the phone with Ash. I just lost it and he needed to know. What I said was true; the whole way here she was saying how Ash needed to be here. She was asking me how she even thought she could do this without Ash. I had to remind her at how much he loves her by mentioning the picture on her phone. I just hate seeing her hurt, look I know she hurt Ash but they belong together,” I said.  
“Nick, don’t worry about it. You might have been the only one to get through to him,” Sam said as I saw Caleb leave to make a phone call.

Ashley’s POV  
I was still in my car after I hung up the phone on Nick. All I could do was sit there and cry because I was missing the birth of my little girl. I didn’t even give Leia a chance to talk to me the night that I met Kevin and actually got to see Kristin. Nick was right; I was being selfish and an ass. I was beating myself up when my phone started to ring.  
“Sam, I don’t…,” I was interrupted.  
“I am not Sam. Ash, listen to me Leia needs you here. I don’t care what the others say. You need to be here even if you are not in the delivery room with her but you still need to be here,” Caleb said.  
“Look Caleb I want to be there but both Leia and I have screwed up and I know I am not wanted there. They all hate me and just like I told Nick, just send me pictures of my baby girl,” I said.  
“No Ashley, get your ass down here to the hospital,” Caleb yelled.  
“No! Caleb I am not wanted. I have to go,” I said.  
“Dammit Ashley,” Caleb said as I hung up on him as the tears came back again. Right now he seemed to be the only on in my corner but I knew I wasn’t wanted.

Nick’s POV  
“Nick, I don’t know what happened but Ash is a complete mess. He thinks you all hate him. We all know Leia did this to him,” Caleb said as he came back from being on the phone.  
“Crap that is not what I was trying to do. I was trying to wake him up and realize that Leia and he are meant to be. I was never supposed to be with her,” I said as I felt an arm around my shoulder as I just started to cry.  
“Look Nick now you are moving up to being a protective brother,” Kevin said.  
“Kevin, how do you do it so well, I mean I still love her but she is in love with a guy that doesn’t even care about her,” I said.  
“Nick, that is not true. Ash does love her the same as she does,” Kevin said.  
“H-h-how d-do you know this?” I asked as I tried to calm myself down.  
“Nick, I just do okay,” Kevin said as I looked between him and Sam. I could tell that those two were keeping something from the rest of us.  
“Hey Nick if I am not back by the time Leia has Cleo tell her I will be back soon,” Jon said. “Come on Megan we need to go find Ash and fast,” Jon said to the girl he was with.  
“Okay, Jon I will do that,” I said as I kept my eyes trained on both Kevin and Sam. “Look Kevin I know you and Sam know something and you are not telling the rest of us,” I said.  
“Yeah Nick, Caleb and I picked the same thing up the night Leia, Kevin, and Kristin were at our show a few months ago. I also remembering Ash being gone for a while and Sam had disappeared briefly,” Frank said as he eyed Kevin and Sam as he stood next to me.  
“Sam we have to tell them. I know Leia is going to want to kill me but Nick needs to know,” Kevin said as I saw Sam nod in agreement.  
“What the hell Kevin, what did she make you and Sam promise something.” I asked?  
“No, but I did met Ash that night. That is also the same night I saw that ring in the picture you showed me earlier. Nick what you are saying about Ash and Leia is true. Kristin and I saw it that night,” Kevin said.  
“Wait, are you telling us that they talked,” Frank asked?  
“Yep,” Sam said.  
“Then why aren’t they back together,” I asked?  
“Ash told me he couldn’t trust her. Nick you know she never told Ash that she was pregnant. Then the moment she started to show she packed up in the middle of the night and left Ash,” Sam said pissed about the whole situation.  
“Wait, how did he find out about the baby?” I asked in shock and could understand why he couldn’t trust her.  
“Nick told him and Jon confirmed it. Jon and his mom have been feeding Ash information about Leia and the baby,” Sam said.  
“How did that wonderful little boy find out about it? I am glad to hear someone has been including Ash in all of this but he still needs to be here. I am not so much mad or hate Ash as I can’t believe that Leia would do this,” I said.  
“I don’t know,” Sam said.  
“Nick she didn’t tell Ash because she wanted him to follow his dream,” Kevin said.  
“How in the hell am I the last to know all of this,” I asked? I felt hurt that Leia never confided in me with this information.  
“Maybe she was worried that you would have judged her for doing what she did. Also weren’t you trying to get into her pants at one point during all of this,” Kevin stated.  
“Yes but that doesn’t matter. Also the only reason she would not tell me is because she had been judged for doing that,” I said feeling myself getting angry at this whole situation. That was when my phone began to ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Jon calling. As I went to answer the phone I was hoping that he had found Ashley. “Hello,” I said still hoping upon hope that Jon found the one person that should be here more than the rest of us.  
“Nick, I found him and right now I am driving his car with Ash in it as my girl is driving mine. We will be there as soon as we can,” Jon said.  
“Jon, can you please hand the phone to Ash,” I asked?  
“Ashley, Nick wants to talk to you,” Jon said as I heard the phone being handed off.  
“What!?” Ashley snapped.  
“Ash, just listen, I didn’t know she didn’t tell you. I can’t believe she left you like she did. Besides Kristin, Kevin, and myself have seen her looking at a picture of you and her together. She was crying over it. She regrets doing what she has done. I have never seen her like this. You can say you don’t trust her all you want but you have to admit she loves you enough that she put your dream at being a rock star before her own feelings. She never did this for me or Alex ever. Ash, you and her are meant to be together and I saw it the day I met you,” I said as I felt the tears come to the surface.  
“Nick, look I felt like she lied to me by not telling me. If it wasn’t for Jon or his mom I wouldn’t know I was going to have a little girl. What picture are you talking about I thought Kevin said she got them all printed up and put in Cleo’s room. I still can’t believe that she sacrificed her love and our relationship so I could follow my dream. Nick you are right I am an ass, how did I not pick it up. I am such an idiot. I still love her. Why do you say we are meant to be together?” Ashley asked and I could hear the confusion in his voice.  
“The picture is the one you took right after you gave her that promise ring. Which by the way since she has left you she has not taken that ring off. Ashley, I am sorry that you felt like she lied to you. Also I guess she did it because she found it today on her phone and no you are not an ass, I am for not getting all the information. Look you are not an idiot either because in the time that I dated Leia and have been her friend if she doesn’t want you to know something she can hide it,” I said.  
“I know she hadn’t taken it off, the last time I saw her she had it on. Wow, I can’t believe she still has that picture. That was definitely my favorite picture. Did you know she had a feeling that she was pregnant when that picture was taken? I just still can’t believe she kept it from me,” Ashley said.  
“Ash, what did you promise her when you gave her the ring? Yes, she still has that picture and it proves my point about how you two are meant together. No, I didn’t by the way was that picture taken the day that you and I officially met,” I asked?  
“Nick, I promised her that I would be here waiting for her. That was when I thought she was joining the military. Well she didn’t and now looking back on it all those times she said that she had a lot on her mind was actually her thinking of the baby. Yes, the picture was taken the day we met and when you guys had the paternity test done on Nick,” Ashley said.  
“Well I have something to tell you. Those birth control pills that she was on were tampered with three months before she left Alex,” I said. I knew he needed to know just how close he was at not having Cleo as his.  
“Nick who tampered… that asshole wanted to trap her. Nick please tell me he didn’t succeed,” Ashley asked? I could tell he was scared.  
“Oh no, Cleo is all yours. Alex didn’t even get his chance because his dick met the end of Leia’s bat that morning. See the pills Alex used were fertility pills. Yes, he was trying to trap her in a relationship with him. All Leia knows is that Alex tampered with her birth control. So the fact that she missed a pill would not have caused her to get pregnant but the fact that she was taking fertility pills for three months would have definitely help her get pregnant,” I said knowing Ashley and Leia had sex numerous times that night that I saw them at the club.  
“Oh thank goodness and I am so proud of her for defending herself. You know if I ever see Alex I am going to want to punch him for hurting Leia. Obviously there is something wrong with him to think that was okay to do that to her. By the way Jon just pulled into a parking spot here at the hospital,” Ashley said.  
“You will have to get in line with a bunch of us. Yes, there is and that is one of the reasons he went back into rehab. Okay we will see you when you guys get up here,” I said as both Ashley and I hung up and within minutes I saw Ashley running to us.  
“Where is she?” Ashley asked as he got closer to us.  
“Kristin is with her, so come let’s go sit down and wait. Right now Leia is under a lot of stress,” Kevin said as he led Ashley over to a group of seats. I followed both Kevin and Ashley because just like him I was worried about Leia. I know when she had Nick it was a long and tiring birth. Right now she had been in labor for three almost four hours. While we were waiting Howie showed up.  
“Nick, how is my little sister?” Howie asked as he made it to us.  
“Don’t know, we haven’t heard anything,” I said.  
“Wow, sorry it took me so long but after I got the call from Kevin I was trying to leave the house and Alex showed up,” Howie said.  
“Where the fuck is he at, I want to tear him apart,” Ashley said as he stood up.  
“Ash calm down. Howie would have ditched him that is why he is late getting here. Right now Alex is not allowed to be around Leia and I don’t think he is going to be around her for a very long time. We have told him that Kevin’s and my house are off limits. He doesn’t even know she is pregnant,” I said.  
“Okay, Nick but I had to hold her together. He really did a number on her,” Ashley said as he glared at Howie.  
“Actually Nick that is not true, see that is why he came over is because he was at a store he saw Kristin and Leia shopping in the baby section and he told me he went to get a closer look and saw she was pregnant. Guys I tried but he knows but he also knows that the baby isn’t his. Who is this guy? Oh wait is this…?” Howie asked as he realized exactly who it was Kevin and I were holding back.  
“Yeah, Howie this is Cleo’s dad. I knew I should have gone with them when they went shopping but Kristin said they would be fine,” Kevin said.  
“Oh he didn’t get very close till a group of fan girls spotted him and he had to run for it,” Howie said as he started to laugh. “By the way welcome to the family. I am Howie,” Howie said as he tried to control his laughter as he stuck his hand out to shake.  
“Sorry Howie, it is just hearing that name sets me off. By the way my name is Ashley and you can call me Ash. Yes, I am Cleo’s dad,” Ashley said.  
“Wow, it is so nice to finally meet the guy that got my little sister away from my old best friend. Thank you,” Howie said as he and Ashley shook hands.  
“Welcome and it is nice to meet another of her three brothers,” Ashley said with a smile.  
“Kevin,” Kristin said as she came towards us and stopped to see Ashley was there. “On second thought, Ash you need to come with me. I don’t know which one of you guys did this but thanks. Kevin I need my camera,” Kristin said as Ashley ran towards her and Kevin quickly handed Kristin’s camera to him. Once Ashley was near Kristin they both were gone.  
“What the hell? He wasn’t here when she went back,” Howie asked?  
“Howie, there is a lot that you really don’t know about and right now with Leia being in labor this is not the place or the time to tell you all about it,” Kevin said.  
“Okay,” Howie said as he understood what Kevin was trying to get across.

Ashley’s POV  
“Okay Ashley, who got you here and are you sober,” Kristin asked as we stopped right before we went into the room.  
“Kristin, it was Jon and yes I am completely sober. I was sober this morning when Chris called Leia,” I said as I handed her camera to her. Right now all I wanted was to be in the room with Leia and my daughter.  
“Thanks and remind me later to give Jon a huge hug for getting you here. Besides she has been asking for you. Also she is a little doped up so she doesn’t feel the pain,” Kristin said.  
“Kristin, I have been so stupid. I should have showed up at your house that night,” I said.  
“Ashley, don’t worry about it. Right now you need to get in there,” she said as she pushed me through the doors.  
“Ashley,” Leia said as I came into the room. One look I could tell she needed me with the sweat dripping.  
“Yeah, I am here,” I said as I made my way to her.  
“I am sorry I left you. Please forgive me,” she said. Once I got closer she pulled me closer to her as if she never wanted me to leave her side or the fact that she was scared. I really couldn’t tell but I did miss having her arms around me.  
“Baby, right now let’s not think about the past, let’s just concentrate on having this little bundle,” I said as I moved my arm around her so I could help support her.  
“Alright Leia one more push and your little baby will be here,” the doctor said.  
“Okay,” Leia said as she positioned herself as I helped with the support.  
“Baby, I am right here and I still love you no matter what,” I whispered in her ear. I only wanted her to hear.  
“On three, 1,2,3, push Leia,” her doctor said as I helped lean Leia up more so she could push. As she was pushing, that was when we started to hear the cries fill the room.  
“It’s a girl,” the doctor said as she handed Cleo to Leia. “Sir, I assume you are the new father. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” the doctor asked eyeing me.  
“Yes, I am and right now all I want to do is be right here with these two girls,” I said as I looked at Leia and Cleo.  
“She looks so much like you Ashley,” Leia said as I was looked down at Cleo and moved a little piece of my daughter’s hair out of the way.  
“No, I think she looks like her beautiful mother that I fell in love with nine months ago,” I said as I looked between my two favorite girls.  
“Can we see the baby now,” the nurse asked? Leia politely handed our little girl over to the nurse.  
“Baby, I will be right back.” I said as I kissed her cheek and followed the nurse. I did not want to lose sight of my daughter for one minute. I made it over to where they were cleaning up my little girl as well as weighing and measuring her. I turned around to see another nurse talking to Leia.  
“Sir, would you like to hold your daughter,” the nurse asked?  
“Yes, please,” I said as the nurse placed my beautiful Cleo in my arms. Once the nurse had situated my daughter in my arms and then proceeded to instruct me at what to do. When the nurse was finished I headed back over to Leia.  
“How is she?” Leia asked just as I reached her and sat down on the bed beside Leia.  
“Baby, she is perfect. I love you so much and I am so sorry I didn’t fight harder to get you back,” I said but I just couldn’t take my eyes off my baby girl. “Hey there sweetie,” I said as I saw that Cleo had opened her eyes at me. That was when she started to cry.  
“Ashley, baby let me see Cleo. I am sure she is hungry,” Leia said as I handed Cleo over to Leia so she could feed our daughter.  
“Baby, I will be right back. I need to tell our friends,” I said.  
“Okay and can you bring Kristin back in here when you come back. Ashley, I love you,” she said as she looked at me and then back at the nurse that was trying to help her with getting Cleo situated. I then quietly slipped out so I could tell our friends the news.   
“Ashley, how is she?” Kristin asked as I came out of the room. I quickly hugged her.  
“Kristin, thank you for making me go in there but follow me,” I said as I took off towards everyone else.  
“Well,” Nick asked?  
“I am a daddy to a beautiful baby girl. Both Leia and Cleo are fine. Right now Leia is in the process of feeding Cleo so I want to give her private time so she can feed our daughter,” I said.  
“So, what does this mean for you and Leia?” Sam asked with some sort of hope in his voice.  
“Sam, right now I don’t know but I can say that I just want to make sure my girls are okay,” I said looking at everyone that was surrounding me in the small waiting area.  
“Look Ash every one of us that are standing in front of you are here for both you and Leia no matter what,” Kevin said as he led me back towards the girls.  
“Thanks for everything you did for Leia and working at trying to get her and me back together. Kevin you definitely fit the big brother role and I hope Cleo will look at you as an uncle as she grows up,” I said.  
“Hey I need to get pictures of the new family,” Kristin said as she ran towards me and Kevin.   
“Well come on,” I said as I just shook my head at her excitement. I felt a smile go across my face as I realized just how much Leia was truly loved by these people. When we finally got to the door I quietly knocked on it.  
“Come in,” Leia said.  
“Hey baby, how is Cleo doing?” I asked as I poked my head in the room.  
“Baby, she is sleeping right now,” Leia said as she was still holding Cleo in her arms.  
“Okay, well Kristin is here and itching to take pictures of the three of us,” I said as I made it over to both Leia and Cleo.  
“That is fine and besides Ashley we really need to talk about what I did. Can you please forgive me for leaving you? I know I was wrong for not telling you about being pregnant with Cleo but I wanted you to follow your dream. I loved you that much and that was all I could think about was your dream. So with me putting your dream in the fore front I thought I could do all this by myself, I was so wrong,” Leia said as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.  
“Baby, I forgive you. I never stopped loving you. Besides I have known about you possibly being pregnant while you were gone to take that military test. Nick was the one that told me, so baby please don’t be mad at him,” I said quietly so only Leia could hear as I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
“Got it. Oh wow you guys are just too darn cute together,” Kristin said as she turned the camera around to show us the picture.  
“Kristin, I love it and can you frame this one,” Leia asked?  
“Sure and I will do one better I will get an 8x10 printed and framed for you guys. The two of you belong together and need to stay together,” Kristin said.  
“Hey can we come in?” Nick asked as he, Kevin, Howie, Sam, Caleb, Frank, Jon, and Megan poked their heads in.  
“Yes, Nick you and the guys can come in here. Alright which one of you guys got Ashley here,” Leia asked? As I watched everyone, even Kristin all point to Jon and Megan.  
“Hey it wasn’t all me. If it wasn’t for Sam, Caleb, and Frank not calling Ashley and leaving voicemails telling him you were having the baby. Ashley actually called Sam back and I think Ashley would have been here sooner if it wasn’t for Nick causing more issues. Megan and I figured we would do something about that so we left to go find him. Leia, all I have to say we made it to your favorite beach and it was our first stop and that is exactly where we found Ashley. I drove Ash’s car here and Megan drove back in mine,” Jon said as I saw Leia glare at Nick.  
“Leia, you know I still care about you and I am so sorry. I was just so pissed at everything that he was doing and lord knows what at the time,” Nick said as he put his hands up in surrender.  
“Look Nick it is okay and there was a lot of truth to what you said when we were on the phone and thank you for doing that. Now that Cleo is here I am bound and determined to be a better person for Cleo and Leia now,” I said as I was trying to keep the peace between Leia and Nick.  
“Jon, Megan, Sam, Caleb, and Frank thank you so much for doing what you guys did to get Ashley her for me and Cleo. Honestly, I should have never left him and I should have told him about the pregnancy but I was just so scared at how he would react. As well with him wanting to be a rock star I wanted him to follow it so badly. I know what it was like to not go after that dream but if it wasn’t for Ashley asking on our first date about the backup plan if I couldn’t join the military. That was when I told him about wanting to be an actress and model,” Leia said as I felt her relax against the side of me as I looked down at her and smiled as she looked up at me with the same smile.  
“Awe, got another one of you two,” Kristin said as she showed everyone else because we heard nothing but awes from everyone in the room.  
“Leia, I have something that you need to hear,” Howie said a little scared about Leia’s reaction.  
“No, Howie don’t tell her. I just got her calm down from almost wanting to kill Nick,” I said as I looked over at Howie and almost begging him with my eyes.  
“Ash, she needs to know,” he said.  
“Ashley, baby it is okay. Besides I am sure it deals with Alex and honestly I hope he enjoyed those fan girls chasing him earlier,” Leia said as both her and Kristin started laughing.  
“Wait, you saw him at the store being chased by fans?” I asked in shock at how she was reacting to this.  
“Well I didn’t know it was him, till Kristin pointed it out that it was him,” Leia said still laughing.  
“Well he saw you as well and he saw you were pregnant and then he came over to my house as I was trying to leave to come here. Don’t worry I told him I had business to take care of and needed to leave and he bought it but you need to be careful when you go out from now on,” Howie said becoming the older brother.


	7. November 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning Character Death* This had to be put in and I am sorry and it was hard to write.

Chapter 6  
November 2003  
Leia’s POV  
So it is now November and Cleo Elizabeth Purdy was born May 28th. Yes, she even had her daddy there when she was born and I couldn’t have thanked all mine and his friends for getting him there. Now before you ask, no, I did not have the hospital release the fake birth certificate about Cleo and who her dad was. Nick is now five and has started school. Orgasm fell apart over the summer but Ashley is more determined than ever to get another band together. He is still modeling as well as going to school. Yes, Ashley is living with me and the kids. He moved in the day Cleo and I got released from the hospital. I love my life and me little family. I haven’t been this happy in a very long time and couldn’t ask for anything better.   
“Hey babe, I think Cleo is hungry,” Ashley said as he kissed my cheek.  
“Here, let me see her,” I said almost regretting breast feeding Cleo.  
“Leia, baby if I could feed her I would. I love you and I wouldn’t change what we have going on right now,” he said as he settled down on the couch beside me as he wrapped an arm around me.  
“Ashley, I know and I love you too. It is now that I am starting to get scripts sent to me, I know I am going to have to leave to sometimes film on location and we only just got back together five and a half months ago. I am not ready to leave you or the kids yet. I mean Nick has Jon but what happens when you get another band together and I am gone on location. Who is going to watch Cleo for us?” I asked concerned and almost freaking out a little.  
“Baby, right now let’s not worry about it and just enjoy our time together, Nick is at school and then later he will be going over to Jon’s. Later this evening Cleo will be going over to Kevin and Kristin’s so we can go have a date tonight,” he said.  
“I know and I guess you are right,” I said as I burped Cleo. She was getting so big and the older she was getting the more I saw Ashley in her. I honestly couldn’t take my eyes off of her and couldn’t ask for anything better.  
“Baby, let me take her, it looks like she has fallen asleep. While she is asleep why don’t you look through some of those scripts, don’t worry about Cleo, if she wakes up I will take care of her. By the way do you have any breast milk pumped at the ready, just in case she wakes up or gets hungry? That way I can give her some cereal or even some baby food,” he said.  
“Okay and yes I pumped some the other day and we are pretty much stocked for a while. I believe all the bags are in the freezer. Just go ahead and take two out and put them in the fridge. Ashley once you get done, can you come back over here so I can cuddle up to you,” I said as I handed my sleeping little girl over to her daddy. Wow in the five and a half months since Cleo has been born Ashley has not left my side unless it dealt with a photoshoot for him or school. I could tell that me leaving him the way I did when I was pregnant with Cleo did actually break him but I could now see that he was slowly coming around.  
“Sure, baby and you know we haven’t done this in sometime,” he said as he put Cleo down in her play pen to sleep. That was when my phone rang.  
“Hello,” I answered.  
“Leia, have you talked to Jon today,” Mary said on the other end.  
“No, we talked yesterday about Nick. Oh, God Mary, where is Jon? What is going on?” I asked as I dropped the phone and started to cry. That was when I felt Ashley’s arms wrap around me to hold me.

Ashley’s POV  
Hearing Leia from the kitchen on the phone and then hearing her crying the way she was I knew it wasn’t good. I quickly got the bags in the fridge and was quickly by her side and holding her, as I picked up her phone off the floor.  
“Leia are you there. Leia, answer me,” I heard Mary say on the other end.  
“Mary, it’s Ash, Leia is in hysterics,” I said as I tried calming Leia down.  
“Ashley, oh thank goodness you are there. The school called saying that Jon never picked Nick up from school today. So I called to see if Leia had talked to Jon. She told me that she talked to Jon yesterday about Nick and that was when it all started,” Mary said.  
“No, it came true. He promised me he wouldn’t. Oh god it is all my fault,” Leia said through tears.  
“Mary, do you need me to go and pick Nick up,” I asked?  
“No, Ash stay with Leia. She is going to need you more during this time. Greg and I are heading to the school now to go get Nick. By the way you might want to call the other Nick,” Mary said.  
“Okay but I think I have it under control,” I said. I knew of Leia’s history with Nick and I truly did not want him around her in the condition she was in right now. So there would be no Nick Carter come around Leia right now.  
“Okay, we will be over there as soon as we get Nick,” Mary said.  
“Okay,” I said as we both hung up. Once I got off the phone with Mary I knew it was going to bad and Leia was now my top priority.  
“Leia, baby look at me. What came true? Honey, please talk to me,” I begged. I was starting to get scared.  
“I-I had a dream a few weeks ago about Jon dying. I told him about the dream and he promised me he wouldn’t do that. I just can’t believe my dream came true. Ashley, what am I going to tell Nick. He loved Jon so much and now that Jon is gone,” she said as more tears began to fall.  
“Leia, come here, we don’t know what happened,” I said as I picked her up and put her on my lap. I knew she was hurt. A few months ago Megan and Jon had broken up and Jon took it pretty hard as well as a few other things that happened in Jon’s life. We started to notice that he was not being his normal self. So we started to have Jon around the house more and when he wasn’t around Leia made sure one of his other friends were around him.  
“A-ashley,” she said through her tears.  
“Shhh, baby I am right here,” I said as I started to rub her back. Ever since I have met Leia and Jon I knew about their history and I was grateful that they never acted on it. I always knew Jon was still in love with her and I could tell that Leia had something for him. I mean they share a kid together and he had become a really good friend to me as well. It was Jon coming and looking for me when Leia was in labor with Cleo. I am so thankful for him doing that.  
“Did Mary say anything else?” Leia asked as she looked up at me with tears still in her eyes.  
“Baby, all she told me that Greg and her were going to get Nick and then they are coming here,” I said as I consumed her lips. As we were kissing the crying started from Cleo. I pulled away from our kiss. “Sweetheart let me take care of Cleo and I will be right back. I love you so much,” I said as I picked her up quickly and placed Leia back down on the couch as I gave her a quick kiss so I could take care of our daughter.  
“Okay, I am just scared that Jon did something,” Leia said as she reached for one of the scripts that had been sent to her. I quickly changed Cleo’s diaper and then took her into the kitchen to fix her something to eat.  
“Baby, I know but right now just keep your mind busy by looking at those scripts. Cleo and I will be in there soon,” I said. I really hated being separated from Leia for too long, I know we were only together for four months till she left me. Now that we are back together longer than when we were the first time I am still so worried that she is going to leave me again. While I was feeding Cleo the doorbell rang. “Leia, I will get the door,” I said as I cleaned Cleo up. I quickly picked my baby girl up and went to answer the door.  
“Ashley!” Nick screamed as I opened the door and he latched himself to my leg. I saw Mary and Greg walked in.  
“Hey Ash,” Mary said as she pulled me into a hug. I now understood why Leia looked towards Mary as another mom.  
“Hey Mary and afternoon Greg,” I said as I stuck my hand out to shake his hand as I came out of Mary’s hug.  
“Hello son,” Greg said as he shook my hand.  
“Ashley, where is Leia?” Mary asked as I turned to lead them into the living room while I still had Nick attached to my leg.  
“She is in the living room. Come on Nick let’s get you a snack,” I said as I felt Cleo start to go for my hair. “Come on sweetie I have to put you in here while I take care of your brother,” I said to Cleo as I put her in her playpen to play with her toys.  
“Okay and we will wait till you get done with Nick’s snack,” Mary said.  
“Alright, come on Nick. Let’s go get that snack,” I said as I reached for his hand.  
“Okay,” Nick said as he let me lead him into the kitchen. I could tell Nick knew something was wrong.  
“Nick, what is wrong?” I asked as I fixed his snack.  
“Ashley, daddy was supposed to pick me up but grandma and grandpa picked me up instead. I am scared daddy did something,” Nick said as I put his snack and drink in front of him.  
“You know what Nick, let me go in the living room with your mom and grandparents,” I said as I kissed the top of his head.  
“Okay, Ashley,” Nick said as I left the kitchen and headed towards the living room. I have to admit I have started looking at Nick as my own kid. He is such a good kid and I just couldn’t understand why Jon would leave that little boy. As I walked into the living room I could tell it wasn’t good, so I walked over to Leia and picked her up and sat down where she was sitting. Once I was down I placed her in my lap. That was when I felt Leia nuzzle up to my neck.  
“Alright, what is wrong?” I asked as I looked between Mary and Greg as I started to calmly rubbing Leia’s back.  
“Well one of Jon’s friends went over to check on him. When they got there and in the apartment and…,”   
“They found Jon hanging in the bathroom. That friend then called 911 and the ambulance took Jon to the hospital ,” Greg continued because Mary had started to break down. That was the moment when I felt Leia completely loose it.  
“Damn, I need to call Kristin and Kevin,” I said as I leaned to get my phone off the coffee table so I could call Kevin. I will say that since Leia and I have gotten back together I made sure that I got four of the five Backstreet Boys phone numbers. Yes, Leia and I have also been spending time with Kevin and Kristin whenever we had a chance.  
“Why,” Greg asked?  
“Nick and Cleo do not need to be around this,” I said as I dialed Kevin’s number as I was still comforting my girl.  
“Okay good point,” Greg said.  
“Hello,” Kevin said as he answered the other end.  
“Hey Kevin can you and Kristin come over to the house,” I asked?  
“Sure, wait. Is Jon’s parents over there?” Kevin asked concerned.  
“Yeah they are and I need you guys to watch the kids,” I said as I felt Leia start to shake again.  
“We are on our way. Ash, I am so glad you and her are back together. Also, this situation might make or break you two. Kristin and I are hoping this will bring you two even closer,” Kevin said.  
“Okay, thanks Kevin and we will see you guys when you get here,” I said as we both hung up. The way Kevin was sounding Jon was not doing good. “Come on baby, let’s got get changed,” I said as I picked her up and started carrying her to our room. I knew there was no way in hell I would be proposing to Leia tonight or anytime in the near future.  
“Baby, I don’t want to go anywhere. I just want to crawl under a rock and not come out. I still can’t believe he would do that to himself and hurt me and Nick,” Leia said into my neck as she started to cry again. I sat down on the bed and just held her and let her cry it out.  
“Leia, sweetheart will you please look at me,” I begged as I reached under her chin to get her to look at me.  
“Okay,” she said as she looked me in the eyes.  
“Leia, baby Kevin and Kristin are coming to watch the kids. I am going to be by your side the whole way through. Baby, I love you, so let’s get dressed,” I said looking down at her as I used my thumb to wipe the tears from her face.  
“Leia,” I heard Kristin say as she came in the house.  
“Kristin, we are in the bedroom,” I said still looking at my beautiful sad girl.  
“Ashley, please stay by me,” Leia asked?  
“Leia, I am not planning on leaving your side at all. I know what Jon means to you and Nick,” I said. My heart was breaking over her being in the condition. I leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
“Thank you,” she said as she kissed me on the lips.  
“Come on, let’s go get dressed. I know this is going to be tough but I am here to hold you up,” I said.  
“Okay,” she said as she slowly got up off my lap and waited for me.  
“How is she doing?” Kristin asked as I got up off the bed and then wrapped my arm around her waist as I pulled her closer to me.  
“A little better,” I said looking at Kristin. “Come on sweetheart let’s go wash your face,” I said as I lead her to the bathroom.  
“Ash, do you need any help?” Kristin asked as she followed me and Leia.  
“Can you pick out some clothes for Leia and then can you check on Nick and Cleo,” I asked?  
“Kevin has Nick. Yes, I will help get Leia’s clothes out and then head to take care of my beautiful little niece. Also, Ashley I think Mary and Greg want you and Leia to ride with them to the hospital,” Kristin said just as I heard Leia’s phone ring and Kevin then proceeded to pick it up.  
“Hello,” he said. “No, Ms. Walker you cannot talk to her. You should have thought about that before you disowned her over five years ago,” Kevin said.  
“They heard about Jon,” Leia whispered.  
“Baby, don’t worry about it, let me help you wash your face,” I said as I went to wet the wash cloth.  
“No, she has a family now. I am her family. Well Ms. Walker that is not my fault. The guys and I were there when you and your husband threw her out. We have been there for her more that you and your husband ever were. Who would tell their own daughter to abort their unborn child,” Kevin yelled.  
“Ashley can you go take my phone from Kevin. I got this,” Leia said as she took the wash cloth away from me. I quickly left to go get the phone from Kevin.  
“Kevin, give me the phone,” I said as I put my hand out for Kevin to hand me the phone.  
“No, Ash I am not done with Leia’s parents,” Kevin said as he had his hand covered over the speaker of the phone. “Oh, one more thing Ms. Walker, Jon’s parents have been more of a mom and dad to her. I also wouldn’t be surprised when or if Leia ever gets married she would ask Mr. Brandis to walk her down the aisle…,”   
“And I would do it too,” Greg yelled and with that Kevin handed me the phone and all I did was turn it off.  
“Now Ash where is my little sister,” Kevin asked?  
“In the bathroom but let me take care of her,” I said as I put my hand on his chest to keep him from going in there.  
“Okay,” he said sounding a little defeated.  
“Kevin, let me do the proper boyfriend thing and be there for my girl. With everything that is going on right now there is no way I am proposing to her,” I said.  
“Wait, when were you going to do that?” Kevin asked in shock as he sort of perked up.  
“Yeah, I planned to do it tonight. That was why Jon was supposed to watch Nick tonight and why I had asked you and Kristin to watch Cleo,” I said.  
“Damn, Ash I am so sorry. You know right now let’s get Leia through this first,” Kevin said as both Kevin and I headed off towards Leia. I needed to make sure my girl was okay.

Leia’s POV  
Once Ashley left to go get my phone from Kevin. I quickly washed my face and applied a light amount of makeup. My parents had some nerve to call me to see how I was doing. I was just grateful for having Kevin pick up my phone but now it had to be taken away all because I could hear him losing his temper. I could only imagine what would have happened if Ashley had gotten a hold of my phone. I finally got done with my makeup and then headed to go get dressed. As I was making it to mine and Ash’s room, I felt Ashley’s arms wrap around me protectively.  
“There’s my girl,” he whispered in my ear. Of course having him near me always made me feel so safe as well as helped put a smile on my face.  
“How’s my little sister,” Kevin said as he came around from behind Ashley.  
“I am doing better. Besides you shouldn’t let my parents get under your skin like that,” I said turning my focus to Kevin as I leaned in closer to Ashley.  
“Leia, they needed to know that you don’t need them and the fact that you have moved on from them,” Kevin said.  
“Oh Kevin they know. Greg and I have been giving them updates till about a year ago when Leia moved out of Jon’s place to live with us,” Mary said.  
“Jon and I figured that it was you guys after I talked to Jess on the day that I moved out of Alex’s place,” I said and not upset that Mary and Greg did that.  
“Wait, you are not mad at us,” Mary asked?  
“No, because you guys thought you were doing the right thing. What I don’t understand is why you guys stopped feeding them information,” I stated.  
“Simple, the man that has his arms around you. Greg and I adore Ash here and we saw that he made you happy. We were afraid they would do something to ruin you guys as well as hurt your baby,” Mary said.  
“You know Ashley and I have been photographed together on numerous times, plus Cleo’s birth certificate is public knowledge. Honestly, they obviously don’t care about my life, till now when they still think that I am living with Jon. They hated Jon so much that was why Jon and I had to sneak around when we dated,” I said.  
“Mary and Kevin if you will please excuse us, we need to go get changed,” Ashley said as he turned me around to go get changed.  
“Okay,” Mary and Kevin said.  
“Baby, are you sure that you are okay? I know you have told me how your parents were and how they acted,” Ashley said as we made it into our bedroom and I saw the outfit Kristin picked out for me.  
“Yeah, I am great. Right now I am pissed off that they have the nerve to call me to see how I am doing with the news of Jon. Besides Kevin was right to tell them off, I mean come on you, Cleo, and Nick are my family now. Kevin, Brian, Leighanne, Kristin, Howie, and Nick became my family when my parents first disowned me and they still are. You have always asked me why I took Jonathan’s last name, well that was my way of putting it to my parents after they disowned me, so I changed it from Walker to Brandis. Also it helped that Mary and Greg did step up like parents for me after my own parents disowned me. Come on look at how Mary and Greg treat you, they love you and now look at you as part of their family,” I said as I stretched up to kiss Ashley passionately on the lips.  
“Sweetheart, I don’t care about your parents. They were wrong for what they did to you. You are such a strong and beautiful woman. Yes, you are right those four Backstreet boys being your brothers as well as you taking the Brandis’ being family. I will even say that Leighanne and Kristin defiantly look and treat you like a little sister. I am so grateful to see you have included me into your family and Cleo and Nick are the icing for me. Baby, I love you but right now let’s get changed. Kevin and Kristin are going to watch Nick and Cleo for us,” Ashley said as we pulled away from our kiss.  
“Okay,” I said as I went to change into the clothes that Kristin picked out for me. Kristin knew me so well, jeans and a t-shirt.  
“Wow, baby I didn’t know you owned one of those shirts,” Ashley said as he came out of the bathroom. I quickly looked down and saw I was wearing a Mötley Crüe t-shirt.

“I think this your shirt,” I said.

“Nope, I saw it the other day and since I knew Ash here is a fan, so I found it only fitting that you have a shirt,” Kristin said.

“Kristin, you are so awesome,” Ashley said as he made it over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

“Thanks, Kristin. Ashley we need to get back to Mary and Greg,” I said.

“Okay, baby,” Ashley said as he led me out of our room.

“Mommy,” Nick said.

“Yeah baby, what’s wrong?” I asked as I got down to his level. I could already tell what Jon had done was already in fact affecting my little boy.

“Is daddy going to be okay?” Nick asked as I saw the tears start to come to the surface of his eyes.

“Baby that is what Ashley, Grandma Mary, Grandpa Greg, and myself are going to find out. While we are gone I need you to listen to your Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kristin,” I said as I pulled him into a hug.

“Okay mommy,” Nick said sadly.

“Kristin we will call you or Kevin once we know something,” I said as I let go of my little boy.

“Okay, Ashley stay by her side no matter what,” Kristin said.

“Don’t worry I plan on being by her side through this whole ordeal,” he said as he pulled me closer.  
“Are you two ready,” Mary asked?

“Yeah,” I said as I gathered my purse, keys, and sunglasses as Ashley and I followed Mary and Greg out the door to their car. Once we filled into the car and Greg started to head toward the hospital. I cuddled closer to Ashley as we rode in the quiet. I was just so glad that he was with me but I still couldn’t shake the feeling that we were going to lose Jon.  
“Baby, are you sure you are okay?” Ashley whispered in my ear. All I could do was just shaking my head no. “Baby, it will all be okay and I am right here by your side,” he whispered more in my ear. I just laid my head on his shoulder and slowly closed my eyes.  
“Ashley, why didn’t you wake her up,” Mary asked?  
“I tried but she just hasn’t budged. Also I feel like she is going to need her rest,” Ashley said as I tried to move closer to him. “Come on baby you need to wake up,” Ashley said.  
“I don’t want to,” I said as I opened my eyes as I saw that we were in fact in the hospital.  
“Baby, come on we can go see Jon now,” Ashley said as I got up off his lap.  
“Okay,” I said as Ashley stood up and wrapped an arm around me.  
“Come on baby, I know Jon wouldn’t want to wake up and see you are sad. Let’s go in and talk to him,” Ashley said as we walked into the room.  
“Ashley, I can’t,” I said as I broke down crying the moment I saw my first love hooked to all those machines with wires going everywhere.  
“Yes, you can and I am right here with you,” he said as he led me to the chair and sat me down into it as he sat in the chair next to me.

Jon’s POV  
As I came to I could hear crying and those cries belong to Leia. I knew those cries all too well from our past together and being friends for as long as I could remember. I opened my eyes and I saw that my own body was hooked up to a ton of machines. As I looked around I saw Leia in the first chair holding my hand and crying. Right next to her was Ashley with his arm around her as he was trying to console her.  
“You promised you wouldn’t do this. What about Nick? You knew you still had a piece of my heart. Jonathan how could you do this to me and everyone that loves you,” Leia said through the tears. She was hurt and angry at me. I did promise her that I wouldn’t do this but it was all I could do.  
“Why did you do it?” an unknown creature asked me as I jumped.  
“My career is all but gone and that beautiful woman crying is with that guy…,”  
“And you wanted her back. So when you found out that the guy she is with now wanted to propose to her you were hurt. I do see that the two of you have a beautiful son. By the way Jonathan I am Leia’s grandmother,” she said. I just turned to stare at this beautiful woman in white.  
“I only saw pictures of you when Leia and I were together. Are you my guardian angel,” I asked?  
“No, I was actually sent down to cheek on my granddaughter because I was told she needed me and not I see why. You do realize that Leia and Ashley are soulmates. I know she doesn’t believe in that anymore since the two of you broke up but you and she were always supposed to be friends. Jonathan, Ashley and Leia are meant to be together. Jonathan you are dying and Leia knows it,” she said.  
“No, I can’t die! What about Nick? Great I just ruined her happiness,” I said.  
“Yes you are, Nick will be raised by Ashley for a little and no you didn’t ruin her happiness. You just prolonged it. You know she did love you when you two were together and what she said was true you still had a part of her heart,” she said.  
“Wait, how do you know all of this,” I asked?  
“I just do, Ashley will actually get into a rock band. Leia and he will have some rough patches and there will be one coming in the near future but they will get through it. Your death is what is going to make their relationship so much stronger,” she said.  
“Jonathan, wake up please,” Leia said. I just floated as I watched as her grandmother floated down and gently put her hand on top of Leia’s hand. She then whispered something in both Leia’s and Ashley’s ears.  
“Jon, it is time,” Leia’s grandmother said as she put her hand on my shoulder and the scene of Leia and Ashley disappeared.

Ashley’s POV  
“Give her time; she will be yours and only yours. Right now she is hurt, you were her protector once. She needs that protector again,” I heard a voice in my ear as I turned to see who it was that said that I saw Leia.

Leia’s POV  
“Sweet, Leia you need to let Jonathan go. Know this he has always loved you. Now you have a man that would move heaven and earth to be by your side as well as protect you and those beautiful great grandchildren of mine,” I heard in my ear as I turned to see Ashley looking at me.  
“You heard the voice too?” I asked as Ashley shook his head yes. I knew that voice; I haven’t heard it in over fourteen years. “Ashley the voice you heard was it a female voice,” I asked? If he heard her voice it could only mean one thing and I stopped believing in soulmates the moment Jon broke up with me.  
“Leia, yes it was a female voice. Baby, you are scaring me,” Ashley stated sounding scared.  
“Ashley that was my dead grandmother that was talking to both of us. She told me to let Jon go. All I want to know is why,” I said as I looked between Ashley and Jonathan. I was not going to tell him what else it meant. Just then all the machines went nuts. I quickly pushed the nurse’s button.

Ashley’s POV  
“Baby, come on let’s let the nurse’s and doctor’s do their job,” I said as I wrapped one arm around her waist as I used the other hand to get her hands to let go of the bed and Jon.  
“No, he can’t leave me and Nick like this. I should have fought harder,” she screamed as O pulled her out of the room. That was when I heard her grandmother’s words. I knew Leia was hurt and it would be a while before she would ever get over this hurt.  
“Ashley, what’s going on,” Mary asked?  
“Don’t know, one minute Leia was begging Jon to come back and the next thing we know the machines went nuts,” I said as I finally got Leia in a bridal carry. Once I got her situated I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she nuzzled up to the crook of my neck.  
“It’s all my fault,” she said into my neck.  
“Baby, what was that,” I asked? I could tell she was broken. “Mary, I am going to go back to the waiting room,” I said.  
“Ashley, when you get in there ask for Roy and he will help you with Leia,” Mary said.  
“Okay, thanks Mary,” I said as I headed off towards the waiting room.  
“Is she okay,” an older man asked as I got closer to the waiting room door. That was when I looked at the older man and recognized the man.  
“I hope so, Mary told me to ask for you because you can help me with Leia,” I stated as Roy opened the door for me.  
“So you are Ashley, the guy that has Leia’s heart,” Roy asked?  
“Yes, sir,” I said confused at how he knew me.  
“Jon, told me about you and Leia. Also he told me that you make her happy,” he said.  
“Oh okay, I really need a place to sit,” I said as I tried to resituate Leia.  
“Come here and take my seat,” a guy a little shorter than Leia stood up so I could take his seat.  
“Thank you,” I said as I sat down.  
“Hi, I am Jason,” he said as he put his hand out to shake.  
“Jason, it is nice to meet you. I am Ashley and I am sorry I can’t shake your hand. Right now I need to take care of Leia,” I said as I started to rub Leia’s back.  
“Oh okay, is she okay,” Jason asked?  
“I hope so, she is not dealing with Jon being in here,” I said just as Leia’s phone started to ring. I quickly grabbed it to answer it.  
“Hello,” I said.  
“Click,” I heard.  
“What was that?” Jason asked as I looked at the last call received and saw it said “Jess.” I quickly called it back.  
“Leia, are you okay. Mom said Kevin answered your phone earlier and just now some guy answered your phone,” Jess said.  
“Hey Jess, this is your sister’s friend Ash and please don’t tell your parents about me,” I said.  
“Okay and no I will not tell them,” Jess said.  
“Yes, Kevin did answer her phone because I was calming her down over the news we received,” I said.  
“Wow, is my sister okay,” Jess asked?  
“Honestly, Jess I don’t know. By the way what do you know,” I asked?  
“All mom told me was that Jon was in the hospital for a possible suicide.  
“Yeah, he is and it doesn’t look good. Do your mom and dad know about me?” I asked as I noticed that Leia had cried herself to sleep.  
“Damn and no they don’t. Wait, are you the Ash that is the father of my little niece,” she asked?   
“Yes, I am and between you and me Leia and I are back together,” I said.  
“Ash, they do know about you then. I am glad to hear you and my sister are back together. Please tell her that I called and it was nice to finally talk to you,” Jess said.  
“Shit, I will let her know and yes it was very nice to talk to you as well,” I said as we both hung up.  
“That was Leia’s little sister. Earlier after we found out I had called some friends to come over and watch the kids. While I was trying to calm her down Leia’s phone started to ring. I will have to say this but I am glad that our friends were there because one of them answered her phone and they just ripped into her mom over the phone,” I said as I kept rubbing her back and being her protector again. I never thought I would be back in this position again.

Leia’s POV  
I was coming to and could tell I was nuzzled up to a very familiar neck. Ashley was most definitely my lover and my best friend and now with my dead grandmother talking to both Ashley and me. I scared me to death.  
“Ash, it looks like she is waking up,” the all too familiar voice of Roy said.  
“Yeah, thanks Roy. Come on baby girl. I am right here and I am not going to let anything happen,” Ashley said as I opened my eyes. As I looked around the room to see people that I hadn’t seen in years and they were all friends of Jon’s or had worked with him. I moved closer to Ashley because I had a feeling I knew what it all meant.  
“Jon’s gone isn’t he,” I whispered in a low whisper that only Ashley could hear.  
“Baby, I don’t know. We haven’t heard anything from Mary or Greg yet,” Ashley said.  
“Leia, we are here for you and Nick,” Jon’s friend Danielle said.  
“No you won’t! Where were you when Jon was heartbroken and depressed? You all were nowhere to be found and NOW you want to be there for Nick and me. You all can go to hell,” I screamed! I was pissed that any of his friends would even offer to be there for Nick and me.  
“Baby, calm down you know I will always be here for you and Nick,” Ashley said and as soon as I heard his soothing calm voice I calmed down.  
“I know Ash and I love you so much for that,” I said.  
“Leia, I understand you are hurt,” Roy said as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Thanks, Roy,” I said as I laid my head back on Ashley’s shoulder as I glared at Danielle.  
“Where is she?” T asked as she came through the room.  
“T” I yelled and got up off of Ashley’s lap. She was the only other friend of Jon’s besides Jason that was trying to help Jon.  
“Leia, I just heard. Is he okay?” she asked and all I could do was shake my head no as I felt the tears come back.  
“Hi, I am Ash, Leia’s boyfriend,” Ashley said as I felt him wrap a comforting arm around my waist.  
“Hi Ash, it is nice to finally meet you. Leia, he’s a keeper. I am Tatyana,” T said.  
“Oh well it is nice to meet you. Now I understand why Leia calls you T,” he said.  
“Yeah, and I couldn’t ask for anything more,” I said as I looked up at Ashley and smiled. T was right, Ashley was definitely a keeper.  
“Tatyana, how have you been,” a guy that I recognized from a few shows I use to watch as a kid.  
“Jason, I am good. Have you met Leia,” T asked.  
“So this is Leia, the one that Jon would never introduce me to because he was afraid I would take her from him,” Jason said.  
“Well that was because when Jon and I were dating I sort of told him that I thought you were cute,” I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.  
“Hey how come you never told me this,” Ashley asked sounding a little hurt.  
“Baby, it was almost ten years ago,” I said as I turned around and stretched up to kiss Ashley’s cheek.  
“Awe, you two are so cute,” I heard another familiar voice.  
“Marco lay off of her,” another familiar voice said.  
“Thank you Michael and Marco why do you always do that to me,” I said as I buried my face in Ashley’s chest.  
“Baby, what is wrong?” Ashley asked as he started to rub my back.  
“Nothing just an old coworker of Jon’s trying to embarrass me,” I said as I kept close to Ashley.  
“Leia, Marco is right,” T said as I turned to not only see her shaking her head but also Jason was agreeing.  
“Baby, you this Marco guy was not the only one to tell us that and if I remember you ripped into Nick that day he caught us kissing,” Ashley said as he saw a smile come across my face.  
“Yeah, I do and that was the same day that you gave me this,” I said as I showed him my hand.  
“I still can’t believe you haven’t taken it off, even now that we have gotten back together,” Ashley said as he lifted my hand with the promise ring on it and kissed my hand.  
“What the hell? How come I haven’t seen this,” T asked?  
“Girl, it is just a promise ring. He got it for me after we started dating and when we thought I was going to be joining the military. T you know what happened next. Anyways when we got back together I got a promise ring for Ash here,” I said as I lifted Ashley’s hand with his promise ring on it.  
“Oh…”  
“Leia and Ash we need you guys,” Greg said.  
“See you guys later,” Ashley and I said as we left the room. Once we got out of the room and down the hall.  
“Ashley, do you have a good hold on Leia?” Greg asked as I looked between my second father and Ashley as he shook his head yes and then felt Ashley’s grip get tighter on me.  
“Leia, baby Jon is gone. I am so sorry baby,” Greg said as an animalistic sound came out of my mouth. Then complete blackness took over me.

Ashley’s POV  
When Greg asked me if I had a good hold on Leia, I knew what was coming next. All I did was shake my head yes as I tightened my grip on Leia harder.  
“Leia, baby Jon’s gone. I am so sorry baby,” Greg said.  
“Nnnooo, this can’t be happening,” Leia screamed. As I felt her collapse I went down with her as I let her cry into my chest. To see Leia like this was breaking my heart and all I could do was hold her and let her cry.  
“Leia,” I heard T call.  
“Tatyana, not now,” Greg said.  
“Is she okay,” she asked?  
“T, no she is not,” I said as I started to rock my girl back and forth hoping that she would snap out of it enough so I could move her.  
“Ash what happened?” T asked as she put a hand on my shoulder to get me to stop rocking as she sat down next to me.  
“T, I can’t it is tearing her up. Greg we need to get back to the house,” I said and I knew I was going to have to tell Nick.  
“Ash, right now we can’t because they had to sedate Mary. I just hope we don’t have to sedate Leia,” Greg said.  
“What happened to Jon,” T demanded just as I heard a whimper from Leia.  
“That’s it I am calling Kevin to come pick Leia and me up,” I said as I reached for my phone.  
“No, I am taking you guys home just let me go get Marco to come help you guys out to my car,” T said as she made if back towards the waiting room.  
“Ash, whatever you do, please don’t tell her about Jon. Jon and Tatyana dated a few years after Leia and he broke up,” Greg said.  
“Wait, does Leia know about those two dating,” I asked?  
“Oh, yeah that is how Leia and T became close friends. You also have to remember that was also the same time that Leia was dating Nick Carter,” Greg said.  
“Wow,” I said.  
“Ash, let me get Leia for you,” Marco said as I let him pick Leia up. That was when I looked at my watch to see that it said three in the afternoon.  
“Thanks Greg, Leia and I will see you later,” I said.  
“Welcome Ash and we will see you later,” Greg said.  
“This way,” T said as I followed her out of the hospital with Marco in toe carrying Leia in his arms.   
“You know I can take her back,” I said and I really didn’t like this guy holding her, especially after the way she reacted when she heard he was in the waiting room.  
“I got her till we get to T’s car. Also I am going to follow you guys back to Leia’s place,” Marco said.  
“I am following as well,” Jason said.  
“Guys, I don’t know if that would be such a good idea,” I said and not liking the idea of all these people I really don’t know in mine and Leia’s house.  
“Wait, you live with Leia. As well as her and Jon’s son and Leia’s…,” Marco started.  
“Yes, Leia’s daughter is my child,” I said with a smile as I faced Marco and a warning to him to back off my girl.  
“Marco, T, and myself are not taking no for an answer,” Jason said.  
“Okay, fine but if Leia gets upset with all of you being in her house. I tried to warn you guys,” I said as I knew there was no arguing with these three.  
“I know she won’t mind me being there but as for those two knuckleheads, I don’t know,” T said as we made it to her car and once I got into the backseat Marco handed Leia over to me and I could tell he was looking at her a little longer than what was normal for a friend to do.  
“Thanks for the help,” I said.  
“No problem,” Marco said as he shut the door.  
“Don’t worry Ash I know where you live,” T said as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot.  
“Okay,” I said as I pulled my phone to call Kevin.  
“Hello,” Kevin said.  
“Hey Kevin, Leia and I are heading back. Leia’s friend T is bringing us back while two of Jon’s friends are following us,” I said.  
“Ash, where are Mary and Greg? What happened? Oh God no, I am calling the guys,” Kevin said.  
“They are still at the hospital. Kevin, I can’t and please don’t call the others. It is bad enough that I have two guys that I don’t even know following us back to our house. Right now Leia and the kids are top priority. I have to tell Nick. God, Kevin Leia is almost catatonic and Greg thought we were going to have to sedate her like they had to do to Mary. I can’t have Nick like that,” I said.  
“Mmm, Ashley,” Leia said.  
“Yeah, baby I am right here,” I said as I felt her nuzzle my neck.  
“Ash, I will talk to you when you guys get here,” Kevin said as we both hung up.  
“Ashy, please tell me I just dreamt that Jon is gone,” she asked as I felt her tears fall and my own tears start.   
“Baby, I am so sorry but it wasn’t a dream,” I said as I pulled her closer to me as we both began to cry together. Here I thought I was doing good being strong for her but that was when it hit me that Jon wasn’t just a big part of Leia’s life but mine as well. Especially when Leia and I were broken up, Jon was one of the ones that were working so hard to get Leia and myself back together. Hell, Jon was the one that went out looking for me when Leia was in labor with Cleo and no matter how much I protested when he found me he drugged me back to the hospital to be there for Cleo being born.  
“We are here, shit you two take your time,” I heard T say and honestly I could care less because Leia needed me more than anything else.  
“Baby, we are back at the house,” I said as I moved her head a little so I could look her in the eyes.  
“No, that means we have to tell Nick,” Leia said.  
“Baby, first we need to get you inside. I will tell Nick but right now I need to take care of you. I love you Leia Marie Brandis,” I said as I leaned down and consumed her lips.

Kevin’s POV  
“Kristin keep Nick in his room,” I said as I got off the phone with Ash. The fact that Leia and Ash were coming back with someone else and not Mary and Greg could only mean one thing. That also means Leia was a complete mess. This is when she was going to need her family the most.  
“Okay, oh God Kevin are you telling me…,” Kristin said without even finishing her thought. All I did was shake my head yes. I couldn’t even bring myself to say it either.  
“I am going outside,” I said as I opened up the door.  
“Okay,” Kristin said sounding so sad as I made it out of the door. If what Ash told me, he was going to need a lot of help. I could only imagine what Leia is going through. Jon most definitely was Leia’s first love and to lose a first love like this could almost kill someone. I just hope and pray her love for Ashley is stronger to help her get through this trying time in her life. That was when I saw headlights come into the drive. I watched and saw a female get out of the first car.  
“Tatyana, is that you?” I asked as I got closer.  
“Kevin Richardson, I should have known you were the Kevin that Ash was talking about,” Tatyana said.  
“How are you holding up,” I asked?  
“Okay for right now but I am worried about Leia. I still can’t believe Jon did this, what was he thinking. Did he not think about how this was going to affect the ones that love him so much and what about poor Nick,” Tatyana said as she started to cry.  
“I know, look come here,” I said as I pulled her into a hug and just let her cry.  
“Okay, what is going on now,” the one guy that looked to be about as tall as Leia.  
“Sorry, I am Kevin Richardson. Tatyana here knows me through Leia,” I said as I stuck my hand out for the guys to shake while I kept Tatyana comforted.  
“I am Jason and this is Marco,” Jason said as he pointed to Marco and then they both shook my hand.  
“Do you guys know?” I asked as I looked down to see how Tatyana was doing.  
“All we know is Jon is in the hospital. While we were all in the waiting room Greg came in and pulled Ash and Leia outside. The next thing we hear was screaming,” Marco said.  
“So I ran out to see what the screaming was about,” Tatyana said as she looked up at me still with the tears in her eyes.  
“I found him,” Jason said as he looked down at the ground.  
“What,” I asked?  
“I went over there to check up on him. I mean ever since Megan and he broke up, he had been a little off. So a bunch of us ended up getting keys and would go over there to check up on him. I found him hanging in the bathroom,” Jason said.  
“Damn man, okay now we cannot tell Leia or Nick all of these details. When I was on the phone with Ash he told me she was pretty much catatonic,” I said.   
“Ash is not wrong I carried Leia all the way out to Tatyana’s car and it was almost like she blacked out because of the news,” Marco said.  
“Well when I got out of the car they were both crying. I think it finally hit Ash,” Tatyana said as she finally pulled away.  
“Wait how does Ash know Jon,” Marco asked?  
“Ash’s old roommate lived across from Jon’s apartment,” Tatyana said as she knew the whole story.  
“Wait, is he the Ash that Leia left,” Jason asked as both Tatyana and I both started to shake our heads yes.  
“Damn, now this is making more sense. Jon was the whole reason Leia and Ash got back together,” Marco said as we all watched Tatyana’s car to see when they would come out.

Ashley’s POV  
“Come on baby we need to get inside. Marco, Jason, T, Kevin, and Kristin are all her to help us,” I said I pulled away from her.  
“Ashy, please I don’t want to go in there because the moment we go in and Nick sees we are back he is going to ask questions. I can’t do it,” Leia said as she started to cry again. I quickly cradled her. I knew I needed to get her inside and fast. So I opened up the car door.  
“Marco, can you come help?” I asked as soon as I opened the door.  
“No Marco I got it. That is my little sister,” Kevin said as he made his way to the car. “Ash, what do you need help with,” Kevin asked?  
“Help me get Leia out so I can get out of the car,” I said.  
“Okay, let me see her,” Kevin said as he leaned into the car.  
“Come on Leia; put your arms around my neck. I promise once Ash gets out of the car I will give you back to him,” Kevin said as he got Leia and got out of the car.   
“Here you go Ash,” Kevin handed Leia back over to me once I got out of the car.  
“Baby, I am right here and we will tell Nick together. Yes, he will be sad but we will get through this together as a family,” I said as I made our way towards the house.  
“Thank you Ashley, I love you so much and I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here with me,” she said as we made it into the house.  
“How is she?” Kristin asked quietly.  
“Better but right now Leia and I need to get some sleep. We have been up at the hospital for way too long,” I said as I carried Leia up the stairs.  
“Baby, please we need to tell Nick before he goes to school and he hears it from all of his friends,” Leia said quietly as we made it into our room. I quietly shut and locked the door.  
“Look with everything going on, no Nick will not be going to school till we get everything settled, right now you and I need to get some sleep,” I said as I sat her down on the bed so I could get her ready for bed, so I took her shoes and jeans off. Then I took my shoes and jeans off. “Come here sweetheart,” I said as I climbed into bed as Leia slowly climbed into bed. Once she got in I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.  
“Ashy, I feel so safe with you. I am sorry I am such a mess right now. Promise you will never leave me and the kids?” Leia asked as she got comfortable. I loved how she called me her little pet name when she was tired. I remember the first time she called me that she didn’t remember doing it till I told her the next morning. We had just started dating when that pet name came around.  
“Baby, I love you and I understand why you are such a mess right now. I promise you and the kids mean the world to me,” I said as I kissed the top of her head as we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the toughest chapter to write so far because it ended up bringing up all those raw emotions that I felt when I found out about Jonathan's death. I really did have a crush on this guy and I was heart broken when I found out. April and November are the toughest months for me.


	8. Chapter 7 The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continues on from the last chapter. I felt that chapter 6 needed to be split up because it would have been just too long. This leads into the memorial service.

Chapter 7 Next Day  
Leia’s POV  
I woke up the next morning in the arms of the man that I fell in love with as well as the father of my beautiful daughter. That was when the realization hit me that one of my best friends and the father of my son was no longer with us. I turned in Ashley’s arms and buried my face in his chest as I started crying. I honestly lost count at how many times I had cried.  
“Mmm, baby I am right here,” Ashley said with sleep still in his voice as he started to rub my back.  
“Ash, I just can’t believe he is gone,” I said into his chest.  
“Baby, I know and we will get through this together,” Ashley said as there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” Ashley asked as he kept rubbing my back.  
“It’s Nick,” Nick said on the other side of the door.  
“Nick, please go down to the kitchen and wait for your mom and me,” Ashley said as I finally started to calm down. “Baby, are you going to be okay when we tell Nick,” he asked?  
“Yes, as long as I have you by my side,” I said as I looked up at Ashley as our lips met. I really do love this man with all of my heart. Over a year ago he protected me from an abusive ex and now he is beside me as I tell my son that his father had passed away.  
“Okay, let’s get down there so we can tell him,” Ashley said as he let me go so he could get his jeans back on and I went for my jeans from the night before. After the past two days I honestly just wanted to stay home with my little family.  
“Okay,” I said.  
*Few Minutes Later*  
“Nick baby can you come here, please?” I asked as Ashley and I walked into the kitchen.  
“Okay mommy,” Nick said as he got up from his little table and came to me.  
“Baby, Ashley and I have to tell you something,” I said as I picked him up and carried him to the table and sat down.  
“Mommy, how is daddy doing?” Nick asked as I felt the tears come back again. That was when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I knew it was Ashley but it still didn’t help the pain I was going through.  
“Nick, I am sorry but your daddy didn’t make it,” Ashley said sadly.  
“M-m-my d-d-daddy i-is gone,” Nick said as the tears started to fall as I pulled Nick closer to me as we both cried together and my heart was breaking even more seeing my baby crying like this and there was nothing I could do to make him feel better.

Ashley’s POV  
“Where’s… oh my,” Kristin said quietly. I quickly turned around and walked towards Kristin.  
“I think we need to give them some time,” I said.  
“Are they okay?” she asked as I approached her in the doorway and stood there watching Leia comfort her son.  
“I hope so. I thought we had a breakthrough with Jon a few nights ago. I guess we were wrong,” I said as I felt a tear fall. I was just starting to consider Jon a very close friend.  
“How long was Jon depressed? Ashley, are you okay?” Kristin asked as she put a hand on my arm.  
“We didn’t really see it till after Megan and Jon broke up. Yeah, I am fine. Right now my concern is those two right now,” I said.  
“Hey, I think Cleo want something to eat,” Tatyana said as she was carrying my little girl. As soon as Cleo saw me she used her little arms to reach out for me.  
“T, check the fridge for some of Leia’s pumped breast milk. I think Cleo here needs some cereal and bananas,” I said as I took her from Tatyana.  
“Okay,” Tatyana said as she went to put everything together.  
“Come on sweetie, let’s get you into you high chair. I know you are confused by all the new people around but they are here to help mommy and Nick out right now,” I said as I strapped Cleo into her high chair.  
“Do you want me to do this,” Tatyana asked?  
“No, but thank you for asking, besides with you, Jason, and Marco being here has Cleo confused. She is use to Kevin and Kristin. Tatyana, just give her some time to get use to you and the guys,” I said as she set down Cleo’s breakfast. I then started to feed my baby.  
“Wow, he is really hands on with her,” I heard Tatyana say to Kristin.  
“Yeah, ever since Cleo has been born he has been like this. It is really bad when he has to go on photoshoots or to his classes, he hates leaving Leia and Cleo. You know his dream is to be a rock star,” Kristin said. I could tell Leia has some really great friends with the way they all care about her.  
“Guys, you know I can hear you,” I said as I kept feeding Cleo as she started giggling. “Oh really you think your Aunt Kristin and Miss T are funny by talking about your daddy,” I said as I started laughing as well.  
“That right there is going to be your partner in crime,” Kristin said as Tatyana was nodding in agreement.  
“Thanks Kristin,” I said as I cleaned Cleo up. It felt good to be able to do this; I honestly could not believe the joy that Cleo has brought into my life. I thought it was complete when Leia and Nick came into my life. “Come on Cleo, I think I need to start working on some stuff for the next band that I want to put together,” I said as I picked my little girl up out of her high chair. “If Leia asks tell her I had to do some work in the office,” I said as I took Cleo with me.  
“Okay,” Kristin and Tatyana said. As I walked to mine and Leia’s office I realized that Cleo actually made me a better person and I still had a promise to keep to Leia. Right after I moved in and Orgasm disbanded Leia made me promise to keep going for my dream.

Leia’s POV  
“Mommy,” Nick said as he put his hand on my cheek.  
“Yeah baby,” I said as I looked at my little boy just as the tears had stopped.  
“What are Grandma Mary and Grandpa Greg going to do for daddy,” Nick asked?  
“Nick, I don’t know and right now your job is to be a kid and keeping your grades up,” I said.  
“Okay, am I going to school today?” Nick asked sounding sad.  
“Not today because one the news breaks people are going to swarm you once they figure out who you are to your daddy,” I said knowing the paparazzi will be hounding me as well because of the last name that I now carry.  
“Okay, I am going to go play with my toys,” Nick said as he got down off of my lap and headed to his room.  
“Can I come and join you,” T asked?  
“Sure Auntie T,” Nick said as he took T’s hand and they headed off towards his room. I was so glad to have Tatyana here, Nick adored her.  
“Leia, are you okay?” Kristin asked as she sat down in the chair next to me.  
“No, I am not. Jonathan committed suicide. He left me and Nick but mostly left Nick without his daddy. I couldn’t even bring myself to tell Nick that Jon died. Fuck, Ashley had to do that and it wasn’t even Ashley’s job. I don’t even know if we are having a funeral or a memorial service for Jon. I am so mad that Jonathan could be so selfish,” I said as a cup of coffee was put in front of me. “Thank you,” I said.  
“Welcome,” Marco said.  
“Wait, when did you get here?” I asked in shock that Marco was in my house.  
“Jason and I followed you guys back here earlier. Speaking of where is that boyfriend of yours,” Marco asked?  
“Oh no you don’t Marco,” I said.  
“What I just want to let him know that you two are really cute together. Besides I can see that he makes you very happy. You know I saw through you and Jon’s relationship back when you and Jon dated,” he said.  
“Ash was here. Wait has Cleo eaten yet?” I asked as I looked around the kitchen and saw the high chair had been moved.  
“Yeah, Leia he said to tell you that he went to do some work in the office. Yes, Cleo has been fed. It was so cute, Tatyana came down with Cleo and as soon as she saw Ash. Cleo reached out to him. He is such a good daddy. I just wish I had my camera with me so I could have snapped that,” Kristin said.  
“Marco and Kristin is you two will please excuse me. I need to go love on my hot sexy boyfriend,” I said.  
“Ew, I didn’t need to know that,” Marco said as he made a face.  
“Leia, Cleo is in there with him,” Kristin said as I got up and grabbed my coffee as I headed towards the office. With everything that had happened the past few days I wanted to show Ashley. So when I reached the office door and opened it quietly, he always closes the door to try to catch me coming into the office. I then poked my head in to see Ashley had his back to the door while still having our daughter sitting on his hip.  
“So Cleo do you think mommy will like this,” Ashley asked? Then Cleo started laughing at whatever he was showing her. I quietly closed the door and snuck up behind Ashley to see what he was showing our daughter as I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
“There is my hot sexy boyfriend and my beautiful daughter,” I said as I was still trying to see what he was working on. Ashley quickly covered whatever it was he was working on and showing Cleo.  
“Baby, when did you get in here,” he said as he turned around to look at me. He then leaned down and consumed my lips.  
“Ow, Cleo that hurt,” I said as Ashley and I pulled apart from our kiss.  
“What did she do?” Ashley asked concerned.   
“She pulled my hair but I am okay. Ashley I love you,” I said as I kissed Ashley on the cheek and Cleo did it again.  
“Cleo Elizabeth, no ma’am. You don’t pull hair,” Ashley said as he swatted her hand.  
“Wwwaaa,” Cleo started crying.  
“Leia, I will be right back. I am going to put her in her playpen,” Ashley said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips all the while keeping Cleo away from my hair.  
“I heard crying, is Cleo okay,” Kristin asked?  
“Yeah, Cleo got corrected for pulling my hair,” I said as Ashley left the office.  
“Wow, who corrected Cleo,” Kristin asked?  
“It was Ashley and he swatted her hand that went for my hair,” I said feeling like I had been replaced.  
“Look, Leia don’t feel like you are being replaced. I can’t believe she pulled your hair and the fact that Ashley corrected her is a good thing,” Kristin said.  
“I am use to it. Nick used to go for my hair when he was Cleo’s age. It is just the way she did it was almost like she didn’t want me around Ashley,” I said.  
“Now where were we,” Ashley said as he came back into the office.  
“Ashley, where is Cleo,” Kristin asked?  
“With Kevin while she is in her playpen,” he said as he started to nuzzle my neck.  
“Leia, you have a keeper on your hands. I am going to go and help Kevin out with Cleo,” Kristin said.  
“Thanks Kristin,” I said as Ashley started to kiss and bite my neck. I knew he wanted the same thing I wanted from him. Oh how I missed the way this man felt when he did this.

Ashley’s POV  
“Hey Kevin can you keep an eye on Cleo for me?” I asked as I walked over her playpen and put her in it.  
“Sure, is everything okay,” Kevin asked?  
“Yeah, it’s just Cleo decided to pull on Leia’s hair and both time Leia and I were kissing,” I said disappointed that my little girl did that.  
“Wait, were you holding Cleo both times Leia kissed you,” Kevin asked?  
“Yeah,” I said.   
“Well, she either wanted Leia or two didn’t want you two to be affectionate to one another,” Kevin said.  
“She has never done this before,” I said.  
“I don’t know but Cleo is getting older and I have seen her getting closer to you than Leia,” Kevin said.  
“You might be onto something but I need to get back to the office,” I said because I wanted to get back to Leia and finish what she was hinting about.  
“Okay, you two love birds really do need some alone time. Also, take these I caught Marco looking through them,” Kevin said as he handed me Leia’s scripts.  
“Thanks Kevin,” I said as I took the scripts and then headed off towards the office. The way that Leia came into the office lead me to believe that she wanted to have some fun and I was willing to give her that fun. So when I finally made it back in there, I put the scripts down on top of a shelf. “Now where were we,” I said as I made it over to my favorite girl.  
“Ashley, where is Cleo,” Kristin asked?  
“With Kevin,” I said as I started to nuzzle Leia’s neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Just having her this close to me was driving me crazy.  
“Leia, you have a keeper on your hands. By the way I am going to help Kevin out with Cleo,” Kristin said.  
“Thanks Kristin,” Leia said.  
“Welcome,” Kristin said as she made sure the office door was locked and then closed the door as she left.  
“Now that Kristin has left and I am alone with my beautiful sexy wife, I mean girlfriend,” I said but quickly changed my words and hoped Leia didn’t pick it up. I started to nibble on her neck. I was supposed to have taken her out to dinner and a movie last night and then I planned on proposing to her. Of course last night we were at the hospital because of our friend Jonathan. Yeah, I know what I said but if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here with my girl and watching my baby girl grow up.  
“Ashley Purdy, what the hell did you just call me,” Leia asked as she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck as she stretched up and took hold of my lips in a passionate kiss.  
“Baby, I know we have only been talking about it for a short time but yes I called you my wife,” I said as I felt myself blushing and I couldn’t believe the slip of the tongue.  
“Ashley, I know and I am not upset about it. I actually think it is sort of cute that you said that. Yes, sometime down the road I do want to marry you but right now I think we need to think about Nick,” Leia said as I leaned in and started nibbling on her neck. “Ooohhh, Aaashshshleyyyy,” Leia moaned as I hit that beautiful sweet spot of hers.  
“Baby…,” I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. “Who is it?” I asked a little irritated that someone would be knocking.  
“Ash, I am sorry but Mary and Greg are here,” Kristin said.  
“Thanks Kristin and let them know that we will be right there,” Leia said as she loked at me.  
“Okay,” Kristin said.  
“Ashley, let’s get this over with. After we talk to Mary and Greg and get everyone out of the house as well as the kids put to bed I will show you exactly how much you mean to me,” Leia said as she stretched and nibbled on my ear lobe.  
“Oookay, baby,” I said as we walked out of the office. I don’t know how she does it but she goes for my ears and I turn into complete mush around her and I love her for it.

Leia’s POV  
Honestly, when the knock on the door happened I will admit I was a little irritated like Ashley was. I was craving him so bad. No we haven’t had sex yet because we wanted to make sure that the birth control that I was taking would take effect. No, I am not on the same birth control that I was one when I had conceived Cleo. Actually, Ashley had asked me to go back on it because he wanted us to wait till we were both stable in our dreams. So he had done all the research on the different birth control out there and it was pretty entertaining watching him go through all that. He knew how I had gotten pregnant and he had decided that the pill was already off the table thanks to Alex. So we decided that I would get the shot. When Kristin was on the other side of the door saying Mary and Greg were here, I knew we couldn’t make them wait. We had business to deal with because of Jon. As we walked out of the office I felt a sudden need to just be that much closer to Ashley.  
“Baby, are you okay?” Ashley asked as I felt him keep me closer to him as we walked into the kitchen.  
“I don’t know, Ashley I just got this need to be close to you,” I said as Ashley stopped and pulled me closer to him and started to rub my back.  
“Baby, I am right here and I don’t plan on leaving you or the kids. I love all three of you guys. You and the kids are my family now,” he said as he kissed the top of my head.  
“Awe, I love you too,” I said with a smile as I stretched up to kiss this wonderful guy that I was so lucky to call my boyfriend.  
“Are you two love birds going to come in here?” Mary asked as she started laughing.  
“Yeah, sorry Mary, I had to make sure my girl was okay,” Ashley said as he blushed while making sure my seat was close to him.  
“Ashley, don’t worry about it. I was actually trying to embarrass Leia instead of you,” Mary said.  
“Baby, I am use to it by now. Greg is Mary okay?” I asked concerned.  
“They had to sedate her yesterday afternoon and right now she is on some strong meds,” Greg said.  
“Greg and I were afraid we were going to have to do the same thing to you. I knew I needed to get you back here to see if that would work. So far I am really proud of you,” Ashley said as he came into kiss my cheek.   
“Wow, was I really that bad because I really don’t remember anything after Greg telling me Jon was gone and then I woke up in your arms this morning,” I said as I leaned back against Ashley.  
“Yeah, baby I was so worried about you. I was about to call Kevin to come pick us up when Tatyana volunteered to bring us back. She knew I needed to get off the floor so she went to go get Marco and he carried you out to her car. While we were walking Marco and Jason said they were following us back here. So they have been here since we got here,” Ashley said sounding a little uncomfortable and I honestly didn’t blame him. Having Marco around had me a little on edge.  
“Well anyway Mary and I came over to talk to you about the plans for Jon’s funeral/memorial service,” Greg said.  
“Are we having a funeral?” I asked because I felt like Nick needed to be able to tell Jon bye.  
“Leia, we are cremating Jon. So we are going to have a memorial service,” Greg said.  
“What? You just ripped your only grandchild a chance at telling his daddy goodbye,” I said as I stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. I quickly headed up to my little boys room. I was so hurt that Jon’s parents would even do that.

Ashley’s POV  
“What the hell,” Greg asked?  
“We told Nick when we got up and it wasn’t good. She feels like you guys have just robbed Nick. Just let me know the rest of the details. Right now I need to go comfort Leia,” I said.  
“Okay and I thought she would have taken the news better because Nick will be receiving Jon’s ashes,” Greg said.  
“You know I will let her know about that,” I said as Mary, Greg, and I got up and left the kitchen. I then lead them to the front door as we said our goodbyes. Once I closed the door I knew there was only one place my beautiful girl would be at, so I headed up the stairs.  
“There you are,” Marco said as I was trying to make it up the stairs.  
“Marco now is not a good time I need to go check on Leia,” I said as I made my way around him. There was just something about Marco that I just didn’t really like and I really didn’t want Leia or Cleo around him alone.  
“Leia is in Nick’s room with Tatyana,” Marco said.  
“Thanks,” I said as I made my way to Nick’s room. I was so concerned for both Leia and Nick. When I reached Nick’s room I saw the Tatyana was playing with Nick as Leia stood with her back to the door watching Nick playing. So I slowly walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.  
“I can’t believe they are going to do that. My baby is not going to be able to tell his daddy bye,” Leia said quietly and I could tell that she was crying. I quickly turned her around to be able to look her in the eyes.  
“Baby, Nick is getting Jon’s ashes, Greg told me after you left the room,” I said as I pulled her closer to me. This girl in my arms means the world to me and seeing her like this upset was starting to worry me. I missed seeing her beautiful smile, even though it had only been a couple of days since she had smiled at me.  
“Really they would do that for Nick?” She asked as the tears stopped and she smiled that beautiful smile that I fell in love with when we first met.  
“Yes baby,” I said as I leaned down and captured those soft beautiful lips. I absolutely loved kissing her and while we were kissing her I brought her even closer to me.  
“Awe, aren’t you two just so cute,” Marco said. Leia and I quickly pulled apart.  
“Baby, I got this. Go make sure that Cleo and Nick start to get ready for bed,” she said quietly and I just nodded as I let her go to deal with the jerk.

Leia’s POV  
I quickly got out of Ashley’s arm and walked over to Marco.  
“Hey Marco, can you please follow me. We need to talk,” I said as I left Nick’s room.  
“Okay,” Marco said as he followed me down to mine and Ashley’s office. Once in the office I spun around on him.  
“What the hell, Marco? Ashley is my boyfriend and hopefully something more years down the road. I swear to god if you ruin my happiness, I will make your life a living fucking hell,” I said as I glared at him.  
“Leia, I am sorry but I still care for you and I don’t like him so I figured I would try to get to know him,” he said.  
“Marco, you and I know that is a lie. You have been in love with me since Jon and I were dating. I regret kissing you after Jon and I broke up, so now you need to let me go and forget I exist because Ashley and I have a child together. I am so happy with him,” I said as I was feeling myself getting angry at Marco.  
“Are you telling me that Ashley is better than me in every way,” Marco asked?  
“Yes, so you need to leave and I never want to see you again,” I said.  
“Leia, are you okay,” Kevin asked?  
“Yes I am fine but can you please show Marco out of my house. Also Marco if you come anywhere near my family or this house I will have a restraining order on you,” I said. Marco was a part of my past that I had buried the moment I started dating Nick.  
“Okay, come on Marco,” Kevin said as he watched me a little closer to make sure that I was in fact okay.

Ashley’s POV  
“Hey Kevin, is everything okay?” I asked as I came downstairs. Since I was upstairs I made sure Cleo was taken care of because Tatyana had started Nick his bath and I found out that Kristin and Kevin had already got Cleo down.  
“No, I am good. Marco her was just leaving,” Kevin said as he walked Marco out of the house. I figured since Marco was gone I would go find Leia and I a good idea at where she was so I headed off towards our office. When I got there I caught her going through all those scripts. Leia was going to have to give her agent Angie an answer soon on these scripts.  
“Baby, don’t stand in the doorway and watch me. Also when you come in close and lock the door, please,” Leia said as she looked at a script. I don’t know how she does it and know I was in the doorway. So I made my way out of the doorway nd closed and locked the door.  
“How do you do that every time? I was just standing there admiring my beautiful girl,” I said in shock as I walked over to her.  
“Ashley, sweetheart that was the whole reason I placed my desk here, was in case Nick ever came in here to talk to me, I would see him,” she said as she put the script she was reading down as she got up to meet me halfway.  
“You and your darn peripheral vision, after all those years of you being in high school marching band that peripheral vision is still strong. I love you so much and the kids are going to hate that when they get older,” I said as I laughed while I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.  
“I love using especially on you when you are trying to be Mr. Sneaky. Ashley, I love you too and I couldn’t be happier,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck as she stretched up and took hold of my lips for a very needy yet passionate kiss. As we were kissing I let my hands run up Leia’s shirt as I felt her hands run through my hair. Boy I sure have missed feeling her hands run over my body and hair. Before you ask no we have not been intimate with one another since Cleo was born as well since we got back together. I have been letting Leia make all the moves. That was when I felt Leia’s tongue move over my bottom lip. I couldn’t believe she made that move. Come on we have made out since we have gotten back together but she had never made that move.  
“Are you sure about this?” I asked as we pulled apart from our kiss.  
“Ashley, I wanted you so bad when I came in here earlier. You have done so much and been there for me since we have gotten back together. After the past few days and you not leaving my side it has really just turned me on so much. Hell I still want you, holding me at night great but I need you right now,” Leia said.  
“Then we are going upstairs. We don’t need to be down here,” I said as I picked her up bridal style. When I got to the door I quickly unlocked it and got it opened. As I was carrying her out of the office she started to nibble on my neck. The way she was going I knew I was in trouble and just prayed that I didn’t run into Tatyana, Kristin, or worse Kevin.  
“There you are,” Kevin stated.  
“Shit,” I thought to myself. “Yeah, Kevin what is it?” I asked a little agitated because I wanted to get Leia up to our room as soon as possible, at least before she found that spot of mine.  
“You know what never mind, go take care of Leia and Kristin and I will stay on the air mattress in the office. Tatyana has already left to go home,” Kevin said.  
“Thanks,” I said as I quickly got up the stairs to our room and once in quickly shut and locked the door. I finally got us to the bed as I gently laid her on the bed as I began my own assault on her by straddling and then leaning down on her as I started to slowly kiss her neck.  
“Oh baby, please don’t tease me,” Leia begged. I just smiled as I got my hands under her shirt as I kept kissing her neck in search of that sweet spot of hers. I loved this beautiful woman that I was making wiggle underneath me and I loving every minute of it. “Oh god Ashley,” Leia moaned as I found her spot just as I bit and sucked on the spot. Once I was satisfied with my work. I pulled away so I could get her shirt off. She moved her arms to help me out with getting it off and when it came off I just threw it. That was when I felt a pair of hands under my shirt and I sat her up so she could have her fun, just a little.  
“Mmm, baby,” I said as I felt her hands running up and down my chest. I couldn’t take her teasing me so I quickly moved my hands to her bra strap and quickly unhooked it. I wanted her so bad but I also wanted to take my time with her and just savor this moment. Once she got my shirt off and then she let her bra slide off her arms once she threw my shirt across the room. I then grabbed the bra and tossed it behind me. I just couldn’t take my eyes off of her.  
“Do you like what you see?” she asked seductively as she looked at me through her half closed eyes as she started to rub on my chest again.  
“Oh god baby, you know I do and I have missed this so much. Right now I want to savor this moment between us,” I said as I laid her back down on the bed as I consumed her lips as I let one hand run its way down her side. I then slowly worked my way down to her breasts. As I started to work on one with my mouth on one breast, as the other hand was working on the other breast. I could feel Leia losing it.  
“A-Ashley, b-b-baby p-p-please, I-I-I need you in me,” she moaned and I was just enjoying what I was doing to her with the torture I was putting her through. That was when I used the hand that was running up and down her side to start work on her jeans. When I got the one breast that I had in my mouth just like I like, I then moved to the other breast. I then moved the last hand to help work on her pesky pants. I wanted her just as much as she wanted me. “Oh god Ashley please stop teasing me. I need you,” she begged as I felt her hands run through my hair. In the time that we were apart I had started to grow my hair out.  
“Oh Leia, I love you but I take it you love my hair,” I said as I pulled away from the breast, I then left kisses down her body till I reached her stomach. I just stopped and looked at her stomach as I remember that was right where Leia carried our beautiful daughter. I then started to slowly kiss her stomach as I slowly yet teasingly moved towards her left hip. When I finally made it down to that hip I had gotten her pants completely undone. Leia then lifted her hips up so I could get them down enough for me to do what I wanted to do to her hips.  
“Mmm… Ashley, I do love your hair but I r-r-really n-n-need you in me,” she begged as I kept the torture going on her left hip. Once I was satisfied with the left one I looked up and smiled at her, I was enjoying making her squirm.  
“No, baby I am going to enjoy every minute of this. I honestly have missed feeling you wiggle under me like you are doing right now. I just didn’t realize how much I have truly missed you,” I said as I kissed my way to the other hip. I spent a little time on that other hip but then left trails of kisses down to the inside of her thigh. I quickly pulled away so I could get her pants completely off and once they were off I quickly went back to work on my beautiful girl. When I made it back to her left thigh and started my torture back up on her again, I then used my left hand to rub at her entrance through her lacy panties. The moment that I touched her I couldn’t believe how wet she was.  
“Oh god Ashley,” Leia moaned as I switched sides and hands. I was really enjoying having her so worked up like this.  
“You know baby I love you and I haven’t been able to do this to you in over a year. So just relax because I have you,” I said as I was finally ready for her. I looked down at the last piece of clothing that was in my way as I felt an evil grin come across my face because of the memory of our first time come flooding back to me.  
“ASHLEY FUCKING PURDY, don’t you dare,” Leia screamed!  
“What?” I asked innocently even though I knew what she was talking about.  
“Ashley Purdy don’t you play dumb with me,” she said as I smiled up at her as I gripped the sides of her panties and pulled till they ripped. I then threw them across the room. “God dammit, those were my favorite pair,” she said.  
“Well then I guess you need to find a pair that I like so I don’t rip them,” I said as I looked at my girl with a hungry gaze. “Now this is what I was working towards,” I said as I looked down and moved my right hand towards her entrance. I slowly let one finger enter her as I let my thumb rub slowly on her clit.  
“Ooohhh Ashley, please,” she begged. So I moved my head closer to her entrance I quickly replaced my thumb with my tongue. I could feel how wet she was and it was taking everything to not rip the rest of my clothes off and take her. So I slowly added another finger into my girl. She was so tight and was getting wetter as I kept working on her clit with my tongue. I knew it wouldn’t be long before she would lose all control and I couldn’t wait to taste her.  
“Oh god Ashley, I-I a-a-am s-s-so close, please baby,” she begged as I felt her thighs start to shake just as her hands were running through my hair. I just smiled as I kept up my pace and that was when I felt her hips getting into the rhythm of my tongue. The next thing I knew her thighs were tight around me. “Oh God Ashley Fucking Purdy,” she screamed! I just finished riding her out. Once I was done I kissed my way back up to her lips.  
“Mmm, baby I love you,” I said as I kissed her passionately on the lips.

Leia’s POV   
I just laid there as Ashley and I kissed. I was still reeling from the orgasm that Ashley had just given me; I started to run my hands through his hair. When we first started dating he had such cute short hair but now it was longer and fell just past his shoulder. That was when I felt fabric from Ashley’s jeans; I found that a little unfair. Here I was completely naked and he still had his jeans on. So I moved one hand between us so I could get them off.  
“Wow, babe,” he said as we pulled apart from our kiss just as he felt my free hand reach the top of his jeans.  
“What!? How is it you get to have all the fun?” I asked as I gave him my best pouty face.  
“Oh baby, what do you have in mind?” He asked as he smiled that evil smile again. I knew then I needed to do something, so I threw one of my legs over Ashley’s and rolled us so he was on his back and I was straddling him.  
“This,” I said as I leaned down and kissed him as I used both of my hands to work on his pants.  
“Really, I remember that last time you were in this position, I was being woken up by you,” he said as we pulled away from our kiss and tried to put his hands on my hips but I swatted his hands away. “Hey, why did you do that?” He asked pouting. Finally I got his pants undone and as I looked down I saw he had no underwear on under his jeans.  
“Wow, you went commando,” I said as I started to work getting his jeans off.  
“Babe, I have been doing it for weeks around the house,” he said with a smile as I got the jeans low enough that he could kick them off. That was when I went back up to start on his neck. “Oooohhh, Leia baby,” he moaned as I felt his hands run down my back.  
“Ooohhh, Aaashleeeyy, why do your hands feel so good on me,” I said as I worked my way down towards Ashley’s nipples. When I finally made it and went straight towards his left nipple and started to suck and bite. As I was doing this I could feel Ashley jump around as I tormenting him. So when I got done with his left I slowly moved to his right nipple.  
“Oh god baby,” Ashley moaned as I left his right nipple and was leaving a trail of kisses down his body. When I got down to my destination as I wrapped my right hand around him and I could tell he was already hard as I started to move my hand from base to tip. “Dammit Leia,” he screamed just as I moved my mouth over Ashley just as I relaxed my throat. I slowly moved up and down as I used my tongue around him. When I got to the tip I licked it as I locked eyes with Ashley and then went back down never losing eye contact with him. I let my tongue swirl around him and that was when I felt him to start to thrust in my mouth just as his hands started to run through my hair. I could tell he was getting real close so I gently picked up the pace. “Oh my God…Leia…baby,” Ashley screamed as I took everything he shot in my mouth and I continued a little longer in my torture. Once I swallowed every drop of him, I started to kiss my way back up to him. “Wow, Leia that was definitely something different. You were absolutely wonderful and I love you so much,” he said as I made it up to his mouth and kissed him passionately. While we were kissing I quickly got myself situated where Ashley was sitting right at my entrance.  
“You know something, I am not done with you just yet,” I said as I slowly lowered myself down on Ashley. “God, baby I forgot how good you felt inside of me,” I said as I sat up more to get him deeper into me. Once I was satisfied with where he was in me so I slowly moved up and down on him.  
“Baby, you are so tight,” he moaned as he placed his hands on my hips and in one smooth movement I was on my back as he leaned down and started to kiss my neck just as he started to thrust in me. That was when my arms wrapped around his neck as my hands started to run through that long hair of his. I just wanted him closer to me; I really do regret leaving him.

Ashley’s POV   
“Oh Ashley,” Leia moaned as I kept up the rhythm that she had started. Being with her felt so right and that was when I felt one hand run down my back.  
“God damn Leia, baby,” I moaned and I could tell she was getting tighter but I wasn’t ready for her to cum just yet as I to work my mouth down to one of her nipples.  
“A-Ashley, b-baby p-please I need more,” she begged as both of her hands started to claw at my back just as I picked up my pace and that was when I felt her get into that rhythm but I wanted to be deeper in her as well. So I pulled her closer to me and I kept the rhythm the same. “Oh god Ashley, right there,” she screamed as we both picked up the pace more. I couldn’t believe this was happening but I was so happy it was at the same time.  
“Leia, baby,” I said as I felt her getting tighter around me.  
“ASHLEY FUCKING PURDY,” she screamed!  
“LEIA MARIE!” I screamed as we both hit our orgasms at the same time. I continued to ride both of our orgasms out. I finally collapsed on top of Leia.  
“Wow, Ashley that felt so good,” she said as she kissed my forehead all the while she kept running her hands up and down my back as I just laid there listening to her heart beat as well as her breathing.  
“I think it is better than the first time we ever had sex. This time was a little different,” I said as I looked up at her as I smiled and then stretched up and kissed her passionately.  
“How was it a little different than the first time,” she asked?  
“Baby, I was making love to you this time and it felt like you were doing the same thing. Besides the first time we ever did it, it was more of a fuck back then. We were both horny and really couldn’t keep our hands off each other,” I said as I got off of Leia and rolled on my right said as I pulled her close to me as I wrapped my arms around her.  
“Awe baby, I love you more now. You helped make that beautiful baby girl,” she said as she rolled in my arms to look at me and then kissed the tip of my nose.  
“You are so cute when you do that,” I said as I kissed the top of her head.  
“Ashy, you are the cutie that I fell for the day you knocked on my car window,” she said as she yawned.  
“Leia, baby close your eyes and go to sleep,” I said as I started to rub her back.  
“Okay Ashy and I love you,” she said as she closed her eyes as she cuddled closer to me. I just laid there holding her to me as I watched her sleep. That was when I realized just how much we had changed in just over the year since we had met. I still hated that ex of hers but if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have met Leia. I also wouldn’t have that beautiful baby that I would do anything to protect. While I was holding my beautiful girlfriend, I was just so thankful to have her in my life as well as being the mother of my child; I couldn’t see anyone else being in this position. I was truly happy as I felt sleep take over.

Leia’s POV  
*Few Days Later*  
The last few days had been a whirlwind by trying to help Jon’s parents with the memorial service. As I woke up I felt Ashley pulled me closer to him.  
“Mmm, baby don’t get up yet. I want you close to me for a little longer,” he said as he nuzzled into my neck.  
“Ashley, baby we need to get up and get ready,” I said as I turned to face him.  
“Five more minutes,” he said as he started to kiss my neck as I felt his hand move down my body till it reached its destination.  
“Ashley, oh god baby we have to get Nick and Cleo up and ready as well as ourselves for the memorial service,” I said as I felt him insert on of his fingers in me.  
“Baby, come on we have…”  
“Whhh,” Cleo had interrupted Ashley.  
“Damn it,” Ashley said.  
“ASHLEY PURDY,” I said as I slid out of the bed.  
“Leia, I swear she knows when we are fooling around,” he said as he also got out of bed as well.  
“Ashley, it is eight in the morning and she is hungry,” I said as I headed off to Cleo’s room. “Morning baby,” I said as I walked into her room and over to her crib.  
“Ma, ma,” Cleo said as she stretched her little arms up for me to pick her up.  
“Yes, I know but first we need to change your diaper,” I said as I picked her up and took her to the changing table.  
“Leia, do you need any help?” Ashley asked as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck as an apology for earlier. “Hey baby girl,” he said as he rested his chin on my shoulder.  
“Yeah, can you get Nick up and warm up a bottle for Cleo,” I said as I was in the middle of changing her diaper.  
“Da, da,” Cleo spoke up.  
“Yeah, Cleo daddy is here,” I said.  
“Okay,” he said as he kissed my cheek and left the room as I started to get Cleo dressed with a shirt and pants so we could give her, her bottle then I would get her completely ready in her dress for Jon’s memorial service.  
“You ready for your bottle?” I asked as I picked her up and headed downstairs to get her bottle.  
“Bo, bo, bo,” she said as clapped her hands.  
“I was coming back up to get her because I didn’t think a bottle would last her, so I made her some cereal as well. Nick is in the kitchen having breakfast,” Ashley said as I let him take Cleo out of my arms. She was becoming a daddy’s girl more and more every day. He was definitely stepping up to the plate at not only being a great dad for our daughter but since Jon has died he really stepped up with Nick. I am so glad I have Ashley in my life, lately he has been my support through all of this with Jon dying but I can see that he missed being on the stage.  
“Da, da, da,” Cleo said in her little sing song voice.  
“Yes baby,” Ashley said as he got her situated on his hip and then pulled me closer to him. I just looked up at him as he looked down at me and smiled at him. I really loved this man more now then over a year ago when we met. “Leia, I love you,” he said quietly as we walked into the kitchen.  
“Morning mommy,” Nick said as the three of us came into the kitchen.  
“Morning Nick, when you get done with breakfast I need you to go upstairs and brush your teeth. I will be up there soon to help you get dressed,” I said as I kissed the top of his head.  
“Okay, mommy,” Nick said as I went to fix my coffee and breakfast. Once I sat down I just watched as Ashley fed Cleo.  
“You know baby I can help Nick get ready. You will have to get Cleo and yourself ready,” Ashely said as he was finishing feeding Cleo.  
“Baby, can you please but I still need to go layout his clothes for him,” I said.  
“Mommy, I am a big boy,” Nick said as he got up and took his breakfast dishes to the sink.  
“Nick, baby I know but today you need to look nice because it is your dad’s memorial service,” I said.  
“Okay mommy,” Nick said sadly as he went to brush his teeth.  
“Leia, I got Nick,” Ashley said as I put my breakfast dishes in the sink and then walked over to Ashley and Cleo.  
“Thank you, baby,” I said as I leaned down and kissed Ashley on the cheek and then headed out of the kitchen.  
*Hours Later*  
As we were heading out the door my phone started to ring.  
“Ashley, baby can you go ahead and get the kids in the car. I have to take this,” I said.  
“Sure babe,” he said as he took the diaper bag and Cleo from me.  
“Thanks,” I said as I headed back to the house so I could answer the phone. “Hello,” I answered.  
“Hey Leia, Brian and I are not doing a big thing for Baylee’s birthday. I know you were looking at coming out here to Atlanta but Brian and I are coming to L.A. for you and Nick,” Leighanne said.  
“Leighanne, I love you and Brian so much and I know Nick will be excited to see you guys,” I said as I heard a beep in my ear and I pulled the phone away from my ear. That was when I saw who was calling. “Leighanne, I need to let you go. My mom is calling and I need to answer it,” I said.  
“Leia, just don’t answer it. You are so much better and you don’t need them. You have Ashley, the kids, all of us in the Backstreet family, and Mary and Greg as your family now. Kevin told me how your mom called the day Jon went into the hospital,” she said.  
“Leighanne, I know and I have been doing that but till I answer the phone she will keep doing it. What I really don’t understand is why all of a sudden is she calling me because when I told them Nick and I were not getting married they wanted me to abort my baby and I flat out told them no,” I said just as I heard the beep meaning that my mom hung up.  
“Well don’t answer it unless Kevin is around. Besides I still can’t believe that they even suggested that to you. I know all the guys are proud of you for telling your parents no. I also take it they don’t know about you and Ashley being together or even about Cleo?” Leighanne asked as another beep came across my ear and I pulled the phone to see my mom had left a voicemail.  
“No they don’t but Ashley did tell me that Jess found out about him. He answered my phone while I was out of it when Jon was in the hospital. Jess also knows about Cleo and I know she won’t tell my parents about either of them. Besides I need to get going. Ashley is out in the car with the kids waiting for me,” I said as I made sure the house was all locked up.  
“Okay Leia remember what I said about having Kevin nearby when and she calls again,” she said.  
“Leighanne, I will and I promise. I already have a voicemail from her,” I said as I opened the door to the car.  
“Okay talk to you later,” Leighanne said as I got in the car.  
“Later,” I said as I hung up the phone.  
“Baby, is everything okay?” Ashley asked as I buckled up and I just sat there looking at my phone trying to figure out why the fuck my mom was calling me so much lately.  
“Yeah, that was Leighanne and while I was on the phone with her my darn mother called me. I just wish she would get the darn message and stop. She did leave a voicemail but I promised Leighanne that I wouldn’t answer the phone or listen to the voicemail unless I have Kevin around,” I said just as my phone rang with a number that I didn’t have in my phone.  
“Who is that?” he asked as he backed out of the drive.  
“I don’t know,” I said as I stared at my phone.  
“Well the only way to find out is to answer it,” he said as we headed off towards the place where we were having the memorial service.  
“You know you are right,” I said as I finally put the phone to my ear. “Hello,” I answered.  
“Leia, thank goodness. Sis I don’t have much time but I ran away. I am sick of mom and dad trying to marry me off to Aaron. I don’t have my phone and I am coming out to L.A. to stay with you,” Jessica said.  
“Jess, I told you they can’t do anything to you till you are eighteen,” I said.  
“Shit, got to go,” she said and she hung up.  
“Babe what was that all about,” Ashley asked?  
“Jessica ran away and she is coming out here to stay with us. Crap, this isn’t good,” I said.  
“Wait, why is she running away,” he asked?  
“They are still trying to marry her off to Nick’s little brother Aaron and after all the drama I dealt with that family,” Jess doesn’t want to deal with that family,” I said as I started to go through my contacts.  
“That is complete bull. You know I am so glad that you never married Nick because I wouldn’t have met you or have our beautiful little girl,” he said as he reached for my hand and squeezed it.  
“I know and thanks so much,” I said just as we pulled into the parking lot and saw Brian and the others waiting outside.  
“What is Alex doing here?” Ashley asked with the venom seeping out.  
“I don’t know but be polite for now,” I said as we parked.  
“I will do that for you and the kids,” he said as we both got out and we each got Cleo and Nick out.  
“Uncle Brian,” Nick screamed once I got him out of the car.  
“Nick, you need to have my hand,” I said as I shut the door and reached for his hand.  
“Okay, mommy,” Nick said.  
“Leia, you and Nick go ahead,” Ashley said.  
“No, baby you are coming with me and Nick. Brian and Leighanne have not met you or seen Cleo yet. Besides I don’t care if Alex is here but my other brothers are here,” I said as I reached for his free hand with my free hand.  
“Okay for you I will do this. You know Leia I love you so much,” he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. Once we got closer to the guys I let Nick’s hand go so he could run off to Brian.  
“Uncle Brian,” Nick screamed!  
“Well someone is sure happy to see Brian,” Leighanne said behind me.  
“Leighanne, why didn’t you tell me you guys were in town?” I asked as Ashley and I turned around to see Leighanne holding Baylee on her hip.  
“Brian wanted to surprise you. He figured you needed a little happiness today. By the way who are these cuties,” Leighanne said.  
“I am Ashley and this little one here is Cleo,” he said as Cleo held onto Ashley a little tighter.  
“Well Ashley it is nice to finally meet you. Hello Cleo, I am your Aunt Leighanne and this is Baylee,” Leighanne said.  
“Bay, bay,” Cleo said looking at Baylee.  
“It is nice to finally meet you as well,” he said.  
“Leia, I think Mary and Greg need you,” Kevin said as he came up beside me.  
“Thanks, Kevin. Ashley you can stay here with Leighanne and Kevin while I go in to help Mary and Greg inside,” I said as I kissed him on the lips.  
“I think I will stay with Leighanne and the guys,” he said.  
“Okay and you know I love you,” I said.  
“Leia wait up, I am coming back to help,” Kevin said.

Ashley’s POV  
“Leighanne, I am so glad you guys were around her when she and I were broken up. I love her so much,” I said as I watched Leia and Kevin disappear from my sight.  
“Ashley, you are very welcome and she loves you just as much,” Leighanne said as she pulled me into a hug.  
“Leighanne, where did Leia go,” Howie asked? “Hey Ash,” he said as he got closer to us.  
“Kevin came and said that Mary and Greg needed her help,” Leighanne said.  
“Hey Howie,” I said as I saw who was with him.  
“Ash, this is Alex. I know how you feel about him but give him a chance,” Howie said as we all started to head into the building.  
“Howie it is okay, just as long as he doesn’t get near or hurt her today,” I said.  
“Wow, the guys were not kidding when they told me about how protective you are towards Leia. I just wish I was better at protecting her. Also sorry for my actions back last August,” Alex said.  
“Okay Alex, yes I am very protective of her, ever since that night,” I said.  
“Da, da, da,” Cleo said as she started to pat my chest.  
“Yeah baby,” I said as I turned my attention to my little girl.  
“H, h, h,” she said as she tried to get to Howie.  
“Okay sweetie,” I said as I handed Cleo over to Howie. “Howie you realize that you are the only one that she does this to,” I said with a smile as I realized that Cleo had four uncles that love her very much.  
“You know she might think we are actually related based off of our skin complexion,” Howie said.  
“You might have a point on that one,” I said.  
“Hey Ash, Cleo looks so much like you,” Alex stated.  
“I don’t see it. I see Leia in her more,” I said as we finally made it into the room.  
“Ash, I will see you later. I see Brian over there talking to Nick,” Leighanne said.   
“Okay and it was nice to meet you,” I said as I pulled her into a hug. “Please keep an eye on me, I don’t like the fact that Alex is here,” I whispered in her ear.  
“Don’t worry about it. Brian and I have it covered if Leia is not around,” she whispered back just as I let go of the hug. Now I completely understood why Leia was so close to Leighanne and Brian.  
“Hey Howie, hello Alex,” Leia said as she came and wrapped her arms around my waist as she laid her head on my shoulder. I could tell she wasn’t happy about Alex being here either.  
“Hey Leia, how are you holding up,” Howie asked as he leaned in to kiss Leia’s cheek.  
“I am doing a lot better than a few days ago. I am so thankful to have Ash by my side,” she said as she looked up at me with love in her eyes.  
“I am glad I am beside you,” I said as I leaned down and consumed her lips.  
“Really, Howie I have to see this. I mean I knew she was in love with him but you could have warned me about this,” Alex said as Leia and I pulled a part. It actually made me laugh.  
“What is so funny,” Leia asked just as she was about to turn and chew Alex out.  
“Sorry but Alex is not the only one that has said this about us,” I said between giggles.  
“What!?” Leia said in shock.  
“It is true Leia. Nick and I have been giving Ash a hard time,” Howie said as I saw Cleo was now asleep in his arms.  
“Howard Dwaine, you and Nick should be ashamed of yourselves,” Leia said as she squared up on Alex. “Alexander James don’t you even say any more about mime and Ash’s relationship. You were the one that was planning on trapping me in a relationship with you by tampering with my birth control. I am so glad that my little girl that is Howie’s arms is not yours. Besides the fact that Ashe here makes me so happy and I have to thank you for that,” she said as her body language dared him to speak. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. She was actually starting to scare me; I have never seen her like this. That was when I saw Kevin quickly making his way over to us.   
“What the hell Alex. We were expecting Ash to lose it with you but you down right pissed Leia off. I haven’t seen her this pissed since she found out Nick was cheating on her,” Kevin said as he glared at Alex. I could tell the rest of the guys were not happy about Alex being here either.  
“Kevin all I did was comment about how Leia and Ash were making out. I just wish you guys would have told me. I will say this; I can actually see that Ash here really does make Leia happy. Leia, I am truly sorry for everything I put you through when we were together,” Alex said as he looked between all of us till his eyes finally landed on Leia. That was when I saw the tears in his eyes.  
“Alex, I forgive you,” Leia said as she got out of my arms and made her way over to Alex and hugged him.  
“Thanks, Leia,” he said and then looked as me. “Take care of her and please don’t hurt her like Nick and I did,” Alex said as he let her go.  
“I plan on it,” I said as I wrapped my arms back around her waist. “I want you so bad right now,” I whispered in her ear.  
“Later but right now we need to get this started,” she said as we all went to our seats. As Leia and I sat down I looked over at Howie and saw that my little Cleo was still asleep in his arms. That was when I noticed that Nick was still with Brian, just as Leighanne joined both of them. I was actually happy to have Leia and the kids in my life but I still wanted my dream.


	9. Chapter 8 January 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem perfect for now but why is Jessica, Leia's little sister really around. Wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry it has taken me so long to post but I have been hand writing most of the story and it is still not done. So far I have up to Chapter 9 on my computer and I am about to start hand writing Chapter 13. This of course how I wrote the story is chapter 8 not 9 but 9 will be up soon, I hope. Please enjoy this and yes I know it is not proof read yet but that is being worked on as well. Enjoy Leia and Ash.

Chapter 8  
January 2004  
Ashley’s POV  
It is now January and I have been working hard at putting a new band together. Leia has been out of town filming a new movie. She left right after her birthday last month; she even came home for Christmas as a surprise for Nick, Cleo, and me. As for Leia’s little sister Jessica, well she is living in the house for now but I just have this weird feeling that she is here snooping on Leia and me.  
Knock, knock.  
“Yeah,” I said as I was working on some new designs for the new band that I was trying to put together.  
“Hey Ash, I am home. Also have you heard from Leia?” Jess asked as I turned around to face her.  
“No Jess, you know she is busy. Besides she told me that she will be home in a month or two,” I said as I got up so we could head over to Mary and Greg’s for dinner. Leia and I had discussed that while she was gone Nick and Cleo would stay with them just in case I got a band together and we started practice and then have gigs. Also with me still in school it helped out as well. Jessica was old enough that she didn’t need a babysitter.  
“Oh okay,” she said as she went to her room. That was when her phone rang. “Hello,” she answered as her door shut. Of course I didn’t think anything about it till I heard.  
“No mom, she is back on set. Ew, no mom I am not going to do that. He makes her happy,” Jess said. I could tell her mom had Jess spying on Leia and I and I knew that I needed to do something. So I quickly made it to mine and Leia’s room sent her a quick text.

Jess’ POV  
So I have been staying with my sister, I told her and her boyfriend that I ran away but actually my parents found out about Leia being with Ash and they now want to ruin her happiness. When they disowned her they figured that within six months she would have come crawling back begging them to forgive her but I guess their little plan backfired on them. So now they want me to spy on my sister and her boyfriend as well as to seduce him but I can’t do that. I feel so lost at what to do. This is not the first time my parents have made me do this and the last time I hated it and I felt so dirty when I tried to do it. The difference this time is they have threatened to marry me off to Aaron, Nick Carter’s little brother. I am honestly scared and the only other person besides my sister I can trust is Nick so I grabbed my phone and then quickly dialed his number.  
“Hello,” Nick answered.  
“Hey Nick, this is Jess and my parents are trying to blackmail me in order to spy on my sister and Ash. Now they have raised the stakes, in order to not marry your brother they want me to make a move on Ash. Nick, I can’t do that Ash makes Leia so happy and I don’t want to ruin that happiness. I just don’t know what to do,” I said on the verge of tears.  
“Jess calm down, have you told Leia about the blackmail or even the fact that they are making you spy on her,” Nick asked?  
“Okay, I am calm and no Nick I haven’t told her because my parents told me if I did I would have to marry Aaron. I hate this, I should have never agreed to do this but I was so desperate to not marry your brother that I agreed. Don’t get me wrong he is a great friend but I want my freedom like Leia found,” I said as I sat on the bed.  
“Damn Jess, you really need to tell your sister and Ash. Between the four of us I believe we can come up with something. Don’t worry about Aaron, he feels the exact same way you do about you two getting married,” Nick said calmly.  
“I know but what if my parents find out,” I asked?  
“I am sure if you talk to Ash and Leia and let them know that you told me. I am sure we will come up with a plan so your parents won’t find out,” Nick said.   
“Yeah,” I said as I heard a knock on the door.  
“Jess, are you ready to go to Mary and Greg’s,” Ash asked?  
“Yeah, Ash I will be down in a sec,” I said as I quickly got everything together.  
“Okay and tell Nick I said hi,” he said.  
“Uh, oookay,” I said as I heard Ash walk away.  
“What is going on Jess,” Nick asked?  
“Oh it was just Ash at the door wanting to know if I was ready to leave. Since Leia has been gone we go over to Mary and Greg’s for dinner. They also have Nick and Cleo so this is a way for Ash to see my niece and nephew. By the way he told me to tell you hi. I think he heard me talking to you. Nick, what if he heard me telling you what my parents have me doing? What am I going to do? I am so scared,” I said.  
“Jess, sweetheart you need to tell Ash. We need to get a plan put together. I would love to see your parents faces when they realize that another one of their plans have backfired,” Nick said.  
“Okay, I will talk to Ash. Thanks so much Nick. I have to go,” I said.  
“Good, talk to you later,” Nick said as we both hung up. I quickly put my phone away and grabbed my book bag so I could do homework while I waited for dinner to be ready.  
“Jess is everything okay?” Ash asked as I came down the stairs. I could hear the concern in his voice.  
“Honestly, Ash no it isn’t and I am scared,” I said.  
“Look I heard you talking to your mom. I know about you spying on Leia and me. What are they doing to you to make you do this to your sister? I also heard you on the phone with Nick. Jess, your sister and I are here for you,” Ash said and that was when I started to cry. He quickly pulled me into his arms for a hug. That was when I realized just why my sister loved this guy so much and I knew I needed to tell him everything.  
“Ash, mom and dad found out that I was in contact with Leia and they made me tell them about you and Cleo. They want her to be unhappy, so they sent me to spy on you and Leia. Earlier mom told me she wants me to ruin Leia’s happiness by seducing you,” I said.  
“Jess listen to me Leia knows about you spying on us. Why are your parents making you do this?” Ash asked as he pushed me away so he could look me in the eye.  
“They are blackmailing me; if I don’t do this they will make sure that I marry Aaron. Also they told me that if I told you or Leia that they would make sure that I married him,” I said.  
“You know I think Leia, Nick, and I need to come up with a plan. To start things off go pack a suit case because you are going to stay with Mary and Greg. When you talk to your parents tell them where you are staying because I have gone out of town,” Ash said.  
“Okay,” I said as I went back upstairs to pack.

Ashley’s POV   
It has been a few days since I found out that Leia’s little sister was spying on us and so I am now sitting in the hotel room while Leia is on set. When I sent a text to Leia telling her that I found out that Jess was in fact spying on us, which was when she told me to get on a plane and come out to Atlanta. Since I have been here we have been discussing what we need to do and we even had Nick in on the planning but something didn’t feel right with having him involved in on the plan. Right now I am on the computer looking for a new place for Leia and I as well as I am still working on putting another band together. That was when my phone rang.  
“Hello,” I said as I answered while still looking at placed for my girls.  
“Is this Ashley Purdy?” the guy on the other end of the phone asked.  
“Yes, this is. What can I help you with,” I asked?  
“I’m calling in reference to your ad about putting a band together,” the guy said.  
“Oh okay, let me get your name and number so I can call you when I get back into town,” I said as I quickly grabbed the note pad off of the nightstand.  
“Sure my name is Brett Scott and my number is 555-2361,” Brett said.  
“Okay, I got it down and once I get back into town I will give you a call,” I said.  
“That sounds great and I can’t wait to hear from you,” he said.  
“Thanks for calling,” I said as we both hung up. So I started back on the search for Leia. We knew her parents knew her address. Leia and I had discussed that she would have to move out of state and I had suggested moving close to Brian and Leighanne but she shot that down. That was when she told me that her parents knew how close she was to Leighanne and Brian. So as I was looking it hit me that Leia had told me how she grew up listening to country music that caused me to start looking at houses in the Nashville area. I hadn’t even told here where I was looking because that was part of the plan and honestly I didn’t like that part of the plan. If this meant protecting my girls then I would do it.   
“Ashley,” Leia said.  
“In here baby,” I said as I started to gather up everything so Leia wouldn’t see the houses I was looking at for her.  
“Hey can you get ready?” she asked as she came into the room.  
“Sure,” I said as I put my computer and notes away.  
“Okay, great I’m going to go change. I love you so much,” she said as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.  
“Leia, I love you too,” I said as I brought her around in front of me and then leaned down to take over her lips. Knowing the possibility of breaking up with Leia scared me but I planned on showing her how much I truly love her.  
“Ashley, we have to get ready. Robert and the rest of the cast want to go out to eat at a local restaurant. I told them that I needed to come get you and get changed myself,” she said as we pulled away from our kiss.  
“Okay, okay I’m going,” I said as I went to get changed. Since I have been here and the cast that Leia has been working with found out that I am visiting her. They have been inviting us out to dinner. So when I got done getting dressed, Leia was still in the bathroom and that was when I heard a knock at the door. “Babe, they are here,” I said as I went to go answer the door.  
“Okay, I am almost ready,” she said as I made it to the door to see both Robert and Blake on the other side of the door.  
“Come on in guys. Wait, where are the others?” I asked as I moved to let them into the room.   
“It’s just the four of us and I take it we are waiting on Leia,” Robert stated.  
“Yeah but she said that she is almost done,” I said.  
“So she told us about how you two met,” Blake said.  
“Blake do you remember the picture she showed us of her little girl. Do you agree that she looks exactly like Ash,” Robert asked?  
“Really,” I said.  
“Yeah and Robert you are right. Leia’s little girl does look like Ash. By the way when are you going to pop the question,” Blake asked?  
“I was going to ask her to marry me back in November but our friend Jonathan ended up in the hospital,” I said.  
“Oh damn, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Robert said.  
“Look it is okay and right now Leia and I are dealing some things consisting with her sister. So can you guys do me a favor,” I asked?  
“Oh damn,” Blake said.  
“Ash, man what is the favor,” Robert asked?   
“Well if Leia and I break up can you guys keep in touch with her,” I said because I wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay being away from me.  
“Sure,” they both said.  
“Thanks guys,” I said as I felt arms wrapped around my waist.  
“So what were you guys talking about,” Leia asked?  
“Oh Blake and I were just giving Ash here a hard time. You know how we can get,” Robert said.  
“Thank you,” I mouthed to Robert.  
“Robert, really do you two always have to give Ash such a hard time,” Leia said.  
“Leia, Ash is awesome and he is so great for you. Besides we have accepted him as one of us,” Robert said.  
“Okay,” Leia said.  
“Let’s get going. I am starving,” Blake said.  
“Blake, you are always starving,” Leia said as Robert and I started laughing.  
“What, I’m hurt,” Blake said sounding hurt.  
“Blake, we love you,” Leia said as I moved her closer to me as we walked to get a taxi so we could go to dinner.

Leia’s POV  
Today is Ashley’s 20th birthday. I have the day off, so I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Ashley was in fact still asleep. I honestly didn’t want to leave his side or even lose him again but lately I knew our plan was going to go into effect soon. That was when I felt him pull me closer to him, so I lightly kissed him on the lips.  
“Mmm…, good morning,” he said as he opened his eyes.  
“Happy Birthday baby,” I said as I kissed him passionately on the lips. As we kissed he rolled me on my back.  
“Leia, baby do you remember the first morning we were together and I woke up to you straddling me,” Ashley said as my arms wrapped around his neck.  
“Yes I do and I also remember you telling me that you could get use to waking up like that,” I said as I pulled him down to my lips.  
“I love you so much. Leia, I honestly don’t want to lose you again,” he said as we pulled away from our kiss as he started to nuzzle my neck and was starting to leave little butterfly kisses where he was nuzzling.  
“Oh god Ashley,” I moaned. “Shit,” I said as I turned to get my phone off the nightstand.  
“Baby, what is it?” Ashley asked concerned.  
“Today is Nick’s birthday. He turns 24. Since we had started dating we never miss calling each other on our birthdays,” I said as I quickly dialed Nick’s number.  
“Oh, well that makes sense why Nick came over last month to see and bring you a present,” he said.  
“Hello,” Nick said as he answered his phone.  
“Happy 24th Birthday Nick,” I said.  
“Leia, I thought you were on set filming,” Nick stated.  
“No silly they gave me the day off because it is Ashley’s birthday as well,” I said as I felt an arm wrap over my waist just as he started to kiss my neck again while he was pulling me closer to him.  
“Leia, I didn’t know that…”  
“Baby, who are you on the phone with,” a female voice said.  
“Sweetie, it is my friend Leia,” Nick said.  
“Nick who is that, it sounds like Paris Hilton,” I said as Ashley kept kissing me.  
“Baby, I need you,” Ashley whispered in my ear.  
“Yes, Leia I am dating Paris,” Nick said.  
“Nickolas Gene, why,” I asked? That was when I felt Ashley’s free hand roam down my body.  
“Leia Marie, don’t you give me this. We haven’t dated in years,” Nick said.  
“Baby,” Paris whined in the background.  
“Nick, I still can give you whatever I want. I am older than you. Paris is not right for you,” I said.  
“Baby, calm down and hang up I need to be in you,” Ashley said.  
“Leia, thanks for the call but I think I need to let you go,” Nick said as he quickly hung up. I couldn’t believe that he hung up on me just like that. That was when I felt Ashley’s hand reach my entrance.  
“Oh baby,” I moaned.  
“Yes,” he said as he started to nibble on my ear.  
“Ashley, I wanted to take you out for breakfast,” I moaned again and I couldn’t believe that he was turning me into mush so fast.  
“I want you for my breakfast instead,” he said into my ear.  
“Baby, later but right now we need to get dressed,” I said as I tried to turn to face him so could kiss his lips.  
“No, I love you so much,” he said as he kept tormenting me.  
“I love you too but we really need to get up,” I said just as my phone rang.  
“Who could that be,” he asked?  
“I don’t know but go start the shower and I will answer the phone,” I said as I quickly kissed him on the lips. Once Ashley was in the bathroom I quickly grabbed my phone.  
“Hello,” I said.  
“Leia, what time are you and Ash getting here,” Leighanne asked? Since I was filming in Atlanta and Ashley flew out here a few weeks ago so we could talk about a plan against my parents and little sister. Since I knew Ashley was going to be out here for his birthday I started planning a little surprise for him.  
“Leighanne, I will text you but I want to say closer to two. I just got Ashley in the bathroom and I need to go join him. Oh one more thing I just found out that Nick is dating Paris Hilton,” I said knowing that Ashley and I would be seeing her at the party later.  
“Okay, I will make sure everyone will get here around 1:45pm. Yes, Brian and I know but right now let’s not worry about that. This is a party for both Nick and Ashley. Now go make your boyfriend happy,” Leighanne said.  
“Fine and I will see you guys around two,” I said as Leighanne and I hung up. I quickly put my phone away and made my way into the bathroom. I quickly and quietly stripped out of my clothes. Then I made it into the bathtub quietly and saw that Ashley had his back to me.

Ashley’s POV  
I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Leia wrap her arms around my waist as she started to kiss me on my back as her hands started to move down my body. As she was kissing my back I could feel her tongue tracing over one of the stars on my back.  
“Mmm, baby,” I moaned and I still couldn’t believe what she was doing to me. I quickly moved her hands and turned myself around to face her. “You know I would rather have done this in the bed,” I said as I leaned down to kiss my girl.  
“Baby, today is your birthday, so I have to keep you on your toes,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck as I lifted her up.  
“Do you remember the first time we were like this,” I stated as she wrapped he legs around my waist.  
“Yes, I remember and that was when I fell for you so hard,” she said as she kissed me passionately.  
“Mmm…, baby I love you,” I said as we pulled away once our kiss ended. I could tell that Leia had something planned for today. I didn’t care about her plans; all I wanted right now was Leia. I had moved her just right so my tip was right at her entrance.  
“Oh baby please,” she moaned as I felt her try to lower herself further down on me but I wouldn’t let her. I was actually glad that I hadn’t started the water for the shower just yet. So I very carefully got us out of the tub as I carried her to the bed.  
“I told you I wanted you for breakfast. I know this relationship that we have is not going to last much longer and I am going to miss you and the kids so much. I know this is to protect you guys from your parents,” I said as I started to kiss her neck.  
“Mmm, Ashley,” she moaned as we made it to the bed and I gently laid her back on the bed. “Ashley, it is your birthday. So I should be the one pleasuring you,” she said as she stretched up to kiss me and then flipped me on my back once I had us completely on the bed. That was when I felt her kisses move down my body just as I felt her hand wrap around me.  
“Oh god baby, I love you so much,” I said as I started to run my hands through her hair just as her mouth consumed me. I still couldn’t believe what she was doing to me.

Leia’s POV  
I woke up about an hour later being wrapped in the arms and legs of Ashley. I could definitely tell we were making love to one another. I have to say ever since Ashley has come into my life I have actually been the happiest that I have ever been.  
“Ashley, baby you need to get up. We have places to go and we still need to get a shower,” I said.  
“Mmm, no I have everything I want for my birthday right here,” he said as he pulled me closer to him and held me tighter.  
“Ashley, I wish we could but I have been planning this day since you showed up almost three weeks ago,” I said as I kissed him. I could tell that he was still asleep and if I hadn’t made the plans to take him to the zoo followed by Brian and Leighanne’s I would stay in bed with him all day.  
“Oh okay I am up,” he said as we pulled away from my kiss.  
“Okay, I am going to get my clothes and get the shower started,” I said as I kissed the tip of his nose and proceeded to get out of bed.  
“Let me get the shower started for you,” he said as he got out of the bed. I then went to not only get my clothes but his clothes as well.

*Hours Later*  
“Baby, where are you going,” Ashley asked as we were leaving the parking lot of the zoo.  
“Sweetheart, don’t worry about it,” I said.  
“Okay fine, by the way thank you for bringing me out to the zoo. How did you know about the zoo,” he asked?  
“Brian and Leighanne brought me out here when Kristin and I came out to visit when I was pregnant with Cleo,” I said as I reached for his hand to let him know that I loved him as I got onto the interstate.  
“How did I forget that they live out here in the area,” he asked?  
“Baby, right now you have had a lot on your mind lately with Jess spying on us as well as you finding a place for yourself and me with the kids as well as trying to find a relator to sell my house,” I said.  
“I know but I should have realized we were near Leighanne and Brian,” he said as I took my exit.  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I love you so much,” I said.  
“Okay, so where are we going,” he asked again?  
“Ashley Purdy, no I am not going to tell you,” I said as I kept my eyes on the road because I knew if I even glanced at him I would spill everything.  
“Oh come on baby,” he begged just as I took another exit and then I pulled off to the side of the road.  
“No, now put this on,” I said as I handed him a blindfold.  
“What? Okay fine all because I love you,” he said as I made sure the blindfold was secure. I then sent a quick text to Leighanne letting her know that we were five minutes out from the house. I then got her response from her telling me the door was opened. So I set off down the road.  
“Are we there yet,” he asked?  
“Just wait baby,” I said as I parked the car and then got out of the car to help him out. “Come on Ashley, watch your head,” I said as I grabbed his hands to help him out.  
“Baby,” he whined as he got out of the car.  
“You know you are so cute when you whine,” I said as I stretched up to kiss his cheek.  
“But Leia,” he whined as I closed the door and locked the car. I then took his hand in mine and lead him up to Brian and Leighanne’s front door.  
“Baby, I love you so much,” I said as I took his blindfold off and then I opened the door.

Ashley’s POV  
“SURPRISE!!” Everyone screamed as Leia and I made it into the living room.  
“Did you plan all of this?” I asked as I turned to look at my beautiful girl.  
“Yes, I did with the help from Leighanne,” she said as she kissed me gently on the lips the turned me around to see who was all there. That was when I saw my grandparents and my grandmother holding Cleo in her arms.  
“Baby thank you so much,” I said as I leaned down and kissed her.  
“I hate to interrupt but I need Leia,” Leighanne said.  
“That’s fine and thanks so much for helping Leia out,” I said.  
“Welcome,” she said as I watched both Leia and Leighanne disappear. I headed off towards my grandparents. I couldn’t believe that Leia got them down here for my birthday. She was definitely a keeper but first we needed to get over this hurdle that we had in front of us.  
“Dada, dada,” Cleo said just as I got closer to her and my grandparents.  
“Well someone is happy to see her daddy,” my Nan said.  
“Yeah I haven’t seen her since I came out here to be with Leia. How are you doing?” I asked as I took Cleo from my grandmother.  
“We are doing great and your girlfriend’s friends have been very welcoming. Speaking of her, where is she at?” My Nan asked looking for Leia.  
“She’s off with her friend Leighanne. Leighanne needed her for something,” I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
“Hello, son,” my Pop said.  
“Hi Pop,” I said.  
“I still can’t get over how much your little girl looks like you when you were her age,” my Nan said as my Pop shook his head in agreement.  
“There’s the other birthday boy,” Brian said as he approached.  
“Unc Bri, Bay,Bay,” Cleo said reaching for Brian.  
“Hey Brian, Nan and Pop this is Brian Littrell. He is one of Leia’s big brothers since her parents disowned her. Brian these are my grandparents,” I said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Brian said as he stuck his hand out to shake their hands.  
“Bay,bay! Unc Bri!” Cleo screamed reaching for Brian.  
“What has gotten into you?” I asked looking at my little girl.  
“I think she wants to play with Baylee,” Brian said as I gave Cleo over to him.  
“Okay,” I said.  
“Ash, go with him. We understand you have missed Cleo,” my Nan said.  
“Are you sure?” I asked because I didn’t want to leave them alone with people they barely knew.  
“Yes, now go,” she said.  
“Okay, I’m going,” I said as I turned to follow Brian.  
“Hey Ash,” Kevin said getting my attention.  
Hey Kevin,” I said as I started looking for Brian.  
“Happy Birthday,” he said.  
“Yeah, thanks. Did you see where Brian went? He has Cleo and I haven’t seen her in three weeks,” I said.  
“No but was she trying to say Baylee,” he asked?  
“Yeah, she was,” I said confused.  
“We think she might have a little crush on Baylee. Kristin and I got here a few days ago with Cleo and the whole time we have been here she’s wanted to be near him,” Kevin said. I can’t believe that my eight month old daughter has a crush on Leia’s best friend’s son.  
“Has anyone told Leia yet,” I asked?  
“No, we wanted her to find out on her own. Obviously you found out before she did,” he said as he started to laugh a little.  
“What is so funny,” I asked?  
“Your face when you realized that your little girl is only eight months old and has a crush on my little cousin. You have nothing to worry about right now. Hell you know they are going to grow up together because Leighanne and Leia are so close as friends,” he said.  
“Kevin, Cleo is only eight months old. This shouldn’t be happening,” I said.  
“What shouldn’t be happening?” Leia asked as she walked up to Kevin and me.  
“Nothing sweetheart, Kevin was just catching me up with some stuff that was happening back in L.A.,” I said trying to spare her the shock of the news about our daughter.  
“Oh okay, now where is our daughter at? I figured she would still be in your arms,” she said as I wrapped an arm around her to keep her near me.  
“Brian has her, I think she wanted to play with Baylee,” I said.  
“Oh no, she is too young,’ she said as Kevin started laughing again.  
“KEVIN SCOTT RICHARDSON, this is not funny. Cleo is way too young to be having a crush on Baylee,” she said as she turned to face Kevin.  
“I think it is time to go find our daughter,” I said as I started to pull Leia away from Kevin before she tried to kill him just for laughing at the situation.  
“Yes Ashley, I want to see our little girl,” she said as I let her lead the way since I knew she had been here before.  
“Baylee play nice, Cleo is still little,” Brian said as we were walking up the stairs. When we reached the doorway of the bedroom I quickly pulled Leia in front of me as I wrapped my arms around her.  
“Wow they get along so well,” I said in her ear.  
“Oh there you are Ash. What happened to you earlier? One minute you were behind me and the next you were gone,” Brian said as he got up and headed towards us.  
“I am going over to our daughter,” Leia said as she kissed me.  
“Okay babe. Brian, Kevin saw me,” I said as I watched Leia pick Cleo up.  
“Bay, bay,” Cleo screamed.  
“Sweetheart, you might want to put her down,” I said as I realized we now have an issue on our hands.  
“What, I miss her,” she said as I saw the tears in her eyes.  
“Bay, bay,” Cleo said as she was trying to get out of Leia’s arms so she could play with her friend.  
“Okay, Cleo calm down and I will put you down to play with Baylee,” she said as she bent down to put Cleo beside Baylee.  
“Mama, tank,” Cleo said once she was on the floor.  
“Wow, now I didn’t see that happening,” I said as I looked at Brian.  
“She has been asking for both of you as well. I think she missed you both,” he said as he pushed me into the room.  
“Dada,” Cleo said when she saw me and started to push herself up to stand up. That was when Leia and I both saw Cleo take her first steps. I quickly got closer to her as well as the floor.  
“Come on Cleo, come to daddy,” said as I put my arms out to her. She has taken about five steps when she got close to my arms and she started to wobble. “You got this baby,” I said to keep her going. I was surprised at her determination. Finally, she made it to my arms and I wrapped them around her and then picked her up.  
“Looks like someone was waiting for her daddy,” Brian said.  
“I guess so. You know baby girl that was the best birthday present I could have gotten. I am so proud of you,” I said as I kissed her little cheek.  
“Dada,” Cleo said as she wrapped her little arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.  
“Hey what is all the commotion going on up here,” everyone form downstairs said from the doorway.  
“Cleo just took her first steps and made it into Ash’s arms,” Brian said.  
“I am so proud of you,” Leia said as she went to kiss me.  
“No my dada,” Cleo said as she put her little hand in between Leia and me.  
“Wow someone doesn’t want to share her daddy,” my Nan said as everyone started to laugh.  
“I am use to it, it started off when Ash would hold her and I would go to kiss him. Cleo here would then pull my hair,” Leia said as she wrapped one arm around me as she used the other to rub Cleo’s back. “I still love you my beautiful baby girl,” she said as she kissed Cleo’s cheek.  
“No dada gir,” Cleo said.  
“Yes, you are very much a daddy’s girl,” Leia said.  
“Wow, Leia sounds like your little girl is your competition,” Nick said as I noticed a blonde standing next to him.  
“You know Nick, not really. Most little girls are daddy girls. Besides she hasn’t seen Ash in a while,” she said as she let me go and headed out of the room.  
“Dada, pay,” Cleo said.  
“Sure baby but right now play with Baylee,” I said as I took her back over to Baylee.  
“No dada,” Cleo said.  
“Ash, I think she wants you to play with her,” Kevin said.  
“Kevin, I have to make sure that Leia is okay. You guys know how she puts up a front,” I said.  
“I know. Let me see her,” he said as he reached for Cleo.  
“No dada,” Cleo said holding onto me tighter.  
“Baby, I know but I need to check on your mommy. Please go to your Uncle Kevin for now. After I make sure mommy is okay I will come back and play with you,” I said as I handed Cleo over to Kevin. I then left the room to go look for Leia.  
“She is in the room she stayed in when she and Kristin came to visit,” Brian said as he led me to the right door.  
“Thank you, Brian,” I said.  
“No problem and Nick told us about Leia’s parents and what they are trying to do. You are the best thing that has happened to Leia. Promise me that you both will get back together once all this settles,” he said.  
“Brian, I promise,” I said as I knocked on the door.  
“Okay,” he said as he left me.

Leia’s POV  
I left the room and could tell everyone but Kevin and a few others hadn’t left to go back downstairs.  
“Leia, sweetie are you sure you’re okay,” an elderly woman asked me as she put a hand on my arm.  
“Yes ma’am, I just feel like my daughter is trying to take Ashley away from me as, I still feel like I am losing him,” I said as I felt the tears.  
“Oh Leia I don’t think you will ever lose Ashley. He loves you so much and thank you for inviting us to celebrate his birthday,” she said. That was when I noticed the elderly man beside her.  
“You’re very welcome, oh wait you are Ashley’s Nan and Pop. I am so glad to see that you both made it. He talks about you two so much,” I said as both his Nan and Pop pulled me into a hug.  
“Yes, we are and he talks so much about you as well. I am so glad to see that you two have gotten back together he is so happy now. We understand why you left him, putting his goals and dreams in front of what you wanted were so brave,” she said as she led me to a bedroom.  
“Really and I still feel horrible for doing that. He helped me out of a bad situation. I will admit I am so glad we are back together and right now my parents are working overtime by trying to ruin what I have with your grandson. I am so scared, I really don’t want to lose him,” I said as I felt the tears start to fall.  
“Oh honey Ashley has told us all about your parents and about that beautiful little boy of yours. You know Ashley adores Nickolas,” she said as she pulled me into a hug once we sat down on the bed.  
“Baby, can I come in,” Ashley asked?  
“Ashley, yes you can,” his Nan said as I kept crying I didn’t want to lose Ashley for one minute.  
“Nan, is she okay?” He asked as he made his way into the room.  
“I think so but now she is afraid of losing you just based off of what you and her have both told me about her parents,” she said.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to lose her either but we have no choice,” he said sadly.  
“Let me talk to your grandfather and see if we can help you two out,” she said.  
“No, Ashley has already found me a nice place in Tennessee. Nick is staying out in L.A. while Cleo and I move out there. Ashley has already found a place for him and the house is already up for sale,” I said as I wiped my eyes.  
“Leia, baby this might be a great option, especially when you have to leave to go film Nan and Pop can help you with Cleo,” Ashley said as he sat on the other side of me as he wrapped his arm around me.  
“You know you have a very good point and I love you so much,” I said as I turned and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
“I am going to leave you two love birds alone and go talk to my husband,” Nan said but I was too busy kissing my wonderful boyfriend.  
“Baby, I haven’t thanked you enough for today and when we get back to the hotel I am going to show you just how much I appreciate you,” Ashley said as he leaned in to kiss me more.


	10. Chapter 9 November 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan went wrong, What plan you ask but the plan to psych out Leia's little sister Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 9 please remember that AO3 counts my Prologue as a darn chapter when it really isn't counted in an actual book.

Chapter 9  
November 2004  
Leia’s POV  
So since Ashley’s birthday party was such a hit. A lot of things have happened. Yes, Ashley and I did break up. I had come back to California to put all the stuff that I wasn’t going to need while staying with his grandparents into storage. Nick stayed with Mary and Greg while Cleo and I moved. I figured it was best that we were separated till my parents lost any type of interest of me and my kids. We did stay with Ashley’s grandparents for a little while till I found out that I was pregnant. Right after I found out that I was pregnant again I got word that my parents had in fact given up and wrote me out of their lives. I haven’t talked to my sister since Ashley and I broke up because she ended up going against the plan. The fact that I found out that I was pregnant and gotten the news about my parents I figured it was safe for Cleo and me to go back to Los Angeles. Cleo and I got back in April with Kevin and Kristin opening up their house for me and Cleo. Finally, in June we moved into our new house. It was just in time because Nick’s birthday was just around the corner. Last month I had little Christopher James Purdy or as everyone likes to call him CJ. Sadly Ashley doesn’t know but when I got back to L.A. I did go looking for him but never found him. I deleted his number right after I left and we broke up because I blamed him a little for falling for what my sister did. It also didn’t help that I was always working so finding Ashley was not that important.  
“Hey, earth to Leia,” Kristin said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
“Wh-what’s going on Kristin,” I asked?  
“Thinking of Ashley again?” Kristin asked as she giggled.  
“Girl, why are you laughing, I miss him,” I said as I watched Nick and Cleo play in the back yard.  
“Leia, call him, I am sure he misses you too,” Kristin said.  
“What do I say,” I asked?  
“Hi,” she said as she giggled again.  
“Not funny, Kristin besides the brake up didn’t go as planned. Did you know Jess actually kissed him and made a huge move on him. She played me so well and he fell for it completely,” I said as I heard CJ cry from the baby monitor.  
“Sorry Leia, I didn’t know, besides go take care of CJ,” she said as I got up to head back into my house. As I was walking to CJ’s room my mind went back to thinking of Ashley. After I caught him and Jess kissing I left immediately. Cleo and I were on the next plane heading to Ashley’s grandparents. When we got there he kept calling to try and talk to me, I didn’t want to talk to him.  
“Let’s get that diaper changes and then I will get you something to eat,” I said as I made it into CJ’s room. I quickly picked him up and took him over to the changing table. I will admit I do miss Ashley and every time I look at Cleo and CJ I saw Ashley.  
“No, why did you not tell Kevin and me about the plan going wrong,” Kristin said as I heard her get closer just as I sat down in the chair to start to feed CJ.  
“Come on Cleo, mommy is up in CJ’s room,” Nick said.  
“CJ is your son,” Kristin said as she stood in the door to see if I wanted to talk to Ashley. I just shook my head as I was still feeding CJ. “Ash, I am sorry but Leia is busy. No, I will not put you on speaker phone,” she said and I could tell she was a little upset.  
“Kristin, what does he want, I am in the middle of feeding CJ,” I said.  
“He found out you are back in L.A. He just wants to talk to you and I think he might want to see you,” she said just as Nick and Cleo made it into the room.  
“See Cleo, there is mommy,” Nick said. I was so proud of him and stepping up being such a great big brother.  
“You know Kristin put Ashley on speaker phone so he can talk to Cleo,” I said as I started to burp CJ.  
“Okay, Ashley you are on speaker phone and Cleo is in the room as well,” she said as she put him on speaker phone.  
“Leia, baby I know you can hear me and I am so sorry. I should have said and done something sooner,” Ashley said and I could tell he was hurt but I just didn’t want to hear it. I had a baby to take care of.  
“Dada, dada,” Cleo started to say as she heard Ashley’s voice.  
“Cleo, baby I am right here,” he said and I could tell he missed her so much.  
“Miss you,” she said as she started to cry.  
“It’s okay Cleo I miss your daddy as well,” Nick said as he pulled his little sister into a hug. Seeing and hearing the sadness I knew I needed to get out of the room.  
“Where are you going?” Kristin mouthed as I got up and with my free hand I motioned downstairs. All she did was nod in understanding. As I was making my way downstairs my doorbell rang.  
“One minute,” I said as I went over to the playpen to put CJ in. When I went to the door and looked out if the peep hole to see Nick on the other side of the door. “Shhh, the kids are upstairs talking to Ashley on speaker phone,” I said quietly to Nick as soon as I opened the door.  
“I just came over to see if I could take Nick this weekend,” he said as I moved out of the way so he could come in. Once he was in and I shut the door Nick quickly pulled me to him and then kissed me.  
“We can’t do this, Kristin is here,” I said as we pulled apart.  
“So, she and Kevin know,” he said quietly while still holding onto me.  
“She has Ashley on the phone upstairs with Nick and Cleo,” I said as I pulled him into the kitchen.  
“What is he calling for?” Nick asked as we made it into the kitchen.  
“He told her that he just found out that I was back in L.A.,” I said as I got in the fridge to get Nick and me some water.  
“You have been back since April. Why hasn’t he called sooner,” he asked?  
“Nick, he did right after I left and it was so bad that I blocked his number from my phone. So when Cleo and I got back here I got myself a new number,” I said as I handed him his water.  
“I was wondering why you gave us all a new number,” he said as he put his arms around me again.

Ashley’s POV  
I had a great birthday. Leia had even pulled off a surprise on me and even got some of my family to come in. I think the best part was seeing my little girl take her first steps. Two days after my birthday I had to come back to Los Angeles. Leia’s relator found me a great place that I could move into since I was only renting. Leia came back a few weeks later and we put all her stuff in storage. The plan was to make her parents think that Jess was doing what they wanted but she in turned played Leia and me as fools. Jess actually kissed me and was in the process of seducing me. By the time I realized what was happening Leia saw and had gotten Cleo and left. I tried calling my grandparents and every time they picked up they would tell me she was asleep or gone. I even tried calling her cell phone but she ended up blocking my phone number.  
Before you ask yes I am still in school as well as modeling. I would go see Kristin and Kevin as well as the other guys. I even got back in touch with Sam, Caleb, and Frank. It was nice to be able to hang out with the guys. I will admit that I was still missing Leia and the kids. Cleo had definitely become a daddy’s girl.  
“So Kevin told me that Leia is back in town and has bought a new house near the beach,” Sam said.  
“Wait, what?” I asked as I came out of my thoughts.  
“Yeah, Kevin told me Leia is back here in L.A. and Kristin was heading over there today to spend the day with her and the kids,” he said again.  
“Sam, I will be right back,” I said as I got up to leave the room. Once I was out of the room I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Kristin’s number.  
“Hello,” Kristin said.  
“Hey Kristin, its Ashley, is there a way that I can talk to Leia,” I asked?  
“Nick and Cleo let’s go inside,” Kristin said.  
“Okay, come on Cleo,” Nick said.  
“Mama,” Cleo said and it sounded like she was about to cry and hearing that it was breaking my heart.  
“No, why did you not tell Kevin and me about the plan going wrong,” Kristin said.   
“Come on Cleo, mommy is up in CJ’s room,” Nick said.  
“Kristin, I didn’t know till it was too later and I was ashamed of what had happened. I couldn’t face you and Kevin. Wait, Kristin who is CJ?” I asked scared that Leia had found someone new.  
“CJ is your son,” Kristin said.  
“What!? Kristin, please put me on speaker phone I need to talk to Leia,” I begged and I knew that I needed to see and talk to Leia in person.  
“Ash, I am sorry but Leia is busy. No, I will not put you on speaker phone,” she said and I could tell she was a little upset.  
“Kristin, what does he want? I am in the middle of feeding CJ,” Leia said. Hearing her voice in the background feeding my son and that was when I was trying to figure out how old CJ was.  
“He found out you are back in L.A. and he wants to talk to you. By the way I think he might want to see you,” Kristin said.  
“See Cleo, there mommy is,” I heard Nick say. By hearing him in the background I could tell he was becoming a great big brother.  
“Kristin, I do want to see her,” I said.  
“You know Kristin put Ashley on speaker phone so he can talk to Cleo,” I heard Leia say.  
“Okay, Ashley you are on speaker phone to talk to Cleo because she is in the room,” Kristin said as I heard the click from the phone going to speaker phone.  
“Leia, baby I know you can hear me and I am so sorry. I should have said and done something sooner,” I said. I knew she could hear me and I know I hurt her but I still love her.  
“Dada, dada,” Cleo said and I could tell the way she was saying it she was looking for me.  
“Cleo, baby I am right here,” I said over the phone.  
“Miss you,” she said as I heard her start to cry.  
“It’s okay Cleo, I miss your daddy as well,” Nick said.  
“Nick, I am so proud of you. Thank you for being there for your little sister,” I said.  
“Ashley, you are welcome and when are you and mommy getting back together. She was so happy and now every time she looks as Cleo and CJ I can see her being sad,” Nick said.  
“Dada,” Cleo cried again.  
“Nick, I honestly don’t know. I am afraid I messed up pretty bad that she won’t take me back. Cleo, honey I am right here. You know you are my big girl and you need to help mommy with your little brother,” I said as I felt the tears start to fall. I missed my little girl and I missed the birth of my son.  
“Ashley, this is not right. You and mommy belong together,” Nick said and I could tell he was just as hurt as Cleo and I were.  
“Otay, daddy I will try,” Cleo said.  
“Nick, I know but do me a favor and help with your brother and sister. They are going to need you,” I said.  
“I will do it for you,” Nick said.  
“That’s my boy and I know your dad would be so proud of you,” I said.  
“Great, look Ash I will talk to Leia about you seeing Cleo,” Kristin said and I could tell something just happened over there but what I didn’t know and I was getting concerned.  
“Kristin, what is going on? Also that would be nice,” I said.  
“Hold on a second Ashley,” she said as she took me off of speaker phone. “Nick why don’t you take your sister to her room and play with her in there,” I heard Kristin say.  
“Okay, Aunt Kristin,” Nick said.  
“Okay, it is safe to talk,” she said.  
“Kristin, you are scaring me,” I said.  
“Well for starters I am not supposed to tell you this but Leia has been seeing Nick lately. Kevin and I just found out a few days ago. Anyways, Nick is here,” Kristin said but all I could feel was the pain in my chest that felt like someone was ripping my heart out.  
“Look Kristin thanks for everything that you are doing for Leia and the kids. It is obvious that she has moved on from me,” I said as I felt more tears fall.  
“Ashley, come over to the house tonight and we can talk. I know Leia still loves you. I keep catching her daydreaming about you but she won’t admit it out loud that she too still loves you,” she said.  
“Okay and is Kevin going to be there,” I asked?  
“Yes and to be honest when we found out about Nick and Leia we were pretty upset about it. Kevin and I know that you and Leia are meant to be together,” Kristin said.  
“Thanks Kristin but I do need to let you go,” I said.  
“Okay and I will text you what time to come over,” she said.  
“Bye,” I said as we both hung up. I quickly put my phone away and headed back towards Sam and the guys.  
“Ash, are you okay?” Sam asked as I came back into the room.  
“Not really, I really screwed everything up,” I said as I sat down. It was nice that Sam and the guys knew the whole story.  
“Damn Ash, do you want me to talk to Leia?” Sam asked as I put my head in my hands. I still couldn’t believe how much I fucked this relationship up with Leia.  
“No and what makes it so bad is Cleo misses me and CJ won’t even get a chance to know me,” I said. I hurt Leia so bad and that was when it hit me that I ruined any future chance of us ever getting back together.  
“Wait, who is CJ,” Caleb asked?  
“Ash’s son,” Sam said faster than me and I quickly looked up at Sam. I couldn’t believe that he knew about my son.  
“Wait you know about CJ and didn’t tell me. By the way you know Leia is back with Nick,” I said. I couldn’t believe that Sam didn’t tell me.  
“Look Ash I was going to tell you about CJ but the moment that you heard Leia was back and Kristin was visiting her you took off to call Kristin,” Sam said.  
“Sorry Sam, I am just hurt. When was CJ born? Also did you know she is seeing Nick again?” I asked as I calmed down.  
“Wait I thought she was on the shot,” Frank asked?  
“She was but with her filming in January she couldn’t get the shot. Ash I found out about CJ and Nick at the same time I found out about Leia being back. I will tell you CJ was born early, so Leia is very protective over him. He was due on October 28th but was born October 13th,” Sam said.  
“That means she conceived him on my birthday,” I said as I remember how I wanted to stay so close to her that morning.  
“I guess so but I will tell you this Kevin is not happy Leia is back with Nick,” Sam said.  
“Yeah, I got the same vibe from Kristin when she told me. Also he showed up while I was on the phone with Kristin. You guys know Nick is the one that cheated on Leia when she was pregnant with her oldest,” I said as I watch as Caleb and Frank to see the reaction.  
“I knew that, hell I saw the blow up first hand and let me tell you it was not pretty when she found out. It took all four of the other guys to hold her back and Brian had just gotten released from the doctors after his heart surgery. Then he had to turn around to see his best friend hurt his little sister in the condition she was in.  
“Wow,” Caleb said.  
“Well to me it sounds like Kevin and Kristin want you and Leia back together. I can’t believe someone would do that to that beautiful girl and she is back with him now after he did that to her,” Frank said.  
“Yep, you know those two have always been in mine and Leia’s corner. Also when I called Kristin I tried to talk to Leia and she didn’t say anything to me,” I said.  
“I think it is time that we get you out there and start dating again. Forget Leia; if she can’t forgive you then that is her lose. I think we need to do it tonight,” Caleb said.  
“Caleb, thanks but I am heading over to Kristin and Kevin’s tonight so I can talk to them. I know Kristin is going to try and talk to Leia about me seeing Cleo,” I said.  
“What about you seeing CJ,” Sam asked? All I could do was shrug my shoulders but if Leia is as hurt and mad at me as I think she is. She was not going to let me see him anytime in the near future.

Kristin’s POV  
As soon as I got off the phone with Ashley I quietly snuck downstairs. I knew Nick was here and I didn’t like it. When Nick told Kevin and me that Leia and he were dating, we were not happy about it. I mean come on Nick cheated on Leia but Kevin and I have known for some time that Leia and Ashley are meant to be together.  
“Excuse me,” I said as I stood in the doorway. I had been standing there for a while as I watched Nick and Leia make out like teenagers.  
“Ahh, god Kristin, you about gave me a heart attack,” Leia said grabbing her chest as Nick jumped away from her.  
“Good because you know for one I don’t agree with this. Two how do you think Ash would feel if he found out you are back with Nick,” I said as I glared at both of them to let them both know that I didn’t approve.  
“Kristin, why didn’t you say anything when I told you and Kevin?” Nick asked as he pulled Leia closer to him. The way Leia was reacting to Nick I could tell that I got her thinking.  
“You told him, didn’t you,” Leia said quietly and she looked down at the ground. That was when I realized that she still loves Ashley and she is hurt by what her sister had done. At that moment I wanted Jess’ head on a platter surrounded by the parents head. Leia was so happy with Ashley.  
“Nick, what would that have done if I told you that I didn’t approve? You would have kept seeing Leia behind mine and Kevin’s back. Yes, Leia I told Ash because I felt like he needed to know who is around his kids,” I said still glaring at them both to get my point across. Leia never looked up at me but Nick had the fear in his eyes.  
“Kristin, what do you want me to do? My own sister that I have trusted for years played me for a fool. She made me believe that my parents were actually going to marry her off to Aaron. When in all actuality they were not. They were only after to make me unhappy in hopes that I would come back to them and beg for them to take me and the kids back. It also didn’t help that originally Jon’s parents were feeding my parents information as well. As for Jess’ lie I wouldn’t have found out if it wasn’t for Nick telling me after he found out,” Leia said as she looked me in the eyes and I could tell at that moment she was hurt and she did in fact still love Ashley.  
“Look Leia you know Mary and Greg have cut complete ties with those horrible people,” I said.   
“Leia, Kristin is right about Mary and Greg. Besides you haven’t even told Nick and Cleo about you and me being back together,” Nick said.  
“Wait you haven’t told the kids yet. Leia, if you haven’t told them are you thinking that this relationship isn’t going to work?” I asked as I watched both their expressions and Nick’s was the one that looked hurt at the fact of the possibility.  
“Kristin this relationship with Nick is still new. I mean come on we have only been together for a few weeks. That is why I have been having you and Kevin always watching the kids,” she said but I could see the hidden meaning. She was afraid of this relationship falling apart again. She still didn’t trust Nick after he cheated on her all those years ago.  
“Okay, why don’t I take them tonight, I still think you need to tell the kids,” I said.  
“Kristin, are you sure and is Kevin going to be okay with that,” Leia asked?  
“You know I need to call him anyways,” I said as I left the room to call my husband. When I made it into Leia’s office, I quickly shut and locked the door. I then proceeded to dial Kevin’s number and as the phone rang I looked around her office and I saw all of the pictures that had been taken of her and Ashley together and Ashley in his element on stage.  
“Hello,” Kevin said.  
“Hey Kev,” I said.  
“How is it going over at Leia’s,” he asked?  
“It was going great till Ashley called and Nick came over,” I said.  
“Oh boy, this is not good. Now you know I told Sam the other day that she was back as well as CJ and Leia seeing Nick,” he said as I remember that Leia lived just up the road from Sam’s house. We wanted her to be safe, so what better way but have a friend watch out for her but we haven’t told Sam yet because first priority is to get Leia and Ashley back together.  
“Well obviously Sam never got around to telling Ashley about CJ or Nick and Leia dating because he called me. Also Leia informed me that the plan they had come up with went wrong. She caught her sister actually kissing him. I believe she is still hurt by that. I also think the reason she changed her number wasn’t just to cut tides from her family like she told us but to keep Ashley from calling her,” I said.  
“Sounds like Sam told him about her being back and you being over there today and he took off to call you. Wait Jess actually kissed Ashley. Nick told me she was disgusted by the fact that her parents wanted her to seduce him. Now knowing this new information and the way Sam was talking the other day. Ashley was constantly trying to get in touch with her to make amends and she wouldn’t even talk to him when he called his grandparents. Then he started calling her cell phone and I think that caused her to block his number,” Kevin said.  
“Wow, well I told Ashley that he could come over but I told him that I needed to talk to you to see what time would be good. I also caught Nick and Leia making out in the kitchen like two teenagers. Also get this Leia hasn’t even told Nick and Cleo about her and Nick being together,” I said.  
“Ashley is more that welcome to come over whenever. Wait my little sister hasn’t told her kids about her and Nick. You know I think Nick might have been a little bit more involved with Ashley and Leia breaking up. I remember when we told the guys about the break up Nick was the only one that seemed not to be as upset as the rest. Hell I remember Alex wanting to kick Ashley’s ass and it took Leia to calm him down because of Cleo,” he said.  
“You might be onto something about Nick being involved with that plan going wrong. He didn’t really seem too concerned about Ashley finding out that he was back with Leia. Anyways since Leia hasn’t told Nick and Cleo, I offered to bring them over and since Ashley is coming over tonight it would be perfect. Both Nick and Cleo miss him,” I said.  
“Kristin you are a genius. Yes bring the kids over here. Go pack their bags and tell Leia I said yes for the kids coming over here,” Kevin said.  
“Okay and I love you. I will see you soon,” I said.  
“Love you too and see you,” he said as we both hung up. I unlocked the door and opened it up to leave so I could tell Leia that I was taking Nick and Cleo for the night. As I was walking I heard Nick and Leia in the living room, so I made my way in there.  
“Hey Leia, Kevin is good with Nick and Cleo coming over for the night,” I said as I walked into the room. After what Kevin suspects I am now watching Nick a little closer because I think Kevin might be onto something but I don’t know how to tell Leia with Nick around her.  
“Nick, can you go out to my car and take Nick and Cleo’s car seats out of my car and put them in Kristin’s car, please. Kristin, I will go pack their bags,” Leia said.  
“Sure, Kristin can I have your keys. I will be back on a few,” Nick said as I handed him my keys and Leia headed upstairs to pack the kids bags. Since both of them were out of the room I figured it was safe to send a text message to Ashley.  
K=Kristin A=Ashley  
K: Hey talked to Kevin and he said you can come over whenever  
A: Okay, I should be over there around eight. I am still over at Sam’s.  
K: Make it sooner so you can see Cleo. Leia is packing Nick and Cleo’s bags while the older Nick is moving the car seats to my car.  
A: Kristin you are so awesome. I will be leaving Sam’s place soon. I need to see my little girl.  
K: Okay see you soon.  
“Shit,” I thought out loud. Sam lived just down the street from here and I prayed that if Ashley saw Nick outside that he would just keep on going. I then quickly sent a message to Kevin.  
Kr: Hey babe Ashley will be leaving Sam’s soon and he might beat me. If he does I want to surprise the kids.  
K: Sounds great.  
Kr: One more thing Nick is outside putting the car seats in my car and I am afraid that Ashley might see him. If that happens our plan might just blow up in our faces.  
K: Shit, Ashley is a smart guy and I am sure he will keep driving, knowing he will get to see his daughter.  
Kr: You are right see you when I get home.  
K: See you.

Ashley’s POV  
I was enjoying the conversation with Sam, Caleb, and Frank when my phone buzzed.  
“Who is it,” Frank asked?  
“More than likely Kristin letting me know what time is good for me to go to their house,” I said as I pulled out my phone to see the text message from Kristin.  
K: Hey talked to Kevin and he said you can come over whenever  
A: Okay, I should be over there around eight. I am still over at Sam’s.  
K: Make it sooner so you can see Cleo. Leia is packing Nick and Cleo’s bags while the older Nick is moving the car seats to my car.  
A: Kristin you are so awesome. I will be leaving Sam’s place soon. I need to see my little girl.  
K: Okay see you soon.  
“Well guys I will see you later,” I said as I got up and put my phone away.  
“Why are you leaving so early,” Caleb asked?  
“Kristin is taking the kids back to her and Kevin’s place for the night,” I said as I made my way towards the door.  
“Wait all three kids? I don’t see Leia letting Kristin take CJ with how young he is,” Caleb said.  
“No, just Nick and Cleo, besides if she is still hurt by what happened back in February. I don’t see Leia ever letting me him or even letting Kristin take him if she ever feels there is a possibility of me seeing CJ at their house. I will see you guys later and maybe this weekend we can go out,” I said.  
“Bye, that sounds like a plan and see you later Ash,” they all said as I headed out the door and to my car. I quickly got in and headed up the street. That was when I saw Nick outside moving Cleo’s seat. As I passed by I wondered if Sam knew Leia and the kids lived up the road from him. I made a mental note to send Sam a text message later. As I was driving to Kevin and Kristin’s I was thinking about what the guys were saying about me getting back in the dating scene. I mean Leia has obviously moving on from me.  
“Remember what her grandmother told you a year ago,” a familiar voice said.  
“What the hell,” I said out loud.  
“Ash, did Leia ever tell you why you and she were able to hear her grandmother that day,” the voice said.  
“No she didn’t and wait Jonathan is that you,” I said as I thought to myself that I was losing my mind.  
“You and Leia are soulmates. No one you and her date will work. Yes, it is me and they let me come back to watch over my son till you and Leia can get your heads out of your asses. The way I see it, it is more her needing to get her head out of her ass and just talk to you. No, Ashley you are not losing you mind and I saw you pass by. I have tried talking to Leia and nothing I am doing so far works,” Jon said.  
“She doesn’t believe in soulmates. Jon, I need to move on besides se is back with Nick. I am so glad that you are there for Nick but can you please watch over Cleo and CJ for me. I hurt Leia so bad, go back and see what I did. I was so stupid,” I said as I felt a tear fall. I wanted Leia back in my arms so bad but I knew nothing I did would bring her back to me.  
“That is my fault, when I broke up with her our girl stopped believing in soulmates. She thought I was hers. Yes date but don’t get serious because I know you and her will get back together. I have been watching those two and they take after you so much. What Nick said to you over the phone is true she use to be so happy with you and now every time she looks at Cleo and CJ she becomes sad. I know she is only fooling herself by dating Nick. I know what happened and it was supposed to happen. Ashley you are one of the smartest guys that I know, you are not stupid. Jess was the idiot and played both you and Leia. She tried it on my once with me and failed,” he said as I pulled up to Kevin’s house.  
“Thanks Jon and that made me feel a lot better but now I need to get in to see Kevin,” I said.  
“Okay and I need to head back to watch Nick,” he said as I got out of my car and locked it. When I got to the door I knocked on it.  
“Hey come on in. Kristin isn’t here,” Kevin said as he opened the door up to let me in.  
“I know I saw Nick as I passed by the house, he was busy putting Cleo’s car seat in Kristin’s car. Did you know Leia and the kids lived right up the road from Sam,” I asked?  
“Yes, I did because I was the one that found the house and told Leia’s relator about the house,” Kevin said.  
“Does Sam know that she is up the road,” I asked?  
“No because I don’t want her to realize that he is down the street,” Kevin said.  
“Okay, that makes sense,” I said.  
“Good now we need to hide you. Kristin came up with the idea to surprise the kids. I am going to put you in Cleo’s room because I think she will be so excited to see you,” he said as he led me up to Cleo’s room.  
“Thanks Kevin,” I said as I made my way over to the closet to hide inside.  
“You’re welcome,” he said as we closed both doors.  
I sat in the closet and quietly listened till I heard the main bedroom door open up.  
“Go ahead Cleo go put your bag in the closet,” Kristin said.  
“Otay,” Cleo said as I heard her come towards the door as she slowly opened it. “Dada!” she screamed as she made her way into my arms.  
“There’s my girl,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her.  
“What is Cleo screaming for?” Nick asked as he walked into the room.  
“Go take a look,” Kristin said.  
“ASHLEY!” Nick screamed and ran into my arms. Even though Nick wasn’t my own kid I still looked at him as such. Jon would have wanted me to be there for his son.  
“I have missed you both so much,” I said as the tears started to fall.  
“We will leave you three alone,” Kristin said.  
“Dada Cry,” Cleo said as she reached up to touch my face.  
“I am happy to see both you and Nick,” I said as I put my hand over her little hand.  
“I think I can speak for both of us and say we are both very happy to see you. Ashley we know mommy is seeing Nick,” he said.  
“Don’t Unc Nick,” Cleo said.  
“Cleo, are you telling me that you don’t like your Uncle Nick,” I asked? I was starting to worry that Nick did something to my little girl.  
“You be with mama,” Cleo said.  
“I know baby girl but I hurt mommy really bad,” I said as I pulled her closer to me that was when I felt her scream into me.  
“Dad you’re scaring Cleo,” I heard Nick said.  
“Nick can you see your dad,” I asked?  
“Yes and so can Cleo,” Nick said.  
“Cleo, baby that’s just your Uncle Jon watching over you, Nick, and your brother CJ,” I said as I started to comfort her.  
“He not bad,” she asked?  
“No, he was a great guy. Did you know he is Nick’s daddy,” I said.  
“No, okay I not scared of Unc J,” she said.  
“That’s my big girl,” I said as I held her closer to me. Out of everything I actually miss Nick and Cleo the most.

Kristin’s POV  
“I’m so glad we were able to put a smile on all their faces,” I said as Kevin and I sat down on the couch together.  
“I am too, get this Ashley saw Nick putting Cleo’s seat in the car so he knows where they live,” Kevin said.  
“Is he going to tell Sam?” I asked because I didn’t want Leia to find out.  
“I think he was till I told him I was worried that if Sam knew she might end up finding out what we did,” he said.  
“Good to know but I think we need to get ready for dinner,” I said.  
“Already got it covered, once Ashley got here and I got him hidden. I called for…,” Kevin was interrupted by the doorbell. He then got up to pay for the pizza. Once he closed the door and headed to the kitchen.  
“I will go get the kids and Ashley,” I said I was so glad I was able to get the kids over her so they could see Ashley.  
“Okay,” Kevin said as I went up the stairs. When I got closer to Cleo’s room I heard Nick and Cleo laugh. Hearing those two made me so happy and ever since Leia and Ashley broke up I could tell it had seriously affected both kids.  
“Okay guys dinner is ready. Nick and Cleo go wash your hands,” I said.  
“I not guy, I girl,” Cleo said.  
“Cleo Elizabeth Purdy, do what your aunt just told you,” Ashley said sternly.  
“Yes dada,” she said as she followed Nick to the bathroom.  
“Wow, she still listens to you,” I said.  
“She’s a daddy’s girl. By the way they know about Leia dating Nick,” he said.  
“Okay, this is not good and we will talk about this after they go to bed,” I said.  
“All cean dada,” Cleo said as she showed her hands to him.  
“Okay and I think you owe Aunt Kristin an apology,” he said as he picked Cleo up in his arms.  
“I sowy Aunt Kris,” Cleo said as she looked down at the ground.  
“I forgive you,” I said as I ruffled her hair as we headed downstairs.

Ashley’s POV  
I was so thankful for Kristin and Kevin. I had my little girl in my arms and I was so happy for that at the moment. That was when Jon’s words came back to me.  
“You and Leia are soulmates.”  
“Ashley, are you okay?” Kristin asked as I came into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, just have a lot on my mind right now that I know that Leia is back here. I’m also so glad to see my little girl,” I said hugged her closer to me and then put her in her high chair.  
“You know she has been back since April,” Kevin said.  
“What, why didn’t you guys tell me,” I asked?  
“We couldn’t because she was staying with us,” Kristin said.  
“We wanted to but every time we tried to mention you she would start to cry. Now that we know everything it makes sense,” Kevin said.  
“Okay, how long was she living her with you guys,” I asked?  
“June,” they both said.  
“Wow that was fast. Well she has called me after she found out she was pregnant with CJ. She even got word back that her parents had completely wrote her off. So she decided it was safe for her and Cleo to move back. After she told me we started looking for a house for her and then got in contact with her relator when we found the house she is living in,” he said.  
“Thank you for being there for her,” I said.  
“Dada, Pi,” Cleo said.  
“Here you go Ashley,” Kristin said as she handed me Cleo’s plate.  
“Thanks Kristin, here you go baby,” I said as I put her plate in front of her.  
“Tank you,” she said as she smiled.  
“You’re welcome,” I said as I sat down to eat my own slice.

Leia’s POV  
I watched as Nick came back in from putting the car seats in Kristin’s car.  
“Alright Nick and Cleo got tell your mommy bye and you will see her tomorrow,” Kristin said.  
“No Unc Nik,” Cleo said as she clung to Kristin.  
“Bye, mommy,” Nick said and not leaving Kristin’s side.  
“What, no hug,” I said.  
“I am too big for giving hugs,” he said.  
“No Unc Nik,” Cleo said.  
“I don’t think she likes Nick,” Kristin said as she glared at both Nick and me.  
“Cleo, you love your Uncle Nick,” I said.  
“You wit dada, no Unc Nik,” she said and I could tell she was mad at me.  
“Okay, fine and Kristin what time do you want me to come and pick them up tomorrow,” I asked?  
“Don’t worry about it. Kevin or I will bring them back. Come on kids let’s get going,” she said.  
“Yeah,” they said excited about leaving.  
“Bye Leia,” Kristin said as she walked out of my house. I just stood there and couldn’t believe that both my kids would not come near me because Nick was here.  
“Leia baby are you okay?” Nick asked as he wrapped his arm around me. That was when CJ started to cry.  
“I will be fine. I have to take care of CJ,” I said as I got out of Nick’s arms and went to get my little boy so I could change his diaper.  
“Okay, you know if you need to talk, I am here,” he said as I carried CJ up to his room. When I got up there I quickly changed him. I then sat in the rocking chair to feed him.  
“You look so much like your sister when she was your age. I think your brother and sister know I am seeing your Uncle Nick. It is clear that your sister wants me back with your daddy. CJ, I still love your daddy but I don’t know if I can ever be with him again,” I said as I fed my little boy.  
“Oh you will but it will be years from now and Ashley will be in a rock band with letters similar to BSB. My death was supposed to make the relationship stronger. Leia, love you do not belong with Nick and you know it. CJ needs his daddy just like Cleo needs him. You are so much better than that, also quit running from what you know is true,” a familiar voice said.  
“And what is that,” I asked?  
“That you and Ashley are fucking soulmates,” the voice screamed at me.  
“Soulmates don’t exist. I haven’t believed…,”  
“Since I broke your heart,” the voice said as I realized who the voice belong to.  
“Jonathan, is that really you? Yes it is true, I have stopped believing in soulmates the day you broke my heart. All I want to know is why you had to leave Nick and me the way you did,” I asked as I felt the tears start to fall.  
“Yes, Leia it is me. I was depressed and nothing was going the way I wanted. I was losing the love of my life to someone else. I ruined it for you,” he said.  
“No you didn’t, my parents and sister did that,” I said as I situated CJ to burp.  
“The reason I was really watching Nick that night was because Ashley was going to propose to you. He had it all planned out. I wasn’t ready to give you up,” he said.  
“Just stop and leave me alone,” I said as CJ got rid of the gas and I started rocking him to sleep.  
“I am sorry I will leave you alone,” he said. I couldn’t believe that one I was being haunted by my ex and two the father of my two youngest had planned to propose to me when Jonathan went into the hospital and he ruined Ashley’s plans. Honestly with what happened in February I don’t think the engagement would have lasted so I was right Jon didn’t ruin anything for me. I all points back to my parents and sister.

Nick’s POV   
I stood there and watched how both Nick and Cleo had reacted with me in the room. Cleo wouldn’t even give Leia a hug. Both kids use to love seeing me but now I think they know that we are together. When Leia and I got back together she told me that Cleo was a big daddy’s girl and I remember that from the party that Leia through for Ashley and me back in January. Before she took CJ upstairs Leia told me that she would be fine but I knew better. Nick, Cleo, and CJ mean the world to her and when Nick and Cleo wouldn’t come give her a hug by. I could tell she was heartbroken over it. Finally I figured I should go check up on her. When I got up to CJ’s room Leia was just laying CJ down in his crib. So I quietly came into the room and wrapped my arms around her.  
“Nick, not now,” she said as she got out of my arms.  
“Okay, baby let’s go downstairs and talk,” I said.  
“Okay,” she said as she grabbed the baby monitor and left the room. I could tell something was bothering her but what I couldn’t tell. So I followed her back downstairs.  
“Baby, what is wrong? Don’t you tell me it is nothing, we have known each other since we were fifteen,” I said as I sat down beside her on the couch.  
“If I told you, you would either think I am crazy or just not believe me,” she said as she looked at me and I could tell she had been crying.  
“Leia tell me please. It’s definitely bothering you,” I said as I pulled her closer to me.  
“Jon is haunting me and he informed me that the day he went into the hospital Ashley was supposed to propose to me,” she said.  
“Leia come here,” I said as I got her even closer to me and just let her cry it out.  
“Y-you don’t think I am crazy?” she asked through her tears  
“No I don’t Leia. I can still see that you still love Ashley so much,” I said as I wiped her tears away.  
“Then why are you with me,” she asked?  
“I looked at it as the only way to protect you and the kids. Besides I was hoping you would give me another chance. That is why I have been letting you make all the moves,” I said as I realized that I was in fact lying to her about the real reason why I wanted to be with her. I actually helped Jess follow through with the plan her parents came up with. I wanted Leia back and now I have her but I can tell now that I was wrong for doing what I did.  
“Awe, Nick you are so sweet. Yes I still love Ashley,” she said as she sat up and kissed me on the cheek.  
“Leia, baby I think the kids know about us. I believe they want you back with Ashley,” I said as she laid her head on my shoulder and I knew I was going to have to let her go. I got the feeling that we would never work no matter how hard we tried.  
“Nick I know and I was thinking the same thing. Especially the way Cleo was acting when they said bye,” she said. I was actually enjoying Leia being close to me again.  
“Do you want to just relax and watch some T.V.,” I asked?  
“That sounds like a great idea but first let’s get something to eat,” she said as she got up.  
“You know I already called for some take out and it should be here,” I said just as a knock happened at the door. “I will get the food, why don’t you go find something for us to watch,” I said as I kissed her and quickly answered the door.

Ashley’s POV  
After I helped Kevin and Kristin put the kids to bed. I will say it felt good putting Nick and Cleo back to bed. It took longer to get Cleo down to sleep and I really think Leia and I breaking up affected Cleo more. She didn’t want me to leave her alone and it was breaking my heart to see my little girl like this. Once I knew she was asleep I quietly slipped out of her room.  
“Is everything okay?” Kristin asked as I came downstairs.  
“I think so Cleo didn’t want to lose sight of me. I think the break up has really affected her the most,” I said as I sat down.  
“Well let me put you at ease a little better, when I left Leia’s house I told both Nick and Cleo to tell Leia bye and Nick was beside her. Cleo refused to go near Leia and clung to me. Then Leia asked for a hug by again Cleo didn’t want to have anything to do with Leia because of Nick. The funniest part was Cleo telling Leia that she should be with you and not Nick,” Kristin said.  
“Yeah Nick told me that they both know Leia and Nick are together,” I said.  
“Wow sounds like those two are going to give Leia a tough time till you both get back together,” Kevin said.  
“Yeah sounds like it. Look if Leia wants to be with Nick, I am happy for her. I just don’t think the kids are going to adjust as easily,” I said as I looked down at the promise ring Leia gave me after we got back together.  
“Ashley, you haven’t taken it off,” Kristin stated as I was playing with the ring.  
“No I just can’t bring myself to take it off but I guess now that I see she has moved on I guess I should as well,” I said.  
“Do you want to do that,” Kristin asked?  
“I can’t keep living in the past. I love her and will always love her,” I said.  
“She still loves you. I caught her daydreaming about you and I actually got her to admit that she misses you. Kevin and I know you and Leia are meant to be. Yes it might be years from now but I have a really good feeling that you guys will get back together,” Kristin said.  
“You know you are not only ones that have said that about Leia and me. I think now I need to just concentrate on my dream as a rock star as well as finishing school,” I said.  
“Sounds like a good idea and we will make a deal with you, whenever we have the kids you are welcome to come over to see and spend time with them,” Kevin said.  
“Thanks you guys are so great. I am so glad I met you guys and even though Leia and I are not together I don’t want you guys to choose between her or me. I don’t want to cause any issues between you guys and Leia,” I said as I took the ring off and put it in my pocket. I was making a big step forward on moving on in my life.


	11. Chapter 10 November 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later and what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual Chapter is 10. I know I am putting two chapters up this weekend. Right now I am hand writing Chapter 14 and hopefully it will be done fast so I can get 11 up and out to everyone real soon.

Chapter 10  
November 2005  
Leia’s POV  
Wow a lot has happened in a year. Nick is seven and loving school. Cleo is two and of course my daughter and Baylee have started to become friends, which I don’t know if that is a good thing or not. CJ just turned one and has become a real mama’s boy. As for my acting and modeling career it has taken off. Kristin got a guest spot on a new show called Supernatural; she had to spend about a week up in Vancouver to film that episode. When she came back Kevin and I made such a big deal about it that we both through a huge party for all our friends and family to come over to my house and watch the episode. Since the airing of the episode was only a few days ago I told Leighanne that I would host Baylee’s birthday party. The guys were all in town and getting ready for their “Never Gone” tour so everyone was out in Los Angeles.  
“Leia how does this look,” Adrienne asked as she got my attention for the table.  
“Adrienne that is so good,” I said as I saw her brother Christian come into the house bringing in more balloons.  
“Leia are you sure about all of these balloons,” Kristin asked as she took some balloons from Christian.  
“Where should I put the rest,” he asked?  
“Chris just let them go because they all have helium in them. Besides I need your help. I have a few presents for Baylee in my office,” I said.  
“Leia no only the guys belong in there because of those pictures that use to in in Cleo’s room,” Kristin said.  
“Kristin it will be okay. I honestly don’t see Chris being in the same type of band as Cleo’s and CJ’s dad,” I said as started to lead Christian up to my office.  
“Leia, I have the foo… holy mother when did you and Ash get back together,” T said sounding so excited.  
“Tatyana, sorry this is my friend Christian Mora. His sister watches the kids,” I said a little embarrassed. It seems that all my girlfriends have been hoping that Ashley and I would have gotten back together by now.  
“Oh it is nice to meet you Christian. So where are the kids,” T asked?  
“Nick and the guys have them to keep them out of the house till everything is set up. By the way just take the food into the kitchen and put it on the island but please leave a spot for the cake,” I said.  
“It is nice to meet you as well,” Christian said.  
“Thanks Leia,” T said as she headed off to my kitchen.  
“Wait, who is this Ash guy? It seems that every time one of your friends sees me from behind they think I am him,” he stated confused.  
“Sorry about that, I guess you look just like my ex from behind,” I said.  
“Oh wow and I am so sorry to hear that. Wait, is he Cleo and CJ’s dad,” he asked?  
“Yeah he is,” I said as we headed off towards my office.  
“Wow it sounds like your friends really want you guys back together,” he said and that was when I realized that there was defiantly a chance that both Ash and Christian might end up in the same band down the road.  
“Yeah and I have gotten used to it. Fair warning there are a ton of pictures of my ex in here,” I said right before I opened the door to my office.  
“Okay, wait I thought Adrienne said he hurt you,” he said as he made a move for my hand but I quickly pulled away. I knew how Nick and Cleo felt about me being with someone else other than Ashley.  
“He did by letting me little sister seduce him,” I said as I felt a tear fall and just as fast as it fell I felt Christian wipe it away.  
“You still love him. Is that why you won’t get close to me?” he asked as I opened the door to my office and once we were both in there I shut the door.  
“Chris, yes I still love him. The real reason why I won’t get close to you or any other guy is because the last time I did Nick and Cleo made a point to let me know they wanted me back with Ash,” I said as I made my way over to Baylee’s presents.  
“Now I see why everyone thinks I look like him from behind,” he said as I turned to see new pictures that I knew Kristin had taken.  
“What the hell,” I said as I picked the most recent picture of Ashley holding Cleo.  
“Leia, what is wrong,” he asked?  
“Chris not now, I know who took this picture and I need to know why,” I said as I turned to go find Kristin.  
“Yes, I took that picture a few months ago when you were out of town and Kevin was gone with the guys. Cleo was refusing to listen to me so I had to call him. Leia he has a girlfriend. Cleo and Nick have met her and adore her,” Kristin said in the doorway with her arms crossed.  
“But why did you put it in here,” I said as I felt the tears start to fall and Christian pull me into a hug and then started to rub my back.  
“You all know she still loves him and she is still hurt by what happened,” he said protectively.  
“Well one the picture has Cleo in it and look at how happy that little girl is in that picture. Chris, Leia and Ash are meant to be together,” Kristin said.  
“Kristin, stop saying Ash and I are not soulmates. I am not getting back with him and you of all people know that I don’t believe in soulmates anymore. He has obviously moved on and my kids don’t want me to,” I said as I got out of Christian’s hug. “Come on Chris, can you please help me with these presents,” I asked?  
“Sure,” he said as we gathered all the presents aft I placed the picture face down on my desk.  
“Sorry Leia and I will close up for you,” Kristin said as Christian and I walked out of my office and back downstairs to put the presents in front of the fire place. Once that was done Christian pulled me into another hug.  
“So since you know he has moved on. Are you going to do the same,” he asked?  
“Chris, I really don’t know. I guess it all depends on the kids,” I said as I heard the front door open.  
“Mommy,” Nick said as Cleo and he came running to me.  
“Hey Nick,” I said as I got out of Chris’ hug and squatted down and pulled them both into a hug. Even though I was busy today I still missed my babies.  
“I am going to see if I can help out someplace else,” Chris said.  
“No Unc C stay wit mommy,” Cleo said as I was in shock that my baby would let Christian so close to me.  
“Are you sure baby? You and Nick threw a fit a year ago when I was with Uncle Nick,” I said.  
“Yes,” she said.  
“Leia, I am going to go lay CJ down,” Kevin said as he came through the door with CJ in his arms knocked out.  
“Okay Kevin,” I said.  
“Well I guess that answers my question about you moving on,” Christian said as he got down to my level. “Leia, would you be my girlfriend? We have known each other for almost a year and all thanks to my sister. I have liked you since we first met,” he said.  
“Yes, Christian,” I said as he leaned in and kissed me.

Kristin’s POV  
I closed up the office and once the door was closed I just stood there. I couldn’t believe how mad Leia got at me for pushing her back towards Ashley. Then to see Christian go into protect her like he did I knew that the little friendship they had turned into something more but Leia was keeping him at a distance. I could also tell he really liked her.  
“Babe, are you okay,” Kevin asked?  
“Yeah, I just made Leia mad at me with those new pictures of Ash and Cleo together. I also told Christian that Leia and Ash are meant to be together. Leia got mad at me for that as well. I even told her that Ash was dating and the kids adore his new girlfriend,” I said as I took CJ out of Kevin’s arms and put him in his crib.  
“Ash warned us a year ago that this could happen. When I walked in I heard Cleo approve of Leia to date Christian. You know Ash broke up from that girl months ago,” he said.  
“I know Ash did but Leia doesn’t know that. I guess that is a good thing to hear Cleo approves of her dating Christian,” I said as we made our way downstairs.

Nick’s POV  
We finally made it back to Leia’s house. The guys and I had taken the kids to the park so Leia, Kristin, Adrienne, and her brother Christian got the house decorated for Baylee’s party. When I got the door opened Nick made it through the door with his sister close on his heels.  
“Mommy,” Nick said as both of them went running towards Leia. I still couldn’t get over at how much Christian looked like Ash from behind but when I came through the I saw he was near Leia. I was watching just as Christian was about to leave till I heard Cleo say she wanted Christian to stay with Leia. Ever since Leia broke up with Ashley, Nick and Cleo had made it tough for Leia to date. They both wanted Leia to be with Ashley. I know this because a year ago they through a fit when they realized that Leia and I were dating. That did cause Leia to break up with me but even after the break up I have been there for her and the kids.  
“What’s going on?” Alex asked as he came through the door just as Kevin and Kristin were coming down the stairs. I then turn to see Christian kissing Leia and that was when I felt like someone had just stabbed me but I hide it the best I could.  
“Looks like my brother finally got the balls to ask Leia to be his girlfriend,” Adrienne said.  
“Adrienne you might want to thank Cleo for pushing that to happen,” I said.  
“I have known that those two wanted Leia to get back with Ash but it has been over a year and I really don’t see those two getting back together,” she said.  
“Adrienne, Ash is Leia’s match,” Alex said and I could tell he didn’t like anyone but Ash being that close to Leia.  
“Alex, we all know that but Leia stopped believing in that stuff before we met her. She is going to have to discover that for herself,” I said.  
“She thinks Chris is trying to be a drummer in a band like what you guys use,” she said.  
“Wait who told her that lie?” Kevin asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.  
“I did, when Leia told me about Ash and his dream of being a rock star. I told her that lie. I knew she needed to get back out there and start dating again,” she said.  
“Smart and I don’t understand how Leia didn’t see through that lie. I mean come on from behind he looks just like Ash,” Howie said.  
“I know I thought he was Ash when I got here with the food,” Tatyana said.  
“Hahaha,” we all laughed.  
“Don’t worry Tatyana we all fell for it, except for Adrienne here,” I said.  
“Why is that,” Tatyana asked?  
“Christian is my brother,” Adrienne said.  
“Oh, well that makes sense,” Tatyana said.  
“Mommy and Chris are boyfriend and girlfriend,” Nick said as he and Cleo made it over to us.  
“We see that,” I said as I picked Cleo up in my arms.   
“I sowy Unc Nik,” Cleo said.  
“For what baby,” I asked?  
“For no let you be wit mommy,” she said.  
“Baby girl, I am not upset about that. You wanted your mommy and daddy back together,” I said as I kissed her little forehead.  
“You no mad,” she asked?  
“No I am not mad at you. I love you,” I said.  
“Otay, can I play with Bay,” she asked?  
“Sure once he gets here,” I said.  
“Otay,” she said.

Christian’s POV  
Leia’s fear of the kids not approving me to date her didn’t happen but instead both of the kids wanted me with her. I still couldn’t believe she said yes.   
“I wonder what they are laughing about,” Leia said as we pulled away from our kiss.  
“Could be how they all thought I was your ex of yours,” I said. Just as we heard Nick tells the guys that we were together.  
“Well I guess the cat’s out of the bag,” she said as I got off the floor and then helped her up.  
“Yeah, I guess so but you know I am so glad you said yes,” I said as I pulled Leia to me once she was standing up.  
“I am glad I did as well. I am so happy that my kids like you,” she said as we made our way over to her friends and my sister.  
“I do need to tell you something,” I said.  
“Chris, if it is about you being a drummer in a band like Brian and the guys use. I know you want to be in a rock band,” she said as she kissed my cheek.  
“Wait, you knew my sister lied to you,” I asked in shock.  
“Not at first, till my friends stated thinking to were Ash from behind and that was when I knew,” she said.  
“I knew it,” I heard her friend Howie say.  
“What!?” I said confused.  
“We were just talking about the lie that your sister originally told Leia and Howie here couldn’t understand how Leia didn’t figure out about the rock band,” Kevin said.  
“And I was right,” Howie said.  
“Look I would have believed if it wasn’t for all of you thinking that he looked like Ash from behind,” Leia said as I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her.  
“But you said you don’t see Chris being in the same band as Ash,” Kristin said.  
“Because I am not worried about Chris running into Ash anytime and if he does, I don’t care,” she said.  
“Wow but what happens if I do end up in a band with him,” I asked?  
“Like I said I don’t care. Hell when we go to clubs we can run into Ash,” she said as she leaned her head back to look at me.  
“We have the cake,” I heard Brian say. Yes I have met all of her friends and they all are really cool.  
“Let me help,” I said as I let Leia go.  
“Thanks Christian,” Brian said as I got the cake from Brian and everyone moved out of the way of the door.  
“Bay,” Cleo screamed!  
“Cleo,” Baylee screamed!  
“Hold on Cleo, let Uncle C, Uncle Brian, and Aunt Leighanne get through the door.  
“Otay,” she said. I could tell that down the road she was going to give Leia a huge fit over guys when she gets older. I just hope Cleo’s dad is around for that.  
“Leia, where do you want me to put the cake,” I asked?  
“Babe just put it on the island in the kitchen. Tatyana should have left a spot for it,” she said.  
“Wait, did I just her my sister call you babe,” Brian asked?  
“Yeah, you did and I know you want her back with Ash,” I said as we walked into the kitchen.  
“No I wasn’t going to say that. She needs to get back out there and start dating again,” he said.  
“Well Cleo and Nick blessed off on her to start dating,” I said.  
“That is good to hear,” he said as we were walking back out of the kitchen. I still couldn’t believe that Leia said yes to date me. I knew she still loved her ex and if I am the one to help her get over him, so be it. Brian and I made it back to everyone and I noticed that Leia was not around.  
“Where did Leia go?” I asked in almost a panic.  
“Chris, calm down. Leia had a phone call,” Adrienne said.  
“Okay,” I said as I started to calm down.

Leia’s POV  
“Wait, did I just hear you call Christian babe,” Leighanne asked?  
“Yes, Leighanne you did,” I said looking at her weird.  
“Well it is about time you started dating and the kids love Christian,” she said.  
Leighanne, Cleo and Nick did bless off on me to start dating,” I said.  
“Well that is a good to hear. You know we all could tell that you and Christian were growing closer,” she said that was when I grabbed my phone.  
“I have to take this, it is my friend Sammi Doll,” I said.  
“Hello,” I answered as I made my way away from everyone else.  
“Hey Leia, what are you doing tonight,” Sammi asked?  
“Well right now I am hosting a birthday party for my best friend’s little boy and I think I am just going to stay home with the kids, as well as spend some alone time with my boyfriend. I need to give Adrienne a night off,” I said see Sammi and I met a few months ago at a photo shoot and we became instant friends.  
“That sounds nice and it is about time you got back out there. Wait, I just saw you yesterday and you didn’t have a boyfriend. So when did this happen?” she asked sounding excited.  
“Well remember that day you came over to the house to pick me up when Adrienne was over here to watch the kids and the guy that was helping her,” I said.  
“Wait he was the one that I thought was Ashley,” she said.  
“Yep the one and the same, anyways Cleo blessed off on Christian and me to date,” I said. See before Sammi and I met she had done a photo shoot with Ash and he had told her about me. When we met she didn’t realize who I was until she was in my office one day and saw the pictures of Ashley.  
“Wow, then that means your kids want you to be happy,” she said.  
“Yeah, I guess so and anyways Christian and I found out that Ash has moved on from me. So he asked me if I was willing to move on but I told him that it all depended on the kids. When Cleo wouldn’t let Christian leave us he got down to the level that the kids and I were at and asked me to be his girlfriend,” I said as I smiled.  
“Awe that is so sweet, also have fun with your boyfriend,” she said.  
“Thanks Sammi,” I said.  
“Welcome and talk to you later,” she said as we both hung up. As I was walking back to everyone else I saw Christian coming towards me with Nick and Cleo.  
“Chris, what the hell is going on,” I asked?  
“Daddy, daddy,” Cleo said.  
“No baby daddy doesn’t know where we live,” I said.  
“Mommy, Uncle Sam is here and something is not right with Ashley,” Nick said.  
“Shit, CJ,” I said as I tried to run to get my baby but Chris grabbed me.  
“Adrienne and your friend Tatyana are upstairs with CJ,” Chris said as he pulled me closer to him.  
“No, I need to make sure CJ is okay,” I said.  
“Leia stay with Christian,” Kevin said.  
“All I want is to swee my wittle girl,” Ashley said.  
“Kevin is he drunk,” I asked?  
“Yes, Leia he is,” Sam said.  
“Christian stay with the kids,” I said as I marched right past Kevin and everyone else.  
“Shit’s about to hit the fan,” Alex said.  
“And you would know because you have been on the receiving end,” I said as I grabbed Alex’s hand and made him come with me. I just hoped that Christian would forgive me for what I was about to do.  
“Sam you might want to get Ash out of here,” I said.  
“No, I w-want to s-see my wittle girl,” Ashley said. I turned to Alex and mouthed sorry and he just nodded knowing what was about to happen.  
“She is spending time with Baylee,” I said as I wrapped my arms around Alex’s neck and stretched up and kissed Alex.  
“Nnnnoooo! You went back to that abuser,” Ashley screamed as he came running towards Alex and me.  
“I got this, go to Christian,” Alex said as he put me behind him. I quickly went back inside.  
“Where is she,” Christian said sounding panicked.  
“Christian I am okay. I had to kiss Alex to make a point to Ash so he knew that I had moved on. With him drunk I didn’t want you to see him like that. Please forgive me,” I said as I ran to him. I really cared for Christian and wanted this relationship to actually work.  
“Baby, I forgive you but why is Ash screaming and calling Alex an abuser,” he said as he wrapped his arms around me.  
“Christian, Alex and I use to date and towards the end of the relationship Alex abused me. He has since gotten help and is better. Ash was the one that helped me get away from Alex,” I said as I felt the tears fall.   
“Leia, look it is okay. Besides I am here for you as well as the kids,” he said as he wiped the tears away.  
“Thanks Christian, you are so wonderful,” I said as I stretched up to kiss him on the cheek but instead he turned and our lips met.  
“Who the hell is this? Was Alex a decoy?” Ashley yelled as he was being held back by the guys.  
“Christian, Ash is usually not like this,” I said.  
“Daddy sop!” Cleo screamed as I watched Kristin walk Cleo over to Ashley.

Alex’s POV  
The moment Leia responded to my remark I knew I was in trouble as she dragged me with her.  
“Sam you might want to get Ash out of here,” Leia said.  
“No, I-I w-want t-to s-see my wittle girl,” Ash said and I could defiantly tell he was drunk. That was when I looked down at Leia as she mouthed sorry to me and I just nodded because I knew she was going to kiss me to prove her point to Ash. I also knew I was going to have to fight him to knock some sense into him. I mean come on he is supposed to be with Leia and not Christian, also he let her sister do lord knows what to him. Yes you can say that I am just a tad salty towards him hurting Leia.  
“She is spending time with Baylee,” she said as she wrapped her arms around me neck and stretched up and kissed me.  
“Nnnnoooo! You went back to that abuser,” Ash screamed as he came running towards Leia and me. His reaction was actually pretty funny.  
“I got this, go to Christian,” I said as I put her behind me so I could protect her.  
“Ash, stop you are drunk and I know good and well you don’t want Cleo or even CJ to see you like this,” I said as I tried to calmly defuse Ash.  
“Screw you, you are nothing but an abuser and will always be. I don’t know why she is even back with you,” he said.  
“Ash, Leia and I aren’t together. If you weren’t drunk you would know that,” I said.  
“Fuck off Alex. I saw her kiss you,” he said.  
“I really wish you weren’t drunk so you can remember this,” I said as I grabbed Ash to bring him towards the door. “Guys, hold him back I want Ash to see who Leia is really with,” I said.  
“Okay,” they all said.  
“Here goes nothing,” I said.  
“Who the hell is this? Was Alex a decoy?” Ash yelled as the guys held him back. I could hear the pain he was in seeing Leia with Christian. I really hated doing that to Ash but he needed to know who Leia with now.  
“Daddy sop,” Cleo screamed! That was when I felt Ash relaxed and stop fighting us.

Kristin’s POV  
Chris had handed Cleo off to me as he went to look for Leia, that was when I noticed that Alex was nowhere in sight.  
“Where’s Alex,” I asked?  
“Leia, grabbed him and went outside,” Leighanne said just as we heard Ashley scream.  
“Daddy,” Cleo said.  
“No Cleo daddy is not okay right now,” I said. That was when I saw Leia make it back over to Christian and then saw Alex moving Ashley to see who she was actually with just as I saw Christian and Leia kiss.  
“Who the hell is this? Was Alex a decoy?” Ashley yelled as he was being held back.  
“Aunt Kris, I talk wit daddy,” Cleo said.  
“Okay sweetie. Leighanne can you watch Nick,” I said as I started walking towards Ashley.  
“Daddy sop,” Cleo screamed! I kept walking to Ashley hoping Cleo could calm him down.  
“Daddy, you and Unc C will be friends. He good and he like mommy,” Cleo said.  
“Cleo baby how do you know this,” he asked?  
“Unc Jon told me and Nick. Unc C will make sure mommy, Nick, me, and CJ okay,” Cleo said as she put her little hand on his face.  
“I love you Cleo,” he said as I saw a tear fall from his face.  
“I wuv you daddy,” Cleo said.  
“Ash, you know when I have Cleo and Nick you are more than welcome to come over,” I said.  
“Thank you Kristin and I will talk to you later,” he said as he backed away from the door to leave.

Alex’s POV  
Hearing Cleo with Ash actually made my heart break for him. The way he lost it when he saw her kiss me and then turn around to see Christian kiss her. I could tell he still loves her.  
“Come on Ash I will help you back to Sam’s car,” I said I knew exactly what he was going through.  
“Thanks Alex and I am sorry for what I said earlier. I just miss Leia and the kids so much,” he said as he sat down on the steps.  
“Look Ash, I understand remember I was where you are at once. I might have been high and drunk when it happened. I was so cruel to her but I have been there. If it makes it any better we all have thought Christian was you from behind. I think we have all been hoping that you two would’ve gotten back together by now,” I said as I started to laugh remembering when I first met Christian.  
“Really,” he said.  
“Yeah, see his sister Adrienne watches the kids when Leia is on photoshoots. There are times Christian will come over to help Adrienne. The day I met Christian I had followed Leia back here because she needed to give me something. When we walked through the door Christian had his back to us and before Leia could tell him I asked her when you and she got back together. That was when she told me his name and that they were friends,” I said.  
“Wow and that is funny. Did you hear anything that Cleo said to me?” He asked as he finally looked at me.  
“Yeah I heard it all. You know if Nick and Cleo can see Jon that just means that he is watching over the kids. Also if Jon is telling Cleo things like the fact that you and Christian will be friends sometime down the road. I wonder if that means that you guys might end up in the same band. You see Christian is a drummer,” I said.  
“Maybe and thanks for talking with me,” he said as he got up and headed towards Sam. I got up myself and headed back inside. That was when I felt someone pull me off to the side.  
“Why did you do that,” Kevin asked once we were away from everyone.  
“Kevin, he was drunk and wasn’t going to listen to anything that I had to say. If I didn’t do it, one he would have hit me and two the cops would have been called. I didn’t want that for Ash or even have Cleo to see her daddy get arrested,” I said as I realized I was protecting my little niece.  
“Wow it sure looks like all of us has moved into the protective uncle/brother position,” Kevin said.  
“I guess but I am only the protective uncle to Cleo and CJ. Nick won’t even get near me because of everything that I did to Leia and we were together,” I said as I felt horrible at what I did to here when we were dating.  
“Unc J,” I heard Cleo say.  
“Hey Cleo,” I said as Kristin and Cleo made it to us.  
“She has wanted you since you came back inside,” Kristin said as she handed Cleo over to me.  
“Tank you,” Cleo said as she got in my arms and kissed my cheek.  
“You are very welcome Cleo. You know your daddy still loves your mommy,” I said.  
“I know, mommy wuvs daddy,” Cleo said.  
“Then why did you bless off on mommy to date Christian,” Kevin asked?  
“Kevin, Cleo and Nick have been seeing Jon and he told them to,” Kristin said.  
“Wait, when did this start,” Kevin asked?  
“From what Ash has told me a year ago when we surprised the kids with Ash at the house. Cleo freaked out and Ash explained to her who it was,” Kristin said.  
“Now that makes sense why we are always hearing this little angel talking at night when she is supposed to be asleep,” he said.  
“Yeah,” Cleo said with a smile on her face.

Leighanne’s POV  
Finally we made it to Leia’s house for Baylee’s party. I still couldn’t believe that Leia did all of this.  
“We have the cake,” Brian announced as we walked through the door.  
“Let me help,” I heard Christian say. I could tell that he really liked Leia but she was real hesitant to start something new. I couldn’t tell if it was because of what happened with Ash or the fact that the kids threw a fit over her dating Nick.  
“Thanks Christian,” Brian said as Christian got the cake from Brian.  
“Bay!” Cleo screamed as soon as she saw Baylee and me come through the door.  
“Cleo,” Baylee screamed!  
“Hold on Cleo, let Uncle C, Uncle Brian, Aunt Leighanne come into the house,” Nick said. I still couldn’t get over the fact that Baylee and Cleo were so close as friends at this age. I mean a few years ago Leia and I were joking about the possibility if we were to ever have kids close in age that they would end up dating. Now that it has happened I could see the possibility of that actually happening and I had to laugh at myself.  
“Otay,” Cleo said.  
“Leia, where do you want me to put the cake,” Christian asked?  
“Babe just put it on the island in the kitchen. Tatyana should have left a spot for it,” she said.  
“Baylee go to your Uncle Nick,” I said as I let his hand go.  
“Okay mommy. Cleo,” he said as he made his way towards Nick.  
“Wait, did I just hear you call Christian babe,” I asked?  
“Yes, Leighanne you did,” she said looking at me weird.  
“Well it is about time you started dating and the kids love Christian,” I said.  
Leighanne, Cleo and Nick did bless off on me to start dating,” she said.  
“Well that is a good to hear. You know we all could tell that you and Christian were growing closer,” I said that was when Leia grabbed her phone.  
“I have to take this, it is my friend Sammi Doll,” she said.  
“Okay,” I said as I watched her walk off to answer the phone. SO I headed over to Nick and the kids.  
“Hey Leighanne,” Nick said as I got closer.  
“Hey Nickolas,” I said as I gave him a hug.  
“Hi Aunt Leighanne,” little Nick said.  
“Hey baby, I didn’t see you over here with your uncle,” I said.  
“Yeah just staying near my little sister,” he said.  
“Where did Leia go?” Christian asked almost in a panic.  
“Sounds like someone has it really bad for Leia,” I said.  
“You have no idea. Adrienne was excited that Christian had finally asked Leia out,” Nick said.  
“Nick and I helped,” Cleo said sitting next to Baylee as they played.  
“Chris, calm down. Leia had a phone call,” Adrienne said.  
“Okay,” he said as I could tell he was calming down.  
“Dammit Sam, I want to see my wittle girl,” I heard Ash say from the door.  
“Shit, Nick take your sister to Christian and go find your mom,” Nick said.  
“Okay Uncle Nick. Come on Cleo, let’s go see Uncle C and go find mommy,” Nick said as he went for Cleo’s hand.  
“No, I stay wit Bay,” Cleo said sternly.  
“Cleo, sweetie go with your brother. When everything calms down you can come back to Baylee,” I said as I got Baylee in my arms.  
“I am going to go help Kevin and the guys out,” Nick said. I watched as Christian picked Cleo up and started to head towards Leia. I knew things were bad the moment I heard Ashley slurring his words. That was when I saw Leia heading straight for Ashley and the look on her face I knew he was going to get it.  
“Shit’s about to hit the fan,” Alex said. I just shook my head because had been on the other end of that look Leia had on her face.  
“And you would know because you have been on the receiving end,” she said as I watched her grabbed Alex’s hand and took him with her.  
“Nnnnoooo! You went back to that abuser,” Ashe screamed! That was when I saw Christian hand Cleo off to Kristin as Nick stayed beside her. So I made my way to her.  
“Daddy,” Cleo said as I got closer to Kristin.  
“No Cleo daddy isn’t okay right now,” Kristin said just as I turned around and saw Leia make it over to Chris. I watched as it looked Leia was apologizing for something and Christian had forgiven her that was when I saw Leia stretch up to kiss Christian on the cheek but he moved and their lips met.  
“Sneaky, Christian,” I said with a giggle.  
“Who the hell is this? Was Alex a decoy?” Ashley yelled as my husband and the other three guys were holding him back.  
“Aunt Kris, I talk wit daddy,” Cleo said.  
“Okay sweetie. Leighanne can you watch Nick,” Kristin said as she started to walk towards Ashley.  
“Aunt Leighanne is Ashley going to be okay,” Nick asked?  
“Yes, Nick he will be,” I said.  
“Daddy sop,” I heard Cleo scream! I turned to see Ashley had stopped moving and was looking at Cleo. That little girl defiantly was Ash’s anchor. I just wish Leia and Ashley would work it out. We all knew she belonged with him but if any of us come anywhere near the word soulmate Leia losses her mind. I just watched in awe at how Cleo could sober him up so fast. I remember when Ashley and Leia use to do that with one another.

Leia’s POV  
I just stood there and watched how my little girl not only calmed Ashley down but also seemed to have sobered him up as well. I felt Christian wrap his arms around me as he leaned down near my ear.  
“What do you think she is telling him,” he asked?  
“I don’t know but she got him to calm down, that’s for sure,” I said as I kept watching my daughter. As I kept watching the interaction between Ashley and Cleo and at that moment I knew I couldn’t keep them away from one another. That was when it hit me, I was still in love with Ashley but I had Christian and he had his girlfriend.  
“I see that and I can also see she has him wrapped around her little finger,” he said as he started kissing my neck.  
“Christian, let’s wait till after the party is over with and I get the kids to bed,” I said.  
“Okay,” he said.  
“Thank you. Christian with Ash showing up I am just wondering if I did the right thing,” I said as I turned around in his arms so I could face him.  
“Baby the way Adrienne and you have talked about the situation you did the right thing. I know seeing him is bringing up old feelings. Look I am willing to take this relationship slow. I just want you to be happy,” he said as he leaned down and kissed me.  
“Hey Leia,” Leighanne said as Christian and I pulled away from our kiss.  
“Yeah Leighanne,” I said.  
“I am going to see how Adrienne and Tatyanna are doing with CJ,” Christian said as he kissed me on the cheek.  
“Okay,” I said as I watched him head upstairs.  
“He has it bad for you,” she said as we watched the guy back away from the door.  
“Girl I know and I like him as well but,” I said not finishing what I was going to say.  
“You know Cleo and Ashley have special kind of bond. Wait what was that but for, are you telling me that you are still in love with Ashley?” she asked as I watched Alex turn Ashley back around to head back out the door.  
“I know they do and I think I need to keep letting Kevin and Kristin watch Nick and Cleo. That but was for nothing and yes I am still in love with Ashley but please don’t tell anyone, not even Brian. So it was Alex’s doing the whole time that was how Ashley saw me with Christian. I wonder why he did that,” I said trying to change the subject as I watched for Alex to come back through the door.  
“I promise I won’t and it seems that way. I do know that when Ashley first got here he was slurring his words pretty bad and I could tell that he was drunk,” she said as Alex finally came back through the door but before I could even make a move towards Alex, Kevin had pulled him away from everyone else.  
“Oh god, I hope Kevin isn’t mad at him. I was the one that dragged Alex out there and kissed him in front of Ashley,” I said afraid that Kevin was going to find out about the abuse that Alex put me through when we were together.  
“You what?!” she said in shock.  
“Leighanne not now,” I said as I made my way towards them.  
“Does Christian know you did that,” she asked?  
“Yes, I told him when I got back in here,” I said as I went past Brian.  
“Brian can you take Baylee, I need to talk to Leia,” she said.  
“Okay,” he said.  
“Leia wait up,” she said.  
“Leighanne not right now, Kevin will kill Alex,” I said.  
“Leia no Kevin won’t, Alex came clean to all of us after he got out of rehab. That was why he was at Jon’s memorial service,” she said.  
“K-Kevin, knows about the abuse and rapes,” I said as I felt the tears start to fall.  
“Yes and Kevin wanted to kill him when Alex told us but we all had to remind Kevin that you were with Ashley and were happy. Both Kevin and Alex still have things to work out. I am sure Kevin just wants to talk to Alex about what just happened with Ashley seeing you and Christian together,” she said as we both saw Kristin making her way over to Kevin and Alex with Cleo in her arms.  
“Well I still need to be over there,” I said as I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
“Baby, stay here with Leighanne and me,” Christian said in my ear.  
“Okay,” I said as I let myself relax a little.  
“Leia since Chris is back I am going to make sure everything is okay and get back to Baylee. By the way thank you so much for doing this. It looks great,” she said as she hugged me.  
“Welcome Leighanne and once I have Cleo we will let Baylee open presents,” I said.  
“Sounds great, Christian take care of her,” she said as she headed off back towards Brian and Baylee.  
“Wow your friends really do care about you,” he said as he spun me around so he could kiss me passionately. I could tell he liked me and don’t get me wrong I liked him too but after seeing Ashley I knew right where my heart belonged to. I just wasn’t going to tell anyone else, hell I had to make Leighanne promise not to tell after she pulled it out of me. They all didn’t need to know that they were right.  
“Yeah Kristin and Leighanne have become my best friends. Kevin, Howie, and Brian are my big brothers. Those three have tried to protect me the best way they could especially after my parents disowned me when I was pregnant with Nick,” I said as I watched Alex head my direction with Cleo in his arms.  
“Wow and why didn’t you put Alex and Nick in that category,” he asked?  
“Because Nick and I have history with Leia,” Alex said as he got closer to Christian and me.  
“Mommy,” Cleo said as she put her arms out for me to take her from Alex.  
“Christian can you take Cleo? I need to talk to Leia alone,” Alex said.  
“Sure, come on Cleo. Let’s go find Baylee,” Christian said.  
“Otay, Unc C,” she said.  
“Thanks Chris,” I said as I quickly kissed him on the lips.  
“Welcome babe,” he said as we went our separate ways.  
“Leia, where can we go and talk privately,” Alex asked?  
“My office,” I said as I led the way up to my office. Once we got into the office I quickly shut the door.  
“Did you know Nick and Cleo can see Jon,” Alex asked?  
“Alex, Jonathan is dead and has been for two years now. Why are you mentioning him now?” I asked getting upset.  
“Well from what I understand he is telling the kids things. For instance Cleo informed Ashley that he and Christian will be friends and the fact that Christian is good,” he said as my eyes got real big from a year ago.  
“Shit, they are going to be in a band together,” I said as I started to freak out.  
“Leia, what is wrong? Has Jon reached out to you,” he asked?  
“Yes, oh Alex I fucked up,” I said as the tears started to fall.  
“No Leia you didn’t we all saw exactly what you went through after you caught your sister nearly fucking Ashley. Besides in time you and Ash might get back together. I can even tell Christian is good for you right now,” he said as he pulled me into a hug. I remembered the night I ran to Kevin and Kristin’s in tears. Of course Kevin called everyone that was in town and when Alex found out I had to beg him not to go after Ashley for Cleo’s sake.  
“Anyways Alex Jon came to me a year ago. He was so hard core about Ashley and I being soulmates. He also told me that it would be years before Ashley and I would get back together. Jon also told me the band Ashley would be a part of would have letters similar to BSB,” I said as I pulled away from Alex.  
“Damn, have you told anybody else,” Alex asked?  
“No and I don’t plan to either. Besides he told me the night he went into the hospital was the night that Ashley was going to propose to me. I got mad and told him to stop and to leave me alone,” I said.  
“Leia, he told you the truth. The guys knew because Ashley asked for their permission but they didn’t know when he was going to pop the question. Kevin found out when it was going to happen because Ashley told him while you were getting ready to go to the hospital,” Alex said as he pulled me into another hug.  
“How did you find out all of this?” I asked as I looked up at him.  
“Kevin told me while we were on tour,” he said as he smiled and wiped away a stray tear.  
“Alex, promise me you won’t tell anyone what I told you,” I said.  
“I promise, now let’s get you back to that boyfriend of yours,” Alex said as he let go of me.

Christian’s POV  
I left Leia to go talk with Alex. I was starting to worry after what Leia said about their past together. I finally got the blessing from her kids as well as the courage to ask her out, I was not ready to lose her just yet.  
“Unc C it otay,” Cleo said.  
“How do you know it will be okay,” I asked?  
“I just do and I know you wuv mommy and when the time is right you will let mommy go,” she said as she kissed me on the cheek.  
“Okay sweetie, if you say so,” I said.  
“Unc J wuv mommy too but want her happy,” she said.  
“How do you know,” I asked?  
“Unc J told me,” she said.  
“You seem to be very close to you Uncle J,” I said as she shook her head yes.  
“But Nick not,” she said sadly.  
“Do you know why,” I asked?  
“No,” she said.  
“Cleo,” I heard Baylee scream as we got closer.  
“Bay, Unc C pwease put down,” she asked?  
“Okay Cleo,” I said as I put her on the floor so she could make it to Baylee.  
“Where’s Leia,” Leighanne asked?  
“Alex said he needed to talk to her privately about something,” I said still scared about her being alone with Alex.  
“Christian you have nothing to worry about. Alex cares for her and knows that he wouldn’t make her happy. Besides you have her now and I love how you two grew as friends. I just hope that friendship stands up if you guys ever break up,” Leighanne said.  
“Thanks Leighanne,” I said.  
“Sorry for taking your girl but I needed to talk to her about something. Leia you might want to tell Christian what you told me. I know you don’t want to tell anyone else but Christian needs to know,” Alex said.  
“Babe, what is he talking about?” I asked getting scared.  
“It deals with something that Cleo told Ash earlier,” she said as she looked at me with the same fear I was feeling in her eyes.  
“Look I am not going to push you to tell me,” I said as I wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you Alex,” I said as I looked at him.  
“Welcome,” he said.  
“Thanks Christian but you need to know but first Baylee needs to open presents first,” she said.  
“Let me go get my camera,” Kristin yelled!  
“Right here,” Kevin said as he handed Kristin the camera.  
“Yeah,” Nick, Cleo, and Baylee all said.  
“Nick and Cleo, you two need to come back here by me and Christian,” Leia said.  
“Okay,” Nick said as he got up and came towards us.  
“No,” Cleo said.  
“Cleo Elizabeth Purdy, now and just because your daddy came and made a scene doesn’t give you that right,” Leia said as I could see Leia had her hands full with Cleo.  
“Cleo, it okay. Go to your mommy,” Baylee said.  
“Otay Bay,” Cleo said as she got up and headed towards Leia and me. When she made it to us she put her arms up for me to pick her up.  
“You need to start listening to your mommy,” I whispered in Cleo’s ear once I picked her up.  
“Otay Unc C,” she said as we watched Baylee open his presents.

Leia’s POV  
I still couldn’t believe Cleo told me no. Baylee is such a great little boy and I am so glad Baylee and Cleo are friends. I looked up at Christian as I felt him wrap an arm around my waist as he held my daughter in his other. I just leaned my head against his side. With the way Cleo is acting I could tell Cleo not being around Ashley was affecting her. I figured I will talk to Kristin and Kevin in the next few days about having Nick and Cleo spend the night. For now I was going to enjoy myself by watching Baylee open up his presents. When he got done he made a mad dash for me.  
“Thank you Auntie Leia for all the toys. Can Cleo come back with me to play, please,  
Baylee asked?  
“You are very welcome, Baylee and yes Cleo can go with you and play,” I said as I bent down and kissed his cheek. Christian then put Cleo back down on the floor.  
“Bay,” she screamed.  
“Mommy, can I go to,” Nick asked?  
“Sure baby,” I said as I stood up.  
“Thank you mommy,” Nick said as he went after Cleo and Baylee.  
“Wow, he sure is protective over her,” Christian said as he came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“Yeah he has ever since Ash and I broke up. He sure has taken that big brother position very serious,” I said. I just stood there enjoying being in Christian’s arms.  
“Cake,” Tatyana yelled!  
“CAKE!” The kids yelled and ran towards Tatyana.  
“Hold on we need to sing to Baylee and then he can blow out his candles to make his wish. After that we can all have cake,” Brian said as all five of the guys started singing happy birthday to Baylee.  
“Wow they have a lot of talent,” Christian whispered in my ear.  
“Yes they do and I love it how I consider them family,” I said as I got comfortable in Christian’s arms.  
“So I take it Brandis isn’t you original last name,” he asked?  
“Nope and I don’t like talking about it because my family disowned me,” I said.  
“Then why didn’t you take one of your brother’s last names,” Christian asked?  
“At the time I didn’t think about it. Besides I had just broke up with Nick for cheating on me and was just starting to date Alex. So I took my friend Jonathan’s last name. His mom and dad had quickly become my second parents,” I said as I watched everyone getting a slice of cake.  
“Jonathan, as in Nick’s dad,” he asked?  
“Yeah and can we not talk about him? He has been gone for two years now. Plus, there is more to it and it deals with Nick and Cleo,” I said.  
“Okay we can talk about it after everyone leaves and the kids go to bed,” he said as he kissed my cheek.  
“Hey Leia, do you want some cake,” Howie asked?  
“No Howie I am fine. Thanks for asking,” I said as I felt content in Christian’s arms.  
“Oh come on baby, one slice is not going to hurt,” Christian said.  
“Chris, please I have a photoshoot on Monday,” I said, I have to admit it was tempting but ever since I became an actress/model I have been watching what I eat. Cake was one that was defiantly off the list for right now at least.  
“Okay baby,” he said as he kissed me and went to get his slice of cake. Now with me dating Christian I knew that I needed to schedule a doctor’s appointment. I didn’t need to get pregnant besides I would hope Christian would take this relationship slow like he did with our friendship.  
“So what are you thinking about,” Kristin asked?  
“I was thinking that I need to schedule a doctor’s appointment to start me back up on the depo shot again,” I said.  
“Wait you haven’t been on birth control since you had CJ,” she asked?  
“Didn’t need to, Nick and I had just gotten together when the kids found out. Then Nick and I broke up soon after. Christian is the first boyfriend I have had since,” I said as I was watching Christian with all four kids.  
“Wow, I didn’t know that. So all those times I called and you said you were out with friends, you were really out with friends,” she said.  
“Yep and that is where Adrienne came in and it was because I didn’t want to be a burden on you and Kevin,” I said.  
“Leia, you and the kids are not a burden on us. We love watching the kids when you go out of town,” she said.  
“Kristin what happens when both of you are out of town and I have to go on location? That is why I got Adrienne to start watching the kids when I was a photoshoots,” I said.  
“Leia, you didn’t have to do that. Besides I know Mary and Greg would want to see the kids more. Also I don’t Kevin or myself going out of town a lot in the coming years,” she said.  
“Hey baby it looks like everyone is starting to leave,” Christian said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, just as Kevin came up to stand next to Kristin. “Is there something that I should know about,” I asked?  
“Wait what I just walked into,” Christian asked confused.  
“Babe, nothing really Kristin and I were discussing why I haven’t been letting her and Kevin watch the kids. Kristin then informed me that she didn’t see her and Kevin leaving town a lot in the coming years,” I said as I glared at both of them.  
“One we are trying to have a baby and two I want to try out for a Broadway show,” Kevin said.  
“That is awesome guys and this is why I don’t want to be a burden,” I said as I felt Christian pull me closer to him.  
“That was why you hired my sister,” he stated.  
“Yes and I am glad I did,” I said as I looked up at Christian and smiled at him.  
“Leia, I am sure Kristin said it but I think you need to hear it from your big brother. You have never and will ever be a burden to any of us. We all love you and want you to be happy,” Kevin said.  
“Yes she did and I love you guys as well,” I said.

Christian’s POV  
Finally everyone had all left except for Adrienne and Leia’s friend Tatyana because they were both helping Leia get the kids cleaned up and ready for bed. I was downstairs helping with picking up all the trash from the party. As I was doing that I still couldn’t believe that Leia’s parents had ended up disowning her. Also I saw how she wouldn’t talk about Nick’s father and that had me believe that she was still dealing with his death even though she told me he has been gone for two years. That was when I heard a knock on the door, so I went to open the door.  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize Leia still had company. I guess I should have called…,”  
“Sam, what are you doing here?” Leia asked as she came down the stairs.  
“I was heading home when I saw what I thought were all the cars gone and I figured I would stop by and apologize for Ash’s behavior earlier but I see you have company,” Same said as he turned to leave.  
“Sam come on in,” she said.  
“Babe, I am heading to the kitchen to take care of all the food and trash,” I said as I kissed her cheek and headed off to the kitchen.

Leia’s POV  
I watched as Christian left to go clean the kitchen. I really hated to see him go and clean like that.  
“Thanks and wow he really does look like Ash from behind,” Sam said.  
“Not you too and please don’t start on about how Ash and I should get back together,” I said.   
“Trust me you won’t hear anything from me. Besides Ash hears enough from us about him needing to date,” he said.  
“Wait, Kristin told me earlier that he had a girlfriend. That is better than what my friends are doing, they keep reminding me that Ash and I belong together,” I said as I lead Sam to the couch.  
“No he broke up with her a while back. Leia he really misses you and regrets letting your sister get as far as she did. He still loves you and the kids. I know you don’t want to hear it. Anyways, Ash was at the house earlier drinking and as we were heading out to the club and he saw the cars in the front of the house he told us that this was where you lived. He made me stop so he could see Cleo,” he said as he sat down on the couch.

“Wow, I am sorry to hear that they broke up. Honestly, I miss him but I am dating Christian now. As for him seeing the kids I need to talk to Kristin and Kevin about watching the kids more so Ash can see them. I was wondering how he knew where I lived,” I said.  
“I live just down the street. Also don’t worry about it that girl that was with wasn’t good for him. I will let Ash know about the kids going over more to Kristin and Kevin’s. Again I am so sorry he made a scene earlier. I did try and stop him but as you heard and saw it didn’t work,” he said.  
“Okay babe, kitchen is done,” Christian said as he made it back to me and Sam.  
“Thanks Sam and by the way this is my boyfriend Christian Mora. Christian this is Sam he knows Backstreet and was the drummer of the band that Ash first put together after me and he met,” I said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Christian said as he stuck his hand out for Sam to shake.  
“Nice to meet you as well. Leia I have to say I don’t know what happened up here earlier but by the time that Ash got back to the car he was sober,” Sam said as he shook Christian’s hand.  
“That would have been Cleo,” I said as Christian finally sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
“Wow that little girl is sure special,” he said.  
“That she is,” I said as I got closer to Christian.  
“Well I should get going. The guys are all passed out and I don’t want another scene,” he said.  
“Let me walk you to the door,” I said as I got up. “Babe, I will be right back,” I said as I leaned down and kissed him on the lips as I felt him wrap his arms around me.  
“No, I am coming with you,” Christian said as we pulled apart from the kiss.  
“Okay,” I said as I stood up.  
“Looks like you have another protector,” Sam said.  
“Yeah, I guess I do,” I said as I felt Christian grab a hold of my hand.  
“What is Sam talking about,” Christian asked looking confused.   
“Ash was the same way. When Ash and I first met I was crying in my car at the apartment complex he was moving to. I had just left mine and Alex’s place. Alex had pulled something that morning and I grabbed Nick and went to my friends. Anyways that night Alex showed up threatening my friend but I wasn’t there. I was with Ash and the whole time Alex was beating on my friend’s door Ash was holding me and trying to keep me calm. After that it was hard to leave his sight till…,”  
“Till she left him after she started to show with Cleo,” Sam said as I looked down at the floor. I was still ashamed of doing that to him.  
“Babe, are you okay?” Christian asked as we finally reached the front door.  
“Yeah but I still…,” I stopped dead in what I was about to say when I opened the door and saw Ashley standing on the other side of the door. I quickly let go of the door and turned to leave but was caught by Christian as he wrapped his arms around me.  
“Hey Leia, sorry about earlier, Christian please take care of her for me,” Ashley said.  
“Ash I think you should have waited in the car,” Sam said.  
“No, Sam it is okay. Ash the kids are already asleep,” I said as I looked at him and for the first time I saw the pain he was in but I quickly turned away and got closer to Christian.  
“Not all of them,” T said. “Leia, who is at the door,” she asked as she came down the stairs.  
“It’s…”   
“Ashley Purdy, what the hell were you thinking earlier? You almost ruined Baylee’s birthday party,” T said to Ash as she came around the door to face him. I could tell she was not happy about the scene he pulled, even though she was upstairs dealing with CJ.  
“Look Ash I will take care of her,” Christian said still holding onto me but a little tighter.  
“Sorry Tatyana, now which one does not want to go to sleep,” Ash asked?  
“Hold up one how the hell do you know my boyfriend’s name,” I asked?  
“Alex,” Ash said.  
“Ash, Cleo is the one giving us a fit,” T said.  
“Tatyana, please take me to my daughter,” Ashley said.  
“This way,” T said.

Tatyana’s POV  
I was heading downstairs to let Leia know that Cleo was being her typical two year old self and refusing to go to bed. I was about halfway down the stairs when I heard voices and there was one very familiar from earlier.  
“No Sam it is okay. Ash the kids are already asleep,” Leia said.  
“Not all of them,” I said. “Leia, who is at the door?” I asked as I made it to the bottom of the stairs and made my way around to the front door.  
“It’s…”  
“Ashley Purdy, what the hell were you thinking earlier? You almost ruined Baylee’s birthday party,” I said as I came towards Ash all the while glaring at him. I was furious with him making a scene at a kid’s birthday party.  
“Look Ash I will take care of her,” Christian said with his arms protectively around Leia.  
“Sorry Tatyana, now which one does not want to go to sleep,” Ash asked?  
“Hold up one how the hell do you know my boyfriend’s name,” Leia asked?  
“Alex,” Ash said.  
“Ash, Cleo is the one giving us a fit,” I said.  
“Tatyana, please take me to my daughter,” he said.  
“This way,” I said.  
“How has she been,” he asked sounding sad.  
“Cleo is great just being a typical two year old,” I said as we made our way upstairs. I know I was wrong for saying Cleo when I knew he was asking about Leia.  
“No, Tatyana what I meant was how has Leia been,” he asked?  
“Ashley, she was a wreck and I think she still is by putting on a front. I will say this she is strong because after the dust settled and she moved back out here she started dating Nick. Of course little Nick and Cleo quickly ruined that. Honestly today is the first day that I got to meet Christian and she seems really happy. When I got here with the food earlier I thought he was you and I got excited. You know she hasn’t dated since Nick and she broke up. The kids blessed off on her to date Christian today,” I said.  
“Tatyana, she is not the only one that has been a wreck. I knew about her dating Nick but I didn’t know the kids were the cause of the break up. Alex told me about everyone else mistaken him for me. I can’t believe she hasn’t dated because of the kids. I feel so bad for her,” he said as we made it to Cleo’s door.  
“Chris, I thought you were downstairs cleaning,” Adrienne said. I turned to look at Ash trying to hold in the laughter.  
“Chris, this is not funny,” she said getting upset.  
“Yes it is,” Ashley said as he turned around to face Adrienne.  
“Oh shit, you’re Cleo and CJ’s dad,” she said.  
“Yes and you can call me Ash. I take it you are Chris’ sister but if you will excuse me my daughter needs me to tuck her in,” he said.   
“Well I am Adrienne,” she said. I was just about to open the door when I heard.  
“Yes Unc Jon I say daddy and Unc C what you say to me. I say mommy see Unc C,” Cleo said. I quickly turned to look at Ashley and all he did was shake his head to my unasked question.  
“Does Leia know,” I asked?  
“I don’t think so, not unless Alex talked to her earlier,” he said.  
“Okay what is going on,” Adrienne asked?  
“Adrienne I think we now know why Cleo has been giving you a fit going to sleep. Can you go ahead and head downstairs. Once Ash and I come down we will explain everything,” I said.  
“Okay,” she said. I watched till she was completely out of eye and ear shot and then put my attention back onto Ash.  
“How long have you known about this because you were not shocked to hear your daughter talking to mine and Leia’s dead ex,” I said.  
“A year, just like I have known she has been living here for the same time. See Sam lives just down the street,” he said as he looked down at the ground.  
“Ash, look a bunch of us want you and Leia back together. We all know you two are meant to be,” I said as I pulled him into a hug.  
“Thanks Tatyana but Jon told me that Leia and I are soulmates. He came to me a year ago,” he said.  
“Wow and we both know that Leia doesn’t believe in that and you know why,” I asked?  
“Why is that?” He asked as he looked down at me.  
“When she and Jon were dating, she thought they were soulmates and when he broke up with her she just stopped believing. That is why she loses it when any of us mention the face that there is a possibility of you two being soulmates.  
“I didn’t know that,” he said as I could tell he wish he was the one holding her.  
“Look we need to tell Leia, Christian, and Adrienne about what you and I heard,” I said.  
“No, I-I can’t, she has Christian now,” he said as he started to back away.  
“I don’t think so Purdy. You are going to man up and tell her,” I said. I couldn’t believe he was trying to run from this.  
“Sam is my ride, I should’ve never gotten out of the car,” he said.  
“Look I will take you back to Sam’s but the five of us need to talk about this,” I said.  
“Okay,” he said sounding so defeated.  
“Ashley, it will be okay and I really do believe you and Leia will get back together,” I said as we headed downstairs.

Leia’s POV  
“Adrienne is everything okay?” I asked as she came down the stairs.  
“Yeah and I think Tatyana knows why Cleo won’t go to sleep. Also when did your ex show back up,” she asked? I could tell something was wrong the way she wouldn’t even look at her brother.  
“That would be my fault,” Sam said.  
“Adrienne, this is Sam and he is friends with Ash as well as all the Backstreet Boys. Do you know why Cleo is doing this,” I asked?   
“Nice to meet you Sam and no Tatyana said to come down here,” she said still not looking at Christian and keeping a good distance from him.  
“What is wrong?” Christian asked as he left me to Adrienne’s attention.  
“Chris, it is nothing,” she said as she kept looking at the ground.  
“Christian she thought I was you,” Ashley said as both he and Tatyana came down the stairs.  
“Oh…that…is…hilarious,” I said between giggles.  
“You know what Leia, you and Ash are so wrong for laughing,” she said as I looked to she Christian on the floor in a full fledge laughing fit.  
“Well it looks like you might want to add your brother to that list as well. Sam you can take the guys back to your place. I have to talk to these guys about something,” Ashley said as he looked at me with the same fear I had earlier when I was talking to Alex. I knew then exactly what it dealt with and Sam needed to leave.  
“Leia, are you okay with this,” Sam asked?  
“Yeah Sam just go,” I said as I felt it getting harder for me to breathe but I kept my eyes on Ashley.  
“Bye,” he said as I heard him turn and shut the door.   
Once I knew the door was shut I quickly asked, “How long have you known?” The whole time I asked I glared at Ashley.   
“A year,” he said. I just stopped glaring and collapsed to the floor as the tears started to fall.  
“Leia, how long have you known?” T asked? Just as I felt her come up to me and wrap me up in a hug as she started crying as well.  
“A…year…and…I…told…him…to…leave…me…alone,” I said between sobs.  
“What are they talking about,” Christian asked and I could tell he had sobered up from his laughing.  
“Ash…ley…p…ple…ase…d…do…don’t …t…te…tell…h…hi…him,” I begged Ashley through the tears. I was afraid of what Christian would think of me.  
“Leia, I still love you but if Christian is going to date you he needs to know. I am sorry,” he said. “Christian, it is Nick’s dad he has been watching over the kids for over a year. He has also been telling Cleo some things,” he said.  
“Damn it, Tatyana let me have my girl,” Christian said and the next thing I knew I was in his lap with his arms wrapped around me and all I did was look up at him.  
“Yo…you…ar…are…n…no…not…g…go…going to leave me?” I asked as I felt myself calm down a little.  
“No baby I’m not. Besides Cleo told me earlier when you were talking to Alex that she knew I love you and when the time is right I will have to let you go,” Christian said as he kissed my cheek.  
“Oh god no! This is not going to happen,” I said feeling the tears come back.  
“What?” both Ashley and Christian asked as I felt an extra hand on my shoulder and I didn’t have to look up to know it was Ashley trying to show his support to me as well.  
“Alex told me Cleo told Ash that you both are going to be good friends. Anyways Jon told me last year that Ash and I won’t get back together till he is in a rock band years from now and now I hear my daughter is saying you both are going to be good friends,” I said as I laid my head on Christian’s shoulder.  
“Baby, I don’t care about that right now, all I care about is you,” he said.  
“Leia you know Jon told me we were supposed to break up. He also told me what it meant when we both heard you grandmother when he was in the hospital,” Ashley said.  
“No not you too, I don’t…”  
“You don’t believe in that because Jon broke your heart. I know Tatyana told me and all Jon told me a year ago was that it was his fault,” Ashley said as I felt him sit beside Christian and me. “Christian, may I please hold her,” Ashley asked?  
“Sure, just remember I am dating her,” he said joking as he let Ashley take me off of his lap.  
“I know and I still want you to take care of her,” Ashley said as he got me situated in his lap.  
“Wait are you telling me that the reason Cleo will not go to sleep because she is talking to Nick’s dad,” Adrienne asked?  
“Yes,” Ashley, T, and I all said together.  
“Wow, then why does Nick not give us a fit,” she asked?  
“We don’t read him to sleep,” I said as I felt myself quickly relax being near Ashley. I did keep my eyes focused on Christian the whole time.  
“Baby, you know Jon and all our friends are right. We are soulmates. Did you feel how fast you just relaxed in my arms? Also Jon informed me that we will date but those relationships will never get serious,” Ashley whispered in my ear. I knew he was right about everything and all I could do was shake my head yes. “That’s my girl, I love you so much,” he said in my ear and I could tell he was beating himself up over the break up still just as he kissed my cheek I could feel the tears on my cheek. “Here you go Christian, again please take care of her,” Ashley said as he handed me back over to Christian.  
“Ash, I have it covered and it was nice to meet you,” Christian said as he held me close to him.  
“Yes and it was nice to meet you as well. Tatyana, can you please take me back to Sam’s,” Ashley asked.  
“Sure, let me get my keys,” T said as she gathered her things and they were both out the door.  
“Well I guess I will go as well. Chris I will see you later and congrats on asking Leia out finally,” she said as she left.

Tatyana’s POV  
“Ashley are you okay,” I asked as we headed towards my car.  
“Yea I guess but having her in my arms. Tatyana I have missed that and her. I want her back now but I see Christian will take care of her. I see what my daughter was getting at about me and Christian going to become friends,” Ashley said as we got in the car and I headed off to Sam’s place.


	12. Chapter 11 March 206

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen, how will it end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember that this is not proof read yet and this is technically Chapter 11.

Chapter 11  
March 2006  
Christian’s POV  
Wow I can’t believe Leia and I have been together for four months. I am finally in a band called Silent Civilian and I love it. Leia has been working a lot doing guest roles as well as her modeling is going great. Nick, Cleo, and even CJ have been going over to Leia’s big brother’s house. It has actually given us some time to grow as a couple. Also that night Ash showed up and Leia told me that somewhere down the line Ash and I are going to be in a band together. What she didn’t tell Ash was that the band we are going to be a part of would have letters very similar to BSB. I asked her what that met and she couldn’t tell me why. Cleo is still talking to Nick’s dad Jon. It’s once in so funny to only hear Cleo’s side but every once in a while Leia will hear something and the tears start to fall and when this happens all I do is just hold her. This usually happens when she hears Jon. I still feel like she is holding back, almost like she is afraid of getting close to me. She is the sweetest and prettiest girl that I have met and I feel myself falling more for her. On our three month anniversary she gave me a key to her house. I have plans for just her and I tonight, Kevin and Kristin have the kids tonight.  
“Baby,” I said as I opened the door.  
“Sammi, I don’t know what he has planned,” I heard Leia said as I quietly closed the door.  
“Baby,” I said again.  
“In the kitchen Chris,” she said. “I know Sammi but we have only been together for four months. Besides Chris just got here,” she said as I made it into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her. “Okay have fun and I will see you tomorrow,” she said as she hung up. “Well hello there,” she said as she turned around and kissed me on the lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
“How was your day?” I asked as we pulled apart from the kiss.  
“Long and I’m tired. Can we just stay in tonight? How was your day,” she asked?  
“Sure, is everything okay? It was good but it just got better now that I have you in my arms,” I said as I leaned in and kissed her again.  
“You know let me change my clothes and order some pizza. Why don’t you go look for a movie for us to watch,” she said with a smile on her face. Man do I really love seeing her smile.  
“Sounds like a plan,” I said as I kissed her cheek and we went our separate ways.

Leia’s POV  
“Hey Sammi,” I said as I answered the phone just as I walked through the door.  
“So how was the set,” she asked? I still couldn’t believe how fast Sammi Doll and I became friends.  
“It was good and long and honestly I am tired. All I want to do is just curl up with a good movie and a glass of wine,” I said.  
“Wait, didn’t you say that Christian was taking you out tonight,” she asked?  
“Yes but because of work I don’t feel like doing that,” I said as I made my way into the kitchen.  
“Do you know what he has planned,” she asked? I could tell she wanted to know the details. I also knew she was like everyone else and wanted me back with Ashley but I knew she would never say anything to me about it.  
“Sammi, I don’t know what he has planned,” I said as I heard movement in my house.  
“Leia, you both are so cute together. Why haven’t you let him move in with you and the kids,” she asked?  
“Baby,” I heard Christian say. I was starting to feel myself fall for him and it scared me. I knew this relationship was going to be short lived.  
“In the kitchen Chris,” I said. “I know Sammi but we have only been together for four months. Besides Chris just got here,” I said as I felt Chris wrap his arms around me.  
“Enjoy your time with him. I’m heading out tonight and I will see you tomorrow at the photoshoot,” she said.  
“Okay have fun and I will see you tomorrow,” I said as we both hung up. “Well hello there,” I said as I turned around and kissed him on the lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“How was your day,” he asked?  
“Long and I’m tired. Can we just stay in tonight? How was your day,” I asked?  
“Sure, is everything okay? It was good but it just got better now that I have you in my arms,” he said as he leaned in and kissed me again. Chris was a lot like Ashley in so many ways. I mean I can relax around Chris but just not as fast as Ashley could get me to relax. Chris and I both knew that when the time was right we were going to break up but still didn’t know when. I knew Chris and I would still be really close friends.  
“You know let me get changed and I will order some pizza. Why don’t you go look for a movie for us to watch,” I said as I had a smile on my face. I really enjoyed having Christian around.  
“Sounds like a plan,” he said as he kissed me on the cheek and we went our separate ways. As I was heading to my room to change just as my phone went off. I grabbed it to see who texted me.  
A: Happy four month anniversary to you and Chris.  
L: Thanks Ash, the kids are at Kristin and Kevin’s tonight.  
A: I know Kristin sent me a text earlier but I have a gig tonight with the band.  
L: That is great, we are staying in tonight. I had a long day today and I am just tired.  
A: Okay and enjoy your night, love you.  
L: Bye  
After everything that happened four months ago I ended up texting Ashley so he could have my new number. I also did it so the kids could talk to him. Now he only sees the kids when they go over to Kristin and Kevin’s because I know it bothers Christina to have my ex coming over so much. Ashley and I has become a great friend and he sends me these texts like that. I quickly got changed in some comfy clothes and called for pizza to be delivered. I then walked back into the living room as Chris had four different movies laid out.  
“Pizza will be here shortly. Do you want something to drink?” I asked as I went into the kitchen.  
“Sure baby, what are you getting,” he asked?  
“I am getting me a glass of wine, it’s been one of those days and I don’t plan on leaving the house till tomorrow when I have to go to my photoshoot,” I said.  
“Babe, I am not planning on leaving either. I mean it is our four month anniversary and I want to be with you all night, even if it is just watching movies with you,” he said as he came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me. “I will take a beer. Besides you have a lot of Disney movies,” Chris said in my ear as he started to nibble on it.  
“Oh god Chris, baby let me get the drinks, please,” I moaned.  
“Since I am in here I will get my drink,” he said as he reached in the fridge to get his drink and grabbed the bottle of wine. “Go get your glass and I will see you in the living room,” he said as he kissed my cheek and left the room. So I went to get my glass and I couldn’t believe Chris made that move. When we first started to date he always let me make the move. I knew tonight was going to be a long one. All I really wanted to do was cuddle up to him. When I made it back into the living room and sat my glass down, that was when the doorbell rang.  
“I got it,” I said as I went to get the money and answer the door.  
“Okay, I will pour you a glass,” he said.

Christian’s POV  
I just sat there and watched as Leia went to go answer the door. I poured her glass of wine and waited for her to come back with the pizza as I just looked at the four movies that I picked out. I still couldn’t believe she had all these Disney movies.  
“Hey Chris, can you come help,” Leia asked?  
“Sure,” I said as I got up and headed toward her to see what she needed help with. “What do you need help with,” I asked as I came up to her.  
“Can you take the pizza while I go and get the plates,” she asked?  
“Of course,” I said as I took the pizza as she stretched up and kissed me on the lips. Then left to go get our plates, I just went to put the pizza on the coffee table.  
“No, Nick the kids are at Kevin’s. Dude I have Christian over tonight,” she said as she came back into the living room.  
“What movie do you want to watch,” I asked?  
“Beauty and the Beast,” she said. “Nickolas it is mine and Chris’ four month anniversary today and I am tired from a long day on the set. I don’t want to hear it, at least you guys are in the studio with AC while I was outside all day,” she said and I could tell she was getting upset. So I took the phone from her.  
“Look Nick leave her alone. I’m over here and if you want to see the kids go over to Kevin’s place,” I said.  
“Sorry,” Nick said as he hung up and I handed Leia back her phone.  
“Thank you baby, he just gets under my skin so much lately,” she said as she got comfortable on the couch as I put the movie in.  
“You know he still wants you,” I said as I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, and then pulled her closer to me.  
“I know and I told him never again when the kids made a big deal about me and him being together the last time,” she said as she leaned over to get a piece of pizza.  
“I’m sorry baby but you know I am here for you. I promised Ashley that I would take care of you and if it means keeping Nick away from you then I will do that. So what was that about them being back in the studio,” I asked?  
“Well you know back in January Kevin made the announcement that he was leaving the band. Well the other four didn’t want to do another hiatus like they did when Alex went into rehab the first time. So they went back into the studio to do another album,” she said as she drank her glass of wine and then laid her head on my shoulder.  
“Yeah and that makes sense why they want to do that for their fans,” I said as I put her glass back on the table and leaned back towards her and consumed her lips. Leia and I have had sex every so often and honestly I wanted her tonight.  
“Mmm, Chris I want you as well but I am honestly just tired and want to cuddle up with you tonight. I am sorry baby,” she said as she laid her head back on my shoulder and we both started watching the movie. I realized that she was right and I could tell she was tired when I got here tonight.

Leia’s POV  
I woke up the next morning in my bed and in Christian’s arms. The last thing I remembered I was cuddling up to Christian as we were watching a movie. I knew I needed to get up and get ready. I had a photoshoot and tonight I had girl’s night. I was going to have Adrienne come over and watch the kids while I was out. So I slowly moved so I didn’t wake up Christian. I actually enjoyed the fact that he had a key to my place; I knew Sammi had a point about Christian moving in with me and the kids but we have only been together for four months. It just felt way too early to do that.  
“Mmm, baby are you okay?” Christian asked as he pulled me back to him.  
“Yeah Chris, why are you asking me that,” I asked almost afraid of the answer.  
“Leia, you woke up crying and begging Alex to stop. So I grabbed your phone and called Ashley. He told me everything about what Alex had done to you. Baby, why didn’t you tell me it had gotten that bad? Anyways Ashley sang you back to sleep,” Christian said as he kissed my neck.  
“Because that was so long ago and I forgave Alex. Besides you see how he is around me. I thought those dreams were gone for good,” I said scared that Christian would leave me.  
“Yeah and Cleo told me that he wants you to be happy and he knows that he doesn’t do that for you. Now it makes sense when Alex is over here Nick stays close to me or up in his room. Leia, you could have told me about it, I might have been able to help you through it. Anyways I am meeting Ashley later today. He wants to give me the lyrics to the song that he sang to you,” he said as he held me.  
“Chris, I am so sorry that you had to call Ashley. I don’t know why they are coming back. Yes that is why Nick stays so close to you. Ashley would lose his mind if he found out his little girl was attached to Alex the way she is. He has honestly hated Alex for years because of everything he put me through,” I said as I turned into Christian.  
“Is that why you kissed him at Baylee’s party when Ashley made that scene?” he asked as he started to rub my back.  
“Yes and two I wasn’t ready to let him see me with you just yet,” I said still not believing that those horrible nightmares were coming back. The last time they came back was when I was pregnant with Cleo. The only reason I know this was because Ashley had told me after I had Cleo and he had talked to Brian over the phone.  
“Look I am here for you. I love you, now go get ready for that photoshoot,” he said as he let me go.  
“Thanks and since those dreams are coming back, how would y feel about staying over more on nights when we don’t have anything planned,” I asked?  
“Wait, are you asking me to move in with you?” He asked as I got out of the bed so I could go get cleaned and ready for my photoshoot.  
“Yeah, I guess I am. You know tonight I am going out with Sammi and the girls. So your sister is coming over to watch the kids. I know you have late practice tonight,” I said.  
“Sure, I would love to move in with you,” he said as he jumped out of bed and pulled me into a hug as he leaned down and kissed me.  
“Okay and I take it you have been wanting me to ask you this for a while,” I said as we pulled apart and I started laughing.  
“Yes and I am so happy that you did. I just wish it wasn’t because of those darn dreams,” he said as he let me go so I could go get ready and leave. Once I was ready I walked into the living room and saw Christian holding a cup of coffee for me. “I am coming back here tonight after practice,” he said.  
“Thanks for the coffee and you know your sister will be here. I don’t know what time I will be back tonight,” I said as I kissed Chris and left.

Christian’s POV  
I watched as Leia left for her photoshoot. After what happened earlier this morning with the nightmare something just told me to call Ashley. When he answered and heard Leia screaming in the background. I could tell it was affecting him and he wished he was where I was to take care of her. Finally he told me to put the phone on speaker phone and lay it by her head. That was when he started singing. It was a song that I had never heard but it definitely was one that Leia knew and it quickly calmed her down. Once we both knew she was asleep I kissed her cheek and then took the phone off of speaker phone. I have to say that I was glad that I made sure I kept at least a couple of change of clothes here just in case I stayed the night here and then had somewhere to be the next day. I looked at my watch and saw that I had time to get cleaned up before I had to meet up with Ashley. I gathered my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I am so glad that Leia finally asked me to move in with her. As I was getting cleaned I figured that after I would meet up with Ashley I would go pack some of my stuff and bring it over here tonight after practice. Once I got cleaned and changed I grabbed my phone so I could call my sister.  
“Hello,” Adrienne said.  
“Hey sis, I know you are watching the kids tonight. Anyways, Leia asked me to move in with her,” I said as I made sure the house was locked up before walking out.  
“Chris, that is great and yes I am watching the kids. Does that mean when you get done with practice tonight you will be coming back to Leia’s because she told me that she didn’t know what time she was getting in,” she said as I got in my car.  
“Okay, be careful and I will see you tonight,” she said.  
“I will and see you tonight,” I said.  
“Bye,” she said.  
“Bye,” I said as we both hung up and I set off to meet up with Ashley.  
Leia’s POV  
I made it into the photoshoot and saw that both Kristin and Sammi were there. I quickly waved to both of them and headed to get hair and makeup done as well as getting changed. Once I got done the girls were still talking.  
“Hey Leia,” Kristin and Sammi said.  
“Hey girls,” I said.  
“So how was last night,” Sammi asked?  
“It was great Chris and I stayed in and watched movies. I woke up in my bed as well as in Chris’ arms,” I said.  
“Wait you guys didn’t do anything, did you,” Kristin asked?  
“No, Kristin I was too exhausted to do anything. What is scary is Chris now knows about those nightmares.  
“Oh shit, what did he do?” Sammi asked looking a little freaked out because she knew the extent of those nightmares.  
“He got my phone and called Ashley,” I said.  
“Let me guess Ash calmed you down over the phone,” Kristin stated.  
“Yep, so that led me to ask Chris to move in with me,” I said.  
“It is about damn time,” Sammi said. That was when more models came in Sammi went to take care of the models she had. Kristin had me and a few others. I could tell today was going to be a busy one for Kristin, Sammi, and myself. Thank goodness it was Friday and I had scheduled this girls night weeks ago. Finally I was able to take a break.  
“Leia, are you sure asking Chris to live with you is such a good move. You told me you know Ash and you will be getting back together years from now,” Kristin asked concerned.  
“Kristin, I had no plan to do it but if they are coming back. Then I need him around so the kids don’t find out about them. You know Nick doesn’t like being around Alex because he knows what Alex did to me. I don’t want Cleo or CJ to find out about their uncle. They both look up to him and are so close to him and I don’t want to ruin that,” I said knowing Chris and Ashley were meeting up to talk about me.  
“Wow, so how did Chris react when he told you about him having to call Ashley,” she asked?  
“Well this morning when he woke up he asked me if I was okay. I thought it was kind of odd that he would ask that first think in the morning. So I asked him and he told me, that was when he told me he got my phone and called Ashley. Chris told me Ashley told him everything that Alex had done to me,” I said.   
“Oh damn, come on let’s finish this photoshoot so we can get you back to the house so you can get the kids,” Kristin said as we both got up so she could finish the pictures. I was so glad to have Kristin and Sammi around but I have to admit I did miss Leighanne like crazy. It is really funny when Howie brings his girlfriend around because her name is also Leighanne but we all call her Leigh. Tonight’s girls night is going to consist of Sammi, Kristin, Leigh, Tatyana, and some of Sammi’s other friends. “You ready to go,” Kristin asked?  
“Yeah, let me go and get changed,” I said as I went to the back and change. While I was changing I looked at my phone and saw a text message from Ashley. I didn’t read it because I knew I needed to get to Kristin’s place so I could get the kids. So when I came from the back Kristin stopped me. “What is going on,” I asked?  
“I just got a call from Kevin telling me Ashley is there and spending time with the kids,” Kristin said.  
“Kristin, it is fine. Ashley and I are friends now,” I said as I headed to my car and that was when I looked at the text from Ashley.  
A: Call me, we need to talk. Chris told me that you asked him to move in because of the dreams coming back.  
L: I’m heading to Kevin and Kristin’s right now. Please stay there and we can talk when I get there.  
I quickly replied back and got in my car and headed towards Kevin and Kristin’s place. As I was driving my phone started to ring.  
“Hello,” I answered as I put the phone on speaker phone.  
“Baby Ashley is pissed,” Chris said.  
“Chris, I know and you should have let me be the one to tell him,” I said as I got to a stop light.  
“I’m sorry,” he said.  
“Chris it’s okay. Besides I understand why he is upset. Kristin was feeling the same way when she found out,” I said.  
“She feels like it is too soon.” He asked?  
“Yes,” I said as the light changed colors and I was able to go.  
“Baby, what do you think,” he asked?  
“Chris, I agree with them, we have only been dating for four months. So yes I feel it is a little too soon but I also don’t want Cleo or CJ to know about these nightmares. It’s bad enough that Nick hates Alex. I mean he heard everything Alex put me through,” I said as I pulled up into the drive.  
“I tried to tell Ash that but he didn’t want to hear that,” he said.  
“Chris, he has to hear it from me. Besides I just got here. Let me let you go. Have fun at practice tonight,” I said.  
“Okay bye,” he said as we both hung up. As I was in the process of getting out of the car, I was quickly pulled into a hug and I knew these arms all too well.  
“I’m not mad at you for asking Chris to move in with you and the kids. I’m upset that you never told him the extent of the abuse Alex put you through,” Ashley said.  
“Ashley, it was none of his business, besides I forgave Alex and Chris wouldn’t have found out if it wasn’t for those damn nightmares coming back,” I said as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.  
“You still should have told him,” he said as we pulled away and I quickly looked up and saw the concern on his face. That was when I made my way towards the house.  
“I guess,” I said as Ashley reached around me and opened the door. “Thank you,” I said. I could tell with the most resent event that Ashley wanted me back.   
“You’re welcome,” he whispered in my ear.  
“Mommy,” Cleo screamed when she saw me come through the door and ran to me for me to pick her up.  
“Hey baby, where is CJ at,” I asked?  
“Unc Kev took him upstairs to change his diaper,” she said.  
“That was how I knew you were here,” Ashley said as I went to sit down on the couch and put Cleo in my lap.  
“Okay, so how was the show last night?” I asked as Ashley sat down next to me on the couch just as Cleo climbed out of my lap and right into his lap.  
“It was great but I wish you could have been there,” he said as he held Cleo on his lap.  
“Yeah, well you know how crazy my schedule is getting. Also you know that would have looked weird having your ex-girlfriend showing up at your gig with her new boyfriend,” I said.  
“Yes I do and besides Jay and the guys know the whole story about us,” he said and that was when I noticed his hand on my thigh. He still knows what to do to keep me calm.  
“No daddy, mommy with Unc C,” Cleo said as she moved his hand from my thigh.  
“Sorry Chris called you last night,” I said looking away from them both.   
“Leia, I’m glad he did and now he has my number as well as the song in case it happens again,” he said.  
“Okay but I still feel bad,” I said as I felt a tear fall. I felt horrible for the fact that I was dating Chris but was in love with Ashley.  
“I know,” he said and that was when I noticed he felt the same way.  
“Mommy, you are done early. Hey Ashley,” Nick said.  
“See CJ, I told you mommy was here,” Kevin said as he came down the stairs with CJ in his arms.  
“Ma, ma,” CJ said.  
“Mama’s boy,” Ashley said under his breathe.  
“Watch it Purdy,” I said.  
“Ashley I would have kept my mouth shut,” Kevin said.  
“What, it’s true, CJ is a mama’s boy,” he said.  
“And what do you have in your lap but a daddy’s girl. You don’t hear me complaining about it,” I said as I glared at him.  
“Okay Sorry,” he said.  
“Wow, if I didn’t know that you two weren’t together I would swear you both were still a couple the way you two just bickered,” Kevin said.  
“Kevin, please,” I said.  
“Wow, you got here fast,” Kristin said as she walked through the door.  
“I left before you did,” I said as I started laughing as I got off the couch. “Kevin is everything packed up,” I asked?  
“Yeah, here is CJ and let me get their bags and I will help you out,” Kevin said as he went and got the bags.  
“Look I will help as well,” Ashley said as he got up with Cleo in his arms.  
“Thanks Ashley, come on Nick let’s go,” I said as I walked out the door with CJ in my arms and Nick right behind me. Once I got to the car I opened it up so I could get CJ in his car seat in the middle. When I finally got done with CJ I got out just as Kevin came out with the bags. So I opened the trunk up so he could put the bags in there.  
“Well I will see you later. Did Sammi give you the address where we were all meeting up,” Kristin asked?  
“I take it this is a girl’s night,” Ashley said as he came around after putting Cleo in the car.  
“Yeah, this was planned a few weeks ago,” I said as I looked at my phone and saw that Sammi had in fact sent me the info through text message.  
“Well have fun and be careful,” he said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek. “I love you,” he whispered in my ear, which made me smile.  
“I will and thanks,” I said as I hugged him bye. “I love you too,” I whispered back in his ear.  
“Kristin, Sammi texted me and by the way I am going to get a taxi tonight. I will texted you when I leave my house,” I said.  
“Okay and that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Howie is supposed to bring Leigh over here but I will see you later,” she said.  
“Bye Kevin,” I said.  
“Bye,” he said as I got into the car and started it up.  
“Mommy, what did daddy tell you?” Cleo asked as I headed down the street to get us home.  
“Cleo, baby daddy told me that he loves me,” I said as I noticed nothing gets past my little girl.  
“I keep telling daddy no on that,” she said.  
“Cleo, your daddy and I do still love each other and the fact that we are not together shouldn’t stop him from telling me that,” I said.  
“Does Unc C know tis,” she asked?  
“Yes, I told him back in November,” I said as I kept my eyes on the road.  
“Cleo, my dad told you that your parents will get back together. Why are you trying to keep them a part,” Nick asked?  
“Cause tey not to get back together till daddy in a group with letters BVB and Unc C is supposed to be in band,” Cleo said. I almost slammed on my breaks when I heard those letters. Jon had actually gave my little girl the proper letters.  
“Cleo, what else did Uncle Jon tell you,” I asked?  
“Auntie Sam will marry a guy tat in the band,” she said with a smile.  
“Mommy are you believing any of this,” Nick asked?  
“Nick, let Cleo say it,” I said not letting the kids know that Ashley, Chris, and myself knew some of the details. That was when I pulled in the drive and saw both Chris and Adrienne outside. “Chris what are you doing here?” I asked as I got out of the car so I could get the kids and their bags.  
“Well I figured I would come by ad drop somethings off before I went to practice. What happened over at Kevin’s,” he asked?  
“Nothing much just you were right, Ash was pissed but not about you moving in,” I said as I opened the back door up to let Nick out as Adrienne made it to the other side to get Cleo out.  
“What was he pissed about?” he asked as he got my keys and got the trunk opened to get the bags while I got CJ and his diaper bag.  
“Chris, I will tell you when we are in the house alone,” I said as I got out of the car and headed to the house as I heard Chris lock my car.  
“Okay,” he said as he got the house opened for us. Before I could go in Chris leaned down and kissed me.  
“Wow, what caused you to do that?” I asked as I made my way into the house with CJ.  
“I guess the fact that you were around Ashley,” he said.  
“What the heck Chris,” I said as I put CJ down once Chris closed the door.  
“Chris, just leave the bags there and I will take care of them,” Adrienne said.  
“Okay,” he said as he dropped the bags. That was when I saw his stuff off to the side.   
“I take it your sister got here right after you bought this stuff in,” I said as I started climbing the stairs.  
“Yeah and then you drove up,” he said as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder as he ran upstairs.  
“Chris, please put me down,” I asked?  
“Okay, now what was Ash so pissed about?’ He asked again as he out me down and then shut the door to our room.  
“He is upset with me for not telling you about the extent of the abuse Alex had put me through,” I said as I looked down at the ground.  
“He still loves you and wants you and the kids protected. I saw that today when we met up. Leia, I know you still love him but can you do me a favor and give me a chance?” He asked as he lifted my chin to make me look up at him.  
“Chris, I love you both and I am so torn. I don’t want to hurt you. That was why I never wanted to ask you to move in with me and the kids,” I said as the tears started to fall. That was when he pulled me into a hug and just let me cry.  
“Leia, thank you for telling me this and yes when the time comes it will hurt but I will understand. Right now I need to make those nightmares stay away. As of right now you need to go get cleaned up for your girl’s night and I will see you when you get home,” he said as he leaned down and kissed me again.  
“Okay,” I said as we pulled a part and we went our separate ways.

*An Hour Later*  
I was hugging and kissing my kids bye. This was definitely a much needed girl’s night. I quickly sent a text to Kristin to let her know that I was heading out just as I heard the horn from the taxi driver.  
“Adrienne, I will see you later,” I said as I made sure I had everything.  
“Okay, Leia I will see you when you get back,” she said as I headed out the door. Once I made it to the taxi, I informed the driver where to go. That was when I got a text message from Tatyana telling me she was bringing Danielle. I just rolled my eyes, ever since Jon’s death I have been avoiding anyone that claimed to be friends with Jon. The only exception was Tatyana and Jason because they were actually in the thick of by making sure Jon was okay. T and Jason were right there with Ash and me. I quickly sent a message to Sammi and Kristin to let them know, just in case Danielle pissed me off while I was drinking. Finally I arrived at the destination; I quickly paid the driver and got out.  
“Leia,” I heard Sammi say.  
“Hey Sammi,” I said as I made my way over to her and her friends.  
“Are you okay,” she asked?  
“Yeah, just keep Danielle away from me. I am still pissed that she had the nerve to offer to be there for Nick and me when Jon went into the hospital. I don’t know what I would have done if Ashley wasn’t there,” I said as I saw one of Sammi’s friends were staring at me.  
“That’s why you look so familiar,” one of Sammi’s friends said.  
“Excuse me,” I asked?  
“Leia this is Jazy, she is friends with Ashley,” Sammi said.  
“You must have met Ashley after we broke up,” I said as I looked over to see the other friend glaring at me.  
“Sammi, who is that,” I asked quietly?  
“That is Ava she used to date Ashley but none of his friends liked her,” Sammi said.  
“Leia, yes and we still hang out. You know he’s still in love with you,” Jazy said.  
“Yeah, I know, I saw him today at my friend’s house,” I said.  
“Leia,” I heard Kristin say as she approached.  
“Kristin and hey Leigh,” I said as I went to hug them both.  
“Leia, we just saw each other a couple of hours ago,” Kristin said.  
“Hey Leia,” Leigh said.  
“Wow Leia, he told me he was going to see his kids,” Jazy said.  
“Yeah he was there seeing the kids, Cleo love him so much and poor CJ still doesn’t understand,” I said.  
“So you are Ava, Ashley’s ex,” Kristin asked?  
“No, I am Jazy, the one glaring at us is Ava,” Jazy said.  
“Oh well I am Kristin Richardson,” Kristin said.  
“Okay Kristin, are you telling me Ava is the one that the kids liked,” I asked?  
“Yep and it happened when you, myself, and Kevin were all out of town and Tatyana had the kids,” she said.  
“Oh okay,” I said.  
“It’s nice to meet Kristin,” Jazy said.  
“Sorry for glaring at you maybe I should have said something,” Ava said.  
Ava you are okay and I’m not mad. Besides who Ashley dates is technically none of my business. It is nice to meet you and Jazy,” I said.  
“Thank you and it’s nice to meet as well,” both Ava and Jazy said just as I saw Tatyana coming towards us with Danielle.  
“Kristin, I wonder what Kevin, Howie, and Ashley are going to do while we are out,” Leigh asked?  
“I don’t even want to know. I have seen both Kevin and Howie drunk off their asses. I have not been around Ashley when he is drunk but being around Kevin and Howie will not end well,” I said as I shuddered.  
“You are not lying about Kevin and Howie. I just hope those three don’t ruin our girls night,” Kristin said laughing.  
“Oh god Kris! You didn’t tell Kevin, did you,” I asked?  
“Well you looked at the text message that Sammi sent you with Ashley standing right beside you,” Kristin said.  
“Yeah but Ashley would have never looked at my phone,” I said with confidence.  
“Leia, he has changed and if he knew you had a girl’s night, he would have looked,” Jazy said.  
“Well we’re screwed. Between Kristin telling Kevin and me trusting Ashley to not look at my phone,” I said as I started to shake it and realize that this girl’s night might have been a bad idea.  
“Hey girls, this is Danielle,” Tatyana said as her and Danielle got closer to us.  
“Hey Danielle,” the others said as I received a text from Ashley.  
“Leia is everything okay,” Tatyana asked?  
“Just Peachy T,” I said and then looked over at Jazy. “Jazy you were right, he looked at me phone,” I said as Kristin and Leigh reached for their phones to see that they also got texts from Howie and Kevin.  
“Okay,” Tatyana said.   
“Leia I am sorry he did that but I think after everything that has happened between you and him. He just wants to know what you are doing. I wasn’t kidding when I told you that he still loves you,” Jazy said.  
“Leia, let’s have some fun with them,” Kristin said.  
“No Kristin you know I am with Christian,” I said backing away from them.  
“Kristin, get her phone, we are calling Christian,” Sammi said.  
“No, you’re not getting my phone I am not having you girls ruin this relationship for me,” I said.  
“Fine, I will call Ashley to see if he has Christian’s number,” Sammi said.  
“Dammit Sammi, he’s already drunk,” I said. “Shit,” I said as I realized something so I quickly pulled my phone out and dialed Christian’s number hoping he was taking a break from practice.  
“Hello,” Christian said.  
“Hey baby,” I said.  
“Leia, are you okay,” he asked?  
“Yeah, I am fine but just received a text message from Ashley. Kevin, Howie, and Ash are coming the same place the girls and I are at,” I said.  
“Let me guess Kristin and Howie’s girlfriend want to have fun with their guys and they want to include you in on this little scheme,” he said.  
“Yeah, wait how did you figure that out,” I asked?  
“Ashley sent me a text inviting me out with them but I told him I was at practice. He told me once I got done the invitation was still open,” he said.  
“So you won’t get mad at what us girls might do,” I asked?  
“Leia, baby go have fun and no I won’t hold it against you,” he said.  
“Okay see you when I get home,” I said.  
“Love you,” he said.  
“Love you too,” I said as we both hung up.  
“Okay, so you got the approval from Christian. Now let’s get in there because those three are way ahead of us,” Kristin said.  
“Wait, I thought Leia was still with Ashley?” Danielle asked as I rolled my eyes and caught up with Sammi, Jazy, Ava, Kristin, and Leigh. Danielle was already getting on my nerves and I swear if I saw her anywhere near Ashley tonight I would hurt her. Ashley and I might be broken up but I was sure as hell not going to let her get near him.  
“Guys tonight is going to be bad with Danielle being here,” I said to the other five girls.  
“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just have fun,” Sammi said and the way she said it had me worried. Once we got in and paid we quickly headed for a booth for us all to sit at.  
“Look Leia, Sammi and I are going to go get the drinks. Your usual,” Kristin asked?  
“Yes, please ad thanks Kristin,” I said as I sat down.  
“Leia, are you okay,” Tatyana asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just hoping for a night of relaxing and fun but now I don’t know,” I said as I put my head in my hands.  
“Okay, I thought it might have something to do with the fact that brought Danielle with me,” Tatyana said.  
“That’s part of it,” I said just as my phone went off because of a text message. So I pulled my phone out to see another text from Ashley.  
A: Baby, I want you with me, in my bed and you waking up in my arms.  
L: Ashley Purdy you are drunk. I need time with my friends. You, Kevin, and Howie need to go someplace else.  
A: I’m not drunk and I love you.  
L: Dammit, Ashley I am with Christian.  
I was so done with this and I couldn’t believe that Ashley was doing that. It was almost as if the girls had come up with the plan. I quickly deleted the text between Ashley and me.  
“Sorry, I thought it would be good to get her out,” Tatyana said.  
“T, you should have asked me. You know how I feel about her. There is a good possibility that I will be getting drunk tonight. Now with Danielle around me when I’m drunk is not going to be good,” I said as I saw Kristin and Sammi coming back with our drinks.  
“Sorry Leia,” Tatyana said.  
“Drinks are here,” Sammi said as she put my drink in front of me.  
“Thanks Sammi but why do I have a feeling that you and Kristin are trying to get me drunk,” I said as I was eyeing both of them.  
“What? We just want you to relax,” they said.  
“Girls, I am relaxed. Hell I was the one that suggested we have this girl’s night,” I said.  
“Yeah but once the guys get here you won’t be,” Sammi said with a smile.  
“Like I said earlier, I’m with Christian,” I said as I looked at all of them.  
“Leia, I know you blame me for Jon’s death but what happened between you and Ash,” Danielle asked?  
“My little sister,” I said.  
“Oh wow sorry to hear that. Didn’t she try to make a move on Jon a few years ago,” Danielle asked?  
“Wait, Jessica did what,” I asked?  
“A few years ago Jon came out to visit you and she tried to get him drunk so she could sleep with him,” Danielle said.  
“Oh my god, Jon never told me any of this,” I said in shock as I took a big sip of my drink. “Crap she tried the same thing with Ash; if I wouldn’t have walked in when I did she would have succeeded,” I said as I felt the tears come to the surface. That’s when I felt someone pull me into a hug.  
“Leia, he thought it was you. Your sister had spiked his drink that he thought she was you but the moment you walked in it sobered him up. He was still feeling the effects of the roofie. By the time everything settled you and Cleo were gone,” Jazy said as she kept me in a hug.  
“H…h…he t…t…told y…y…you,” I said through the tears.  
“Yes, he did. Leia, he is madly in love with you. Do you know you being with Christian is tearing him apart,” Jazy said.  
“Leia, Ash told Sammi and me as well,” Kristin said.  
“So my parents never wanted me to be happy. This sucks. Why didn’t I listen to Ashley when he called all those times he called,” I said.  
“Because you were hurt,” Kristin said as she switched spots with Jazy. “Look, let’s get you to the bathroom and clean you up,” she said as she helped me out of the booth.  
“Okay,” I said as we headed to the bathroom. I still couldn’t believe what I just found out and that my little sister was in fact a slut. I was glad I had my purse with the make-up I had on so we could touch it up.  
“Leia, let me see your make up,” Kristin said once we got into the bathroom. As Leigh walked in and grabbed a paper towel and started working on cleaning the black streaks on my face.  
“You know I didn’t even know all the details about you and Ash breaking up. Howie told me how you two met and how cute you guys were. He even showed me the picture of the two of you with Cleo. I can see that you both made each other very happy. I believe you guys will find your way back to each other,” Leigh said as she wet the towel.  
“Thanks Leigh. What’s bad I still love him but I don’t want to hurt Christian,” I said as Leigh finished up and Kristin started to touch up my make-up.  
“Welcome and Ashley is definitely a keeper. Tonight was the first time I have met him,” Leigh said.  
“All done, now let’s get back out there,” Kristin said as she handed me my purse back.  
“Thanks for being here,” I said as we headed out the door.  
“Welcome, besides you are my little sister,” Kristin said as we finally made it back to the booth and I drank the rest of my drink.  
“Are you ready to have fun now,” Jazy asked?  
“Damn straight,” I said as I grabbed Kristin and Leigh to the dance floor because ‘Larger than Life’ came across the speakers and all three of us knew it all too well.  
“Wait, do you know the dance moves to this song,” Leigh asked? You could tell that Leigh and I don’t really hang out a lot with our schedule but I will say she is good for Howie.  
“I did back in the day when the guys did the video but now I’m a little rusty,” I said with a smile on my face. After a few more songs played Kristin went back to the bar to get the three of us drinks. “Thanks,” I said when she handed me mine.  
“Welcome,” she said as I caught her looking around the area for someone.  
“Kristin is everything okay?” Sammi asked as she looked around as well.  
“Yeah, Sammi and Leigh can you two come with me,” Kristin asked?  
“Sure,” they both said as all three left me alone in the booth. I had lost T, Danielle, Jazy, and Ava. Honestly I really didn’t care about seeing Danielle so I kept drinking my drink as I thought back to what Jazy and Danielle had told me.  
“There you are,” Ashley whispered in my ear.  
“What the hell,” I said as I tried to move away from him but he already had his arm around me.  
“Baby, I miss you and the girls thought we could spend some time alone with one another,” he said in my ear.  
“I miss you too but you know what Cleo said earlier about it being too soon,” I said as I took another sip of my drink.  
“I don’t care. What I said in the text message is true. I want you with me, in my bed, and waking up in my arms,” he said in my ear as I felt his lips slowly making it from my ear to my jaw. As he was doing that I could feel myself melting in his arms.  
“Oh Ashley, we can’t,” I moaned. I knew this was so wrong.  
“Baby, don’t worry about it. I have you and will always have you,” he said quietly while still kissing my jaw line.  
“No Ashley, we can’t, I …,” I was interrupted by Ashley taking over my lips. Oh how I missed his kisses. That was when it hit me, Ashley really wasn’t drunk. I knew right then I needed to stop this before it went any further but my body wouldn’t let me.  
“Leia, I love you,” he said as we pulled apart.  
“Ashley, I love you too but what about Christian,” I said trying to wrap my head around what was actually happening.  
“Baby, Kristin told me that he blessed off on this,” he said as he started to kiss my neck.  
“No, he blessed off on the scheme to get back at you three coming here where our girl’s night is happening,” I said as I felt Ashley pull me closer and kiss me again on the lips. I still couldn’t believe this was happening.   
“Leia, baby please,” he said as we pulled apart again.  
“Ashley no, please stop,” I asked? I was going to stand by what I said by not doing anything with Ashley, even though I really wanted to. I had a feeling I wouldn’t remember a lot from tonight.  
“Oh hey Ash,” Sammi said as she brought me another drink.  
“Really Sammi, this morning you were so excited about me asking Chris to move in with me and the kids, now you are bringing me another drink. Look I don’t need this,” I said as I gathered up my purse so I could get out of there.  
“Leia, just one more drink and Kristin, Leigh, and myself will make sure you leave safely,” Sammi said.  
“Look Leia, I will even take you home. Honestly I just want to spend some time with you,” Ashley said as he pulled me closer to him.  
“Thanks but I really do need to leave,” I said as I looked up at Ashley and saw that I had hurt him. “On second thought, I will stay a little longer,” I said.  
“Good and now I need to go find the girls,” Sammi said as she left.  
“You know they are trying to get me drunk so I can sleep with you,” I stated to Ashley as I finally just laid my head on his shoulder.  
“I thought it was odd at how Kevin and Howie were so animate that I stay and go have a guy’s night,” he said.  
“Then why send me the text and then say that you want me in your bed and waking up in your arms,” I asked as I felt his other wrap around me to hold me.  
“I don’t know, I guess I was hoping to have you back. I do miss having you in my arms when I fall asleep and I love waking up having you in my arms in the morning,” he said.  
“Ashley, I love you and Chris but I don’t want to hurt him. I should’ve never dated him because when I look at you I see I’m hurting you. I’m so sorry Ashley,” I said as I turned away from him. I was starting to feel the effects of the second drink. Honestly I felt ashamed that I was dating Christian when I knew I was supposed to be with Ashley.  
“Leia, I love you as well. I know I messed up and I have to live with that,” he said as he turned my face to make me look at him.  
“Jazy, told me. I’m so sorry I should’ve let you tell me that. I also found out that Jess had tried this on Jon,” I said as the tears started to fall.  
“Leia, baby it’s still my fault,” he said.  
“Ashley, no it isn’t, this all falls in my sister and my parents,” I said as I laid my head back on his shoulder as the drink was starting to take over.  
“Come on you don’t need any more alcohol. I’m taking you home,” he said as he moved out of the booth and then helped me out. Once I was out I felt the room start to spin that was when he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist to help keep me steady as I wrapped both my arms around his waist.  
“Ash, what is going on,” Kristin asked?  
“I’m taking her home,” he said.  
“Have fun,” she said as I buried my face into Ashley’s chest.

Ashley’s POV  
“Kristin that’s not going to happen, I’m taking her back to her house. You girls should have known she wasn’t going to cheat on Christian,” I said as I brought Leia closer. When I realized that the alcohol was affecting her I knew I needed to get her out of here. I told the guys that she wouldn’t go for their plan.  
“Okay, Ash I guess you’re right,” Kristin said.  
“Come on Leia, let’s get you home to the kids and Chris,” I said as I led her out of the club and then to my car.  
“Always my knight in shining armor and coming to my rescue,” she said as I opened the passenger and then helped her in.  
“Baby, I know,” I said as I buckled her up and shut the door. I quickly went around to my side and once I got in I was glad I now had Chris’ phone number earlier. So I quickly dialed it.  
“Hello,” he said.  
“Hey Chris,” I said.  
“Ash is everything okay,” Chris asked?  
“Yeah, just the girls getting Leia drunk, I’m bringing her home. She is passed out in my car right now,” I said as I looked over at my beautiful girl asleep in my passenger seat.   
“Well I’m at the house and Ash thanks for calling. I will see you when you two get here,” he said.  
“Okay, see ya,” I said as we both hung up.  
“Ashy, please don’t leave me,” Leia said as I put my phone away and started the car.  
‘Babe, I don’t plan on it,” I said as I started to maneuver out of the parking lot so I could head towards Leia’s house. Once I was on the road I quickly reached for her hand.  
“Thank you, you and Chris will be in a band together,” she said.  
“I know,” I said.  
“Yeah but the band’s name will have three letters specific when put together,” she said.  
“Leia, why are you telling me this,” I asked?  
“The letters are BVB, Cleo told me today when we left Kevin’s place. Jon told me a few years ago that the letters were going to be similar to BSB,” she said and that was when I noticed that she was talking in her sleep.  
“Baby, I love you and I will always be here for you and the kids,” I said as I squeezed her hand.  
“Please stay with me tonight,” she said.  
“Sweetheart, Chris is at your house waiting for me to bring you home,” I said as I turned on the road that she lived on.  
“I don’t care, I want you,” she said.  
“That’s the alcohol talking. Leia, please just sleep and when I get you to your house I will get you to Chris,” I said. I would’ve preferred to have her in my arms but I respected her enough to let Chris take care of her.  
“But Ashy,” she whined.  
“Leia, baby no,” I said just as I pulled into the drive.  
“Ashy,” she whined again. I just rolled my eyes as I got out of the car. Once I got her door opened I leaned in and unbuckled her. As I was backing away that was when she wrapped her arms around my neck and then licked my jaw line. I couldn’t believe she did that so I quickly slid my arms behind her back and under her legs so I could pick her up.  
“Come on sweetie let’s get you in the house and in the bed,” I said as I got her out of the car and then shut the door with my foot as I locked the car.  
“But Ashy,” she said as she nuzzled up to my neck.  
“Come on Leia, I know you care for Chris,” I said and it was breaking my heart that I have to remind her that she was with Christian.  
“I don’t care, I love you and my sister is a fucking slut and deserves to rot in hell for doing what she did to us,” she said as I made it to her front door. I then leaned her upper body closer to me as I knocked on the door.  
“Oh hey, Chris told me you were on your way over here,” Adrienne said.  
“Okay by the way where is Christian at,” I asked?  
“He is upstairs making sure the kids are all tucked into bed,” she said.  
“No Ashy,” Leia said.  
“Wait, what did she just call you,” Adrienne asked?  
“It’s her pet name she has for me when she is tired. I think Kristin and the girls made sure her drinks were made a little stronger and I believe she only had two drinks. I will admit I was flirting with her but the whole time she was awake she knew her surroundings. The moment I got her in the car she was when she passed out,” I said as I felt Leia nuzzle my neck again. “Leia, you need to stop,” I begged her.  
“Hey Ash, how bad is she?” Christian asked as he came down the stairs.  
“No Ashy, please,” Leia said as she gripped my neck tighter.  
“Chris, it’s bad,” I said.  
“You know she still loved you,” he said.  
“I know,” I said.  
“Look take her up to her room and stay with her. I will stay in the guest room,” he said.  
“Chris, you need to be with her. You just moved in here. What if Cleo or Nick sees me? They don’t want me and her back together till you and I are in the same band,” I said.  
“BVB Ashy,” she said.  
“Leia, shhh,” I said. “Chris can you please show me where her room is at,” I asked?  
“Sure but Ash I will deal with those two. Leia really needs you more. She obviously wants you close to her,” Chris said.  
“Yeah, well I think a few of the girls were trying to ruin this relationship. She also found out the truth that happened between her sister and me. She is now beating herself up over it and not talking with me,” I said as I followed him up the stairs.ng  
“Really, what did they do?” He asked as we made it to the door.  
“I think they told the bartender to make her two drinks stronger than normal. I didn’t think anything about it till I got her in the car,” I said as I made it to the bed with her.  
“Ashley, hold her and let me get her shoes off,” he said.  
“Okay but I still think you should be in here with her,” I said as he got her shoes off and then headed over to her dresser to get a t-shirt and yoga pants for her to sleep in.  
“No she needs you and here you go,” he said as he handed me the clothes and quickly left the room.  
“Crap, you are dating Chris. Leia being in here is a temptation that we both don’t need,” I said as I gently placed her on her bed. Just being around her was turning me on, so I quickly got her changed. Once I got her changed I tucked her in her bed as I grabbed the extra pillows off the bed so I could sleep on the floor.  
“Hey Ash,” Christian said quietly.  
“Yeah,” I said.   
“I am putting some water and aspirin on her night stand for when she wakes up,” he said as he placed the items down and then quickly left the room by locking the door and shutting it.

Leia’s POV  
I woke up in my bed and not knowing how I got home. It was still dark outside but I could see an outline of a body. As I looked closer I noticed that the outline of the body was in fact Ashley lying on the floor. I vaguely remember seeing him at the club. So I slowly moved off my bed.  
“Shit,” I said as I sat back down on the bed as I put my hands up to my head.  
“Baby, there is some water and aspirin on the night stand. Chris came back after I got you into bed and set it up for you,” Ashley said quietly.  
“Ashley I know I didn’t drink that much and I vaguely remember seeing you at the club,” I said just as I realized that my drink was spiked with something or the girls had planned this for weeks.  
“What was the last thing you remember?” He asked quietly as I felt him sit down beside me on the bed.  
“Sitting in the booth by myself and drinking my second drink that Kristin got for me after I got off the dance floor,” I said as I felt Ashley pulled me closer to him and that was when the tears started to fall.  
“Shh, baby I am right here. If you are worried about us doing anything, nothing happened. I did try but you kept refusing me that was until I got you out in the car and I was refusing you. You kept begging me to stay with you and Christian heard it then told me to stay. That is why I was sleeping on the floor,” he said as I laid my head on his shoulder.  
“Really,” I asked?  
“Yes, Leia I might not like this situation but I will deal with it. Also you came out and told me that you found out the truth at what happened between Jess and me. You also mentioned something that Cleo said while you were heading home from Kevin’s,” he said.  
“The whole Jess situation came up because Tatyana brought Danielle with her. Danielle found out about our break up and started asking questions. She then informed me that Jess had tried unsuccessfully with Jon years ago. Then Jazy told me what Jess had done to you. Ashley I thought it was consensual. I am so sorry,” I said as the tears started to fall again.  
“Wow, baby and I am so sorry to hear your sister tried that on Jon,” he said as I felt him wipe the tears from my face.  
“Ashley, I should have listened to you when you called me,” I said as I moved closer to him.  
“Leia, I love you and you were hurt. So I let it go but right now what bothers me more than anything is the fact that you told me the letters of the band that Chris and I will be a part of,” he said as he started to rub my back to help me calm down.   
“Oh god I was gone. I have never blacked out like that. Cleo was upset about you telling me that you love me. So Nick mentioned that Jon told her we were supposed to get back together and then asked why she was trying to keep us apart. That was when she said we were not supposed to get back together till you get in a band with the letters BVB in the band name as well as Christian will be in the band by the time we get back together. I hate being away from you,” I said.  
“Yeah, Leia you did black out. Baby, you knew about something similar back in November but you held back from telling me,” he said.  
“Yeah, I did and I am sorry for not telling you. Right now Ashley I am tired. Can we go back to sleep and this time please stay in bed with me? I want to sleep in your arms,” I asked as I cuddled up to him.  
“Okay baby, let me get the pillows off the floor and then I will crawl in bed with you,” he said as he kissed my cheek as he got up and went to get the pillows. I then crawled under the sheets as I waited for him to come and join me. Once he did he quickly wrapped his arms around me and then pulled me close to him. As I snuggled closer to him I closed my eyes and I let sleep take a hold of me.

Ashley’s POV  
After talking with Leia about everything that happened last night, I knew I wanted her back and we needed to sit down and talk to Christian about all of this. I just held her as she slept in my arms. I have to say I did miss this so much.


	13. Chapter 12 December 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is still mad at Kristin. Leigh is getting married, and Leia turns another year older. What is in store for everyone in the story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember this is Chapter 12 and also this has not been proof read yet. I want to get the entire story done before I do that.

Chapter 12  
December 2007  
Leia’s POV   
So a lot has happened since March last year. After the girls night happened and Kristin working to get Ashley and I back together. I started separating myself from Kristin for a little. Christian, Ashley, and I sat down to discuss some things. Christian was still living with the kids and me; the reason being is he knew Ashley and I belong together. We also didn’t want the kids to know so Christian has been living here. When I would have a date with Ashley, Christian and I would leave together. Now that December is upon us Christian and I are getting ready for a wedding. Back in August, Howie asked Leigh to marry him while they were on a cruise that helped raise money for Lupus Foundation that he had created after his sister had died. The reason Christian is coming with me is only to keep up the façade that we are dating. Leigh had asked me to be a bridesmaid. I had politely decline because of how my schedule was at the time. I remember when Leighanne and Kristin were getting ready for their weddings and all the dress fittings that went with it. I had actually enjoyed hanging with Leigh. As for the kids they are getting so big. Nick is now nine and has started to beg me to talk to Ashley about teaching him how to play bass. Cleo turned four and has started a preschool all thanks to Mary and Greg. CJ on the other hand just turned three and is looking more like Ashley every day.  
“Hey babe, Kristin just called and wanted to know if the kids are coming over today?” Christian asked as he came into the room.  
“Honestly, I doubt it,” I said.  
“Leia, you need to let it go. I know what Kristin did was wrong but you and Ashley need sometime alone,” Christian said.  
“Fine but can you take them. I know Cleo is missing her Uncle Kevin,” I said because he had a point. I just wasn’t ready to see Kristin. I knew I would see her in a few days.  
“Okay but I need to take your car,” he said.  
“Sure let me go pack the kids bags,” I said as I made my way towards the stairs.  
“Leia, I already took care of that. Besides I will be back after I drop the kids off,” Christian said as I went upstairs to get the kids.  
“Mommy, are we going to see Uncle Kevin, Aunt Kristin, and Mason,” Cleo said as she came out of her room.  
“Yes but Christian is taking you and your brothers over there,” I said as I headed to the boys rooms.  
“Okay mommy but Aunt Kristin really misses you. You need to go see her,” she said.  
“Cleo, I will see her at the wedding and I’m still upset that she tried to ruin my relationship with Christian,” I said as I knocked on Nick’s door.  
“No mommy you need to see her away from the wedding,” she said.  
No, Cleo Elizabeth I don’t. Right now young lady you need to watch yourself. Now go downstairs to Christian,” I said sternly.  
“Yes mommy,” she said as she grabbed her bag and went downstairs.  
“Hi mom,” Nick said as he opened his door.  
“You and CJ need to get your bags and go see Christian. He is taking you kids to go see Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kristin,” I said.  
“Do we get to see daddy,” CJ asked?  
“No CJ, Your daddy has plans tonight. Besides he comes over here now to see you kids,” I said.  
“Come on CJ let’s get our bags,” Nick said as they both got their bags and then hugged and kissed me as they headed downstairs. I then proceeded to head to my room to take a shower.

Christian’s POV  
“What’s wrong Cleo,” I asked as she came down the stairs.  
“I made mommy upset because I told her that she needed to see Aunt Kristin,” she said.  
“Cleo, baby your Aunt Kristin ruined your mommy’s trust. You know your daddy had to bring her home that night she had girl’s night,” I said as I picked her up in my arms.  
“I know Uncle C,” she said as she kissed my cheek as the boys came down.  
“Are you guys ready to go,” I asked?  
“Yes,” all three said.  
“Okay, let’s go,” I said as we all went out the door.  
“Wait, why are we going towards mom’s car,” Nick asked?  
“Nick, my truck is not big enough for all of us. So your mom is letting me use her car,” I said as I strapped Cleo in and Nick helped CJ out. It made me realize how much Nick helps out and I remember Ashley telling me that when he met Leia, Nick was only four years old. I could tell the way Ashley talked about Nick he was proud of that little boy as if he was Nick’s dad.  
“I was hoping to see daddy,” CJ said.  
“CJ, you saw your daddy two days ago. Besides your Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kristin miss you three, so they asked for you all to come over tonight,” I said as I got in and started the car.

Leia’s POV  
After Christian left with the kids I quickly sent Ashley a quick text letting him know that Christian had left with the kids and that he was taking them to Kevin’s place. I also told Ashley that if he came over he needed to park on the street till Christian came back with my car. No sooner did I send that text message my phone started ringing.  
“Hello,” I said as I made it into my room.  
“Baby, I’m so glad that you are letting the kids go over there. I will be over there soon. So wait for me,” Ashley said as I heard he door shut.  
“Ashley, the front door is unlocked and I’m in my room,” I said as I was gathering up my clothes for my shower.  
“Okay, are you getting a shower,” he asked?  
“Baby yes,” I said as I made it into my bathroom so I could get my shower done.  
“Leia, please I want to be with you,” he said.  
“Ashley, you are staying with me tonight. You will have me all night,” I said.  
“I know but baby I miss us sharing the shower together,” he said.  
“Ashley no, baby please that can wait till we get back together in front of the kids,” I said.  
“I know and I wish it was sooner, I really hate waiting so long,” he said.  
“Ashley, I do too but I like this for now. I mean right now you have more time for the kids since your band fell apart,” I said.  
“Leia, I know you do but I still want to tell the guys that Kristin’s stunt worked and we have been together for over a year,” he said.  
“Honey, no because she got me so drunk and if it wasn’t for you being the gentleman that you are we would have had sex that night. You that was what Kristin was shooting for the whole time that night,” I said as I bent over to start the water for my shower.  
“Fine and by the way I just pulled up,” he said.  
“Okay, I am getting in the shower,” I said.  
“Okay bye,” he said as we both hung up. I then put my phone on the counter as I started to strip out of my clothes so I could get in. Once I got completely out of my clothes and got in and just let the water hit my back. As I let the water wash over me and I started thinking about the conversation I just had with Ashley. I knew he had a point because if it wasn’t for Kristin, Ashley and I wouldn’t be back together. As I was thinking about it I felt arms wrap around my waist as lips made contact with my neck.  
“Mmm, Ashley,” I moaned as I leaned my head back.  
“Yes baby,” he said in my ear as I felt one of his hands move from my waist.  
“Ashley, please I couldn’t get in the other day to get my shot. I don’t want another accident to happen where I get pregnant. I do want to have more with you but not for a few more years,” I said as I turned around to face him and then kissed him on the lips.  
“That is why you told me no over the phone,” he asked as we pulled away from our kiss.  
“Yes, Ashley and I love you,” I said as I looked into his eyes and I couldn’t understand why he still wanted to be with me. Here he was twenty-three and I was about to turn twenty-eight. I knew he could get any girl out there and they were prettier than me.  
“Leia, what is going on?” He asked as he looked back at me.  
“My twenty-eighth birthday is only a few days away. I am getting older, Ashley you can have any girl you want besides you are still young,” I said as I looked away from him.  
“I don’t care about that. That day back in August 2002 when I saw you in your car I thought you were beautiful then and I still think you are beautiful now. You are the mother of three beautiful children, two of which are mine and the other I look as mine as well,” he said as he made me look him in the eyes.  
“Ashley you caught me crying over a guy that had hurt me time and time again…”  
“And if it wasn’t for him doing that we would’ve never met. Leia Marie, I love you and I want to marry you,” he interrupted me as he leaned down and kissed me. I knew then that he was right.  
“Mmm…Ashley, I love you too,” I said as we pulled apart from our kiss. That was when he turned the water off. “Baby, what is going one,” I asked?  
“I want to show you how much I love you,” he said as he got out of the tub and then picked me up out of the tub.  
“Ashley, please I know you love me,” I said.  
“Leia, don’t worry I have protection with me,” he said as he consumed my lips. There was no arguing with this wonderful man. The truth is he has been there through some of the toughest times in my life.

*Few Days Later*  
The last few days have been a whirlwind. Leigh had been helping me with Cleo’s dress because Howie and she wanted her as their flower girl. I of course said yes but then informed them that thy both would have to help. Now the big day was happening and as I opened my eyes I saw Christian still asleep. I don’t even remember him joining me in the bed last night. I slowly slipped out of bed so I could get Cleo up. Cleo and I had to get over to Leigh and Howie’s place so they could get ready.   
“Leia, what time is it,” Christian asked?  
“It’s seven in the morning. Since I didn’t go to the Bachelorette party last night because of Cleo I got volunteered to get breakfast and coffee,” I said as I leaned down and kissed his cheek. We had to keep up the façade of Christian and I still dating so the kids and my friends won’t think anything about it.  
“Oh okay, I know the boys and I are meeting everyone at the church. I think Ashley will be coming over about eleven to help me with Nick and CJ,” he said as he sat up in the bed.  
“Wow, you know he went out with the guys last night,” I said as I gathered my clothes to get ready. I wasn’t putting my dress on till after I got Cleo dressed and ready at Howie and Leigh’s place.  
“I know, I got the phone call to pick him up,” he said.  
“Wait! Is he here?” I asked as I quickly changed and gathered my make-up bag. As I came out of the bathroom that was when I felt Christian wrapped his arms around me.  
“Leia, baby no he isn’t here, I picked him up at his place. He was trying to see if the guys would let me stay so I could bring him home. It didn’t work so I came back here till he called me and then I took him back to his place,” he said as he kissed the top of my head.  
“Okay, Christian I really need to get going so I can get Cleo up and then get breakfast and coffee,” I said as I leaned up and kissed him.  
“Wow that was new,” he said as he let me go.  
“Mommy, I am ready to go,” Cleo said from out bedroom door as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
“Okay baby, let me get our dresses and shoes. Can you take my make-up bag,” I asked?   
“Sure mommy,” she said.  
“Babe, Ashley and Jazy will be bringing me and the boys. So we can leave together after the reception,” Christian said.  
“Okay, see you at the church,” I said as I made my way over to him and kissed him.  
“Ew, mommy,” Cleo said.  
“Guess I need to go,” I said as I stepped away so I could get mine and Cleo’s dresses as well as our shoes.  
“Okay, love you and you girls be safe,” he said.  
“Love you too,” I said.  
“Bye Uncle C,” she said as we headed down the stairs and out the door as I grabbed my purse and keys. Once we got to the car I quickly unlocked the car as I went to the trunk to get the dresses and shoes in there.  
“Cleo, can you bring me the make-up bag,” I asked?  
“Sure mommy,” she said as she came around to hand me the bag. After that she went back to her side of the car and got in as she buckled up. I then got behind the wheel and started the car up.  
“Are you excited to be in the wedding for Aunt Leigh and Uncle Howie?” I asked as I headed towards Leigh and Howie’s house. First I needed to get breakfast and coffee. So I went through the McDonald’s drive thru to order food and coffee for all of us.  
“Yes mommy and I want you and daddy back together,” she said as I paid for the food and coffee.  
“Cleo, baby you told me that daddy and I aren’t supposed to get back together till him and Christian are in the same rock band,” I said as I received the food and coffee.  
“I know but I know you miss daddy. Every time daddy comes over to see Nick, CJ, and me you are always smiling while he is over. Nick and I have noticed that you and Uncle C haven’t been happy in a very long time,” she said as I got back on the road to head towards Leigh and Howie’s place.  
“Cleo, I am very happy being with Christian. Besides with me working all the time Christian and I haven’t been able to go out. We honestly have been enjoying each other with you kids around,” I said as I pulled into the driveway.  
“Mommy you didn’t say anything about daddy,” she said and I could tell she was trying to get me to admit I missed Ashley even though we are secretly dating.  
“Cleo, baby how can you say that I miss your daddy when I see him so much,” I said as I turned the car off and got out so I could get Cleo out of the car. Once she was out I unlocked the trunk so I could hand her out shoes and make-up bag.  
“You’re always sad when he leaves,” she said as she took the things from me.   
“Oh good, I thought I heard a car pull up. Do you need any help,” Leighanne asked?  
“Yes, can you please take these while I get the coffee and breakfast,” I said as I got the dresses out of the trunk and closed it.  
“Sure and thanks for getting breakfast and coffee,” she said as she took the dresses from me.  
“It’s the least I could do for you guys,” I said as I went to the front passenger seat to get the breakfast and coffee. Once I got that out I quickly locked the car and headed towards the house.  
“Come on Cleo, let’s go see your other aunts,” Leighanne said as she opened the door.  
“Sure Aunt Leighanne,” Cleo said excitedly as we entered the house.  
“There’s our little flower girl,” Kristin said as she saw Cleo.  
“Aunt Kristin,” Cleo squealed.  
“Oh hey Leia,” Kristin said as I placed the food and coffee on the coffee table.  
“Hey Kristin, Cleo may I please have the make-up bag and our shoes,” I asked?  
“Sure mommy,” Cleo said as she handed me both the make-up bag and shoes. After I had the stuff in hand Cleo took off towards Kristin.  
“Hey Leigh, where can I get changed since I am not part of the wedding party,” I asked?  
“Oh no you don’t, you might not be part of the wedding party but you going to have the same treatment we are getting. I’m not taking no for an answer. Besides I want you to enjoy it because I consider you my friend,” Leigh said.  
“Okay fine Leigh, I will do this for you,” I said as I followed her so I could get my hair done. Once hair was done Leigh and the rest of the girls tried to get me to let the make-up artist do my make-up. I know the girls were trying to include me as well as I had a feeling that Kristin and Leigh were working together to get me and Ashley back together. I just politely told them I know what I wanted to do with my make-up. So I left the room with my make-up bag and headed off to the bathroom.

Kristin’s POV  
So after the girl’s night last March Leia had been avoiding me. All I wanted to do was to get her and Ash back together but from what Leigh and Leighanne told me is that Leia and Christian have gotten closer. They do think that it is just a façade and that Ash and Leia are actually together secretly. If they were back together then were both really good at hiding it.  
“Aunt Kristin, I tried talking with mommy about her getting back with daddy,” Cleo said after Leia had left the room.  
“Why did you do that?” I asked Cleo as she sat next to me.  
“Nick and I can tell mommy misses daddy very much. She wouldn’t even admit it to me,” she said.  
“What did you tell,” I asked?  
“I told her I wanted her and daddy back together,” she said.  
“Has your Uncle C done anything to you? Also how did she respond to when you told her,” I asked concerned?  
“No, Aunt Kristin Uncle C has not done anything. Mommy was shocked that I said anything,” she said.  
“Well Cleo, just drop the subject with your mom. Besides today your aunt and uncle are getting married,” I said as the make-up artist called me back. Just talking with Cleo has me thinking something is up between Ash and Leia.  
“Kristin, is everything okay?” Leighanne asked as she came to sit right beside me.  
“Cleo just told me something and I think there is something up between Ash and Leia,” I said as the make-up artist was working on me.  
“Kristin, after what happened last March. You need to stay out of their love life. I know when those two are ready they will get back together,” she said.  
“Fine Leighanne but I still think there is something going on between them,” I said.

Leighanne’s POV  
“Kristin,” I said and I just couldn’t believe that she was still trying to get Leia and Ash back together. After Kristin tried to get Leia drunk last March and then Kevin and Howie bring Ash to the same club the girls were at for their girl’s night. The next morning she realized what had happened and she basically cut ties with Kristin. I don’t blame her for doing that. When I had found out I called Leigh up and we both had a nice long conversation with Kristin. Today was definitely going to be a long day. This was Leigh’s day but I have to say I am real proud of Leia for being civil with Kristin.

*Reception: A few hours after wedding*  
Leia’s POV  
The wedding was beautiful and so was the bride. It made me remember when Leighanne and Brian had gotten married. Now it was time for the reception and Leigh made sure that Christian was with me and the kids as well as Brian, Leighanne and Baylee were all at the same table.  
“Baby, is everything okay?” Christian asked as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
“Yeah, everything is fine. I just have a lot on my mind,” I said as I kept thinking back to what Leighanne told me that Kristin had told her earlier when I was doing my own make-up. That was when I looked across the room and my eyes landed on Ashley. Oh how I loved him so much but I knew I couldn’t let the guys here know anything.  
“Oh okay, you know whenever you’re ready to go just let me know,” he whispered in my ear.  
“Okay,” I said as the food came out and was placed in front of each individual person as our table. Once everyone got their food the toasts began. I looked over at Leighanne and smiled at her. I had actually confided in her that Ashley and I were in fact back together but I told her not to tell anyone. That was when I told her about last March and what had happened. After I told her, she promised me that she would not tell anyone and not even Brian.

Ashley’s POV  
I was sitting eating the food for the wedding reception and I kept glancing over at Leia. I just wish she would let the guys know her and I are back together. She has been so animate at not telling them and I believe it has something to the point at what Alex had overheard Cleo tell me at Baylee’s party two years ago. Honestly I didn’t care, I just wanted to be with her and also I was sure the kids would be picking it up soon that is if they haven’t already.  
“Ash, are you okay,” Jazy asked?  
“Yeah, just thinking about Leia,” I whispered back. I was so glad that I had told Jazy about Leia and me getting back together. A few months ago I had called her out for coffee and confessed everything to her. That was when she informed me that she found out about Kristin’s little plan. She told me that Sammi was even involved in the plan but the moment Sammi saw how much Kristin had planned to get Leia drunk she quickly back out of the plan.  
“I’m sure she is doing the same. Besides she looks like she wants to leave,” Jazy said.  
“Yeah, I see that as well but at least Leighanne and Brian are there at the table with her,” I said. I was actually glad Howie and Leigh didn’t put me and Jazy near any of the guys.  
“So that is Leighanne that Leia is talking to over there. Wait is that Cleo’s best friend sitting next to your daughter?” She asked just as Cleo waved to us.  
“Yeah, that is Baylee and I guess you could say they are best friends. Their moms are best friends,” I said as I saw Cleo ask Leia something and Leia then talked to Brian and Leighanne. That was when I saw Cleo get up from the table with Baylee right beside her as they walked towards the table I was sitting at with Jazy.  
“Hi daddy,” Cleo said as she reached Jazy and me.  
“Hey baby,” I said as I picked her up and put her on my lap.  
“I came over here so Jazy could meet Baylee,” she said as she kissed my cheek and got off of my lap.  
“Okay, hey Baylee how are you,” I asked?  
“I’m good and mommy and daddy want you and Cleo’s mommy back together but they won’t tell Auntie Leia,” Baylee said.  
“You know what Baylee, your Auntie and I will be back together in a few years,” I said.  
“Okay and thanks Ash,” he said as he reached up to give me a hug.  
“Welcome,” I said as I hugged him back.  
“Miss Jazy this is my boyfriend Baylee,” Cleo said.  
“Cleo, baby don’t you mean friend?” I asked as little freaked out.  
“Daddy, Baylee is my friend and he is a boy. So he my boyfriend,” she said so innocently and I could feel myself start to panic a little.  
“Ashley, are you okay,” Jazy asked?  
“Yeah, I just need to go get some air,” I said as I got up.  
“Okay and it is very nice to meet you Baylee,” I heard Jazy say as I stepped away from the table.  
“Hey Ash, is everything okay?” Brian asked as he reached me as I got to the door to go outside.  
“Yeah, just Cleo introducing Baylee as her boyfriend and Brian I’m not ready for that. She is only four,” I said as we made it outside.  
“Ash, calm down and it will be okay. Besides Leia, Leighanne, and myself had all tried to explain it to her,” he said.  
“Oh okay, I hate this,” I said as I started to calm down.  
“Ash, Leighanne and I are in your corner. We want you and Leia back together and we know about the stunt that Kristin pulled last year,” he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I could tell he was concerned for me and Leia and I was so close at telling him but I knew if Leia found out I would lose her.  
“Thanks Brian and Baylee had already told me. Besides I need to get back in there,” I said.  
“Welcome, we’re all in yours and Leia’s corner,” he said as we walked back into the building.  
“Daddy I sorry for scaring you, I love you daddy,” Cleo said as I sat back down in my seat.  
“Baby, it’s okay. You are only four and you really shouldn’t introduce Baylee like that. Now when you get a little older we will have this talk again,” I said as I picked her up and put her on my lap.  
“Okay daddy,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. I knew she was tired and from what Christian told Jazy and me when we showed up at the house earlier Cleo had gotten up real early this morning.  
“Go ahead and sleep my beautiful girl,” I said as I rubbed her back. “Jazy, can you go tell Leia and Christian that we are taking Cleo home,” I asked?  
“Sure,” she said as she got up to head over to Leia’s table.

Leia’s POV  
After Cleo and Baylee left to go over to Ashley’s table. I couldn’t believe Cleo asked if she could go introduce Baylee to Jazy.  
“You know she is going to give him a heart attack when she does that,” Leighanne whispered.  
“Oh shit, Leighanne I haven’t told him she does this,” I quietly said so Brian couldn’t hear what we were saying.  
“Haha, well it’s too late now,” she said as we watched both kids make it over to Ashley. When Cleo made it over to him I could see they were talking and he picked her up to put her on his lap. He was such a great dad to Cleo and even to CJ. That was when I saw Cleo hug and kiss him as she got down off of Ashley’s lap. Then he started to talk to Baylee.  
“What is Baylee telling Ashley?” I asked getting concerned.  
“Leia, I think he might have heard Leighanne and me talk about how we want you and Ash back together but with what Kristin did we were afraid to say anything,” Brian said as I kept my eyes on Ashley and that was when I saw his face.  
“Crap, I need to go talk to him,” I said as I was about to get up and saw he was leaving.  
“Leia, I got this,” Brian said as he got up and headed after Ashley. I just sat back down in my chair. I was so upset that I didn’t tell Ashley about our daughter introducing Baylee as her boyfriend.  
“Look Leia I didn’t know Baylee had heard Brian and me talking,” Leighanne said.  
“Leighanne, you are my best friend. So there’s no way I can be mad at you or Brian,” I said and then leaned in closer to her. “He wants to tell the guys that we are back together,” I said quietly so no one else could hear.  
“You know he loves you and this sneaking around is probably killing him. I know you love him,” she said.  
“I know he does but with everything going on in our lives I don’t want it public. I want to wait till he gets into a band that becomes successful. I mean Orgasm was great to start and the latest Children of the Beast were awesome and I tell that towards the end, he just wasn’t feeling it. He already has another one going,” I said and I didn’t dare mention the fact that he was supposed to be in a band with certain letters.  
“Wow Leia,” she said just as Baylee made it back over to us. “Baylee, are you okay,” she asked?  
“Yes mommy, Ms. Jazy wanted to talk to Cleo about something,” he said.  
“Oh okay then,” Leighanne said just as Brian made it back to the table.  
“Everything is fine,” he said as he sat down.  
“Thanks Brian,” I said as I felt Christian wrap his arm around me shoulder.  
“What’s going on,” Christian asked?  
“Cleo went over to Ash and Jazy and introduced Baylee to Jazy as her boyfriend,” I said.  
“Oh wow, that explains why he went outside,” he said as he pulled me closer to him. He was trying to keep everyone thinking we were still together.  
“Yea and Brian beat me to go talk to him,” I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.  
“Oh and baby why is Jazy coming over here?” he asked as he kissed my cheek.  
“Chris, I don’t know,” I said as I turned and saw Cleo asleep in Ashley’s arms.  
“Hey guys, Ash wanted me to come over to tell you two we were going to take Cleo home,” Jazy said.  
“No Jazy, I will take Cleo back to the house. Ash and Leia need to stay here. Would you like to help me with CJ and Nick,” he asked?  
“Yea, I would love to. Let me go tell Ash and get Cleo from him,” she said.  
“What is going on between you and Jazy,” I asked quietly?  
“Baby, we are just friends. Besides enjoy your friends,” he said quietly.  
“Okay fine,” I said as I saw Ashley make his way over to us.

Ashley’s POV  
I sat at the table holding my little girl as she slept. When Jazy made it to Leia’s table I saw Christian talk with her and then she quickly turned around to head back towards me.  
“Christian wants to take the kids back and said you and Leia need to stay here,” she said as she gathered her purse. Then she went to take Cleo from me.  
“Jazy, I have her and let me take her to the car,” I said as I stood up.  
“Okay,” she said as we both headed back towards Leia and Christian.  
“Hey Ash, why don’t you let me take Cleo,” Christian said.  
“Okay, do you need to get into my car,” I asked?  
“No Ash, I have the same car seats in my car,” Leia said. “Christian, take my keys,” Leia said as she leaned down to get her keys out of her purse while I handed Cleo over to Christian.  
“Leia, baby you gave me your spare key a few weeks ago,” he said as he took Cleo from me and then leaned down and captured her lips. I could feel myself getting upset seeing Christian kissing the only girl that I care more about next to my kids.  
“Ash, baby I will see you later,” Jazy said as she kissed me. “You don’t want the others to know,” she said quietly as we pulled apart.  
“Thanks Jazy,” I said.  
“Welcome, now come on Nick and CJ let’s get going,” she said.  
“Okay Auntie Jazy,” Nick and CJ said together as they yawned and then headed out with Christian and Jazy.  
“Hey Ash, why don’t you take Christian’s spot,” Leighanne said.  
“I don’t know Leia is with Christian,” I said looking between Leighanne and Leia.  
“Just sit down beside you know more people here at this table than at the one you and Jazy were at,” Leia said.  
“Okay, if you insist,” I said as I sat down. Once I was seated I kept my hands on my lap and then slowly moved my right hand onto Leia’s left thigh.  
“So how have you been,” Leighanne asked?  
“I’ve been good. Just been busy with the new band,” I said as I squeezed Leia’s thigh.  
“Yeah Leia was telling me about that earlier,” she said.  
“Oh she did, did she,” I said as I looked at Leia and gave her a little smile.  
“She knows,” Leia said quietly.

Kevin’s POV  
I was sitting at another table with Kristin and keeping an eye on my little sister. Ever since last year when the girls had their girl’s night and Kristin tried to get Leia and Ash back together. I have noticed that Leia hasn’t really come over or even brought the kids over to our house. I really believe that Kristin hurt Leia, I even tried calling her a few time but she would never answer. The other day I made Kristin call Christian to see if we could get the kids to stay the night, when we got the call back from Christian saying she agreed to letting the kids go over. I was hoping Leia was the one going to bring them over but instead it was Christian. When I asked him why Leia didn’t do it all he told me was that she was upset with Kristin. This was not like Leia at all. So that night the kids informed me that Ash had been spending a lot of time over at Leia’s house. Last night at the bachelor party I cornered Ash and asked about him spending a lot of time over at Leia’s. He just told me that she was letting him spend as much of his free time with his kids. I also thought it was kind of odd how he asked if Christian could stay. It was almost like he was keeping a secret and Christian knew. So as I watched Christian and Jazy leave with the kids and I started to really watch Ash and Leia. That was when I saw his slow movements with his right hand.  
“Kevin, I think Leia is secretly dating Ash,” Kristin said as she brought me out of my thoughts.  
“Kris, why do you say that,” I asked? I was already coming to that conclusion.  
“Just something Cleo told me earlier,” she said.  
“What did Cleo say,” I asked?  
“Cleo just told me that her and Nick could tell Leia misses Ash. So she told me that she wanted Leia and Ash to get back together. So when I asked if Christian had done anything to her and also Leia’s reaction. She told me Christian didn’t do anything to her but Leia was in shock,” she said as I watched Ash and Leia head out to the dance floor. I knew I needed to get out there and talk to my little sister.

Leia’s POV  
“Would you like to dance? I mean both of our dates left,” Ashley said.  
“Sure,” I said as Ashley got out of his chair and held his hand out for me to take. “Why, thank you,” I said as I took his hand and then he led me out to the floor.  
“You look beautiful. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you,” he said as we made it to the dance floor and then pulled me closer to him.  
“Thank you,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck as we swayed in time with the beat of the music. I really couldn’t take my eyes off of him as we swayed.  
“Welcome, by the way Jazy knows as well but I wish we could tell the guys. I know you are still mad at Kristin but what about Kevin, I think he suspects. Especially after last night when he cornered me and started asking a lot of questions why I am over at your place so much,” he said as he looked down at me.  
“I highly doubt that, I mean he has a lot going on with the show he is a part of as well as Mason,” I said just as a new song started.  
“Excuse me, can I cut in to dance with my little sister,” Kevin said.  
“Sure, I need to go call Jazy to check on Cleo and CJ,” Ash said as he let me go so I could dance with Kevin. I really couldn’t believe how easy he just handed me off to my big brother.  
“Leia are you okay,” Kevin asked?  
“Yeah, I am,” I said as I felt Kevin put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I honestly would’ve rather preferred to have Ashley’s arms around me.  
“So what’s going on with you and Ash,” he asked?  
“Kevin, I don’t know what you are talking about,” I said and I could see that he was snooping.   
“Leia don’t bullshit me. The other night when Christian dropped the kids off I asked him why you let him drop them off. He told me that you are still mad at Kristin. I miss my little sister and I know my wife hurt you but you are hurting me and Mason. Anyways after Christian left Nick and Cleo told me that Ash has been spending a lot of time at your place. Kristin even suspects that you both are secretly dating,” Kevin said as I felt my eyes grow big and my breathing picked up. “Are you okay?” Kevin asked as he pulled me off the dance floor.  
“No I am not. Kevin, Ash and I are together. Please promise me you won’t tell anyone. It is true I have missed my big brother but I don’t want to be around Kristin,” I said.  
“Leia, I promise I won’t tell anyone about you guys being back together. What about Mason, he needs to know his Aunt Leia like Baylee has gotten to know you,” he said and I could tell he was trying to guilt me into coming by and visiting.  
“Okay, fine for Mason and only Mason,” I said as Kevin brought me back over to Ash.  
“I know, so don’t hurt her again,” he said quietly to Ash.  
“I won’t,” Ashley said and I could tell Kevin scared him. What both of them didn’t know what things were about to change in mine and the kids’ lives real soon.

*Two Days Later*  
Ashley’s POV  
Since Howie and Leigh’s wedding Leia informed me that Nick and Cleo suspect her and I are dating as well as Kristin. That was why she told Kevin. With Kevin being her big brother I knew she couldn’t keep anything from him. So since the kids suspect us I told Leia for her birthday to come to my place and I would take her out for dinner. I had everything planned out perfectly. All Leia was going to do was tell the kids she was going out with some friends and she wasn’t going to be home till the next day. She was staying with me tonight and I couldn’t wait.

Leia’s POV  
I woke up with two of my three kids hopping on me to get up.  
“Cleo and CJ I told both of you to let your poor mother sleep. There are only two days out of the year that she gets to sleep in and have breakfast in bed,” Christian said.  
“Okay Uncle C,” both Cleo and CJ said as they got off of me.  
“Mmm…good morning,” I said as I stretched and opened my eyes to see Christian holding a tray with breakfast on it.  
“Happy Birthday baby,” he said as he placed the tray over my lap and then leaned down to kiss me passionately on the lips.  
“Eww,” Cleo and CJ said.  
“Both of you go downstairs and watch TV with your brother,” Christian said.  
“Okay Uncle C. Come on CJ let’s give mommy and Uncle C some alone time,” Cleo said and I could tell she was mad that I hadn’t broken up with Christian yet, once they left Christian quickly looked at me.  
“What has gotten into her,” he asked?  
“Please close the door and I will tell you,” I said as he made it over to the door and closed it, and then headed back to me. When he made it to the bed he climbed into the bed beside me.  
“So what has gotten into Cleo?” he asked as he got the fork and put some food on it and started to feed me.  
“Well she told me when we were heading over to Leigh’s the other day that she wanted Ashley and me back together,” I said as I let Christian feed me. I felt so torn between Christian and Ashley but I will admit I do love Ashley.  
“Oh, do you think she suspects you and Ash are together?” He asked as I heard the sadness in his voice. I think he was still hoping for a chance with me but I knew it wasn’t going to be true.   
“Christian, do you want me to break up with him,” I asked?  
“Baby, I feel like we never had a chance because of Kristin,” he said.  
“Christian, I’m so torn between you and Ashley,” I said as I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder as I laid me head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Christian’s POV  
I just sat there while Leia laid her head on my shoulder. I didn’t want to tell her to break up with Ashley but ever since the wedding Leia has been spending more time with the kids and me. That was when I heard a knock at the door.  
“Who is it,” I asked?  
“It’s Nick,” Nick said.  
“Come on in,” I said as he slowly opened the door.  
“Is mommy okay?” He asked as he came further into the room.  
“Yes, she is fine but I think she is just tired,” I said.  
“The last time she was like this was when she was carrying CJ,” he said.  
“Wow, by the way can you take this tray back downstairs and on the way out please close the door,” I said as I realized the past few months Leia and Ash have been together a lot. I knew I needed to get her a test but not with the kids around.  
“Sure, Christian and I will make sure CJ and Cleo are taken care of,” he said as he got the tray and headed out of the room and then closed the door on the way out. I gently laid Leia back down on the bed and then I stretched out in the bed as I pulled her closer to me.

Leia’s POV  
When I woke up a few hours later I noticed that I was wrapped up in Christian’s arms. I honestly didn’t realize that I was that tired but I knew I needed to get up and start my day. Just as I moved to get out of bed I felt Christian hold me tighter.  
“Baby, stay here and call Ashley to cancel the plans,” he said.  
“Christian, I can’t, he has put so much in the plans for tonight,” I said as I stretched up and kissed him.  
“I love you,” he said as I pulled away.  
“Christian, what’s wrong,” I asked?  
“Nothing is wrong,” he said.  
“Obviously there is because you just told me that you love me,” I said as I laid my head on his chest.  
“I haven’t been able to take you out the past six months. You’ve been spending more time with Ashley,” he said sounding sad again.  
“Look I have all week off and we can do something…,” I said and then quickly made a run to my bathroom as a wave of nausea hit me. I couldn’t understand why I got the nausea.  
“Baby, are you okay?” He asked as he came into the bathroom and then held my hair back as I threw up.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. The nausea just hit me so fast,” I said as I wrapped my mouth and then got up to brush my teeth.  
“Come on let me get you back to bed,” he said as soon as I got done.  
“Okay,” I said as he led me back to my bed and then tucked me in.  
“Now get some sleep,” he said as he kissed me as I closed my eyes.

Christian’s POV  
Once I noticed that Leia had fallen back to sleep I grabbed my phone to call my sister to get her to come over to watch the kids so I could go and get a test for Leia. I also knew I needed to talk to Ash about this.  
“Hello,” Adrienne answered her phone.  
“Hey sis, can you do me a favor,” I asked?  
“Christian, what is it,” she asked concerned. She even knew that Leia and Ash had secretly gotten back together. When she found out she was pissed that it had happened. Even after I told her that it was Kristin’s fault but she didn’t want to hear it.  
“Well, I need to go get a test for Leia,” I said.  
“Wait, you haven’t, had you,” she asked?  
“Adrienne, no she has been spending so much time with Ash. She told me that Cleo and Nick suspect,” I said.  
“Yeah, I will come over and watch the kids. What’s Leia doing right now,” she asked?  
“Thanks and right now I got her back in bed to sleep after she threw up. I also need to run by Ashley’s place,” I said as I finally gathered all my clothes to change.  
“Okay, I will be there in a few,” she said.  
“See you when you get here,” I said as we both hung up and then I finished getting dressed. As I came out of the bathroom and saw Leia fast asleep, so I quietly made my way over to her and then leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
“Christian, stay with me,” she said and I could tell she was dreaming.  
“Baby, I have to run some errands. Adrienne will be here watching the kids while I am gone,” I said as I kissed her on the lips this time.  
“Please stay with me,” she begged.  
“Leia, I love you but I need to get going. Get your rest for tonight and I will be back before you know it,” I said as I kissed her again.  
“Okay but hurry back,” she said as she rolled over and went back to sleep. I really didn’t want to leave her. As I was making my way down the stairs and that was when the doorbell rang.  
“Kids I got it,” I said as I made it to the door and opened it. “Hey sis,” I said as I moved out of the way to let her in the house.  
“So where are those little angels at,” she asked as she came into the house.  
“Aunt Adrienne,” Cleo and CJ screamed as they ran from the living room.  
“Cleo and CJ keep it down because your mommy is not feeling good,” I said quietly.  
“Sorry,” they both said together.  
“Is she really that bad,” Adrienne asked?  
“Not really but when I went to kiss her bye she kept protesting in her sleep for me not to go,” I said.  
“Was she awake at all,” she asked?  
“Nope but I do need to get going. Even though she is a little under the weather she is still going to insist on going out tonight with the girls,” I said.  
“If she is sick she needs to stay home and rest,” she said.  
“I know,” I said and then I turned to look at the kids. “Now you listen to your Aunt Adrienne and keep quite while your mom is sleeping,” I said.  
“Okay, Uncle C,” Cleo and CJ said.  
“Come on you two let’s go find your brother,” Adrienne said.  
“He’s in the living room reading,” I heard Cleo say as I headed out the door. First stop was Ashley’s place.

Ashley’s POV  
I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard my doorbell. I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my front door. When I reached it I looked out the peep hole. I was in shock to see Christian on the other side. He was supposed to be spending time with Leia right now.  
“Is everything okay?” I asked as I opened the door.  
“Yeah and I think you need to sit down for what I’m about to tell you,” he said as I moved to let him in the house.  
“Christian, you are scaring me,” I said.  
“I think Leia might be pregnant,” he said as I sat down on the couch.  
“She’s what?” I have been making sure I have been using protection,” I said as I put my head in my hands. I couldn’t believe it; I have possibly gotten my girl pregnant when she told me she wanted to wait for a few more years.  
“Ash, calm down, I just think she might be. We don’t know yet, I left to go get her a test but I wanted to come by and give you a heads up,” he said.  
“Wait, what gave you that idea that she could possibly be,” I asked?  
“Well for one she fell asleep on my shoulder after she had her breakfast. When Nick came upstairs and saw Leia asleep. He asked if she was okay. I just told him that she was just tired. That was when he informed me she was like that when she was carrying CJ. So after a short nap she woke up and ended up in the bathroom throwing up,” he said.  
“Yes go get her that test. Thanks for coming by and telling me,” I said and still couldn’t believe it.  
“Okay, see you later,” he said as I got up and showed him to the door.

Leia’s POV  
I came awake in Christian’s arms. The last thing I remember was throwing up in the bathroom.  
“Mmm, how are you feeling,” Christian said as he kissed my cheek.  
“A little better and I’m still going out tonight,” I said.  
“I figured that but once I got you back to bed. So I called my sister to come over to watch the kids,” he said as he pulled me closer to him.  
“Where did you go?” I asked as I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips.  
“Baby I went to the store to get you something,” he said as we pulled a part.  
“Where is it?” I asked as he let me go.  
“Please don’t be mad but I went and got you a pregnancy test. The test is in the bathroom,” he said.  
“Christian, I can’t be mad at you. Besides there is no way that I am pregnant, between my birth control and us using protection,” I said as I got up.  
“Just take it for me to ease my conscience,” he said.  
“For you, I will,” I said as I headed off to the bathroom. Once I got in there I quickly grabbed the box and read the instructions. After following the directions I came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Christian.  
“How long do we have to wait,” he asked?  
“Two minutes and honestly I am more nervous now than I when I found out I was pregnant with Cleo and CJ,” I said.  
“Okay besides you have me here to help. Also don’t forget Ashley will be here as well,” he said as he set the timer and then pulled me closer to him.  
“Christian, please tell me you didn’t tell him that I might be?” I asked as I felt my stomach go into knots.  
“Leia, baby please don’t get mad about it but he needed to know. Also I know that you two have been around each other a lot so I know the sex has been happening. So yes I told him. Leia I love you,” he said as he kissed my cheek.  
“I’m not mad but I wish you wouldn’t have told him of the possibility,” I said just as the timer went off. He let me go so I could head into the bathroom. Once I got in there and before I could grab the test I felt arms wrap around my waist.  
“Baby, I’m right here. I’m so sorry but I will be right beside you through it all,” Ashley said as I finally grabbed the test.  
“Ashley, I’m so afraid of t results,” I said as I felt the tears start to fall just as he took the test from my hand.

Ashley’s POV  
I slowly looked at the test that I had taken out of Leia’s hand. As I looked at it I couldn’t believe what I was looking at. I just kept staring at the test and was so happy about the results and this time I would make sure I was there every step of the way with her.  
“Ashley, what does it say,” Leia asked? The way she had asked I could tell she was scared of the answer.  
“Baby, we’re having another baby,” I said as I showed her.  
“Oh no, this can’t be happening,” she said as she started to cry again.  
“Leia, what is wrong?” I asked as I was getting scared that she might want to terminate the pregnancy.  
“Ashley, I was going to tell you this tonight but the kids and I are moving out to Atlanta for a few years for my work,” she said as she looked up at me. I could tell this was not in the plans.  
“Wait, when did this happen?” I asked knowing we were going to have to break up and the last time I was over here Leia didn’t say anything to me about moving. I really don’t want us to break up.  
“I found out last Friday,” she said as she laid her head on my chest. I knew I needed to get her back to bed. I was so glad Christian had snuck me in here so I could be here with her when she found out.  
“Leia, I’m not mad, if that is why you’re upset about telling me,” I said as I led her back her to bed.  
“It isn’t that, you know with the move, you and I are going to have to…”  
“Please baby don’t finish that sentence. I love you,” I said as I sat her down on the bed.  
“Ashley, I love you too but you need to be out here to get in the band of your dreams. I have to be out in Atlanta for my job,” she said as she looked at me and I could tell it was tearing her up as well.  
“But we don’t have to break up,” I said as I pulled her closer to me.  
“It has to happen and I will not be able to do the long distance relationship while I’m in Atlanta,” she said as she got up to head to her closet.  
“Where are you going,” I asked as I got up and followed her.  
“We have a date tonight and I need to get ready,” she said as she turned around to face me.  
“Okay, I will sneak out and head back to my place. I love you so much,” I said as I kissed her on the lips. I really didn’t want to leave her alone; much less I didn’t want us to break up.  
“I love you too and I will see you in a few,” she said as we pulled away.  
“Bye,” I said as I headed out of her room.  
“So how did it go?” Christian asked as I came down the stairs.  
“Well, we’re pregnant and she isn’t happy about the news,” I said as I moved past him because one I felt like she hadn’t told him yet. Plus I just didn’t feel like talking about anything right now.  
“Wait, why is that,” he asked?  
“Christian, you have to ask her. I really do need to go so I can get ready for tonight,” I said as I went past him.  
“Okay,” he said as I went out the door.

Leia’s POV  
As soon as Ashley had left the room I went into the closet and just collapsed in there and started to cry. I couldn’t understand why this had happened. I made sure that we were careful every step of the way.  
“Leia, baby are you okay,” I heard Christian ask?  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said as I turned to start to look at my clothes to figure out what to wear and what to pack.  
“Leia, don’t tell me you are okay. Ashley told me you were not happy about the results of the test,” he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“Christian, the kids and I are moving to Atlanta next month. The fact that I’m now pregnant with Ashley’s kid again, this isn’t supposed to be happening right now. I mean my career is doing great and when I’ll be closer to my best friend.  
“And Cleo’s boyfriend, also if you’re moving out there what does that mean for us,” he asked?  
“I don’t know but I was hoping you would come with me and the kids,” I said as I found the right outfit.  
“Baby, I can’t and I need to be out here,” he said.  
“Crap, I told Ashley I won’t be able to do the long distance relationship. I don’t want to make myself look like a liar,” I said.  
“Baby, he doesn’t need to know,” he said.  
“No Christian, I’m not going to look like a liar. Besides I’m going to rent this house out while I’m living out in Atlanta. You know you can always come out and visit me and the kids,” I said.  
“I can respect that but I am going to miss you so much. As for coming out and visiting, that does sound nice,” he said.  
“Well, we will talk more about this when I get back tomorrow,” I said as I kissed him and headed to the bathroom.

Ashley’s POV  
I was just finishing up getting ready for my date with Leia when I heard the doorbell ring.  
“One second,” I said as I finished up and then headed downstairs towards the door. When I got there I quickly looked through the peep hole to see my beautiful girlfriend on the other side of the door with her bag in hand. “Hello beautiful,” I said as I opened the door for her and then proceeded to take her bag.  
“Hello yourself,” she said as she came in and kissed me passionately.  
“Wow, not what I was expecting after earlier. How are you feeling?” I asked concerned because of the news that we both got, as well as what she told me earlier.  
“Baby, I’m fine and you know I have to keep you on your toes,” she said as I wrapped my free hand around her waist once I shut the door.  
“Are you sure because I can cancel the reservation to the restaurant and just order delivery,” I said as I put the bag down.  
“No, don’t do that, besides I was really looking forward to our date tonight and I know how much time you have put into it. Please don’t fuss over me because of the baby now,” she said as she laid her head against my chest.  
“Okay but the moment that you don’t feel well let me know and we will come back here,” I said as I walked her over to the couch. The way she was acting I could tell she was going to be fine but I knew that this would be another pregnancy that I would miss everything on. I had missed so much on Cleo and then turned around and missed everything of CJ all because I was so stupid. Right now having Leia in my arms felt so right and I still couldn’t understand how we were so perfect for one another.  
“Ashley, you know I will. By the way are you okay?” she asked as I felt her hand rub my face.  
“Yeah, I’m fine; I was just thinking how much I missed when you were pregnant with Cleo. Then how I missed everything with CJ because I was so stupid to let your sister seduce me like that,” I said as I pushed my face further into her hand. I loved the way she felt when she touches me, so soft and gentle.  
“Stop blaming yourself for that. It’s my fault for not talking to you all those times that you called. As for you not being there with my pregnancy of Cleo, that was my entire fault. As for you missing everything dealing with CJ, I blame Jess for all of that. Anyways I’m hungry, so let’s go get something to eat,” she said as she kissed me.  
“Okay, let me go get my shoes on and we will leave,” I said as we pulled apart and I got off the couch to go get my shoes on. I knew I was losing her, as well I know it was wrong of me to be thinking what I was thinking but I didn’t want to miss her being pregnant again. For once I wanted to experience the whole pregnancy process with her. What I was thinking was I wanted her to lose this baby and I know I’m horrible for thinking it but I also would never say those words out loud, I love her so much. Once I got my shoes on I came back into the living room to see she was standing and waiting for me.   
“I can’t get over how cute you look with your hair being so long now,” she said as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and started to play with my hair.  
“Look let’s get going because if we don’t I’m going to want to take you right here,” I said as I felt the burning need to have her start up.  
“Okay let’s get going because I need to eat now,” she said as I grabbed my wallet and keys as we headed out the door. When we got out to my car I quickly unlocked it as I then opened her side of the car up so she could get in. Once I got into the car I quickly started it up and headed off to the restaurant.

Leia’s POV  
We got back to Ashley’s place after dinner and all I wanted to do was stay in his arms. I don’t know if it was the fact that I was pregnant or just the fact that he did so well with my birthday date and present. I even felt like he was holding something back from me. Almost as if he originally had planned to propose to me but since he found out the kids and I were moving to Atlanta, he decided not to do it. When we got inside I let him close and lock the door. Once all of that was done I pushed him up against the door and made my move on him. That was when I felt his arms wrap around me and then pull me closer to him as I felt his need for me pushing against me stomach. I knew then that he needed and wanted me just as much as I did him.  
“Baby let me take you to my room because I’m not done with your birthday present,” he said with his voice sounding so husky. Oh god the way he said those words I just melted. So all I could do was shake my head yes just as he picked me up bridal style. I knew right then that he would become my whole world but I just wish it now. That was when I regretted taking the job out in Atlanta. Just as we got into Ashley’s room I heard my phone go off.  
“Crap,” I said as I nuzzled further into Ashley’s neck.  
“Baby, don’t worry about it, besides it can wait till tomorrow. Right now I want to make love to you,” he said as he laid me gently down on the bed.  
“You’re right and all I want is you right now,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my lips as I let my hands run in his soft long hair.  
“Now let me take care of you,” he said as he slowly made his way from my lips to my neck. All the while I felt his hands roaming my body. Just as my hands made it around to his shirt I felt one of his hands make it to my core. “What the hell is this, my girl is not wearing any panties,” he said as he pulled away from my neck to look me in the eyes as I gave him an evil smile. That was when I saw the lust in his eyes.  
“What, you don’t like my little surprise for you? It might be my birthday but I do have to keep my wonderful, sexy, rock star boyfriend on his toys,” I said and the whole time I was working on his shirt.  
“Oh no baby I love it,” he said as he consumed my lips. While we were kissing that was when I felt him insert one of his fingers in me and I let go of a moan as our tongues were fighting. Finally, I got his shirt completely unbuttoned so I slowly started to rub my hands up and down his chest as I moved my hips in rhythm of his finger. I didn’t realize just how much I was craving him.

Ashley’s POV  
I was in shock that Leia had gone out to dinner with me and not wearing any underwear. I guess she had gotten tired of me ripping her underwear. Honestly I was glad she did that because I had easier access as I slowly slipped one finger in her. When I did that I felt her moan in our kiss. That was when I felt her hands start rubbing on my chest just as her hips started to match my rhythm of my finger. I could tell she was close so I refused to move my finger, as I left her lips and moved back to her neck.  
“Oh Ashley, I love you,” she moaned just as I felt her release all over my hand. I then quickly sat up to shed my shirt and pants. Originally I wanted to take it slow but the way she just came I wanted/needed to be in her so bad. “Ashley, baby let me help you,” she said as she got up on her knees and crawled over to me like a lioness on the hunt. I had never seen Leia like this and it scared me as well as excited me. Once she got close to me she started to work on my pants. That was when I noticed that she needed her dress undone. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her in her cute little sundress. So I slowly moved to unzip her dress. Just as I got the zipper down I felt her take me in her mouth. Oh she felt so good around me.  
“Oh god Leia you feel so good,” I moaned as my hands started running through her hair. The next thing I knew I was thrusting in her mouth. As I was doing this the memories of our first time came flooding back to me. She had seemed so shy and I had fallen so hard for her. Ever since I first met Leia I have fallen more in love with her. “Ooohhh,” I let a moan slip from my lips as my hands moved out of her hair and down her back. I felt myself getting closer and before I knew it I was giving her everything I had. At that moment I swore to myself that I would fight to keep her.  
“Mmm, I love driving you crazy,” she said as she stood up on her knees as her dress fell around them and she kissed me passionately. As we kissed I quickly stepped out of my pants and then picked her up so I could lay her back down so I could be on top. Once I got her in the position I wanted her and made sure her dress wasn’t on the bed.  
“You know baby I am supposed to be satisfying you, not you doing it to me. Besides you are carrying my baby and you are so beautiful,” I said as I positioned myself right at her core. I needed her so bad and just placing myself there I could feel just how wet she was for me.  
“Ashley, you woke the lioness in me back when we conceived Cleo. You should know by now that I’m not going to let you have all the fun. As for our baby, I was shocked when we got the news today but honestly you’re the only man I see to be a father to my babies no matter how many we have together. Ashley Purdy, I love you with my whole heart,” she said as she wrapped her legs around my waist which made me go in her as she kissed me passionately. While we were kissing I could tell what she said to me was true. Leia was definitely in charge. I slowly moved in her. She was my girl and I love her, I just wish her and the kids weren’t moving all the way out to Atlanta. I’m going to miss so much out of their lives. Leia and the kids have brought so much joy to me.  
“Oh god Leia,” I moaned.  
“Ashley,” she screamed just as both our orgasms hit us so hard. I gently laid myself down on top of her.  
“Baby, I don’t want you and the kids to move,” I said as I felt the tears start to fall as her hands started to run through my hair.  
“Ashley I regret taking the contract now but now it is signed and I can’t back out,” she said.  
“Leia, please don’t break up with me,” I said as I just laid there listening to her heartbeat.  
“Baby, what all did you have planned for tonight? I can feel like you are holding something back,” she said as she kept running her hands through my hair.  
“The plan was to take you to dinner, propose to you, and then come home and make love to you all night,” I said as I finally looked up at her.  
“Ashley you know in a few short years we will be back together,” she said as I stretched up to kiss her. I wanted to keep her like this for as long as I could but once we pulled apart from our kiss she reached down to check her phone as I pulled her closer to me. “Well Nick knows we have been sneaking around,” she said.  
“Okay and soon we won’t,” I said as I fell asleep holding Leia in my arms.


	14. Chapter 13 August 2008 Unbreakable Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and the kids are now living in Atlanta. There are so many surprises for the kids as well as they get to see their uncles perform on stage. The things that the friends and family hear backstage during soundcheck and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. I have to say that I am enjoying writing it. Lately I have really been doubting myself as if I am not that good. Please let me know what all of you guys think about it so far. Hopefully I will get another chapter up to you guys this weekend. Goal to hand write one chapter in a week and type another in two days to get it out to the fans.

Chapter 13  
August 2008  
Leia’s POV   
So it’s been eight months since the kids and I have moved out here to Atlanta. Since we have moved here I have been busy working. Nick has been enjoying school; Cleo and Baylee are in school together. CJ is in daycare/preschool. Even though it is still somewhat summer and with me working all three kids are in a daycare for right now. Before we moved out here I ended up breaking up with Ashley and Christian. I broke up with Ashley because of Nick Carter finding out that Ashley and I was secretly dating and had threatened to tell the rest of the guys, even Kristin. Also with the kids and me moving out here I knew I wouldn’t be able to handle a long distance relationship so I broke up with Christian and Ashley as well. Right now the guys have been out on tour with their latest album Unbreakable. Leighanne has been getting excited because we were taking the kids to see the guys perform here in Atlanta in a few weeks. I couldn’t wait for all the kids to see their uncles on stage, I mean Nick has seen them but he doesn’t remember because he was so little. Right now I was cleaning up since I had a day off and before you ask, yes I don’t live very far from Leighanne and Brian. That was when I heard the door open up.  
“Mommy, we’re home,” Nick said.  
“Nick and Cleo go into the kitchen to get started on your homework started,” Rosa said. See after I moved out here I knew Leighanne and Brian weren’t always going to be around a lot and so with my busy schedule I hired Rosa as the kids nanny and honestly I am so glad that I did this. Especially back in February when I had a miscarriage and yes Ashley flew out here to be with me the moment I called him and told him I was heading to the hospital, when he got to the hospital the doctor’s informed us that the baby was going to be a little boy. I honestly don’t know which one of us was hurt the most but thank goodness for Rosa and Leighanne for keeping the kids away from the house while Ashley was here with me while we both grieved.  
“Okay Miss Rosa,” they said as they headed to the kitchen.  
“Hey Rosa and thank you so much for getting the kids,” I said as I came out of the living room. That was when I saw CJ. “CJ, baby what happened?” I asked as I made it closer to them.  
“Mommy,” CJ cried as he reached out for me.  
“Ms. Leia all the daycare said was that some of the kids were picking on him and he didn’t like it so he fought back,” Rosa said.  
“Thanks again Rosa,” I said as I took CJ from her.  
“Okay, I’m going to go help the other two with their homework,” she said as she headed off towards the kitchen.  
“So CJ what happened today?” I asked as I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
“The kids said that I didn’t have a daddy and that you really don’t know who my daddy really is. They were saying some really mean names about you and I couldn’t take them saying those names about you mommy, so I hit them,” he said.  
“Look CJ, thank you for taking up for me but don’t listen to what those kids say because you do know who your daddy is,” I said as I held my little boy in my arms. Kids these days were so much meaner than when I was in school.

Ashley’s POV  
Well everything went great for Leia’s birthday with the one exception of us finding out that she and I were expecting and then she informed me that she and the kids were moving out to Atlanta after the New Year. I actually had planned on proposing to her at dinner but when she told me about the move, I decided not to follow through with it. Leia must have known I was holding back something at dinner and when she asked me I told her. During the rest of December she let me see all the kids. I was so glad that Stolen Hearts didn’t have any gigs because with Leia traveling out to Atlanta and filming as well as getting her new place I had the kids. Of Course when January came she broke up with me, she told me it was because of her ex Nick finding out that we were secretly dating and I even tried talking her out of the break up for our baby that she was carrying. She promised me that she would keep me informed of the baby’s progress. Then in February Leia had called me crying and I knew immediately what it met. I quickly got on the first plane out of L.A. and headed to Atlanta to be with her. The miscarriage hit both of us very hard. I barely remember the doctors telling us that our baby would’ve been a boy. All I know is that Leia and I grieved but what was bad was the whole time I was there I didn’t see the kids. Leia’s nanny had come by to pick up more clothes for the kids and told Leia that she and Leighanne told them she was out of town. Right before I left Leia informed me that she would let me call and talk to the kids. Also I graduated college and started working at a tattoo shop. I love working there but I would’ve rather stayed out in Atlanta with Leia. So when the day came for me to leave she had insisted I head back to L.A. for my dream. That is why I love her so much; even though we are not together she is still so supportive.  
“Hey Ash, you want to go out for some drinks tonight,” Dave said as he came into my area while I was making sure everything was clean and straight for when I came back in tomorrow.  
“Thanks but I’m going out with my tonight,” I said s I finally gathered my keys up and headed out.  
“Okay Ash have fun and see you tomorrow,” Dave said.  
“See you tomorrow,” I said as I walked out of the shop. As I walked out to my car I honestly all I wanted to do was go home and stay there because I was missing my family. I just wanted to hold my kids and that was when my phone started to ring as I got into my car. “Hello,” I said as I answered my phone.  
“Daddy,” CJ said over the phone.  
“CJ, are you okay?” I asked concerned as I closed my door to my car and I could tell that CJ was crying over something.  
“It’s okay CJ go ahead and tell daddy. I’m right here baby,” I heard Leia said. I could tell she was trying her best to deal with CJ’s situation.   
“CJ, it’s okay and listen to your mommy. Besides I might be in another state but I’m only a phone call away if you ever need to talk,” I said as I felt the tears come to the surface.  
“Daddy I being pick on at school. They say I don’t know you and mommy don’t know who my daddy is. They called mommy some mean names and I couldn’t take them say such names about mommy,” he said as he started crying. That was when I heard the phone switch hands.  
“Leia, what happened?” I asked as I started to feel so helpless. I couldn’t afford to leave because of my job and now the band needed more now than anything. It sucked to be all the way out here and one of my kids needed me.  
“Ashley, he hit the kids that said all those awful things about me,” she said.  
“Baby, I can’t come out there to help. I have a job to go to and the band needs me,” I said as I hated this so bad.  
“Fine, I understand. I have to go and I will figure this out,” she said.  
“Leia baby…,” that was when I heard the click from her hanging up the phone. I just sat in my car and the feeling of helplessness was so overwhelming that I knew I really couldn’t do anything. Once I calmed down I quickly started the car up and headed towards Scott’s place. Scott had some news he wanted to tell us.

*Day of the Concert*  
Leia’s POV  
Today was the day of the guy’s concert here in Atlanta. I woke up early to fix the kids breakfast. As I was finishing up breakfast I kept thinking back to that phone call I made a few weeks ago to Ashley. Was I wrong for hanging up on him? I know I told him to go back to L.A. in February to follow his dream but I guess I was being stupid to think he would drop everything to help me out with our son. I will admit I was hurt that he wouldn’t even come out here to help with CJ. CJ really needed his daddy at that moment in time. Anyways after the phone call with Ashley, Brian had called after talking with Leighanne he wanted to make sure that CJ was okay as well as Nick and Cleo. Brian had always done that since the guys and he have been touring, he would call Leighanne and then he would call me to check on the kids. Anyways when he called me I had filled him as to what was going on with CJ’s situation and then put CJ on the phone with his uncle. Honestly Brian was a godsend that day when he called because he helped CJ out and don’t worry I didn’t tell Brian about me hanging up on Ashley because I knew if I told him he would have made me call Ashley back and apologize. Besides all the guys love Ashley and want me and him back together. I finally got breakfast done and on the table. That was when I hear someone coming down the stairs and just like six years ago Nick sat himself down at the table.  
“Morning mom,” he said.  
“Morning baby, let me go and get your sister and brother,” I said as I started to head out of the kitchen.  
“Mom, I already got Cleo and CJ up. They are getting dressed,” he said.  
“Thank you Nick but I need to do that,” I said.  
“Yes mom,” he said just as Cleo and CJ came into the room.  
“Morning mommy,” they both said as they sat down at the table as I started to fix both their plates and placed them in front of them.  
“Thank you,” they both said as I started to fix my plate.  
“You’re welcome,” I said and just as I was about to sit down when my phone went off. “Who could that be?” I asked out loud as I sat my plate down in my spot. I then went to my phone to see who was calling me and when I saw it was Ashley calling me. It was seven thirty over here, so over there it was four thirty in the morning. “Hello,” I said trying not to give away who was on the phone.  
“Leia, baby I love you,” he said on the other end.  
“You’re drunk,” I said as I hung up and put my phone down and headed back to the kitchen.

Ashley’s POV  
I couldn’t believe she hung up on me. I really wasn’t drunk; okay so maybe I have done it a few times since she has been living out in Atlanta but all those times I had done it was so I could hear her voice. This time I was serious of just wanting to hear her voice and I was sober. I knew she would be up with the kids, so I just put my phone on my night table and went back to sleep.

Leia’s POV  
“Mommy, who was that,” Cleo asked?  
“Just a friend back in Los Angeles that was drunk,” I said as I sat down in my chair to eat my breakfast. I still couldn’t believe that he had called this early, usually when he has done this in the past he was drunk.  
“Oh I thought it might be daddy,” she said as she went back to eating her breakfast.  
“Cleo you know daddy never calls this early. We are three hours ahead of him so it would be like four thirty in the morning over there,” I said.  
“Okay,” she said.  
“Mom, why hasn’t Ashley called? He usually calls once a week. It’s been three weeks since his last call,” Nick said.  
“Nick. I don’t know. I had to call him so CJ could talk to him. Ashley told me that he was busy with work and Stolen Hearts,” I said as I looked at all three of my kids.  
“Daddy upset mommy,” CJ said as he put more food in his mouth.  
“Mommy, are you okay,” Cleo asked? She is always looking after me. I am so proud of this beautiful little girl. She surprises me every day.  
“Yeah, baby I am fine. Finish your breakfast,” I said as I finished my breakfast.  
“Does he know he upset you,” Nick asked? My oldest is always thinking of me, just like his sister.  
Honestly Nick I don’t know. Come on kids let’s hurry up because we are heading over to Aunt Leighanne’s place.  
“I get to see Baylee,” Cleo said.  
“Cleo, stop not everything deals with you and Baylee,” Nick said.  
“Nickolas Gene Brandis apologize to your sister,” I said.  
“Sorry Cleo,” he said. “Mom that is all she cares about is him,” he said as he started to help me clean the table while Cleo and CJ finished their breakfast.  
“It’s okay Nick, I still love you,” she said as she gathered her plate and brought it to me and Nick.  
“I love you too little sis. Besides you see Baylee every day,” Nick said. That was when my phone rang again.  
“Cleo can you help your brother with the dishes while I go answer my phone,” I said as I headed out of the kitchen.  
“Yes mommy,” she said.  
“Hello,” I said as I got a hold of my phone.  
Hey Leia, when are you and the kids coming over,” Leighanne asked?  
“Soon girl, I just have them doing dishes and then have them brush their teeth,” I said.  
“Okay and Baylee is excited to see Cleo. Have you told them about the concert,” she asked?  
“No, all I said was we were coming over there. Cleo is excited to see Baylee as well. Leighanne, I feel like our kids are getting real close,” I said as I saw CJ come out of the kitchen. “CJ did you take care of your plate,” I asked?  
“Yes mommy,” he said.  
“Okay go upstairs and brush your teeth,” I said.  
“Yes mommy,” he said as he headed upstairs.  
“Leia you sound like Brian now with Baylee and Cleo. Wow girl you sure are running a tight ship over there,” Leighanne said.  
“Well maybe Brian and I are onto something. I have to because being a single mom is no joke. So I have to do this and I am thankful for both you and Rosa,” I said.  
“Wow and I’m so glad you are here because I get the watch my niece and nephews grow up. Anyways see you guys when you all get here,” she said.  
“See you soon,” I said as we both hung up. That was when I saw Nick and Cleo come out of the kitchen. “Did you two finish the dishes,” I asked?  
“Yes,” they both said.  
“Okay, go brush your teeth and once I get done getting ready we will be heading to Aunt Leighanne’s. Also get your shoes on and help CJ with his,” I said .  
“Yes mommy,” they said as I headed off to my bedroom so I could get changed and ready for today.

Leighanne’s POV  
“Brian, Leia’s starting to sound like you,” I said as I placed my phone down and continued getting ready.  
“Why do you say that,” he asked?  
“She said that both Cleo and Baylee were really close but I think her meaning is that they are too young,” I said as I felt Brian wrap his arms around me.  
“She is right, they are too young to be crushing on each other,” he said.  
“I guess you are right but I still think it’s too cute. By the way have you or any of the guys heard from Ashley since CJ’s issue,” I asked?  
“No, not that I know of because he has been busy. He got another band and he even got a job at a tattoo shop,” Brian said.  
“Really, I didn’t know that. Leia doesn’t talk about him anymore and I am worried about her,” I said.  
“Babe, stop it, you know she lets him call and talk to the kids,” he said as he let me go so he could check on Baylee.  
“Okay, you’re right but now I am going to sound like Kristin. Ashley and Leia belong together,” I said as I remember when Ashley came out in February because of the miscarriage. I was grateful that the guys were out on tour because no one knew that Leia was pregnant but Ashley, Christian, and me. The only reason I found out was because of the move.  
“Leighanne, I know but give it time. I believe they will be back together in time. Also don’t call him, it’s like five thirty in the morning over there,” he said as the doorbell rang.  
“CLEO!!!” Baylee screamed.  
“Wasn’t planning on it till later, Baylee let daddy answer the door,” I said as Brian and I headed downstairs.  
“Okay mommy,” Baylee said excitedly.

Leia’s POV  
“Baylee,” Cleo said as soon as I rang the doorbell.  
“Alright kids Aunt Leighanne and I have a surprise for you. So I need you all to hold hands and close your eyes,” I said.  
“Okay mommy,” they all three said as they did what I asked.  
“Mommy, I want to see Baylee,” Cleo whined.  
“Cleo you will I promise,” I said as I took a hold of Nick’s hand just as the door opened up. When I saw it was Brian I quickly put my finger up to my lips to keep him quiet. He quietly nodded and moved out of the way so we could get into the house. “Come on kids,” I said as I led them into the house.  
“Okay mommy,” they said following me in. Once in I turned them around just as Brian shut the door.  
“Alright kids open your eyes,” I said.  
“UNCLE BRIAN!!” They all yelled as they ran towards Brian.  
“Hey there, have you all been listening to your mom,” Brian asked?  
“Yes,” they said.  
“Good to here,” he said.  
“Uncle Brian, why are you not with the others,” Nick asked?  
“Well Nick the guys and I are performing here in Atlanta tonight,” Brian said.  
“Hey Leia, can you come in the kitchen with me,” Leighanne asked?  
“Sure,” I said as I followed her out of the foyer. Once we were in the kitchen she turned and looked at me.  
“Leia has he called since you told him what happened with CJ at the daycare,” she asked?  
“He called this morning when we were eating breakfast. Leighanne when he called it was four thirty in the morning over there and he was drunk so I hung up on him,” I said.  
“Is this the first time he has called since CJ’s situation,” she asked?  
“Yes, I just wish he would call to talk to the kids. Oh Christian is meeting us a Chastain,” I said.  
“Wow and that is great to hear Christian is coming out here. You might want to tell Brian so he can tell Q and the other crew,” she said.  
“Why? I still have Q’s number in my phone and I have already called and told him,” I said.  
“I keep forgetting you were that close to everyone,” she said.  
“Leighanne, don’t worry about it. Q about talked my ear off when he heard my voice. He even asked if Christian was Cleo and CJ’s dad. I had to tell him no and then he told me he couldn’t wait to meet Cleo and CJ,” I said.  
“Yep that sounds like Q,” she said.

Brian’s POV  
“Does that mean we will get to see you guys perform,” Cleo asked?  
“Yes Cleo it does,” I said I was so glad to see these three. Honestly I couldn’t understand why Leia moved them all the way out her. Yes, I know she told all of us that it was for her acting but I think there was more to it.  
“I can’t wait,” she said.  
“Cleo,” Baylee said as he got closer to us.  
“Baylee,” Cleo said as she took off towards my son.  
“Baylee, where is your mom and Aunt Leia,” I asked?  
“They are in the kitchen talking daddy,” he said.  
“Okay kids go up to Baylee’s room and play,” I said as I headed towards the kitchen.  
“He even asked if Christian was Cleo and CJ’s dad. I had to tell him no and then he told me he couldn’t wait to meet Cleo and CJ,” Leia said.  
“Yep that sounds like Q,” Leighanne said just as I walked into the kitchen.  
“So Christian is coming as well,” I said as I watched both girls jump.  
“Dammit Brian!” Leia screamed as she grabbed her chest.  
“You know,” Leighanne asked?  
“Yeah, Q wanted to know what Christian looked like. So I showed him a picture.  
“Brian please tell me you didn’t show Q pictures of Ashley?” Leia asked half scared. See Q was always protective over Leia ever since Nick cheated on her. When he found out what AJ had done to her when he first got hooked on drugs. The rest of us had to hold Q back. Q always looked at Leia as a little sister.

*Hours Later*  
Leia’s POV  
So after spending hours at Leighanne and Brian’s we all filed out to the cars. Then we headed off towards the venue.  
“Mommy, why are we leaving so early,” Cleo asked?  
“Baby, Uncle Brian has to be there early for sound check and a meet and greet with the fans,” I said as I kept my eyes on the road. We should’ve left sooner because traffic was downright horrible.  
“Oh okay,” Cleo said. That was when my phone rang again and I quickly looked down to see it was Ashley calling again.  
“Hey Nick can you take this and answer it,” I asked?  
“Sure mom, who is it?” He asked as I handed him the phone.  
“It’s Ashley and I can’t talk since I am driving,” I said.  
“Okay,” he said as he answered the phone. “Hello,” he said.

Ashley’s POV  
“Nick, is that you?” I asked Nick never answers Leia phone.  
“Hey Ashley and yes it’s Nick. Mom is driving and can’t answer the phone,” he said.  
“Wait, why is she driving,” I asked?  
“Uncle Brian and the guys have a show tonight so we are heading there now,” he said.  
“That’s right the Unbreakable Tour is happening. Anyways can you put me on speaker phone so I can talk to all three of you kids,” I asked?  
“Sure,” he said as he quickly switched the phone to speaker so I could talk to the other kids. “Cleo and CJ your dad is on the phone,” Nick said.  
“Daddy,” I heard Cleo say.  
“Hey Cleo, you sound excited and CJ are you okay?” I asked concerned because he is usually really excited about hearing from me.  
“Yeah, I get to see all my uncles and spend all day with Baylee,” Cleo said.  
“Ashley you shouldn’t have said anything about her being excited,” Nick said.  
“You upset mommy,” CJ said.  
“Christopher James,” Leia said.  
“Leia, baby it’s okay, I know how the boys are protective over you. Cleo, sweetie you need to make some other friends. Nick I know but she is still your sister. CJ, I’m sorry you are mad at me for upsetting your mom but I have been really busy with work and the band. Now this goes to all three of you kids. If you ever need to talk to me, I am only a phone call away. If I don’t answer please leave a message and I will call back as soon as I can get chance,” I said.  
“Okay,” all three said.  
“Leia, I need to talk to you privately. So when you get to the venue please give me a call back,” I said. I knew she was still mad at me but she needed to hear the latest news and I didn’t want the kids to know.  
“I will try,” she said.  
“Ashley, I will remind mom when we get there. That’s if we ever get there,” Nick said.  
“Thanks Nick. Is traffic really that bad,” I asked?  
“Yeah, they have decided that this month was going to be construction month. It also doesn’t help that we have the guys and two other groups having concerts all on the same night,” Leia said.  
“Wow, sounds like the city wasn’t thinking. Look let me let you go. Drive safe and I love all four of you,” I said.  
“Bye daddy,” Cleo and CJ said.  
“Bye Ashley,” Nick said. He has never called me dad and I understand but I still feel like he is my kid ever since his dad passed away we have gotten close.  
“Bye and I will try and call you when we get to the venue,” Leia said as Nick and I hung up. As soon as I was off the phone with Leia and the kids I quickly called Leighanne.

Leighanne’s POV  
I was so thankful to have Brian with us and driving on top of it. I really felt bad for Leia because she was in the car by herself with the kids. That was when my phone started to ring.  
“Leighanne who is that? I really hope that isn’t the guys because this traffic is for the birds,” Brian said.  
“Brian, it’s okay. It’s only Ashley,” I said.  
“Uncle Ash, is he going to be at the show as well? That would really make Cleo happy,” Baylee said.  
“No Baylee he isn’t,” I said as I answered my phone. “Hello,” I said.  
“Leighanne, is Leia okay,” Ashley asked?  
“Yeah, she is fine but I think she is little upset that you called when they all were eating breakfast,” I said.  
“I know but I really wanted to hear her voice before I went to bed,” he said.  
“Look Ashley I know she still loves you but don’t call her that early because she will think you are drunk,” I said.  
“Thanks Leighanne, I just wish I could have dropped everything to there to help her out with CJ,” he said and I could tell he was kicking himself over that.  
“Ashley, I understand besides Brian was able to help CJ over the phone. You have all of us in the Backstreet Boy family that will help out if you can’t be there for them,” I said as I looked at Brian and saw him shaking his head in agreement.  
“Put him on speaker phone,” Brian said. I just shook my head and put my phone on speaker phone.  
“Hey Ash,” Brian said.  
“Hey Brian,” Ashley said.  
“Uncle Ash, wish you were coming to see daddy and my uncles tonight. I know it would really make Cleo happy,” Baylee said.  
“Baylee, I wish I could as well but like your daddy I have a responsibility to my band, Cleo knows that. Do me a favor? Give her a hug for me. Also Brian and Leighanne the reason I called was to see if you two can make sure Leia calls me back once you guys get to the venue. I have a feeling that she won’t do it,” Ashley said.  
“Uncle Ash, I will do that,” Baylee said.  
“Sure Ashley we will do that. It sounds like this is really important,” I said.  
“Thanks Baylee and Leighanne yes it is. Also I am so glad that Leia and the kids have you around,” he said.  
“Welcome Uncle Ash,” Baylee said.  
“Welcome Ashley and I think we need to let you go. Also once we get to the venue and settled I will get Leia to call,” I said.  
“Okay, talk to you guys later,” Ashley said as we both hung up. Once I hung up and put it away when I looked at Brian.  
“Babe, is everything okay,” I asked?  
“No, I’m going to be late to sound check,” he said.  
“What do you need me to do?” I asked as I reached for my phone.  
“Can you please call Howie and inform him we are stuck in traffic. We will be there as soon as we can,” he said as I got my phone out to call Howie.  
“Hello,” Howie answered.  
“Hey Howie, Brian asked me to call to let you guys know that we are stuck in traffic. So it looks like he is going to be late to sound check. We will be there as soon as we can,” I said.  
“Okay and we will push sound check back for you guys to get here,” he said.  
“I will let Brian know,” I said.  
“Oh one more thing,” he said.  
“Yeah what is it,” I asked?  
“Is Leia with you,” he asked?  
“Her and the kids are following us in her car,” I said.  
“Okay because Christian is here and Q is giving him the normal twenty questions as if he is Ashley. We all have told Q and showed him pictures of Ashley. Q just doesn’t want to hear it,” he said.  
“Yeah don’t call her because she is driving and he is a surprise for the kids,” I said.  
“The guys and I figured as much so we won’t call,” he said.  
“Okay talk to you soon,” I said.  
“Alright, see you guys when you all get here,” he said as we both hung up.  
“So what did he say,” Brian asked?  
“He said they w till push sound check back for you to get there,” I said.  
“Okay, good to know. Besides we should be there in roughly thirty minutes,” he said.

Leia’s POV  
Finally we made it to the venue. As we drove in I followed Brian so we could park near the tour buses.  
“Alright kids once I park you need to wait for me to get out,” I said. I was glad that Brian and Leighanne had family visiting as well as Christian being here. I have seen how crazy the Backstreet fans can be and I want to make sure that the kids are going to be safe.  
“Okay mom, we got it,” Nick said as he answered for the others just as I found a parking spot. That was when I saw Leighanne coming towards my car as I parked and turned the car off. I quickly gathered my purse and as I was getting out Leighanne had reached my car.  
“Leia, I have Cleo, you go ahead and get CJ out,” she said.  
“Okay,” I said as I turned to look at Nick. “Stay near Aunt Leighanne,” I said as I noticed that Q was coming towards us. I then opened up CJ’s door to get him out.  
“Okay mom,” Nick said just as I got CJ out and in my arms.  
“There you are,” Q said as he finally reached us.  
“Uncle Q,” Nick said.  
“Hey Nick, you have sure grown a lot since the last time I saw you,” Q said.  
“Mommy, who is dis,” Cleo asked?  
“Cleo, baby this is Uncle Q. He is a body guard for your uncles when they are on tour,” I said.  
“I see it now. She does look like her daddy. I should have listened to the guys,” he said as he reached for Nick’s hand and then lead us backstage. I was just grateful that Q didn’t spill the latest surprise.  
“Okay mommy, has Uncle Q met daddy,” she asked?  
“No Cleo I haven’t but your uncles have shown me pictures of him and you together,” he said.  
“They were having to show Q the pictures of your…  
“Uncle C,” all three of the kids yelled as Leighanne and I put Cleo and CJ down so they could run towards Christian.  
“Wow those kids sure love him,” Q said.  
“Yeah and they haven’t seen him since we moved out here,” I said.  
“You know I’m so proud of you,” he said as he pulled me into a hug.  
“Thanks Q,” I said as we all made it backstage just as I heard Alex start to freak out over a song that was requested. I couldn’t help myself but start to laugh at what a couple of girls requested.  
“It happened again, didn’t it,” Leighanne asked? All I could do was nod as I kept laughing.  
“Aunt Leighanne why is mommy laughing,” Cleo asked?  
“Some fans requested a song that your uncles are not fond of,” Leighanne said.  
“Yes t-they d-don’t l-l-like t-th-the song,” I tried to say between laughs till finally I stopped. “But your Uncle Nick doesn’t see anything wrong with the song,” I said.  
“If I’m not mistaken you use to love that song,” Leighanne said.  
“I still do but it’s not appropriate for the kids to listen to,” I said.  
“Mommy, what song is it,” Cleo asked?  
“No Cleo you are way too young,” I said.  
“Was the song that got requested ‘If you want it to be good girl get yourself a bad boy,” Christian whispered in my ear.  
“Yep, that’s the song,” I said.  
“Cleo, your mommy is right, that’s definitely not appropriate for you or your brothers to listen to,” he said just as Baylee made it to us.  
“Well it looks like they are almost done,” I said as I saw a woman around my age wearing a black t-shirt that said Bite me on it and an apple underneath those words. She looked so nervous as she made it to Alex and then stood between him and Nick. “I think she might have been one of the fans that had requested that song. She looks so nervous,” I said.  
“Leia, it could be that or the fact that Nick and Alex are her favorites,” Leighanne said.  
“Good point,” I said to Leighanne as I watched all the fans get their photo with the guys and then leave. The guys finally headed back towards us.  
“Leia,” Nick said as he put his arms around my waist.  
“Hey Nick,” I said as I moved out of his arms and moved closer to Christian.  
“Wait, are you two back together,” Howie asked?  
Yes we are,” I said as I saw the kids head off to the dressing room. I was glad that Christian was here. I just wish Nick would find someone that makes him happy.  
“Oh okay. Well I need to go get ready,” Nick said as he walked off towards the dressing room.  
“He really wants to date you,” Christian said as the others went towards the dressing room so they could get ready as well.  
“Yeah but I don’t think I could ever trust him again,” I said just as I saw Cleo coming out of the dressing room with Q.  
“Mommy, they kicked me out,” she said crying.  
“Leia, I tried telling her,” Q said.  
“Thanks Q but I got this,” I said as I took Cleo from him.  
“Welcome, now I need to get back out there with the rest of the security,” he said as he took off and then I went to go find a seat so I could talk to her. Finally, I found a couch and sat down.  
“Cleo, your uncles chased you out of the dressing room because you are a little girl. You don’t belong in the dressing room while grown men are changing,” I said.  
“That not fair,” she said.  
“Yes it is because your uncles can get into a lot of trouble with you in there. Do you want them to get into trouble,” I said.  
“No mommy,” she said as she started crying again. I quickly pulled her onto my lap as I comforted her.  
“Baby is she okay?” Christian asked as he sat behind me.

Nick’s POV  
“Cleo, can you please leave,” Brian asked?  
“Uncle Brian, I want to be with Baylee,” she said.  
“Brian, I got her,” Q said as he picked Cleo up. As Q was walking out of the dressing room with Cleo, that was when she started screaming and once the door was shut that was when the other three turned on me.  
“Nick what are you thinking? Christian makes her happy. I’m glad to see she is giving him another chance,” Brian said.  
“Nick he is helping her out with her house out in Los Angeles while she is living out here,” Alex said.  
“Brian, I still love her and I don’t see why she is back with him. Christian and Ash are not right for her. I regret telling her that back when she was having Cleo. Wait, I thought she sold that house,” I said.  
“Dammit Nick, you know her and Ash belong together. Look at my wedding, even though they weren’t together Leia seemed her happiest around him. You know I agree about Christian not being right for her. She is not right for you either and we all know this because you cheated on her multiple times,” Howie said as the others nodded in agreement.  
“Nope she didn’t but she wanted to originally, till Kristin mentioned that she would be coming back out there so why not rent it out till she came back. So now the house is rented out and Christian has offered to help out by going by to make sure everything is okay with the house,” Alex said and I could tell he was protecting Leia.  
“Look Howie I don’t care. I want her back,” I said as I headed away from the guys because I was done talking. That was when I heard Brian.  
“Shit, I forgot to remind Leia to call Ash back,” he said as I rolled my eyes and kept going.

Brian’s POV  
“Brian, just send her a message for her to call him. You know she is more than likely dealing with Cleo,” Howie said.  
“Howie, you don’t understand but I heard something in his voice. It sounded pretty important for her to call him back,” I said as I headed back out the door to find Leia. As I came out the door I looked in both directions and that was when I saw Christian sitting behind Leia while she was comforting Cleo. I slowly made my way over to them.  
“You know I’m here for you,” Christian said.  
“I know Chris and I’m so glad you’re here,” she said.  
“Hey Leia I hate to interrupt you but don’t forget to call Ash back,” I said.  
“Sure, wait did he call you,” she asked?  
“Yes, he did and I think it’s really important,” I said.  
“Fine, Brian for you I will call him back,” she said.  
“Thank you,” I said as she got her phone out and I headed back to the dressing room to get ready for the show.

Leia’s POV  
I grabbed my phone as I watched Brian head back towards the dressing room. I just couldn’t believe the audacity that Ashley had for calling Brian to ask him to remind me to call him back.  
“Chris, can you watch Cleo for me while I go and call Ashley real fast,” I said. I had a feeling it had something to do with me hanging up on him. To be perfectly honest yes he did upset me when he didn’t help out with CJ’s issue a few weeks ago.  
“Sure babe and take your time,” he said as I got up and handed Cleo to him just as I kissed him. When we pulled away I headed outside so no one was around to hear the conversation. Once I got outside I quickly dialed his number and waited for him to answer.  
“Hello,” Ashley said as he answered his phone.  
“Ashley, what do you need that I had to call you back,” I said.  
“Leia, I’m sorry for calling you this morning but I wanted to hear your voice. Baby, I’ve missed you and with us being so busy I have to take hearing your voice,” he said.  
“Ashley, I’m sorry I hung up on you. Besides Christian and I are back together. You understand why I thought you were drunk?” I asked as I sat down.  
“I dated Nick but he cheated on me,” I heard one of the fans say. I just rolled my eyes. Some of these fans wish they could date these guys.  
“Yeah and I’m sorry for that. Christian told me before he left to go out to see you and the kids. One more thing and I don’t want the kids to know this,” he said.  
“Okay, what is it,” I asked?  
“Well the band broke up and I’m taking more hours so I can come out for CJ’s birthday. I want to surprise the kids,” he said.  
“Ashley, I’m so sorry to hear that,” I said. I knew Stolen Hearts wasn’t the band for me and him getting back together.  
“Yeah but it’s what it is,” he said and I could tell he was sad about it.  
“Ashley, you will find the right band before you know it. You have this,” I said as I saw Q coming towards me.  
“Baby, I know but it’s just so frustrating and I want you in my arms as well as the kids,” he said.  
“Ashley, I know but you know this will help us down the road,” I said.  
“Hey Leia, Leighanne is looking for you. Wait are you on the phone with Cleo and CJ’s dad,” Q asked?  
“Leia, who is that,” Ashley asked concerned?  
“Ashley, calm down it’s only Q. He is one of the bodyguards for the guys. He has known me since Nick and I were together,” I said as I looked at Q. “Thanks Q and yes I’m talking to Cleo and CJ’s dad. His name is Ashley,” I said.  
“Nice,” Q said.  
“Can I talk to him,” Ashley asked?  
“Hey Q, Ash wants to talk to you,” I said.  
“Sure let me see your phone,” Q said as I handed him my phone.

Ashley’s POV   
“Hello,” the guy I assumed was Q said.  
“Look I know you don’t know me and you have already met her boyfriend. Q, can you please keep an eye on her and the kids for me. Leia told me how crazy those fans can be,” I said.  
“Ashley, I will try. Besides they will be surrounded by Leighanne’s and Brian’s family as well as Christian. By the way Cleo looks so much like you,” he said.  
“Thanks and I need to get going,” I said.  
“Okay and talk to you later. I hope to meet you soon,” he said as we both hung up. I then got up to get myself ready for work. I really did miss Leia and the kids. I was casually dating but it wasn’t the same. Once I was ready I headed out the door to work.

Leia’s POV  
After Q hung up from Ashley he quickly handed my phone back to me.  
“He sounds like a great guy and he really cares for you and the kids. What happened between you two? Howie, Brian, and Alex were telling me that the whole time you were with Ash you were truly happy. When you were on the phone I could tell you were happy hearing his voice,” Q said as we both headed backstage.  
“Q, he is and I still love him so much. My slutty ass sister and my stupid idiot parents wanted to ruin my happiness with Ashley. The succeeded till I was informed that Jess had tried something similar to Jonathan when we use to date. Just that time Jess didn’t get very fay with Jon,” I said.  
“Wow and also sorry to hear about Jon. You know if you ever need anything for you or the kids, I’m here. Right now I know you are seeing Christian but is there a chance that you and Ashley will ever get back together? Also the guys all told me that when they all met Christian they thought he was Ashley. They also told me that you and Christian use to date. Why did you two break up,” he asked?  
“Q, its fine and thank you I honestly don’t know if we are. As for the guys mistaken Christian for Ashley it was hilarious but Christian’s sister made the same mistake and thought Ashley was her brother. Yes Christian and I use to date and I broke up with him because the kids and I moved out here. Since I dated Nick and Alex, I felt like the distance was going to tear us apart,” I said and I know some of it was lies but I knew if I told Q the truth he would’ve thought I was nuts.  
“So why start dating Christian again,” he asked?  
“He wanted me to give it another shot with the distance, I trust Christian,” I said as we finally made it backstage.  
“There you are. Where did you go,” Leighanne asked as she turned to look at Q. “Thanks Q for finding her,” she said.  
“You’re welcome and are the guys almost ready,” he asked?  
“Yes,” she said.  
“Leighanne, I had to call Ashley back because Brian had to remind me to call him back. I’m sorry he called you guys,” I said. That was when she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.  
“I’m so glad Brian remembered that because I totally forgot. Look he only did that because it was important,” she said.  
“So why were you looking for me,” I asked?  
“Brian and Howie want you there for their tradition. The same thing they did when you and Nick were together,” she said.  
“Sure let’s go,” I said as we headed back towards the guys. When we got there Brian pulled both Leighanne and me near him. Honestly I was glad he did that because I didn’t want to be near Nick.

*During the Concert*  
The opening act was on while the rest of Brian and Leighanne’s family as well as Christian, the kids, and myself were still backstage. We were all back there because the guys wanted Baylee to introduce them and then we would all go to our seats. Finally one of the body guards took Baylee out on the stage.  
“You know he is such a natural out there on that stage,” I said as I stood backstage beside Leighanne to watch Baylee.  
“Yeah, I guess but you know you have three that will be naturals as well but I think Cleo will be the one to do it more than the boys,” she said.  
“Wait, why do you think Cleo will be more natural on a stage than the boys,” I asked confused?  
“I have caught Baylee and Cleo in Brian’s studio. The way she looks at his guitars I think you need to get her into music,” she said.  
“What guitar did she gravitate to?” I asked hoping it was the acoustic one but I knew Brian had a bass.  
“She went right to the bass. Why are you asking,” she asked?  
“I never told you the type of guitar that Ashley plays,” I stated.  
“No you haven’t,” she said.  
“He plays bass,” I said.  
“Well you need to get her a guitar soon,” she said just as Baylee came off the stage and Cleo ran up to give him a big hug.  
“Everyone, we need to head to our seats,” Christian said as he wrapped his free arm around me while his other held CJ. We all walked out and took our seats. While the guys were performing we were all enjoying the show. All the kids were sitting together. I was loving the fact that Christian was beside me that I just laid my head on his shoulder as the guys were performing solos.  
“Baby, are you okay,” Christian whispered.  
“Yeah, I am. I’m just glad you’re here with me,” I said as I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
“I know you wish it was Ashley instead,” he whispered.  
“Chris, no I am really glad you are here,” I said as I got comfortable again. We both sat there enjoying the rest of the show as I kept thinking of my conversation earlier with Ashley. It was almost as if he was going to tell me something else but what I don’t know. The concert was great the guys always seem to bring it out on stage.

Nick’s POV  
It always feels great to be back on the stage and have Leia out in the audience. The whole time I was on stage I was looking for Leia out in the audience. When I did find her I saw her kissing Christian’s cheek and then laid her head on his shoulder. I couldn’t believe that she was back with him. I wanted her back with me and no one else.  
“Nick what’s wrong with you,” Alex asked?  
“Nothing is wrong,” I said as I quickly got changed.  
“Okay, then let Leia go. She’s with Christian now. We both have hurt her really bad. Just be friends with her. We are both better off being her friend,” he said as we got into position.  
“Fine,” I said as we got back out on stage. I still didn’t understand why she was back with Christian. I knew Alex was right because we both hurt her a lot and it was going to be hard for me to be just her friend.

Leighanne’s POV   
Once we got to our seats to watch the guys perform. I kept going back to what Leia said about Ashley. It got me to thinking that maybe Brian could teach the kids how to play the acoustic guitar and then when Leia and Ashley get back together he could teach the kids on the bass. See she moved out here she told me everything from Jon haunting her and then telling her that her and Ashley would get back together. This wasn’t going to happen until he gets into a band with three letters that will abbreviate like BSB. Then Jon started talking to Cleo and telling her things like the actual letters of the band as well as the fact that Christian will become friends with Ashley as well as being in the same band. That was when she told me her and Christian had gotten back together. She actually told me this right after she came back out here from visiting out in Los Angeles. She then told me that her and Christian breaking up was all for show to see if Nick would try and make a move on her. Nick did just that and now Christian is here, so earlier I saw Nick’s demeanor change as soon as he found out about them dating again. See her and Christian are supposed to break up once Ashley and him get into the same band. I looked over at Leia and Christian and saw them getting closer. I knew Christian wasn’t the right guy for her but he was defiantly her best friend. As the concert was winding down I started to make sure Baylee was good.

Leia’s POV  
Once the concert started to wind down I started to gather all our stuff and that was when I noticed that Cle had fallen asleep on Baylee’s shoulder. Nick was still awake and keeping a protective eye on his little sister. I know Cleo will hate that when she gets older. I turned to see Christian now had CJ in his arms asleep. The guys did their final bows. We all stayed seated as the fans started to file out of the venue. As we sat there I saw the girl from the meet and greet sit down with who I thought was a friend of hers sitting down to let the crowd proceed out. That was when I saw a group of fans coming towards us. Samantha quickly grabbed Cleo and Baylee as Christian got CJ and Nick. They got all four kids out of here fast.  
“Wow, its Leia Marie,” one fan said as the group got closer.  
“Denise, who is she,” her friend asked?  
“She’s an actress that used to date Nick and A.J.,” the Denise girl said as they got closer to me.  
“You mean my Nick,” Denise’s friend said as she stuck her nose up in the air.  
“Melissa, you have no chance with him,” Denise said.  
“She has a better chance with him now,” I said.  
“What? Really? Can you introduce him to me,” the Melissa girl asked?  
“Girl, I wish I could but my boyfriend just took my two kids and I need to make sure they are okay,” I said.  
“Wait, that guy with the two little boys is your boyfriend, he’s cute,” Denise said.  
“Yes he is,” I said.  
“Wait, I thought you had three kids. Also I ready that the father of your two youngest talked you into following your dream. The guy you are seeing now, he isn’t the father is he,” she asked?  
“Yes, I do and no he isn’t their dad. Also yes their father talked me into going after my dream. He asked me what my dream was on our first date,” I said as I felt a smile come across my face.  
“Awe how romantic, now why are you two not together,” Melissa asked?  
“That there is a long story but right now he lives out in Los Angeles going after his dream of becoming a rock star. While I’m out here doing my dream,” I said as I realized that I needed to get away from these girls because they were making me start to miss Ashley.  
“That’s so sweet,” they both said.  
“Well girls if you will excuse me, I need to go find my kids and boyfriend,” I said.  
“Okay,” Melissa said.  
“Melissa, you don’t understand the father of her two youngest is hot. She traded up when she left Nick and A.J. Also every picture I saw her with him, she has a smile that touched her eyes. She is not happy with the guy that she is with now,” Denise said.  
“Denise how can you tell because she seemed so happy to me,” Melissa said as I got to far away to listen. It sounded to me like Denise was a fan of mine. I just smiled to myself as I quickly made it backstage where Christian and the kids were at.  
“Leia, are you okay,” Christian asked?  
“Yeah, just talked to two fans, one has it bad for Nick. The other seems to be a fan of mine because she realized you weren’t Cleo and CJ’s dad.  
“Wow, so what is wrong?” He asked as he wrapped his arm around me.  
“She could tell that I’m not happy,” I said as a felt that pain of missing Ashley.  
“Baby you are happy, just not truly happy like you are with Ashley,” he said as he pulled me closer and then kissed me.


	15. Chapter 14 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is still out in Atlanta and Ashley is still working towards finding the right band. Does Leia and Ashley go back to sneaking around and date again? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry is has taken so long to post this but I have been busy with my gaming/streaming. I play a lot of Destiny 2 and right now I am getting ready for the newest DLC called Shadowkeep to come out in October. At the end of this month I will be down in Atlanta for a science fiction/fantasy convention called Dragon Con.

Chapter 14  
2009 The whole year  
Ashley’s POV  
(Jan-May)  
Well after Stolen Hearts broke up I started to take more hours at the shop so I could go out and spend time with the kids. It’s now January and I got to see my baby boy celebrate his fourth birthday. I even got to spend Christmas with them. Christian was even there both times that I came to visit. I have been busy with trying to find the right band and the right fit for me. While I searched the newspaper and craigslist I was also working on my fashion line. Being so busy with everything that when my phone began to ring.  
“Hello,” I said.  
“Hey Ash, its Dave and I know it’s your day off. I wanting to know if you could come in today,” he said.  
“Sure Dave, what time do you need me,” I asked?  
“Say two,” he said.  
“Sure, see you then,” I said as we both hung up. Since it was only eleven in the morning I could finish up a few things. So I quickly got on Craigslist to see anything new that was posted. Once I finally got everything done and sent out a few e-mails. I then got up and quickly to go get ready. When I got ready I headed out the food for the shop.

Leia’s POV  
I have been enjoying living out here in Atlanta and with how crazy everything has been in my life since I moved out here. I have been filming a lot of movies and even got to see and hang out with my dear friend Robert. Also Christian moved out here to be with me and the kids. I haven’t told Ashley that Christian did this but I have really enjoyed having Christian out here with me. I was in my trailer when there was a knock on the door.  
“It’s opened,” I said as I put the latest Dark Hunter book that I was reading down.  
“Hey you, wait are you still reading Acheron,” Robert asked as he walked into trailer.  
“Yeah, I love this book. Besides the character sort of reminds me of Ash and me,” I said.  
“If you miss Ash that much break up with Christian and move back out to Los Angeles and take that man back,” he said.  
“Robert, I’m under contract till 2011. I can’t just pack up and move back to Los Angeles. Besides the kids are all in school now. Don’t get me wrong I still have my house out there and I’m renting it out.” I said.  
“Dammit Leia don’t lie to me. I know you took the contract and moved you and the kids out here because Ashley is your temptation,” he said and I could tell he was getting upset with me.  
“Really Robert, besides why did come to my trailer,” I asked? I could feel myself getting angry. I know he feels like he has to dad me but I knew I had to be out here to help build the movie industry out here in Atlanta.  
“Yeah, we are done for today and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner,” he asked?  
“Robert thanks for the invite but I miss my kids and I know Christian is cooking dinner tonight,” I said as I gathered all my stuff.  
“Okay, well I will see you tomorrow,” he said.  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” I said as he left my trailer and I quickly got changed and headed out of my trailer to my car.

Andy’s POV  
So I just moved out here to Los Angeles so I could get my band up and running out here. I started the band up in my hometown of Cincinnati, my friends Mike and Chris had followed me out here when I left right after my birthday last month. Mike wasn’t happy how things were going, so he left and got out of here and I quickly found another drummer by the name of Sandra Alvarenga. I still had Chris so I ended up talking to both Sandra and Chris about doing a Knives and Pens video. I even went out on Craigslist and put out an ad looking for a bassist. I was just hoping to get one before we started filming Knives and Pens.

Sandra’s POV  
So glad I met Andy Biersack when I did because this kid knew what he wanted. Thank goodness I was renting this place right off the beach.  
“Andy,” I said.  
“Yeah, Sandra what is it,” Andy asked while still on the computer.  
“Would you and Chris like to be roommates? This house is too big for just me,” I said.  
“Yes, Andy we have been living out of a car since got here,” Chris said.  
“Okay, sure Sandra, I guess Chris wants to stay and honestly I have to agree,” Andy said as he turned back to the computer.  
“One more thing one of the rooms is pink because the owner of the house has a little girl. So we can’t change the color to any of the rooms. I already have the master bedroom,” I said as I waited to see how they boys would react.  
“Not me,” both Andy and Chris said.  
“Well you guys are in luck, there are three other bedrooms that you two can pick from,” I said as I started to laugh.  
“Not funny Sandra. Wait you said the owner has a little girl where is the owner at,” Andy asked?  
“Yes, Andy it’s hilarious, she’s living out in Atlanta for her acting and modeling career. I met her and her boyfriend when I signed the lease. She also has two cute little boys,” I said.  
“What’s her name,” Andy asked?  
“Leia Marie Brandis,” I said.  
“Andy, you heard Sandra. Leia has a boyfriend and you have Scout.  
Chris said.  
“Speaking of I need to call her and let her know you two need to be added to the lease,” I said as I grabbed my phone and headed to my room as I dialed Leia up.  
“Hello,” Leia said as she answered her phone.  
“Hey Leia its Sandra, I need to add two names to the lease. They are in the band that I just joined,” I said.  
“That’s great to hear. Send me a text message with their names and I will get my lawyer to draw up the papers. I will be in town in a few weeks. I will let you know when I make it in. Once the papers are drawn up I will send you a text message so you can take the boys down to the office to sign the papers,” she said.  
“Sounds great, so how are you and that boyfriend of yours doing,” I asked?  
“He is doing great and he will be staying out here to help with the older two. CJ’s coming out there with me, he has been asking to see his daddy and I have a couple of weeks off before I start filming again,” she said.  
“Nice, do you need to stay here,” I asked?  
“No, I will be staying with my older brother Kevin and his wife Kristin,” she said. I could tell she wasn’t happy about staying with Kevin’s wife Kristin.  
“Okay, well the offer still stands,” I said.  
“Sandra thanks for the offer. If it gets to bad I will stay with one of my other girlfriends,” she said.  
“Welcome, see you when you get here,” I said.  
“See you when I get in,” she said as we both hung up. I then quickly sent her the text message with Andy’s and Chris’ full names so she could get their names on the lease.

March  
Ashley’s POV  
Leia was coming in today and she was bringing CJ with her. Well that’s what she said. I was still hoping to see all the kids. I even think Christian has moved out to Atlanta. She had called me up a few days ago to ask me to pick her up from the airport. So here I am at the baggage claim waiting for her.  
“Daddy,” I heard Cleo say as I turned to see her running towards me. I love my little girl and seeing her really put a smile on my face.  
“Leia, I thought you said CJ was the only one going to be coming with you,” I said as I picked my little girl up in my arms as Leia made it to me with CJ in my arms.  
“Surprise, I planned the trip around their spring break. So I figured I would surprise you with Cleo,” she said as I pulled her into a hug.  
“Where’s Nick,” I asked?   
“He stayed with Brian and Leighanne. Brian is teaching him how to play guitar,” she said as the belt started to start up and bags started to come down the belt. I quickly put Cleo down so I could help Leia out.  
“Daddy, I can get my bag,” Cleo said as she went towards the belt to get her and CJ’s bag.  
“So where is Christian,” I asked?  
“He came back a few days ago,” she said as I saw her bag and got it for her.  
“So I take it you will be staying with him,” I said.  
“No, Cleo, CJ, and myself will be staying with Kevin and Kristin,” she said. I knew she still hadn’t forgiven Kristin all the way with what she had done to Leia back in 2006.  
“Leia, why don’t you and the kids stay with me,” I said as we headed off towards my car.  
“Ashley, I don’t know,” she said.  
“Mommy, please,” both CJ and Cleo begged.  
“Looks like the kids want to stay with me,” I said as I started to smile.  
“Oh alright but I need to let Christian know,” she said.  
“Mommy, Uncle C will understand. Besides he doesn’t want you around Aunt Kristin,” Cleo said.  
“Leia, is that true,” I asked?  
“Honestly I don’t know,” she said as we got to my car and we got all the bags in the trunk. I have to say that I was really glad that I had car seats for both Cleo and CJ in my car.

Leia’s POV  
Once I got into Ashley’s car I quickly dialed Christian’s number.  
“Hello,” Christian said as he answered his phone.  
“Hey baby, we just landed and we are in Ash’s car.  
“I’m glad you three made it in safely. Are you still staying with Kevin and Kristin,” he asked?  
“Ashley found out where the kids and I were staying and offered for us to stay with him,” I said.  
“Let me guess the kids jumped at the fact that you all stay at Ash’s place,” he said.  
“Yep and Cleo even said that you really didn’t want me to be staying with Kevin and Kristin. Baby is that true,” I asked?  
“Yes it is,” he said. I could hear the worry in his voice even though we were having our own issues.  
“Christian, I love you and you have nothing to worry about,” I said as I felt Ashley place his hand on my thigh.  
“Baby, I know you do but I know how Ashley feels about you. I also know he is your weakness,” he said.  
“Ashley, can you turn here please. I need to go by the house,” I said. “Christian it will be okay the kids will have him busy while I am taking care of business,” I said as I gently took Ashley’s hand off of my thigh.  
“Okay and I need to let you go. I love you,” he said as we both hung up.  
“So why do you need to run by the house,” Ashley asked?  
“I need to see Sandra because she has new roommates. So I need to get some paper work from her,” I said as he pulled in the drive.  
“Do you want me to come with you,” he asked?  
“No, I’m good. Besides its just copies of the lease that my lawyer gave her to give to me,” I said as I got out of the car.

Sandra’s POV  
Andy and Chris were out getting jobs. Luckily I had today off and that was when I heard a knock on the door.  
“One minute,” I said as I got up off the couch and headed to the door. When I got to the door I quickly looked through the peep hole and saw Leia on the other side of the door. I quickly opened up the door. “Hey girl, I wasn’t expecting you till later,” I said.  
“Well I’m not going over to Kevin and Kristin’s place. So I got my friend and my kid’s dad to bring me by before we made it to his house,” she said.  
“Come on in, where are the kids at,” I asked?  
“They are out in the car with him,” she said. I could tell she was holding something back because this was the first time she ever mentioned Cleo and CJ’s dad. I honestly didn’t think they were in contact with one another.  
“Okay, let me go get the papers for you,” I said as I quickly closed the door and headed upstairs.

Ashley’s POV  
“Daddy, where’s mommy,” Cleo asked?  
“She had to get some paperwork. Cleo, mommy will be back soon,” I said and I knew who was living in this house. I knew right now there was no way I was going to tell Leia that I knew the three people that lived in this house and also that they are my bandmates.  
“Auntie Sandra lives here,” Cleo said as I felt the blood leave my face that my little girl knew one of my bandmates.  
“Cleo, have you met her,” I asked?  
“Yes Nick, CJ, and I were here when she rented the house from mommy. Daddy, are you okay,” she asked concerned? I could tell she noticed how white I went but I had to hide it from her.  
“Oh okay and yes Cleo I am fine,” I said as I saw Leia and Sandra heading towards the car. Sandra and I made eye contact and I put my finger to my lips letting her know not to say anything to Leia. That was when she nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
“Hey Ash, this is Sandra,” Leia said as I got out of the car.  
“Sandra this is Ash, Cleo and CJ’s dad,” Leia continued as she went to get Cleo out of the car.  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Sandra said and I knew I was going to have to tell her why I wanted her to be quite.  
“Yes, it’s nice to meet you,” I said as we shook hands.  
“Daddy,” Cleo said as she got out of the car and came straight to me so I could pick her up.  
“Now it makes sense,” Sandra whispered to me and all I did was shake my head yes. “Hey Cleo,” she said as she turned her attention to Cleo.  
“Hey Auntie Sandra,” Cleo said.  
“You know they both look like you,” Sandra said as Leia came up beside me with CJ in her arms.  
“I don’t see it. Every time I look at them I see Leia,” I said as I looked over at her.  
“Yeah and every time I look at them I see you,” Leia said.  
“Leia, you need to get back with Ash now. I can see that you both love each other very much,” Sandra said as she looked between me and Leia.  
“Auntie Sandra, mommy said you finally got in a band,” Cleo said just as I cringed at what Sandra was going to say.  
“Yeah, the lead singer and guitarist live with me. We just got a bassist to join the other day,” Sandra said as she glared at me.  
“Sandra that is great to hear. Is the bassist going to be moving in here,” Leia asked? I was so glad that I had my own place, so when Andy asked if I was willing to move I told him no because I had my own place.  
“No they told Andy that they had their own place,” Sandra said.  
“Leia, we need to get you guys to my place. You three had a long trip,” I said.  
“Ash, you’re tight. Sandra thanks for the papers,” Leia said.  
“You’re welcome Leia and it was nice to meet you Ash,” Sandra said as Leia and I turned to head back to my car so we could get the kids in and then head off to my house.

Sandra’s POV  
I stood there and watched as Ash and Leia got the kids into his car. The moment he saw me earlier he quickly put his finger to his mouth as to let me know not to inform Leia that I knew who he was. I just slowly nodded to let him I understood but the next time I saw him I was going to give him an ear full and I could tell he knew it. Yeah it was just a few days ago that he joined the band, so I don’t think he has gotten around telling her just yet. As they backed out of the drive Leia waved bye and I waved back. When they were out of sight I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Ash.  
S=Sandra A=Ashley  
S: You need to tell her. Also why are you not with her?  
I knew he was driving so I just went back inside the house.

Leia’s POV  
As I got into the car after introducing Ash and Sandra, I could tell that he was hiding something from me but what I couldn’t figure out. That was when his phone went off with a text message and at the same time my phone started to ring. I looked to see Kevin was calling.  
“Hey Kevin,” I said.  
“When is Ash dropping you off? I want to see my little sister,” Kevin said.  
“Kevin, I’m sorry I didn’t call you sooner but Ash found out we were going to be staying with you and Kristin. So he offered that the kids and I stay with him,” I said just as I felt Ashley place his hand on my thigh again and this time he squeezed it.  
“What did the kids say when he offered,” he asked?  
“I got out voted,” I said as I laid my left hand over his. I hadn’t told Ashley that Christian and I were not doing very well in the relationship department. Christian had actually moved back out here a few days ago. So honestly I was looking toward sometime with Ashley but we had to be careful to not have the kids know what’s going on.  
“Well, while you are here I still want to see my little sister,” Kevin said.  
“Kevin, we will see but I’m not sure I will be able to see you between the talks with the movie executives as well as I have some photoshoots to do,” I said.  
“Uh, baby you might want to find someone to watch the kids because I will have practice and work while you and the kids are here,” Ashley said as we pulled into his drive.  
“Leia, we can watch the kids when you both are busy,” Kevin said.  
“Thanks Kevin and I will let you know what Ashley know as well but we just got to his place,” I said.  
“Okay, let me know what he says,” he said as we both hung up.  
“Baby, what did Kevin say,” Ashley asked as I put my phone away?  
“He offered for Kristin and himself to watch the kids if we are busy,” I said as we both got out and each went for one of the kids.  
“You know what, once we get inside call Kevin back and tell him yes. I will come and get the bags after we put the kids to bed. Besides I have a surprise for the kids,” he said as he opened the door for us. We were both carrying one kid because they had fallen asleep in the car on the way here. When we got in he quickly shut the door. “Follow me,” he said as I followed him up the stairs.  
“Wait, did you get rooms set up for the kids,” I asked?  
“Yeah and I know the summer is coming up. So I was going to see if I could take the kids for a little during the summer,” he said as he opened up to what was Cleo’s room and then he went to go lay her down. As he came out of Cleo’s room and got CJ out of my arms. “Go call Kevin back and tell him that they can watch the kids,” he said as he took CJ to his bed. So I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Kevin’s number so I could tell him the news.  
“Hello,” Kevin said as he answered is phone.  
“Hey Kevin, Ashley said yes to you guys watching the kids if we are both busy,” I said and I knew Ashley would be the one taking the kids over there since I was going to be getting a taxi when I had things to do.  
“That’s great, by the way how are you and Christian doing,” he asked?  
“It’s going,” I said because just wasn’t ready to tell Ashley yet.

Ashley’s POV  
I quietly got CJ all tucked into bed and as I came out of his room I heard Leia talking to Kevin. Just the way she said “It’s going,” didn’t sound good but I just hope it didn’t deal with her and Christian but if it was I wanted her to know that I was here for her. Just being around her was doing something to me and I honestly I didn’t care if she was with Christian. I came up behind her and started to nibble on her neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
“Kevin, I need to let you go,” she said as I made it to her ear.  
“Leia, I want you,” I whispered.  
“Bye Kevin,” she said as she hung up her phone from talking with him and then turned around to look at me. Christian and I aren’t doing so well,” she said as she kissed me on the lips.  
“Why don’t you go back downstairs and find a movie while I go get the bags,” I said as we pulled apart.  
“Okay,” she said as she headed to the living room as I headed outside. Once I got outside I pulled my phone out to see who had sent me a text message. See on the way here U had received the text and I had a feeling I knew who it was.  
S: You need to tell her. Also why are you not with her?  
After reading the text message I knew I needed to call her and explain. So I quickly dialed Sandra’s number.  
“Hello,” she answered.  
“I can’t tell her, not yet at least. Also she had a boyfriend,” I said.  
“Ashley, that is bull shit and you know it. Leia is still in love with you. Besides Christian and her are best friends and that is it. He is only with her to protect her and the kids. You know her ex Nick had been snooping around her and they haven’t even slept together,” she said as I made it to the trunk of the car.  
“Sandra, she was on the phone with him earlier and that is not what it sounded like to me,” I said as I got Cleo’s bag out first.  
“Dammit Ashley, you have her in your house, tell her,” she said as I got CJ’s bag. I was afraid to try again especially after the kids had found out.  
“Sandra it’s a little more complicated than that,” I said as I finally got Leia’s bag out.  
“Okay fine,” she said.  
“See you tomorrow,” I said.  
“See you,” she said as we hung up. I then closed the trunk and got all the bags as I headed back into the house. Once I had gotten in I placed the bags off to the side of the stairs as I closed and locked the front door.  
“Leia, baby,” I said as I walked into the living room.  
“Mmm,” she said and I could tell she had fallen asleep.  
“Come on you are going bed,” I said as I picked her up. Once she was on my arms she started to nuzzling my neck. I knew what the nuzzling of my neck meant.  
“Baby, I need you and I have missed you,” she said as she started to kiss my neck.  
“Leia, you’re still with Christian,” I said as I made my way up the stairs to my room.  
“Christian and I are done and I never had sex with him,” she said still kissing my neck.

May  
Things have been going great with the band and no I still haven’t told Leia I am in the same band as Sandra. Chris just recently left the band so we are looking for another guitarist. We got Pan a few weeks ago and I remember when I met Andy, I had thought about stealing members from him but as we talked. That was when I realized that this was the right fit. It also didn’t help that as soon as Andy told me the name of the band I knew I was getting Leia back was in fact just around the corner. Then he told me he was thinking about changing the name and I told him not to. That was when I started working on the logo’s and merchandise for the band. I did end up telling Sandra and Andy about Leia and the kids. While the kids were visiting I brought them over to meet Andy because they already knew Sandra. Right now I am on a plane to spend a week with my kids as well as celebrate Cleo’s birthday. After the week Leia and the kids are flying back because she has business out there and the kids are spending the summer with me. If I have to work or have gigs with the band Mary, Greg, Kevin, and Kristin have all offered to watch the kids for me.

Leia’s POV  
Thank goodness all three kids were in school. They had no idea who was coming in to visit. I stood near the baggage claim waiting for Ashley to get off the plane. As I was waiting I felt arms wrap around my waist just as lips connected to my neck. I didn’t have to turn around to see who it was. I knew those lips and the arms all too well.  
“Mmm,” I moaned.  
“I want you,” Ashley whispered in my ear.  
“Get your bag and we can get back to the house. We have a few hours before the kids get home. Also I told Christian not to come in,” I said.  
“Okay,” he said as he kissed my cheek and went to go get his bag. At this moment in time I didn’t care if Ash’s new band was the band for him and I to get back together. I have even tried to break up with Christian but he wouldn’t let me that was why I told him not to come out here. Now after spending the two weeks out in California in March Ashley and I connected. I didn’t even tell Christian, hell I haven’t seen him since he went back to California. Once Ashley got his bag, he came up to me and wrapped his right arm around my waist.  
“Well you sure are happy to see me,” I said as we walked out the door.  
“Of course I am and everything seems to be falling into place with us. I still can’t believe Chris won’t let you break up with him,” Ashley said.  
“Baby, I’ve tried and every time I would mention break up he would say it’s not time for him to let me go,” I said as we made it to my car. I quickly opened the trunk so he could put his bag in there.  
“Did you tell him that we slept together?” He asked as I closed the trunk and once the trunk was closed he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he pulled me close to him as he leaned in to kiss me. As he kissed me I knew once we publicly got back together I was never letting this man go ever again.  
“I think he knows but every time I mention or even ask if you two have talked he changes the subject,” I said as we pulled away from out kiss.  
“Oh we have talked but when I ask how you are doing he wants to know how my new band is doing. It does sound like he knows the relationship is over,” he said as we both got into the car.  
“Sounds like he knows and is keeping a promise to Cleo,” I said as I started the car and headed out of the parking garage so we could get back to my place. The drive back was pretty quiet and all I really wanted to do was get back to the house so Ashley and I could spend some time alone. Just as I took the exit for my place, my phone started to ring. “Crap, it’s Christian. Baby, please don’t say anything,” I said as I went to answer the phone and I looked over to see him shake his head in understanding. “Hello,” I answered.   
“Leia, what is going on,” Christian asked?  
“Christian, what are you talking about?” I asked as I turned down my road.  
“You told me not to come out and in a few short days is Cleo’s birthday,” he said.  
“Yeah, I did but things haven’t been the same. You left in the middle of March and every time I even suggest we break up you change the subject,” I said as I pulled up into my driveway.  
“Leia, I promised Cleo I would stay with you till I got into the same band as Ashley. Just tell me if you want to be with him and we will do the thing we did back in 2006 and 2007,” he said.  
“Christian, you know the kids figured that out,” I said.  
“I know and I also know we are better off as friends,” he said.  
“You know the kids and I are coming out next week. We can talk then,” I said.  
“Thank you Leia. When you talk to Ashley tell him I bless off but keep it secret till the right time. I love you and see you next week,” he said.  
“I love you too and see you next week,” I said as we both hung up.  
“Wow, I so want you right now,” Ashley said as he leaned over to kiss me.  
“Ashley, can we get inside first,” I said as we pulled away and proceeded to get out of the car.  
“Yes, please,” he said as I unlocked the trunk so he could get his bag. Once the trunk was closed we headed up to the front door so we could get in. As we made it through the doorway, Ashley quickly closed and locked my door.  
“Now where were we,” he said as he dropped his bag and then pulled me closer to him as he started to nibble on my neck.  
“Mmm, baby,” I moaned just as I felt him pick me up and start to carry me up to my room. Once in my room he used his foot to shut my bedroom door. “Baby it needs to be locked,” I said and that was when he turned and locked it. I didn’t want to kids to come in and see Ashley and me all over each other. He then made his way over to my bed. Once there he gently laid me down on the bed and then quickly kissed my lips which was followed by him going for my shoes.  
“You know I have missed you so much,” he said as he sat down so he could get his shoes off. I sat up and moved closer to him so I could start to nibble on his right ear. As I let my hands run around him and then one of my hands gently grazed an area of his pants.  
“I have missed you as well. I want you back right now and I don’t care if this band you are in is the right one for us to get back together,” I said as I went on the search to make him mush.

Ashley’s POV  
After I got my shoes off I just sat there in shock that Leia had actually came out and said she wanted me back even if the band wasn’t the right one. God I wanted her back just as bad but I didn’t want to sneak around like the last time.  
“Leia, there’s some…” I was interrupted by Leia kissing me on the lips.  
“No, there is nothing you need to tell me,” she said as she came around and straddled my lap. I felt like she needed to know, that was when I felt her lips on my neck and I knew right then what she was looking for. There was no way I was going to let her win this. So I quickly got up and turned around to lay her back down on the bed.  
“Fine but I don’t want to sneak around the kids,” I said as I started my own assault on her as I moved my hand down to the hem of her shirt.

Andy’s POV   
“Morning Sandra,” I said as I came down the stairs.  
“Hey Andy,” she said. I still couldn’t believe that the actress we were renting the house from was Ashley’s ex. When he sat me and Sandra down and told us about Leia and the kids. Sandra and I both told him to get her back. Today was the day he flew out to Atlanta to sped a week with her and the kids.  
“Have you heard from Ash yet,” I asked?  
“No and if I’m not mistaken we won’t either. If you remember what he was like while she was in, we could never get him on the phone. Besides Cleo’s birthday is in a few days so I know he’s going to want to spend some time with her.  
“True and I know Cleo won’t spill the beans about the band and everything before he gets a chance to tell Leia,” I said. After meeting Cleo and CJ I knew he needed to tell Leia but Cleo kept saying not yet and something about an uncle not being on the band yet. When they left I asked Ash and he told me the whole story from how he met Leia all the way to the present. I told him I wouldn’t care what some dead guy told my kid but if my soulmate was right in front of me I would make sure she was right beside me at all times. I remember the look he had on his face when I said that and all he said was they would have to sneak around.

Leia’s POV  
I woke up wrapped in the arms of my soulmate, yes I know I have been telling my friends that I don’t believe in that for over four years now but it’s true. I’m always so relaxed when he’s around. We were both lying naked and wrapped in my comforter. I slowly leaned over to see what time it was and when I saw that it was nearly three thirty in the afternoon. I then rolled back over to face Ashley and I knew just how to wake him up.  
“Baby, I need you but the kids will be here before we know it,” I whispered in his ear as I started to nibble on his ear lobe.  
“Mmm, Leia you know just how to wake me up,” he said as he rolled me onto my back. Once I was on my back he quickly thrusted in me just as he captured my lips to help quiet down our moans. My hands then quickly wrapped around his neck as I let one run through his hair and the other left a trail down his back.  
“Mommy, we’re home,” I heard Nick yell through the house and Ashley stopped mid thrust.  
“Damn,” he said as he pulled away from our kiss as well as he pulled out of me and then lay on his back.  
“Aunt Leighanne, mom is nowhere,” Nick said.  
“Why don’t you kids go downstairs and watch some T.V.,” Leighanne said.  
“Okay,” they all said as I heard them run down the stairs.  
“All clear,” she said. I quickly wrapped myself up in a sheet to answer the door.   
“Thanks,” I said as I opened the door.  
“Welcome and is he under the comforter. You didn’t tell him that I know,” she asked?  
“Yes he is and nope, I haven’t gotten around to telling him yet. I guess he knows now,” I said as I blushed and turned to see Ashley poking his head out from under the comforter.   
“Hey Leighanne,” he said quietly.  
“Look I will take them back to my house and once you both are cleaned up come on over,” she said as she nodded to acknowledge Ashely.  
“Okay and thanks again,” I said.  
“Welcome and I am so happy for you both,” she said as she hugged me and then left, I shut and locked the door and then headed back to the bed.  
“You told her,” he asked quietly as I slipped back under the covers so we could finish what we started.  
“Yeah I did. I came back from basically spending two weeks with you. While I was out there Kevin had called Brian and Leighanne to let them know that the kids and I were staying with you. See Brian and Leighanne had sat back and watched mine and Christian’s relationship fall apart. So when I got back and the kids went back to school she started asking me twenty questions and with all those questions I finally broke down and told her what happened,” I said as I climbed on top of Ashley.  
“Oh god baby, I love you,” he said as I slid myself down on him.  
“I love you too,” I said as I slowly moved up and down on him.

July  
Ashley’s POV  
I can’t believe it’s now July. Nick’s birthday is in a week and I had all three kids at my house. I haven’t even told the kids that Leia wasn’t going to be able to make it. Kevin and the rest of the guys have met the guys from my band and they have all said that I needed to tell Leia that I was in the band. The guys even got to meet the newest member Jeremy ‘Jinxx’ Ferguson. Sandra of course got him on the lease as well.

Andy’s POV  
In a few short days Ashley’s step-son Nick will be turning eleven. It was just weird meeting all the guys that had Ash’s back when he was with Leia as well as with them being a part of his life now. Since Leia wasn’t going to make it we all decided to help him, even the guys from Backstreet are helping out as well.  
“Uncle Andy,” Cleo said as she came running through the door.  
“Cleo, where is your daddy,” I asked? Since I have met Cleo, Nick, and CJ, I have noticed that Cleo has been the one that has gotten attached to me the most.  
“He’s outside with Uncle Brian and Aunt Leighanne. Nick and CJ stayed at Nick’s grandparents. You also get to meet Baylee,” she said with a smile on her face.  
“Okay and does your daddy know you have a crush on this Baylee?” I asked just as a little blonde headed boy walked in.  
“Cleo, your daddy is looking for you,” the little boy said.  
“Baylee, I came to see my Uncle Andy,” she said.  
“So this is Baylee,” I said.  
“Cleo, what have you said,” Baylee asked?   
“Nothing,” she said as she looked down at the floor and started moving her foot side to side.  
“Baylee, go tell Cleo’s daddy she is in here with me,” I said.  
“Okay, Mr. Biersack,” he said.  
“Cleo, come over here,” I said.  
“Okay,” she said very quietly as she walked over to the couch and climbed up to sit beside me. I then picked her up and put her on my lap.  
“Cleo, Baylee doesn’t know that you have a crush on him? Also you didn’t tell me how your daddy feels about you having a crush on Baylee,” I said.  
“No Baylee doesn’t know, both mommy and daddy think I’m too young but I have known Baylee my whole life,” she said.  
“Well just stay friends with Baylee for now,” I said.  
“Okay Uncle Andy and thank you,” she said as she gave me a hug.  
“Cleo, there you are. Andy, she wasn’t bothering you,” Ashley asked as he came into the house?  
“Ashley, no she was being her sweet angelic self. Besides we were just having a little uncle and Cleo time,” I said.

Sandra’s POV  
Since Leia wasn’t going to be able to make it back here for her Nick’s birthday, we offered to help Ash out with the party planning as well as having Backstreet helping as well.  
“Brian, I have the perfect spot to put all the decorations till Wednesday,” I said.  
“Okay and I haven’t been in this house since Leia hosted Baylee’s birthday party a few years ago,” he said.  
“So you know where Cleo’s room is at then,” I asked?  
“Yes, wait the guys don’t want to stay in her room,” he said as he started laughing.  
“Nope but I’ve caught Ash staying in the room when we have had late practices and he doesn’t want to go back to his place. I think he does this because he misses the kids, especially Cleo,” I said as we went up the stairs.  
“Yeah that little girl means the world to him. It’s really bad when he sees how she gets near my son Baylee. I remember when he found out that she was crushing on Baylee. He freaked out and at the time she was only eight months old. Now when Leia found out that was entertaining to say the least,” he said as he started to laugh.  
“Yeah, I saw that back in March and she is such a daddy’s girl,” I said as we made it to Cleo’s room. We quickly put all the decorations in the room.  
“I just wish Ash and Leia would just get back together,” he said as we came out of the room.  
“Brian, I know what you mean. You know they still love one another,” I said.  
“Yeah Leighanne and I see it all the time. What’s so bad is Leighanne knows something but she won’t tell me. The last time she was like this, both Leia and Ash were secretly dating each other,” he said.  
“You know the relationship between Christian hasn’t been doing well lately,” I said.  
“We sort of figured that out when he moved back out here. Then when her, Cleo, and CJ came out here we heard from Kevin telling us that they were staying with Ash,” he said. See when Ash came back from visiting with Leia for the week, he told Leia that he had some errands to run and because Leighanne knew about their hook ups so he came over and made Andy and me promise not to say anything to anybody. The reason was because they were in fact secretly dating again. The thing is if they wanted to do anything Ash got Nick’s grandparents to watch the kids. When he told us he came out and told us that he didn’t want to be sneaking around. I understood why because if Cleo found out she would throw a fit.  
“Every time she came over I could tell that she and Christian were still having issues. You know Ash hasn’t told Leia the name of the band,” I said.  
“He hasn’t told us either but I heard Cleo telling Baylee the name of the band and she was so excited about it,” he said.  
“Yeah, she knows something and when I ask Ash about it, he would quickly change the subject,” I said.  
“That’s because Nick’s dad has been watching over the kids and he has even told Cleo the band that Ash will be a part of in order for Leia and Ash to get back together and those letters are BVB. That technically won’t happen until Christian joins the band,” Alex said as he walked in.  
“Our name is Black Veil Brides,” I said quietly in shock as I started to put everything together.  
“What?! We need to tell Leia,” Brian said.  
“Brian we have to wait till Christian joins the band,” Alex said as a reminder.  
“Wait, isn’t Christian a drummer,” I asked?  
“Yep,” they both said as they both realized why Ash was changing the subject.  
“Damn,” I said.

Jinxx’s POV  
Today was the day of Ash’s step-son’s eleventh birthday. All the guys were here helping decorate. The wives and girlfriends from Backstreet went to get the food and cake. Ash had all four kids down on the beach. I knew there were going to be more of Leia’s friends coming because they all knew that she couldn’t make it for her little boy’s birthday. I haven’t met Leia yet but the way Ash, Sandra, and Andy have talked she is beautiful.  
“Jinxx, move the sign a little to the right,” Kevin said.  
“Better,” I asked as I moved the sign a little like Kevin had asked?  
“Perfect,” he said.  
“Andy, did you get the presents for Nick,” Sandra asked?  
“Sandra calm down,” Andy said as he came down the stairs with the presents in his hands. I just shook my head as I made sure the sign was up properly before I got off the ladder.  
“Andy put the presents over in front of the fireplace,” Sandra said.   
“Food’s here,” I heard one of the girls say as they came through the door with food in hand.  
“Lauren, baby where’s the cake. I want this to be perfect for Nick,” the older Nick said. Yeah it was confusing at first but when Ash and the older Nick sat down and explained everything I now understood his name.  
“Nick calm down, Ash has this under control. Besides Sammi and Leighanne went and got the cake,” Lauren said as Nick took the food and then kissed her. He seemed so happy with his girlfriend.  
“I am and I’m just trying to help Ash by making sure this goes great,” he said as he turned to take the food into the kitchen.  
“Nick let me take that. Why don’t you go help the girls? Sandra, Andy, and I discussed where all the food was going to go,” I said as I took the food from Nick.  
“Okay and thanks Jinxx,” he said as both he and Kevin went out to help.  
“Hey guys wait up,” I heard Andy yell as he came from the living room.  
“Hey Sandra, where can I put this back drop? This is for when I take pictures so we don’t let Leia know we had the party here,” Kristin said. I couldn’t believe how much they all had planned in such a short time. Sandra then helped Kristin while I was staying in the kitchen directing every one where to put the food till I heard.  
“Aunt Kristin, daddy needs you,” Cleo yelled.  
“Lauren, please make sure you leave a spot for the cake. I’m going to see if Ash needs any help,” I said as I bolted out of the kitchen.  
“Ash, what it,” Kristin asked as I got closer to them?  
“Can you and Kevin take the kids back to Mary and Greg’s after the party? I have to make a run to the airport in a few hours,” he said.  
“Sure Ash, we can do that. I just wish you two would get back together now. I hate how miserable she is,” she said.  
“Thanks Kristin and can you watch the kids real fast, I need to talk to Jinxx real fast,” he said.  
“Sure,” she said as he came walking towards me.  
“Ash, what’s going on,” I asked as he got closer?  
“I just got a call from Leia and she is flying back here to surprise Nick,” he said.  
“Why not go pick her up and bring her back here,” I said.  
“Honestly Jinxx I would love to but only one of her friends that are here knows that we are secretly dating. The kids don’t even know. Now you have to keep this quiet. I mean Andy, you, and Sandra knows but I don’t really know how much Leighanne knows. What makes it worse is you can’t talk to here to find out because you never know when Brian will pop up. Leia doesn’t even know you guys are in the band that I am a part of. Every time I try to tell her she kisses me and I can’t think,” he said and I could tell he really wanted to tell her about us being in the band as well as telling everyone else that they were back together.  
“You haven’t told her the name of the band,” I asked? All he did was shaking his head no. “Wow,” I said.  
“Cake’s here,” Sandra said as she made it out to us.  
“Ash go get the kids inside,” I said.  
“Okay,” he said as he made it back to Kristin and the kids.  
“Sandra, we have to speed the party up,” I said.  
“Why,” she asked?  
“Leia’s flying back as we speak. Ash asked Kristin if they can take the kids over to Mary and Greg’s after this because he has to go to the airport. He told me about them secretly dating and not telling her about us as well as the band name,” I said concerned for Ash and I could tell he really loved Leia.  
“Keep it quiet for now but I know why he hasn’t told her the name of the band among other things,” she said as we started to walk in the house.

Leia’s POV  
Finally I got on the last plane back to California. We had gotten done with the filming ahead of schedule and so I got on the red eye out of London. I had slept most of the way. When I landed in Atlanta I quickly went through customs. Once I got through customs I then went back to get my bags checked in and then bolted to my gate. My flight for Los Angeles didn’t take off till two. So when I finally got to my gate I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Ashley’s number.  
“Hello,” he said.  
“Hey baby,” I said.  
“Leia, do you want to talk to Nick,” he asked?  
“No, I wanted to tell you I’m heading back to Los Angeles. I have a week off and I took the red eye back from London. I miss you and the kids as well as I wanted to surprise Nick,” I said.  
“Cleo, go inside and tell your Aunt Kristin that I need to talk to her,” he said.  
“Okay daddy,” Cleo said.  
“Leia, I miss you so much and I’m glad to hear that. The kids miss you as well. So what time do you need me to be at the airport to pick you up,” he asked?  
“My plane leaves here in about an hour so I should be landing around seven tonight,” I said.  
“Okay, sounds great. Just text me if it looks like you are going to land sooner than that. I love you,” he said.  
“I love you too,” I said as we both hung up. I knew then the kids were not around him because he never says that to me when the kids are around. The next thing I knew was the announcement for my flight was happening so I quickly gathered my carry on and then went to get on the plane.

November  
Ashley’s POV  
Leia and the kids were coming in today so they could spend Thanksgiving with me. Back at the end of July we came real close at telling all of our friends that we were in fact back together. That was till Cleo told us the year. Man I really don’t want to be sneaking around. As for her and Christian, they did break up but they didn’t tell the kids. As for Black Veil Brides we finally got another guitarist, so now all that is left is getting our first album out. We start recording our first album next month as well as getting ready for a short tour. Things are moving so fast for us and I’m also going to bring Leia by to meet the band.   
“Daddy,” Cleo yelled!  
“Cleo, baby,” I said as she ran into my arms.  
“Mom, does she always do that when she sees Ash,” I heard Nick asked?  
“Nick, your sister is a daddy’s girl. You know how you and CJ got back in July where your mom surprised you on your birthday,” I said.  
“Okay, Ash good point,” he said as I stood up with Cleo in my arms.  
“Daddy, I missed you,” Cleo said.  
“Baby, I have missed you too,” I said as I kissed her cheek as I followed Leia and the boys to the baggage claim.  
“Ash, Mary and Greg want to take the kids tonight,” Leia said as her and the boys got the bags.  
“Mommy, I want to stay with daddy. I don’t want to go to see Grammy and Grandpa,” Cleo said.  
“Baby, do it for me tonight,” I said as I got ahold of CJ’s hand so we could head towards my car. I was glad Mary and Greg had offered to watch the kids so Leia and I could have some alone time.  
“Okay daddy, only for you,” she said.  
“Thanks Ash,” Leia said as we reached my truck.  
“Welcome,” I said as I unlocked the truck so the bags could get loaded up. “Come on CJ, let’s get you and your sister in the car,” I said as I opened the door.  
“Okay daddy,” he said as he crawled up into my truck. Once he was in I then placed Cleo in her seat.  
“Daddy, I know you and mommy are back together,” she said quietly in my ear. I slowly pulled back to look at her. I couldn’t believe my little girl knew. Don’t worry I won’t tell my brothers,” she said as I finished buckling her up and then went to buckle CJ.  
“No daddy, I’m a big boy,” he said.  
“Okay,” said as I backed up. I then walked to the back to see Leia and Nick had finished putting the bags in the trunk.  
“Nick go ahead and get in the truck,” Leia said as I shut the trunk.  
“Okay mom,” he said as he went to get in.  
“Baby, Cleo knows but says she won’t tell Nick and CJ,” I said in her ear.  
“Well Mary ad Greg found out about us as well,” she said quietly.  
“Okay, let’s get the kids over there,” I said as I kissed her cheek and we went to get in the truck. Once we were both in and buckled I got us out of the parking garage and then headed towards Mary and Greg’s house. “So Nick how is school going,” I asked as I kept my eyes on the road? Lately I feel like Nick and I haven’t been as close as we use to.  
“It’s going and Uncle Brian has been teaching me guitar when he isn’t busy being in the studio with my other uncles,” he said. I could tell he wasn’t happy about the guys being back in the studio. I could also tell he still hadn’t forgiven Alex and honestly I didn’t blame the kid. Alex seriously did a number on his mom.  
“Nick, you know your Uncle Brian is out here while you are here as well. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind teaching you,” I said.  
“Ash it’s okay he told me to enjoy my time with my family. Besides I brought my guitar to practice,” he said.  
“Well that is good to hear,” I said. “So Cleo how is school going,” I asked? Honestly I really do miss so much out of the kids’ lives.  
“Daddy, it’s good. Mommy am I going to get to see Baylee while we are out here,” Cleo asked?  
“Leia is she still crushing on Baylee,” I asked concerned?   
“Yes,” both Nick and CJ said together.  
“Wow boys, she must really bother you about Baylee a lot,” I said.  
“Cleo, I doubt it, besides Uncle Brian told you that you needed to spend more time with your family,” Leia said as she looked at me.  
“Fine,” she said.  
“Cleo Elizabeth, watch your attitude,” I said.  
“Sorry daddy,” she said.  
“You know you and all her uncles seem to knock her attitude into check,” Leia said.  
“That’s good but I still feel like I should be more in the kids’ lives,” I said.  
“Ashley, you are going after your dream and I’m so proud of you,” she said as I felt her hand on my thigh. Oh how I love this woman.  
“Leia I know but I still feel bad about missing so much. Besides it’s not your brother’s or even your two ex’s job to help you out with our kids,” I said.   
“Baby I know but I also know in time we will be back together,” she said.  
“I still hate it,” I said. “So CJ are you enjoying school,” I asked?  
“Yes daddy and my friend Jason is really cool. I also don’t have those mean kids around me anymore,” he said.  
“CJ, that is great to hear you’re making friends. As for those bullies I’m glad to hear that they aren’t around anymore,” I said just as I turned down the road towards Mary and Greg’s house. Finally I pulled into their drive. I quickly parked as Leia and I got out of the car so we could get the bags out.  
“Ashley and Leia,” I heard both Mary and Greg say.   
“I’ll get the kids,” Leia said as she kissed my cheek.  
“Ashley it’s so great to see you,” Mary said as she pulled me into a hug.  
“Hey Mary,” I said as I hugged her back.  
“How have you been,” Greg asked as Mary and I pulled away.  
“I’ve been good. I just miss my kids and been just as busy,” I said as I started to get the kids bags.  
“You need to bring your band over here soon. I would love to meet them,” Mary said.  
“Mary, I will have to talk to the guys,” I said. “Nick can you come get your guitar,” I said.  
“Okay and thank you Ash,” he said as he came around to get his guitar.  
“Welcome,” I said as he grabbed his bag and headed up to the house.  
“I swear the older he gets the more he looks like Jonathan,” Mary said. Just the way she said it I could tell she missed her son but I’m just glad they are both there for their grandson.  
“Daddy can we get our bags, please,” Cleo asked?  
“Sure baby, here’s your bag and CJ’s bag,” I said as I handed her both bags.  
“Thank you daddy,” she said.  
“You’re welcome baby girl,” I said as I watched her and CJ walk with Leia to the house. Once all four were out of ear shot that was when I got the biggest hug from both Mary and Greg.  
“I’m so happy you and Leia are back together,” Mary said.  
“Thanks but I just don’t like this sneaking around. It also doesn’t help that Cleo knows,” I said.  
“Ash, don’t worry about it and I will talk to her,” Mary said.  
“Thanks,” I said.  
“Have you told Leia about the band and has she met them,” Greg asked?  
“No, because every time I try to tell her, she stops me. She has met them all except for Jake and Jinxx. See they are all renting her place right now. Anyways since you guys have the kids tonight I’m taking her by to meet them officially as my band,” I said.  
“Are you going to tell her the name of the band,” Greg asked? See even though Mary just acted like she had never met the band the truth is that both Mary and Greg have met all the members even Jake and I even told Mary and Greg the band’s name.  
“Nope,” I said as we made it into the house.  
“Daddy,” Cleo said as she came to me and once she got to me I picked her up.  
“Hey baby,” I said.  
“I love you and take mommy home,” she said as she kissed my cheek.  
“Well it looks like I need to take Leia out of here,” I said.  
“Have fun and it looks like Cleo is not going to tell the boys. I will let her know she can talk to Greg and me,” Mary said.

Leia’s POV  
“Bye mommy,” Cleo said as she came to give me a hug and kiss bye.  
“Are you sure baby,” I asked?  
“Yes mommy, go have fun with daddy tonight,” she said quietly and I could tell she didn’t want the boys to know.  
“Okay sweetie,” I said as I kissed her and hugged her bye. Once I out her down, I then headed towards my boys.  
“Nick and CJ come give me a hug bye,” I said as I made it to them.  
“Okay,” they said as they both got up to come give me a hug.  
“Now you two behave and I will see you kids tomorrow,” I said.  
“Yes mom,” they said as I got up and headed towards Ashley, Mary, and Greg.  
“Are you ready to go,” Ashley asked?  
“Yeah,” I said.  
“Okay, I need to make a quick phone call and then we can leave,” he said as he kissed my cheek and then headed off to make that phone call.  
“Is he okay,” I asked as I watched him leave.  
“Yeah he is. Leia he just has to make a call,” Mary said as she pulled me into a hug.  
“Oh okay,” I said as we pulled away and once I was far enough away that was when I felt Ashley wrap an arm around my waist and then pulled me closer to him.  
“Are you ready,” he asked in my ear so I knew he was back from his phone call.  
“Yes, let’s go,” I said.  
“Bye you two,” Mary and Greg said as they both hugged Ashley and me. As we walked back to the car all I could think was that phone call he had to make.  
“Ashley is everything okay,” I asked?  
“Yeah baby, why do you ask,” he said.  
“Well you went off to make a phone call,” I said.  
“Baby, it’s a surprise,” he said as he pulled me closer to him and then consumed my lips.  
“Okay, I love you,” I said as we pulled away from our kiss. We then proceeded to get into the car. Then we quickly buckled up as Ashley started to the car up so we could head off towards where ever he was taking me.  
“Baby, wake up,” Ashley said as he kissed me.  
“Wait, why are we at my place,” I asked?  
“Leia, sweetheart there is something I need to tell you and I have been trying to tell you since March,” he said.  
“Ashley, what is it? You’re scaring me,” I said.  
“Sandra, Andy, Jinxx, and now Jake are my band mates,” he said.  
“Oh baby, that’s awesome. I’m so happy for you. Wait are you the bassist that had their own place,” I asked?  
“Yeah, I am and I tried to tell you. Baby, come on lets go see the guys. Jinxx has wanted to meet you. Also we had Nick’s birthday party here. Sandra and the guys as well as your brothers helped out,” he said.  
“Wait, the party wasn’t at Mary and Greg’s.” I asked?  
“Nope, Kevin and the guys wanted to do something for Nick since we thought you weren’t going to make it. I then told Sandra and the guys and they were willing to help Kevin and the guys out,” he said as he got out coming around to get me.  
“Wait, so everyone else and even our kids know these guys are in the band,” I said. I was a little hurt that I was the last to know.  
“Baby, I tried,” he said as he pulled me closer to him once I got out of the car. We then walked up to the house and when we got there Ash rang the doorbell. He then leaned down to kiss me passionately on the lips.

Sandra’s POV  
The doorbell rang so I quickly got up to answer it. Ash had called earlier and told me that he was bringing Leia over to meet us as his band. When I opened the door, I saw a side of Ashley that I haven’t seen. They were both in a full fledge make out session.  
“Well, it’s about time,” I said just as Leia and Ash jumped away from one another.  
“Sandra, are you trying to kill my girl,” Ash asked as he went to pull Leia closer to him.  
“Sorry but you two were just so busy making out with one another that I just couldn’t help myself,” I said through laughs.  
“Sandra, why didn’t you tell me,” Leia asked?  
“Because Ash here needed to tell you, also come on in. Andy, Jinxx, and Jake went to go get some food so we could have a cookout,” I said as I moved to let them come into the house.  
“Thanks and he finally told me and I’m so glad he did,” she said as she got closer to Ash. I could tell they were both happy with one another.

Andy’s POV  
So after Sandra got the call from Ash saying that he was bringing Leia over to finally meet us as his bandmates and not her tenants.  
“Hey let’s have a cookout,” Jinxx said.  
“You know that sounds like a great idea. Why don’t you take Andy and Jake? I’ll stay here just in case they get here while you guys are gone,” Sandra said.  
“Sounds great, let me go make a quick list of what we need,” I said as I disappeared into the kitchen. I have to say that I was excited to see Leia. After meeting her, I thought she was really cute but every time I tried to make a move to talk to her either Sandra or Ash was around her. Yes, Ash has told me the whole story about their relationship but I could tell he was leaving some things out. Like the reason they broke up, all he told me was that her sister was involved and he didn’t want to talk about it. The way he said it made me believe that he had hurt her and therefore in my opinion she deserved better. Once I got the list done I made it back to the guys. “Let’s go guys,” I said.  
“Andy, hold up,” Sandra said.  
“Okay, guys I’ll be out there in a few.” I said.  
“Okay Andy,” Jake said as him and Jinxx walked out the door.  
“Sandra, what do you want,” I asked?  
“A little warning for you,” she said.  
“And what’s that,” I asked?  
“Stay away from Leia. She is with Ash and they have kids together,” she said.  
“Okay but I still think I would be better for her,” I said.  
“Andy stop it because if you don’t I’ll tell both Leia and Ash,” she said.  
“Fine but I need to go so we can get the food,” I said.  
“Okay, see you guys when you all get back,” she said as I headed out the door. As I was walking to the car I knew Sandra was right but what I felt for Leia I wasn’t sure I could let it go as easily.

Jinxx’s POV  
*An Hour Later*  
Finally we made it back from the store. As I pulled into the drive and saw Ash was already here. Andy had been acting really strange after he talked to Sandra.  
“Jinxx, can you unlock the trunk so I can bring the stuff in,” Andy said as he got out and headed to the back of the car. I quickly unlocked the trunk.  
“Is he okay,” Jake asked?  
“I don’t know. Besides Sandra, Andy’s the only other one that has met Leia,” I said.  
“Oh wow, so this is the first time you will get to meet her,” he asked?  
“Yes but Ash did show me some pictures of her and she is very beautiful,” I said.  
“Sounds like Andy might have a crush on her then,” he said as we both got out of the car.

Andy’s POV  
I quickly got all the bags out of the trunk and then headed into the house. Once I got in the kitchen I quickly went outside to start the grill. I knew that needed to get done besides with Ash and Leia already being here I figured me going out to the grill was best to keep my distance between her and me.  
“Hey Andy,” I heard Leia say. “Why was she out here with me? She has Ash and they are together,” I thought to myself.  
“Hey Leia,” I said as I kept my eyes on what I was doing.  
“Andy, look at me,” she said and I could tell she wanted my attention for some reason but I knew if I looked at her I was a goner.  
“Leia, I’m busy with getting the grill turned on,” I said as I finally got the grill on.  
“Fine but just so you know I know you have a crush on me. I haven’t told Ashley but you need to know that I love that man. I am so grateful to have him and our kids in my life,” she said as she kissed my cheek.  
“Leia, he has hurt you. Why are you going back to him,” I asked as I finally just gave in and turned around to face her.  
“Andy, there is a lot more to it but Ash hurting me wasn’t his fault. I blame my sister and parents. Did Ashley ever tell you how he met me,” she asked?  
“He told me a little but didn’t go into a lot of details,” I said as I started for the door to head back in the house.  
“Sandra and the guys have the food under control. Come on and let’s sit down and talk because you need to hear this,” she said.  
“Okay fine,” I said as we went over to the table to sit and talk. Once we sat down at the table I could to tell Leia didn’t really want to talk about it. “Look Leia if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand,” I said.  
“No you need to hear this,” she said.  
“Anyway, you met Alex this summer,” she asked?  
“Yeah, wait Alex is involved,” I asked? I didn’t like the sound of this. Alex seemed like such a great guy and he even had his girlfriend there. Also Cleo was so attached to him and I could tell it bothered Ash to see his little girl being that close to her uncle like that. The whole time at the party I never once saw Nick near Alex at all. It seemed that he was always avoiding him.  
“Yes, see before I met Ashley I was dating Alex. Well the night before I met Ashley, Alex had gone out with some friends to go drinking and I think to get high as well. See two years before that he had gotten hooked on drugs and ended up going into rehab. So the next morning while Alex was still asleep in the bed. I got up to do my normal routine of fixing breakfast for all of us as well as taking care of Nick,” she said. I could tell she was reliving what had happened that day.  
“Hold up, you dated Alex from the Backstreet Boys. Ash never told me this and I thought Nick was Jonathan Brandis’ kid,” I asked?  
“Oh Nick is Jon’s kids but for the first four years of Nick’s life I though he was Nick Carter’s kid and that is a whole other story,” she said and I could tell she wasn’t going any further with that.  
“Oh okay,” I said and afraid of where this was going because I could tell she was scared.  
“So while Nick and I were eating we heard a noise. I told Nick to stay put and went to investigate. I knew it was Alex because this wasn’t the first time that this has happened. Since I wasn’t where he wanted me he got angry,” she said as I saw a tear fall. I couldn’t believe she was telling me this and it was hurting me. I just wish I didn’t have this darn crush on her.  
“Wow, Leia please tell me that he didn’t hurt you,” I said as I reached for her hand to let her know I was here for her.  
“Andy, no not on this particular day because when he got a hold of me I hit in the crouch with my bat that I had with me. See in the past if he wanted me and I didn’t want that and he was still drunk, high or even both he would hit me and then proceed to rape me,” she said as she wiped more tears. I hated seeing her like this and this was the first time I ever saw her like this.  
“God, please tell me you got out of there after you hit him with the bat,” I asked?  
“Yeah, I did. I ran down the stairs grabbed Nick, his bag, my purse, and my keys. That particular day I had an appointment with a military recruiter. So Nick’s dad Jon was going to watch Nick for me,” she said as I saw Jinxx and Jake join us.  
“Leia, I’m so sorry to hear this,” Jinxx said.  
“So what happened next,” I asked?  
“Well when I got to the apartment complex I just broke down and cried right there in my car because that was when it hit me I couldn’t go back to that house. I felt like I had no place to go,” she said.  
“That was when I saw her through her driver’s side window crying. At first I thought she was hurt so I knocked on the window to see is she was okay,” Ashley said as he put his hands on her shoulder’s and looked down at her with the love he had for her. She then looked up at him the same way. I knew then I had no chance and Sandra was defiantly right.

Ashley’s POV  
Leia had gone outside to talk to Andy about something. So Sandra, Jinxx, Jake, and I all went to prep the food. Once everything was done Jinxx and Jake took the food outside to the grill. That was when I saw them sit at the table with Andy and Leia.  
“What is she talking to Andy about,” I asked out loud.  
“Wow, protective. Leia told me you were like that but I never believed it till now. Anyways you know Andy likes Leia and maybe she figured it out and it telling Andy something,” Sandra said as we walked out the door. As we got closer I knew what she was telling Andy and Jinxx and Jake were now listening. She was talking about the day that her and I met. I never went into all the details of how we met to the guys because I wasn’t sure how she would feel if they found out. As I walked over there I heard Jinxx apologize to Leia.  
“So what happened next,” Andy asked?  
“Well when I got to the apartment complex I just broke down and cried right there in my car because that was when it hit me I couldn’t go back to that house. I felt like I had no place to go,” she said.  
“That was when I saw her through her driver’s side window crying. At first I thought she was hurt so I knocked on the window to see is she was okay,” I said as I put my hands on her shoulders to let her know that I was right here for her and as I looked down at her she was looking up at me.  
“I love you,” she said as I leaned down and kissed her.  
“I love you too,” I said as we pulled apart from our kiss and I sat beside her as she continued telling the story. I really hated the part that was coming up and I wasn’t sure how the guys were going to take that part. So I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist.   
“So wait are you telling me Alex, that I met back in July at your son’s birthday party not only abused you and raped you when you guys were together but when you left him he stalked you on your first date with Ashley,” Jinxx asked in shock?  
“Yeah he did Jeremy and what makes it worse is when Alex and I were together he tampered with my birth control. See he wanted to keep me tied to him so he tried to trap me by…,”   
“By giving her fertility pills,” I said.  
“Wait how did you find out,” Leia asked as she looked at me?  
“Nick told me the day you were having Cleo,” I said.  
“Wait what?” Andy screamed and I could see the anger that I had all those years ago when I found out what Alex had tried to do to this girl.  
“Andy calm down. Alex didn’t succeed, you see the day that he was going to try to get me pregnant was the same day that I hit him with the bat,” Leia said as I brought her closer to me.  
“Oh that is good, wait that means you two had sex that same night that you two met,” he asked?  
“Yep and that little girl that is so attached to you almost wasn’t mine, if Leia here wouldn’t have used that bat on Alex,” I said. Cleo had defiantly made me a better person and I wouldn’t change that for anything much less have this beautiful woman in my arms right now.

Jake’s POV   
“Wow Leia seemed really great. I could tell that Ash and she were a good fit for each other but I still felt like Ash deserved better. I mean she seemed like a pretty princess and the fact that she dated who she did before she met Ash. We were all getting to know her and I did feel bad about what had happened to her. So while we were all eating Jinxx and Andy kept asking her questions but every time one of them would ask her about her family she would just turn into Ashley and he would always pull her closer to him and then whisper something in her ear. To me it looked like they were still dealing with some things that had happened in the past. That was when Ashley got up from the table.  
“Baby, I’m going to get a drink. Do you want me to get you something,” he asked?  
“Please,” she said as he kissed her and then headed inside. I then quickly got up and followed him inside.  
“Hey Ash,” I said as I came into the house.  
“Yeah Jake,” he said as he went into the fridge.  
“Why is it every time Leia got asked about her family she would turn into you,” I asked?  
“Jake her parents and sister were the reason we broke up. I also doesn’t help that when she was pregnant with her oldest her parents wanted her to marry Nick Carter and when he cheated on her she called the marriage off. Since she wouldn’t marry him they wanted her to have an abortion. She refused to do what they wanted her to do, so they disowned her. As you heard earlier she use to date AJ McLean and she was never happy with him. When we met she was happy and then when they found out about her happiness they were determined to ruin her happiness,” he said as he put the two beers down.  
“How did they do that?” I asked in shock that anybody’s parents would do something like that to their child.  
“Her parents sent her sister to live with us so she could spy on us. What they didn’t realize was Leia wasn’t going to be home a lot because of her job,” he said and I could tell he was happy that he had talked her into following her dream.  
“Damn, what did her sister do,” I asked?   
“Well Leia’s parents wanted her sister to seduce me but she told me she didn’t want to do that. Let’s just say that was a lie that her sister told me. She ended up drugging me and nearly succeeded in seducing me. If Leia wouldn’t have walked in her sister would have had me and I wouldn’t be here today. Jake I was so drugged out of my mind that I actually thought Leia’s sister was actually Leia. I should’ve known better,” he said as he turned away from me and I could tell he still lived with the guilt of what Leia’s sister tried to do to him.  
“Damn Ash, I’m so sorry to hear that,” I said and I knew I needed to get to know Leia a little better. I still couldn’t believe that her parents and even her own sister didn’t want her to be happy.  
“Look Jake that is a part of mine and Leia’s past and we both really don’t like to talk about it. Besides you might want to really get to know Leia. I saw how you were judging her when Andy and Jinxx were asking all those questions,” he said.  
“Fine Ash and I know you are right and I will try,” I said as we headed back outside. My mind was quickly changing about Leia with what Ash had just told me and I could actually see that she was truly happy with him.

Jinxx’s POV  
Finally after meeting Leia, I could now see why all the guys from Backstreet are so hard core about protecting her. I could even see why Ashley is so in love with her. Now hearing the story of how they met was cute but hearing what Alex had done to Leia broke my heart. I still couldn’t believe Alex was ever like that. Andy and I were both asking Leia questions and every so often a question about her family would come up she would then shut down and turn into Ashley as he comforted her. I could tell it was bad. While we were talking I noticed Jake really wasn’t conversing with Leia.  
“Baby, I’m going to get a drink. Do you want me to get you something,” Ash asked?  
“Please,” she said as he kissed her and then headed inside. That was when I noticed that Jake was following Ash inside.  
“I wonder what’s wrong with Jake,” Leia said.  
“I don’t know he just joined the band a few weeks ago,” Andy said.  
“Oh okay, so Jeremy it’s nice to finally meet you,” she said as I just rolled my eyes. I couldn’t understand why she had to call me by that name.  
“Yes, it’s nice to finally meet you as well but could you please just call me Jinxx,” I asked?  
“I thought Jinxx was your stage name,” she asked? I could tell she was real comfortable around us. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had been around the Backstreet Boys for so long.  
“It is,” I said.  
“Look I make you a deal. When you guys are on the stage I will call you Jinxx but if we are all together like this I will call you Jeremy,” she said.   
“Okay,” I said as I smiled at her just as Ash and Jake got back.  
“Here you go baby,” Ash said as he sat her drink down in front of her as he proceeded to sit next to her. They were really a cute couple.  
“Thank you baby,” she said as she kissed his cheek.

*Leia’s Birthday*  
Ashley’s POV  
So today is Leia’s 30th birthday and I knew today was going to be hard for her. I was so glad that she was still in town so I could spend her birthday with her. Right now the guys and I are in the recording studio. I already got the reservations for a restaurant tonight.   
“Earth to Ashley,” Sandra said.  
“Yeah Sandra,” I said.  
“Daydreaming about Leia again,” she asked?  
“What, no I get to… shit I have to go,” I said as I saw what time it was and I knew I should have been gone an hour ago.  
“Bye Ash and have fun tonight,” they all said as I ran out the door of the studio. Leia had sent the kids back with Leighanne after Thanksgiving. Since the kids have left Leia has been busy with the movie studio and her modeling and she has been staying with me. It has been real nice having her staying with me because we come home to one another. I want to make this more permeant. It feels just like it used to before Jonathan and Jess ruined everything that we had right after Cleo was born. I have actually missed us living together. Finally I pulled up in my drive and saw that Leia was already home. So I quickly made it through the door.  
“No Christian the kids are in Atlanta with Leighanne,” I heard Leia say so I quietly shut the door. We’ve been secretly dating since March and we haven’t told Christian. “Well Chris I have to let you go. I have plans tonight,” she said as I came up and wrapped my arms around her. I absolutely love having her this close to me as well as being in my arms.

Leia’s POV  
“What the hell Leia. I know we broke up but you have to be careful about who sees you and Ashley together,” Christian said. I hadn’t told Ashley that I had told Christian that Ashley and I are in fact back together but only secretly.  
“Well Chris I have to let you go. I have plans tonight,” I said as I felt Ashley wrap his arms around my waist.  
“Okay and please be careful. I love you,” Christian said as we both hung up. I then put my phone in my pocket.  
“So how is my beautiful girl’s birthday going so far,” he asked as he spun me around to face him.  
“It just got better now that you’re home and I’m in your arms,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
“You know what,” he said as we pulled a part.  
“What,” I asked hoping we were staying in for the night.  
“I’m cancelling the dinner reservations and we’re staying in,” he said as we let each other go so he could make that phone call. I then quickly went to the fridge to see what we could make for dinner.

Ashley’s POV  
Once I got off the phone with the restaurant and headed back into the kitchen. That was when I saw Leia bent over looking in the freezer and the fridge. Seeing her like that was turning me on so bad and I was so glad that I cancelled those reservations now.  
“Baby, what are you doing,” I asked?  
“I was looking for something to cook for us,” she said as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
“Right now all I want is you,” I said as I pulled her closer to me after she had shut both doors. When she was finally closer to me I started nibbling on her neck.  
“Oh god Ashley,” she moaned as I was still working on her neck. I then quickly picked her up bridal style and then carried her up to our room.

Leia’s POV  
Wow my birthday sure started off rotten but the last few hours with Ashley quickly changed that. I just woke up wrapped up in Ashley’s arms while our legs were entangled with one another. I felt so at peace as I laid my head on his bare chest. All I wanted to do was stay right here in his arms and in his bed. That was when I felt Ashley’s hand started to run up and down my back.  
“Baby, wake up,” he said as he other hand started to run through my hair.  
“Mmm, Ashley can we just stay like this,” I said.  
“Baby, I wish we could but we both have responsibilities and we both need to get something to eat,” he said as I turned my body a little to look up at him and then kissed him as I let one of my hands wrap around him. I wasn’t ready to get out of the bed just yet. “Oh god Leia, I want us to try for a baby,” he moaned and I just stopped mid stroke.  
“Are you serious,” I asked as I sat up just as I let him go.  
“Leia baby yes I want us to have another baby. I want you back out here with me. I don’t like the fact that you and the kids are all the way out in Atlanta and so far away from me,” he said.  
“Awe, Ashley you have your band. Before you know it the kids and myself will be back here,” I said as I leaned back down and kissed him passionately as he flipped me on my back. Oh how I love this man so much.


End file.
